30 dias para o amor
by Cristal Evans
Summary: COMPLETA! Lílian Evans descobre fazer parte de uma terrível maldição. Para salvar a própria pele de um destino cruel, ela precisará conviver com o garoto que mais despreza durante um mês. Será que a garota poderá descobrir o amor em 30 dias?
1. Prólogo

**Ela terá que passar um mês na companhia do garoto que odeia. Será que Lílian Evans poderá descobrir o amor em 30 dias?**

* * *

Aquela aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tinha tudo para ser completamente normal.

O professor Sturb pediu para a turma do 6º ano dividir-se em duplas para praticar um ataque razoavelmente complicado e os jovens estavam bastante concentrados. Ele observou com orgulho seus melhores alunos dominarem perfeitamente a técnica. Lílian Evans estava entre eles. Aquela ruiva grifinória, sem dúvida, era sua aluna mais aplicada. Não poderia dizer que era a melhor, uma vez que Tiago Potter e Sirius Black, também grifinórios, possuíam mais agilidade e habilidade que a garota. Contudo, Lílian era a preferida de Sturb. Por sua sede de aprender, sua persistência, seu carisma.

Seu olhar pairou sobre uma corvinal, também extremamente inteligente e aplicada. Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu no rosto do professor. Sabia que aquela turma era a melhor e tinha muito orgulho de poder ensiná-los.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por gritos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Lílian e sua parceira, Sara Abbot, da Corvinal, caídas no chão e correu até elas. Sara estava desacordada e muito pálida. Os cabelos, antes sedosos e loiros, estavam com aspecto sujo e quebradiço e a garota parecia ter emagrecido pelo menos 10 quilos.

Lílian se levantou rapidamente. Estranhou a força repentina que sentiu. Até pouco tempo estava cansada e suada, agora, no entanto, parecia rejuvenescida.

- Srta Evans! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o professor Sturb, preocupado. Aproximou-se de Sara, murmurou alguns feitiços, mas nada parecia surtir efeito.

- Eu... não... sei... – Murmurou a ruiva, chocada com a situação. A turma estava no mais completo silêncio observando as duas garotas e o professor.

- Precisamos levá-la para a enfermaria. – Disse o professor usando um feitiço de levitação para carregar Sara. Virou-se para a sala antes de sair – Estão dispensados.

Lílian seguia o professor e a garota flutuante com os pensamentos confusos. Os cabelos acajus estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, a pele clara apresentava algumas sardas e seus olhos eram de um verde vivo e brilhante.

Uma vez na Ala Hospitalar, tanto a ruiva quanto a loira foram colocadas nas camas e examinadas pela Madame Pomfrey. Lílian estava com a saúde em perfeito estado, mas foi obrigada a permanecer na enfermaria.

- Lily! Você está bem? Fiquei preocupado! O que aconteceu? – Um bonito garoto adentrou a enfermaria seguido por outros três.

Tiago Potter tinha cabelos pretos e arrepiados, os belos olhos castanho-esverdeados eram enfeitados com óculos de aro redondo. Sirius Black, logo atrás dele, era um dos mais belos garotos da escola, cabelos negros e lisos que caiam charmosamente sobre seus olhos de um tom de cinza impressionante. O corpo atlético e o sorriso charmoso melhoravam ainda mais a aparência do rapaz. O terceiro garoto era Remo Lupin, cabelos loiro-escuros e olhos castanhos. Era um garoto bonito, apesar de sua aparência um pouco doentia. O último era Pedro Pettigrew, um garoto gordinho e baixinho de cabelos cor de palha e olhos castanhos.

Os quatro eram conhecidos como "Os Marotos" e viviam pregando peças nos alunos do castelo. Remo era o mais quieto, uma vez que era monitor e não podia ser pego aprontando pela escola.

Lílian não gostava dos marotos, apesar de ter um pouco de simpatia por Remo. Achava-os infantis e egocêntricos, principalmente Tiago, que desde o quinto ano chamava a garota para sair recebendo sonoros "nãos" todas as vezes.

- Potter? O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou a ruiva com uma pontada de irritação.

- Vim te visitar. Fiquei preocupado.

- Poupe-me, Potter. A propósito, é Evans para você. E eu estou ótima. Quem não está nada bem é a Abbot. Você devia estar preocupado com ela, vocês não estavam saindo? Ah, lembrei, você só sai com as garotas uma vez, não é? Então, pouco importa se ela está bem ou não, já está na sua lista mesmo.

- Não é bem assim, Lily. – Disse o garoto, passando a mão nos cabelos, gesto que a ruiva achava tremendamente irritante – Eu estou preocupado com a Sara, mas eu me preocupo mais com você!

- É EVANS!

- Chega de brigas! – Interveio Remo – Ou a Madame Pomfrey vai nos expulsar. Você está bem mesmo, Evans?

- Estou sim, Lupin, obrigada.

- E a Sara?

- Não acordou ainda. – Disse a ruiva apontando com a cabeça a cama ao lado, que tinha o cortinado fechado – Eles estão preocupados. O professor Sturb acha que eu posso ter usado algum tipo de feitiço acidentalmente.

- Talvez. – Concordou Remo, pensativo.

- Vamos? O jantar já deve estar sendo servido! – Disse Pedro olhando o relógio.

- Podem ir. Eu vou ficar um pouco mais. – Tiago sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama da garota enquanto os outros três saiam da enfermaria.

- Não mesmo, Potter! Vá com eles! Eu não quero a sua companhia!

- Pode dizer o que quiser, ruiva. Daqui eu não saio.

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou resignada.

- Tudo bem. Madame Pomfrey não deve demorar a voltar e te expulsar.

- Eu também te adoro, ruivinha. – Riu ele.

- É Evans, Potter!

- Boa noite, Senhorita Evans, Senhor Potter – Disse um homem entrando na Enfermaria. A barba comprida e branca denunciava sua idade já avançada. Os olhos, por trás dos óculos no formato de meia-lua, eram de um azul cintilante.

- Boa noite, diretor. – Responderam os dois jovens.

- Senhor Potter, como vai a família?

- Muito bem, obrigada.

- Mande lembranças a Amélia e Eduardo, sim?

- Sim, senhor.

- Agora, Tiago, poderia me deixar a sós com a senhorita Evans, por favor? Creio que temos algumas coisas para conversar.

- Claro, professor Dumbledore. Até mais, lírio. – O garoto sorriu para ela e saiu.

A ruiva sentiu-se corar com o olhar penetrante do diretor sobre si.

- Então, Lílian, conte-me o que aconteceu.

- Professor, eu não queria... foi sem querer... eu não sei o que aconteceu...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não se preocupe. Eu só quero saber como aconteceu, exatamente. – O tom dele era suave e confortador.

- Nós estávamos treinando. Quando a Sara atacou, eu fiz a minha barreira normalmente, só que senti um arrepio estranho e caí. Quando levantei, ela estava desmaiada no chão, daquele jeito. – A ruiva apontou com a cabeça a cama ao lado e o diretor abriu o cortinado para ver a loira. Ela ainda dormia, mas estava franzina e com aparência suja e velha. Não parecia em nada com a viva garota que andava pelo castelo até algumas horas atrás.

- Eu tenho algumas suspeitas do que pode ter causado isso. Mas nenhuma delas é boa. – O diretor suspirou e voltou a fechar a cortina – Lílian, eu preciso que você tente se lembrar o que pensou e sentiu quando fez sua barreira.

- Como assim, professor?

- Você se lembra de ter desejado algo ou ter tido algum sentimento diferente quando conjurou sua barreira?

Lílian estranhou aquela pergunta, mas se esforçou para tentar lembrar de algo que pudesse dizer ao diretor

- Eu... eu não sei... – A garota suspirou e tentou lembrar de toda a seqüência de acontecimentos – Eu estava completamente concentrada no ataque, quando a Sara lançou o feitiço, eu logo fiz a minha barreira querendo que o feitiço ricocheteasse. Mas assim que atingiu a barreira, eu senti um arrepio e caí.

- Além do arrepio, você sentiu mais alguma coisa?

- Eu me senti mais disposta. Não estava mais cansada. Mas deve ter sido pelo susto.

- Talvez.

- Professor, você sabe o que aconteceu? – A garota olhava esperançosa para o diretor.

- Tenho uma suspeita, mas precisarei investigar algumas coisas antes. Eu acho melhor a senhorita ir descansar em seu dormitório. Não se preocupe com isso, por enquanto.

- E a Sara?

- Madame Pomfrey cuidará bem dela. Não se preocupe.

Lílian voltou para o dormitório com muitas perguntas na cabeça. Sentia-se incrivelmente bem disposta. Não estava com sono nem fome. Resolveu pegar os livros e adiantar algumas tarefas.

Ficou no salão comunal da Grifinória até muito tarde. Quando terminou todos os trabalhos, apenas os marotos e duas setimanistas ainda estavam no salão. Decidiu sair para dar uma volta, visto que ainda estava sem sono. Uma das coisas boas de ser monitora era o horário flexível que tinha para ficar fora do dormitório. Por mais que fosse perigoso andar sozinha pelo castelo, à noite, a garota tinha esse hábito. Sempre que estava entediada ou confusa ficava perambulando pela escola.

Ouviu passos e vozes se aproximando e se escondeu em um armário de vassouras. A garota era nascida-trouxa, motivo de preconceito por parte de muitos puros-sangues. Andar sozinha pelo castelo poderia resultar em confusão se encontrasse um desses alunos e ela preferia evitar esse tipo de situação.

- O Lorde das trevas diz que ele está em Hogwarts. – Uma voz grave ecoou no corredor e a garota reconheceu ser de Mucilber, da Sonserina – Ele quer que nós o encontremos antes de Dumbledore.

- De que casa você acha pode ser? – Perguntou outra voz, também de um sonserino, Avery.

- Eu não sei. Poderia ser de qualquer uma. Fique atento. – Os passos começaram a se afastar e as vozes ficaram mais baixas – E não se esqueça de avisar os novatos, teremos uma nova reunião essa semana.

- Eu estava pensando. Aquele Black, o da Grifinória, ele parece ser muito bom. Seria de grande valia. É uma pena que seja grifinório.

- O Lorde já comentou sobre ele. Tente uma aproximação, mas use outro aluno, não queremos botar nossas identidades a perder.

- Certo.

- Se conseguir, tente trazer Potter junto. Tenho certeza que o Lorde irá adorar.

Lílian ficou algum tempo naquele armário, apenas absorvendo tudo o que acabara de escutar. Há algum tempo tinha a desconfiança de que aqueles garotos se juntariam a Voldemort e seus comensais da morte. Só não imaginava que seria tão cedo. Eles eram tão novos. Tão irresponsáveis. E ainda assim, tão cruéis. Lembrou do amigo de infância, Severo Snape. Ele estava envolvido com aqueles idiotas. Ela terminara a amizade deles quando ele a chamou de sangue-ruim, no ano anterior. Mas ainda lhe doía aquela perda. Achava que podia mudar o rapaz, que ele fosse amadurecer e perceber que as artes das trevas não valiam a pena. Mas ele aprofundava-se cada vez mais naquela escuridão.

Agora, tinha a certeza de que aqueles dois garotos estavam servindo ao Lorde Voldemort. Estavam cooperando com os assassinatos, cada vez mais freqüente, e a guerra que começava a se formar no mundo mágico. Aquele lunático aspirava "limpar" o mundo de trouxas e nascidos-trouxa. Uma lágrima escorreu pela face da garota ao pensar no perigo que, não apenas ela, mas sua família corria.

E ainda tinha aquela nova informação, eles queriam que Sirius e Tiago se juntassem a eles. A garota, assim como todos, conhecia a fama da família Black, enfiados até o pescoço nas artes das trevas. Sirius era a exceção da família, logo cedo demonstrara ter ideais diferentes. Tanto que era um grifinório e não um sonserino como era tradição na família.

Mas ela não o conhecia bem, realmente. Não sabia se era ou não confiável. Nunca imaginara ele ou Tiago como comensais da morte. Mas sabia que precisava ficar atenta. Tudo era possível.

* * *

**N/A: Olha eu aqui! o/**

**Não... eu não desisti de No Amor e Na Guerra... ^-^**

**Mas estava lendo essa fic, que comecei a escrever há alguns meses, e resolvi continuar e postá-la... ;D**

**E como No Amor e Na Guerra está chegando ao final, achei que precisava me apegar logo à outra história... rsrsrs**

**Tenho dois capítulo prontos... o terceiro em andamento... mas só vou postar quando tiver um bom número de reviews... ^-^**

**Por isso, comentem! =X**

**rsrs**

**Mas, falando sério... o que acharam?**

**Devo continuar?**

**A fic, diferentemente do prólogo, é escrita em 1ª pessoa e tem uma visão bastante divertida das coisas...**

**E o enredo é muito bom, também, modestia à parte... hahahaha...**

**Assim que der, posto o 1º capítulo e então vocês me dizem se gostam ou não, ok?**

**Mas comentem! Por favor! ^-^**

**Ah! Eu acho que tem um filme com esse nome... a fic não foi inspirada nele, não... para falar a verdade eu nunca vi o filme nem nada... ;D**

**Mas acho que existe...**

**De qualquer forma... o nome simplesmente veio na minha cabeça e eu gostei... ^-^**

**;D**

**É isso...**

**Beijos,**

**Cristal Evans.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tudo nessa fic me pertence, mas a tia J.K.R. roubou a minha idéia quando veio tomar chá aqui na minha casa, anos atrás, e agora eu preciso dizer que é tudo dela, já que eu ainda não tinha lançado nem patenteado nada... =/**

**uahuihauihuhauia**

**Mentira... é tudo dela... (mulher de sorte ¬¬)**

**Bem, tudo não! Só os personagens (mas alguns são meus! o/), os lugares (mas alguns são meus! o/) e as criaturas (mas algumas são MINHAS! o/)...**

**haiuhauihauia**

**Beijos!**


	2. 1 Envolve morte?

_Respondendo:_

_Anggie: Olha quem passou por aqui! ;D rsrs...Que bom que gostou... ;D Então... terminamos... fiquei bem mal mesmo... aconteceu tanta coisa e eu tava gostando bastante dele... =/ mas obrigada pelo apoio... ^^ Vai ser meio difícil nos encontrarmos no MSN agora nas férias... eu quase nunca paro em casa... rsrs... Obrigada por tudooo... Espero que goste desse capítulo... ;D Beijão!_

_Juliana Montez: Fico muuuito feliz que tenha gostado do prólogo! ;D Também adoro fics em primeira pessoa, mas não estou acostumada a escrevê-las... não sei se está ficando legal ou não... ;P Nesse capítulo as coisas já começam a se explicar... ^^ espero que goste... Muuuito obrigada por ter passado aqui! ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Pat. Cullen: Ó você aqui! ;D Que bom que gostou... ^^ Espero que goste do primeiro capítulo.. ;D Muito obrigada por passar aqui também! *.* Beijooo!_

_Lethicya Black: huahuiahua... postando então... rsrsrs... Muito obrigada por ter passado aqui! ^^ Espero que goste do capítulo! ;D Beijinhos!_

_Debora Souza: Oie! ;D Muuuuuito obrigada por passar aqui, por comentar e por passar lá em No Amor e Na Guerra também! ;D Fiquei muito feliz! ^^ Espero que goste do capítulo... é a primeira vez que escrevo uma história em primeira pessoa, então me perdoe se não estiver muito bom... rsrs... Beijoooo!_

_Lady Bella-chan: Oi! ^^ atualizando! rsrs... Espero que goste do primeiro capítulo... ;D Muito obrigada por ter passado aqui e comentado... ^^ Beijoos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Envolve morte?**

Algumas semanas depois de acabarem as aulas, Dumbledore apareceu lá em casa. Mas não pensem que foram semanas fáceis! Ninguém sabia explicar o que havia acontecido naquela aula, ou pelo menos não se deram ao trabalho de responder minhas intermináveis e incansáveis perguntas. O diretor apenas dizia que estava fazendo o possível para descobrir do que se tratava e o professor, bem, este passou a me tratar de forma bastante peculiar nas últimas aulas do ano. Acho que estava com medo de mim ou algo assim.

Na verdade, todos os alunos, pelo menos os que sabiam do incidente, começaram a me tratar de uma forma bem, digamos, esquisita. Sara permaneceu na Ala hospitalar por muitos dias e quando saiu ainda estava muito pálida e fraca. Não conseguia realizar alguns feitiços simples e, é claro, evitava ao máximo se aproximar de mim, por motivos óbvios.

Ao menos, aquelas semanas serviram para que eu me aprofundasse no quesito "marotos". Passei a persegui-los. Tudo bem, não era uma perseguição, estava mais para uma averiguação de fatos, se é que me entendem. Precisei concordar com as minhas tão habituadas opiniões, eles são impossíveis! Não sei como conseguem se meter em tanta confusão e não serem pegos. E eu não estou exagerando, era como se soubessem exatamente quando eu estava por perto e quando eu menos esperava, desapareciam.

Sim, eles sumiam! Não sei como faziam isso! Eu sei que Hogwarts tem muitas passagens secretas, mas seria exagero demais ter uma em cada quadro. E um exagero ainda melhor que eles conhecessem TODAS elas!

Com o pouco que consegui descobrir, creio que uma coisa é certa: eles nunca se aliariam a Voldemort. Quanto a isso eu posso ficar tranqüila.

Assim que meus dias de perseguição acabaram, ou seja, eu precisei retornar para a casa, minha vida virou uma simples e pura monotonia. Não recebi nenhuma notícia durante essas três longas semanas e estava começando a ficar com medo de Dumbledore ter esquecido do meu pequeno probleminha. Porque, convenhamos, deixar uma garota na Ala hospitalar durante uma semana sem ter feito absolutamente nada não pode ser considerado normal. Além do mais, eu vi o quanto o diretor ficou alarmado nos dias que seguiram esse incidente. Ele estava me escondendo algo, eu sabia que sim!

Então, quase completando um mês de puro esquecimento do mundo bruxo, com exceção da carta que Potter me mandou na primeira semana, o meu amado Dumbledore apareceu em minha casa sem aviso prévio. Não que seu esteja reclamando, longe disso. O que eu mais queria era saber o que havia acontecido e ter certeza de que não iria acontecer de novo. E, é claro, ter a comprovação de que o problema não havia sido comigo e que eu era uma pessoa completamente normal. Pelo menos, na medida do possível.

Porém, eu tive a leve impressão de que a missão desse diretor era me deixar cada vez mais nervosa. Ao entrar em nossa sala, ele me cumprimentou formalmente e pediu para conversar em particular com a minha mãe. Meu pai sentou ao meu lado no sofá, talvez ainda mais nervoso do que eu, afinal, ele era o pai, por que não podia saber o que estava acontecendo?

Tal questão só serviu para me deixar ainda mais apreensiva.

Quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta novamente, eu e meu pai levantamos num pulo. Dumbledore pediu para que eu entrasse, fazendo meu pai cair sentado novamente no sofá. Fiquei com pena dele, coitado. Afinal, o que ele poderia fazer, sendo apenas um trouxa, contra um bruxo como Dumbledore?

Entrei na cozinha com o coração na mão. Não literalmente, é claro. Mas ver minha mãe chorando só serviu para aumentar ainda mais minha sensação de mal estar. Pelas cuecas de Merlin! Alguém por acaso ia morrer?

Não cheguei a fazer essa pergunta, mas confesso que a vontade foi enorme. Dumbledore me encarou com aqueles olhos cintilantes e eu não consegui pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Apesar da expressão calma dele, aqueles olhos pareciam me dizer que o que quer que estivesse por vir, era altamente importante e perigoso. Eu não estava errada ao tirar aquelas conclusões.

- Lílian – Começou ele com aquele tom de voz tranqüilo tão conhecido e minha vontade de perguntar quem ia morrer aumentou ainda mais – receio que as notícias não sejam muito boas.

- Envolve morte? – Atrevi-me a perguntar. Queria que aparentasse apenas uma piada para descontrair o ambiente, mas minha voz saiu tão tremida que acabou piorando tudo. Sim, eu era uma garota um pouco desajeitada, às vezes. Principalmente com as palavras.

- Lílian – Minha mãe se aproximou de mim, secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, e me abraçou. Juro, a sensação que tive foi de que o mundo havia caído em cima de mim. A idéia de que alguém iria morrer estava ainda mais forte. O pior era que a pessoa que eu comecei a achar que iria morrer era, simplesmente, eu mesma!

Sim, eu sei que vou morrer, um dia. Mas com todo aquele drama parecia que eu tinha poucas semanas de vida!

- Laura, talvez seja melhor você contar a ela. – Disse Dumbledore, sentando em uma das cadeiras.

Minha mãe se separou de mim e sentou também. Bom, eu não podia receber a notícia da minha morte de pé, não é? Então, imitei-os e sentei de frente para minha mãe.

- Quando a sua irmã tinha dois anos – Ela começou a falar, olhando para as próprias mãos. Eu quase não acreditei que passaria os últimos momentos de minha vida ouvindo histórias de quando Petúnia era criança! Mas minha mãe me tirou logo desse devaneio – Eu e Richard acabamos brigando e nos separamos.

Eu fiquei surpresa. Ninguém nunca havia comentado aquilo, mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia ver que ligação aquilo tinha com a minha morte.

- Então, eu conheci um homem – Certo, conhecemos homens todos os dias. Homens, mulheres, velhos, crianças – Seu nome era Jack – O olhar dela se perdeu por um momento e eu comecei a ficar com medo, muito medo. Talvez mais medo que da minha morte iminente – Ele era um homem maravilhoso. Gentil, carinhoso... e eu era uma jovem magoada e desiludida. Você pode entender, não é? Que garota no meu lugar não se apaixonaria?

Minha cabeça girava. Era estranho demais imaginar minha mãe apaixonada por outro homem. Ela e meu pai se davam tão bem. O problema foi quando eu comecei a ligar os fatos. Eu nasci quando Petúnia tinha três anos, então...

- Nós ficamos juntos durante três meses. – Continuou minha mãe, interrompendo meus pensamentos – Richard havia viajado e não sabia desse meu romance. Na verdade, nunca soube. Certo dia, Jack me disse apenas que precisava partir e foi embora. Sem me deixar nada, nenhum endereço ou telefone. Nunca mais o vi. Richard voltou algumas semanas depois, dizendo que me amava e que queria voltar para casa. Eu o aceitei de volta e oito meses depois você nasceu.

- Oito meses?

- Sim, Lílian. Você... você não é filha do Richard... você é filha do Jack.

Eu senti a cor sumir do meu rosto. Aquilo não era verdade, não podia ser! Esperei que alguém gritasse "primeiro de Abril!", mas ninguém gritou. Além do mais, estávamos em julho.

Abri a boca, mas não saiu som algum. Toda aquela história... todo aquele tempo achando que meu pai era meu pai!

Depois de me recuperar, outra questão dominou meus pensamentos. O que, diabos, aquilo tinha a ver com o que havia acontecido na aula de DCAT?

Dumbledore, como que lendo a minha mente, tratou de explicar o que minha mãe deixou a desejar.

- Lílian, você sabe o que é um Éload?

Eu estranhei a pergunta. Havíamos aprendido sobre os Éloads no quinto ano, mas não aprofundamos muito o assunto. De qualquer forma eles estavam extintos. Ou, pelo menos, era o que todos achavam.

- São subumanos que se alimentam dos poderes e das forças dos bruxos, não?

- Sim, isso mesmo. Você deve saber também que eles estão extintos há alguns anos, não sabe? – Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça – Na verdade, faz 16 anos que o último deles foi destruído. Eu matei, pessoalmente, Jack Foold. Seu pai.

Eu queria contestar. Queria dizer que não. Que meu pai era Richard Evans, não Jack Foold. Mas as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Eu, simplesmente, não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

- Antes de morrer, Foold me disse que eu estava errado. Ele não era o último Éload. Eu não dei ouvidos a ele, pensei que estivesse apenas querendo me deixar preocupado.

- Diretor, você está querendo dizer que eu... eu sou uma... sou um deles?

- Ainda não. – Ele suspirou e eu senti meu corpo todo arrepiar. O que ele queria dizer com "ainda não"? – Na verdade, Éloads são pessoas normais, pessoas comuns, até por volta de seus 17 anos. É quando a transformação começa.

Senti vontade de vomitar. Então, era isso. Eu estava me transformando em um ser subumano que se alimenta das forças e dos poderes dos outros bruxos. Era isso que eu tinha feito com Sara. Tinha pego os poderes dela, suas forças. Eu me senti repugnante.

- Felizmente, descobrimos isso a tempo. Há um antídoto.

Os olhos do diretor brilharam de uma forma incrível e eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou com medo. Optei por um meio termo.

- Um antídoto?

- Os Éloads não são criaturas naturais, Lílian. São frutos de uma maldição. Há séculos, uma bruxa, Velory, que almejava a imortalidade e o domínio de toda a população bruxa lançou uma maldição sobre si própria e seu marido. Ela esperava que com o poder de sugar a força e a energia dos outros bruxos, os dois conseguissem se tornar imortais e deixar os outros fracos o suficiente para servirem a eles. O marido, porém, ao saber o que a mulher havia feito, a matou, colocou fogo na casa e partiu. Ele era um homem bom e não queria fazer mal a ninguém, mas, com o tempo, começou a se sentir fraco. Foi obrigado a ficar na presença de outros bruxos, para que, sugando as forças e poderes deles, pudesse sobreviver. Foi quando conheceu uma bela moça trouxa e se apaixonou. Sem saber que aquela maldição seria transmitida, teve filhos com ela e, assim, a população de Éloads começou a crescer. Quando foram descobertos, começaram a ser eliminados, com muita dificuldade. Eles rapidamente se tornavam fortes e quase impossíveis de se combater. Foi necessário muito esforço até que todos fossem exterminados, por sorte, não eram muitos e muitas vezes não tinham noção de seus poderes.

- Sim, mas e o antídoto?

- Calma, mocinha – Ele sorriu bondosamente, o que serviu, somente, para me deixar ainda mais nervosa. Como assim "calma"? Ele acabara de me dizer que eu era amaldiçoada e me pedia calma? – Todas as anotações de Velory foram queimadas com a casa e pouco se sabe sobre a maldição, como fazê-la e como curá-la. Mas eu sei que há um antídoto e onde você poderá encontrá-lo.

Eu sempre soube que o Dumbledore não batia muito bem da cabeça, mas aquilo estava começando a me chatear. Por que ele não podia ser mais direto? O antídoto é este e você o encontrará em tal lugar. Bem mais simples, não?

- Há uma ilha, ilha de Mansai, onde os poderes do Éload não funcionam. Eles são inibidos por uma toxina de uma espécie de planta. Porém, da mesma forma que inibe os poderes, ela intoxica esses seres subumanos, por isso, eles não podem ficar muito tempo nessa ilha. Creio que em dois meses, tal substância se torna letal. Você ficará lá nesse último mês de férias. Partindo amanhã.

- Como... como assim? E o antídoto?

- Você o encontrará lá. Não se preocupe, um mês não causará muitos danos a você. O máximo que pode acontecer são alguns desmaios ocasionais no final desses trinta dias, mas nada com o qual você deva se preocupar.

Não me preocupar? Ele só podia estar brincando! Eu podia morrer! Bom, pelo menos naquela ilha eu não machucaria ninguém. Correção, machucaria apenas a mim mesma.

Eu juro que estava tentando entender, mas estava difícil. Primeiro, saber que seu pai não é seu pai. Segundo, saber que você está se transformando em um ser subumano que suga a energia e os poderes dos outros. Terceiro, saber que é amaldiçoada. Quarto, ter que ir para uma ilha que pode te matar para procurar o antídoto. E quinto, não saber que antídoto é esse!

- Mas, professor, como o senhor pode ter certeza de que o antídoto está lá? E como eu vou saber que é quando eu o encontrar?

- Não se preocupe, Lílian. Eu sei e você também saberá. Agora, creio que queira descansar. Ainda precisamos conversar com seu pai. Vá se deitar, eu virei buscá-la amanhã, bem cedo. Ah, e não diga nada a respeito disso para ninguém. Se essa informação cair nas mãos erradas...

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e subi para o meu quarto na maior velocidade que consegui. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha e pensar. Algo me dizia que aquele seria um longo mês.

* * *

**N/A: Bom, essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo alguma coisa em primeira pessoa, então me perdoem se estiver muito ruim... xP rsrs...**

**E então, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo?  
****E a história? Está legal?  
****Preciso da opinião de vocês! rs  
****E eu adoro ler seus recadinhos...  
****E não custa nada... é só clicar ali embaixo e escrever sua opinião... ^-^  
****Viu? Não é difícil... ;D  
****rsrs...**

**Muuuuito obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui, leram, favoritaram e comentaram! ;D  
****Fiquei MUITO feliz!!! ^-^**

**O próximo capítulo deve vir semana que vem... lá pelo dia 7... ;D  
****E ela já vai para a ilha e vai encontrar o nosso amado, idolatrado, lindo e maravilhoso maroto! *.*  
r****srs  
****Nem deu pra perceber que eu AMO Tiago Potter, né?  
****hahahaha**

**Comentem, please! =X**

**Beijos,  
****Cristal Evans.**


	3. 2 A Barbie Andante e o Maroto Odiado

_Respondendo:_

_Lethicya Black:__ hauiahuiahuia... realmente, uma quarta... ;D É... o Sr. Evans vai ser o pai da Lil pra sempre né, independente de sangue... e eu não sou má, não! ;O hauihauihuiaiaiu... talvez só um pouquinho... =X hauihiahuiha... Espero que goste do capítulo ^^... Obrigada por comentar... Beijos..._

_Juliana Montez: Alívio? Nossa! Passar no vestibular é a melhor coisa do mundo... huaihuiahia... bom, talvez não seja melhor que um Tiago Potter ou um Sirius Black ou, até mesmo, um Remo Lupin, mas é muito bom... uahuihiuhaiuha... Posso dizer que muitas das suas especulações estão indo pelo caminho certo... ;D rsrsrs... Riu da Lily? Tadinha... rsrsrs... mas esse é mesmo o objetivo... aiuhuiiauhuaiha... Espero que goste desse capítulo também... ^^ Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar..._

_Layla Black: Que bom que adorou! Fico muito feliz! ;D Por enquanto o nosso casal está no de sempre... só briga... haiuhuiahuia... mas é engraçado ver as coisas assim, sob a perspectiva da Lily, né? Uiahuiahuia... Me divirto demais.. haiuhaihiaa... Tomara que goste desse capítulo... Beijos e obrigada! ;D_

_Anggie: Que booom que gostou! ;D Tomara que goste desse capítulo também... ;D Estou adorando escrever sob a perspectiva da Lily... ahuihauiha... é muito divertido... huaihuihauia... Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – A Barbie Andante e o Maroto Odiado**

Como qualquer um poderia imaginar, aquela não foi uma noite fácil. Meu pai apareceu no meu quarto algumas horas depois e disse que me amava muito. Choramos, nos abraçamos e juramos que sempre seríamos pai e filha, independente do sangue.

Dormi muito pouco e quando me dei conta, Dumbledore já estava novamente em minha casa, esperando que eu terminasse de ajeitar minhas coisas e me despedisse de meus pais. Petúnia estava passando algumas semanas na casa de uma amiga, então eles decidiram contar tudo a ela somente quando voltasse.

Com um gosto amargo na boca, deixei que o diretor me levasse para onde quer que estivéssemos indo.

- Por que não aparatamos? – Eu perguntei, quando estávamos pegando o trem. Havia feito 17 anos há alguns meses e já havia aprendido a aparatar. Era tão divertido aparecer de repente nos lugares, ainda mais quando Petúnia estava por perto. Acho que esse fato foi o que fez minhas férias, até aquele momento, serem, pelo menos, suportáveis.

- Essa ilha é muito protegida. Assim como Hogwarts. Os trouxas não têm conhecimento dela e não se pode aparatar lá.

- E onde eu vou ficar? – Eu era apenas uma garota amaldiçoada e curiosa, oras.

- Na casa de uma garota da sua idade. Tenho certeza de que gostará dela. É afilhada de uma amiga minha e ficou feliz em poder ajudar, apesar de eu não ter contado exatamente as circunstâncias. – Eu duvidaria se ele dissesse que havia contado, de qualquer forma.

Depois do trem, pegamos um barco para chegar até a ilha e eu me senti como no primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Claro, com a diferença que não era noite e a paisagem não era de um grandioso castelo.

Desembarcamos e Dumbledore me levou pelas ruas de uma pequena vila até uma casa simples, porém muito aconchegante. Aliás, toda aquela ilha era aconchegante. A praia era belíssima, areia branquinha, mar cristalino com algumas ondas e um céu magnífico. Havia uma bela floresta, também, e a vila era de uma paz indescritível. No dia seguinte, eu conheceria o outro lado da ilha, um lugar mais agitado e cheio de bruxos de todos os tipos. Com certeza, aquela ilha era sinônimo de pura diversão, mas não era o que eu achava quando parei em frente à casa a qual Dumbledore me levou.

Não demorou muito para uma garota aparecer. E, bem, não era somente uma garota. Ela era A garota. Melissa Kardim. Loira, alta e magra. Tudo o que eu queria ser. Mas não pensem que por ser magra, não tinha corpo. Ela tinha. E era um belo de um corpo.

Melissa tinha os cabelos lisos, extremamente lisos, que desciam até a cintura com aquele tom loiro-platinado e os olhos eram azuis e profundos. Como se não bastasse, a garota ser absurdamente bonita, ela tinha uma postura invejável, uma delicadeza digna de um anjo e um sorriso extremamente brilhante. Ela era a perfeição em pessoa.

Estava maquiada de uma forma suave e marcante e, mesmo fazendo um imenso calor, a maquiagem não estava borrada. Além de tudo isso, estava vestida como se fosse sair na capa de uma revista.

Como eu, sendo Lílian Evans, conseguiria conviver um mês com uma Barbie andante?

Sabe, eu nunca fui uma garota vaidosa. Uso maquiagem apenas em casos extremos e minhas roupas são o que pessoas como Melissa chamariam de "cafonas". Eu sempre me preocupei com a pobreza do mundo, a fome, o desemprego, as criancinhas da África. Ela devia preocupar-se com o quê? A coleção de moda da próxima estação? Não ter o vestido daquele estilista famoso? Ou talvez tomar cuidado ao lavar a louça? Afinal, ela poderia quebrar as unhas. Essas que, conforme eu notei, eram de um tamanho razoável e estavam pintadas de um tom vermelho-escuro, contrastando com a pele clara e delicada.

Eu nem sequer tive coragem de olhar para minhas próprias mãos. Devia fazer anos que elas não viam uma manicure. Além do mais, a noite anterior me obrigou a acabar com todas as minhas unhas. Experimente descobrir que você é amaldiçoada e que seu pai não é seu pai! Não há unha que resista!

E se já não bastasse eu ser um completo desastre no quesito vaidade, a natureza também me privou de certos privilégios. Eu não tinha cabelos loiro-platinados e lisos que desciam até a cintura. Não mesmo! Meus cabelos tinham um tom castanho avermelhado, extremamente chamativo, iam até a metade das costas e eram volumosos. Não eram lisos, nem cacheados. Eram um meio termo, o que significava que dia estavam comportados, dia estavam rebeldes. Para ser completamente sincera, acho que meus cabelos tinham humor próprio.

Além disso, eu era baixa. Melissa tinha 1,70. Eu quase desaparecia ao lado dela com meus míseros 1,57.

Eu não era gorda, tampouco magra. Meu peso era o ideal, mas minha barriga não era lisinha e durinha. Meus seios não eram grandes e meu quadril era razoável. Eu não tinha nenhum atrativo muito grande. Era o que poderia ser chamado de uma garota normal.

Bom, talvez eu tivesse um atrativo. Meus olhos. Eles eram, e continuam sendo, de um tom maravilhosamente verde. São lindos, para dizer a verdade. Mas era apenas isso.

Eu não era uma garota linda como Melissa, mas também não era feia. E eu tinha muitas outras qualidades, eu era gentil, na maioria das vezes, caridosa, na maioria das vezes, inteligente, na maioria das vezes.

E esse pensamento me deixou mais confiante. Afinal, Melissa era linda, portanto, devia ser burra como uma porta, não? Afinal, Merlin não permitiria que existisse uma garota linda e inteligente ao mesmo tempo. É contra as leis da natureza ou algo assim.

Depois de nos apresentar, Dumbledore foi embora, deixando uma pobre garota amaldiçoada na companhia de uma boneca provavelmente esculpida pelos anjos. O que seria de mim?

- Espero que não se importe com o tamanho da casa. – Disse Melissa enquanto eu guardava minhas roupas – Minha mãe achou que seria um desperdício comprar uma mansão aqui na ilha de Mansai. Ela tem algumas idéias estranhas, eu sei. Eu me sinto bastante desconfortável aqui dentro. É tão pequeno.

- Eu gostei – Disse sinceramente e ela me olhou curiosa – Na verdade, é bem aconchegante.

Ela deu de ombros e olhou pela janela.

- Quando você terminar, vamos ver um amigo meu. Ele alugou a casa aqui em frente para esse mês.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e continuei a ajeitar minhas coisas. Não estava com muita vontade de conhecer mais pessoas perfeitas, mas a idéia de passar o resto do dia tendo somente Melissa como companhia também me assustava. A forma como me olhava era altamente incomodativo, como se reprovasse minhas roupas e minha maneira de agir. Bom, talvez ela realmente reprovasse.

Quase meia hora depois, nós estávamos na porta da casa da frente. Melissa tocou a campainha e eu fiquei alguns passos atrás, esperando e admirando as casas vizinhas.

Quando a porta foi aberta, eu pude ver os cabelos de Melissa voarem quando ela se jogava em cima do tal amigo. Ela o abraçou com força, murmurando palavras como 'saudade', 'como você mudou' ou 'por que não me escreveu antes'.

Mas eu somente me dei conta da minha sorte – ou deveria dizer azar? – quando eles se separaram e eu pude ver exatamente quem era o garoto que Melissa havia cumprimentado tão intimamente.

- Lily? – Sim, era Potter. Tiago Potter morando por um mês na casa em frente a que eu estava. Realmente, eu podia me considerar amaldiçoada.

O mais incrível naquele momento era que ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu, mesmo eu tendo certeza de que aquilo era uma das armações dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei e tenho certeza de que não foi uma pergunta nem um pouco amigável ou educada.

- Eu estou de férias aqui. – Ele deu de ombros como se aquilo não importasse, fazendo com que eu me sentisse ainda pior – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Francamente, Potter! Como você soube que eu viria pra cá?

- Lily, eu não sabia. – Ele lançou um olhar confuso para Melissa.

- A Lílian vai passar um mês na minha casa. – Ela explicou e eu estranhei o fato de ela não ter perguntado como nós nos conhecíamos.

- Não, não, não! – Eu disse, andando para trás e balançando as mãos – Eu não vou ficar nem um minuto aqui! Não tendo esse ser como vizinho!

- Nossa, Ti, você disse que a ruivinha era braba, mas eu não imaginava que fosse tanto.

- Ruivinha? – Me atrevi a perguntar. A garota mal me conhecia e já me chamava de ruivinha? Bom, só podia ser amiga do Potter mesmo.

- Ele fala direto de você. – Ela explicou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e me olhando de forma divertida. Eu achei aquele gesto tremendamente irritante – Eu e Sirius tentamos te tirar da cabeça dele de tudo quanto é forma, mas foi impossível.

Eu sabia que estava vermelha. Eu não queria, mas eu estava. É nisso que dá ser ruiva, você tem uma facilidade fora do comum em ficar corada.

- Mel, sua desgraçada! Você sabia que ela vinha e não me disse nada! – Por incrível que parecesse ele estava rindo. Rindo! E eu me sentia a pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

- Na verdade eu não liguei o nome à pessoa até ver a Lílian parada na minha porta há uma hora. Eu sabia que já havia escutado o nome Lílian Evans em algum lugar, mas você sempre se referia a ela como ruivinha, pimentinha...

- Espera um pouco! – Eu disse, balançando a cabeça para tentar organizar melhor as idéias. Acho que acabei por bagunçá-las ainda mais – Alguém quer me explicar EXATAMENTE o que está acontecendo por aqui?

Potter riu ainda mais, se é que era possível. Na verdade, ele se dobrou de tanto rir e ainda teve a audácia de limpar uma lágrima quando se recuperou.

- Parece que seremos vizinhos por um mês, Lily.

Vizinhos? Por um mês? Você pode imaginar como minha cabeça já estava um pouco biruta por toda aquela história de maldição e pai verdadeiro, não? Agora mais essa! Eu senti que fosse enlouquecer! A minha primeira vontade foi sair correndo e me esconder na casa de Melissa até o fim das férias. Mas eu sabia que não seria o melhor a se fazer. Então eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar da melhor forma possível, o que foi bem difícil, devo admitir.

- Certo, deixa eu ver se eu entendi. – Eu disse, começando a andar de um lado para o outro tentando extravasar o nervosismo de uma forma que não fosse gritando – Eu preciso passar um mês na casa de uma... – Eu ia dizer Barbie, mas não me pareceu uma boa idéia começar com o pé esquerdo com Melissa. Por mais que ela fosse realmente uma Barbie e, ainda por cima, fosse amiga do Potter, ela não havia feito nada contra mim – Na casa da Melissa, com você como vizinho, sendo que você e ela são amigos? É isso mesmo?

- Amigos de infância. – Completou Melissa, abraçando Potter.

- E você não terá apenas eu como vizinho. – Eu senti um arrepio ao ver o sorriso que ele me lançou. O sorriso de quem estava aprontando alguma coisa. E eu precisava concordar, era um sorriso encantador.

- Não me diga que o Black está com você! – Disse Melissa com uma careta. Eu apenas encarei o Potter, apreensiva.

- Ele e Remo. Aliás, onde eles se meteram? – Potter olhou para dentro da casa, como que procurando alguém – Eu vim atender a porta e eles sumiram.

- Aposto que o Black está na praia vendo as garotas de biquíni. – Melissa revirou os olhos e pela primeira vez naquele dia, eu simpatizei com uma atitude dela.

- Então, ele deve estar se divertindo – Disse o Potter e foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. Melissa, pelo contrário, riu dele e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Senti ânsias de vômito – O que acham de irmos dar uma volta na praia?

Eu bufei enquanto Melissa dava um gritinho de 'viva!'. Minutos depois, estávamos sentados na areia da praia, com as ondas molhando nossos pés descalços.

Melissa sentou-se grudada no Potter, abraçando-o, e eu fiquei mais afastada. Eles conversavam e riam aos sussurros.

Ouvi a voz de Sirius e Remo se aproximando e levantei para cumprimentá-los. Pelo menos, teria uma distração.

- Evans? – Sirius me encarou assustado, mas logo começou a rir.

Remo, depois de passado o susto inicial de me ver ali, me cumprimentou com um sorriso bonito. Eu já simpatizava com ele antes, mas naquele momento, percebi que se as minhas férias tivessem salvação, ela se chamava Remo Lupin.

Potter se aproximou de mim enquanto Melissa explicava aos outros dois o que estava acontecendo, ou pelo menos, o que sabia.

- Então, Lily, eu só não entendi uma coisa. Por que você está aqui? E por que na casa da Mel?

Eu o olhei com desprezo, mas ele não se abalou. Na verdade, ele nunca se abalava. Isso eu já havia percebido.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Potter. E saiba que se eu não PRECISASSE ficar aqui, eu já teria ido embora. Além disso, é Evans pra você.

- Você é muito defensiva, _Evans._– Ele sorriu, mesmo tendo pronunciado meu sobrenome com certa ironia – Devia deixar as pessoas se aproximarem de você, de vez em quando.

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te diz respeito! – Meu rosto voltou a ficar vermelho – E eu não quero saber a sua opinião sobre mim! Se você ainda não percebeu, Potter, eu quero distância de você!

Virei rapidamente e voltei para casa, sozinha, com a ligeira impressão de que aquelas férias seriam ainda mais difíceis do que eu havia imaginado.

* * *

**N/A: Postando dia 7, como eu disse que faria... ;D**

**O próximo capítulo só virá depois do dia 15, mas ainda não sei quando, exatamente. Tenho pouquíssima coisa escrita, mas espero conseguir adiantar bastante nessa semana que vou passar na praia...**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo... ^^**

**Muito obrigada a quem leu, favoritou e comentou...**

**E comentem! Por favor! Essa pessoa que vos fala tem um sério problema de baixa auto-estima... =X**

**Haiuhuiahiuhai**

**É sério... comentem! ;)**

**Beijos,**

**Cristal Evans.**


	4. 3 O outro lado da ilha

_Respondendo:_

_Juliana Montez: Fiquei suuuuper feliz quando vi que você tinha comentado... achei que já tinha desistido de mim... rsrsrs... Gosta da Mel? Ela ainda vai dar um pouquinho de dor de cabeça pra Lily, mas ela e legal... rsrsrs... ela é uma espécie de par do Sirius, sim... rsrs... Espero que não se importe, mas fiz uma propagandazinha sua lá embaixo... rsrs.. Tomara que você goste desse capítulo! ^^ Beijinhos..._

_Lethicya Black: Eu até mesmo me submeteria a ser amaldiçoada se por isso eu tivesse que ficar um mês ao lado dos marotos! *-* vale a pena! huiahuiahiuahuhauihaiuhaiua... Obrigada por comentar... espero que goste! Beijos!_

_Hinata Weasley: Oi! Poisé... demorei um pouquinho... será que você esperou? Espero que sim... ^^ Tomara que goste desse capítulo... Obrigada por comentar... beijinhos!_

_Anggie: Estou falando com você no msn! Eba! hauihauihaiuhaihaia... AMEI AS CAPAS! Sério mesmo! OBRIGAAAADA! *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo... ^^ Obrigada por comentar... beijinhooooos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – O outro lado da ilha**

Fiquei o dia todo no meu quarto, lendo, pensando, escrevendo algumas cartas. Na verdade, não havia muita coisa para se fazer e minha maior preocupação era em achar aquele maldito antídoto, mesmo sem ter nenhuma idéia de por onde começar.

Vi quando Melissa voltou para casa. Remo, Potter e Black estavam com ela. Estranhei o fato de nem ser noite ainda. Fiquei de olho na janela, esperando o momento em que os marotos fossem embora. Anoiteceu, a lua cheia iluminava o céu lá fora e nada de aqueles garotos saírem.

Demorei algum tempo para perceber que a casa estava incrivelmente quieta.

Desci as escadas tomando o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulho. Mesmo sabendo que os marotos não poderiam estar em uma casa tão silenciosa, eu não os havia visto sair. Percebi que não havia ninguém na casa, o que me deixou ainda mais confusa. Não se podia aparatar naquela ilha e não havia nenhuma outra saída. A não ser que eles tivessem pulado a janela que dava para os fundos, o que eu duvidava.

Havia um bilhete em cima da mesa. Corri para ele.

A letra era bonita e bem desenhada. Eu nem precisava ler a assinatura para saber quem escrevera.

_"Lily, desculpe, mas tivemos que sair e não queríamos te incomodar. Espero que não se importe. Não me espere, chegarei tarde. Até amanhã, Mel."_

Fiquei impressionada com a intimidade com que ela estava me tratando, mas preferi ignorar esse fato. Outras coisas me incomodavam no momento. Aonde eles estavam indo e por onde haviam saído?

Claro que dos marotos se podia esperar de tudo. Mas que aquela história estava mal contada, isso estava.

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte. Já passava das dez horas da manhã. Melissa ainda estava dormindo.

Levantei, troquei de roupa, comi um cereal e sentei na sala, com um romance trouxa que minha mãe me dera no natal e eu ainda não havia tido tempo de ler.

Quase joguei o livro pela janela quando, depois de meia hora de leitura, a personagem principal se deu conta de que estava apaixonada por um garoto que dizia odiar. O garoto, por sua vez, cansado de fazer a garota se convencer de que ele a amava, arranjou uma namorada, ninguém menos que sua melhor amiga.

Mesmo eu não sendo apaixonada pelo Potter, é claro que aquela história me fazia lembrar dele. Dele e de Melissa. Tão amigos, tão próximos, tão íntimos.

Decidi que precisava tirar aquele assunto da cabeça e peguei o livro de Feitiços Avançados. Havia comprado no verão passado, para passar o tempo. Aquele não era um livro pedido em Hogwarts, mas era bastante interessante e eu adorava feitiços.

Melissa não demorou a aparecer.

- Bom dia, Lily! Dormiu bem?

- Sim, obrigada. E você?

- Muito bem! – Ela pegou uma tigela de cereal e sentou-se ao meu lado, no sofá – O que está fazendo?

- Só passando o tempo. – Fechei o livro e dei um sorriso tímido. Ela franziu a testa ao ver o que eu estava lendo, mas não disse nada a respeito.

- Se arrume! Vamos sair daqui a pouco. Queremos te mostrar o outro lado da ilha. – Dizendo isso, voltou para a cozinha.

Eu me levantei lentamente. Aquele plural havia tirado toda a minha alegria, se é que havia alguma.

Eu não tinha nenhuma roupa interessante para colocar e não sabia onde iríamos, realmente. Então, coloquei um short jeans e uma camiseta branca com desenhos abstratos por cima do biquíni. Calcei um tênis e amarrei o cabelo.

Quando desci, Melissa já estava pronta, esperando. Quase subi novamente para tentar me vestir mais decentemente e não parecer um monstro ao lado dela, mas desisti da idéia. Eu não tinha nenhuma roupa que fosse capaz de um milagre como aquele.

Os marotos já nos esperavam do lado de fora da casa. Todos pareciam bastante abatidos e cansados. Imaginei que tivessem passado a noite em claro.

Melissa correu para o lado do Potter e ficou abraçada nele. Vi que ele brigava com ela por algum motivo, em voz baixa, mas ela apenas ria e fazia sinais de que aquilo pouco interessava. Se eu já estava curiosa antes, naquela hora piorou.

Eu sempre fui muito curiosa e, decididamente, eles estavam me escondendo alguma coisa. E eu ia descobrir o que era!

Fiquei ao lado de Remo, propositalmente, o mais longe possível do Potter.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse, sorrindo. Ele sorriu em resposta. Dos três, era o que parecia mais cansado – Então, a noite ontem foi boa? Nem vi a Melissa chegar!

Eu poderia jurar que ele havia ficado ainda mais pálido com o meu comentário. Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso nervoso.

- E então, aonde foram? – Insisti.

- Só fomos visitar uns amigos. – Ele falou, simplesmente. Mas eu sabia que estava mentindo.

Sirius passou a maior parte do tempo azarando as garotas pelo caminho. Eu tive uma singela impressão de que ele estava se exibindo mais do que o normal e a culpada disso seria Melissa. Apesar de ela não estar nem aí pra ele. Na verdade, acho que eles brigavam mais do que eu e Potter, se é que isso era possível.

- Que cachorrinho fofo! – Disse a Mel quando passamos por um vira-lata. O pobrezinho não era o que se podia chamar de fofo, mas até que era simpático. Sirius não pareceu gostar muito.

- Fofo? – Estranhou ele – Ah, Mel, você sabe que conhece cachorros muito melhores... – O sorriso dele me fez perceber que aquela era uma espécie de piada interna.

- Na verdade – Ela disse – ele é o cachorrinho mais fofo que eu conheço. O mais bonito e, com certeza, o mais inteligente!

Os outros dois caíram na gargalhada, mas Sirius não pareceu achar graça. Eu olhava de um para outro, sem entender.

- É uma pena que você não seja uma cadela ou te faria mudar de idéia rapidinho. – O tom malicioso dele fez Melissa revirar os olhos.

Remo pareceu perceber que eu estava completamente por fora do assunto, pois se aproximou mais, cochichando.

- Parece que você terá que se acostumar com algumas conversas de doidos. Não liga, não. Nenhum deles tem a cabeça no lugar.

Eu fui obrigada a rir, abraçando meu salvador de férias. Ele ficou pouco a vontade com a minha atitude, no início, mas logo correspondeu ao abraço. Quem não gostou nem um pouco daquela proximidade foi Potter, vi que ele nos lançou olhares nem um pouco amigáveis. Remo teria que enfrentar algumas perguntas naquela noite.

O outro lado da ilha era algo que eu não esperava. Contrastando totalmente com a calmaria da praia, aquele lado parecia o centro de Londres. Havia vários prédios, as ruas eram asfaltadas e diversos bruxos andavam de um lado para o outro, fazendo compras. Ao longe, eu podia ver o mar, separado daquela mini-cidade por uma extensa faixa de asfalto, destinada aos pedestres.

Logo me animei, em meio a tantas lojas tinha que haver uma biblioteca. E era lá que eu ia encontrar o antídoto. Mas antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em começar a procurar, Melissa já estava nos conduzindo para dentro de um restaurante chique.

- Eu já tenho tudo planejado para hoje. Lily não conhece nada por aqui, então, primeiro vamos mostrar toda a cidade pra ela. Amanhã vamos ao Papum. Na sexta podemos passar na nova vila Trouxa. Vocês ainda não conhecem, não é? Eu disse que deviam ter vindo passar o verão passado aqui! Aquela vila Trouxa é um show!

Mel continuou falando de todos os planos que tinha para cada dia de minha estadia ali e eu me perguntava onde ela conseguia tanto fôlego, digo, quando eu teria tempo para ir na biblioteca. Talvez eu desse uma escapada entre o Zoológico e a loja de brinquedos.

- Este é o _Cousine de France_ – Ela me disse enquanto entrávamos no restaurante – É o melhor restaurante de Mansai. A comida é simplesmente magnífica!

Um homem alto e elegante logo apareceu, cumprimentando Melissa com um largo sorriso e o sotaque francês.

- Senhorita Kardim, como vai?

- Muito bem, Louis, obrigada. E você?

- Estupendo! Sua mãe esteve aqui esta manhã. Disse que a senhorita estava com visitas. Venham, venham. Temos um lugar especial para vocês.

Sentei ao lado de Remo, de frente para Melissa, Potter entre Sirius e Mel, de frente para Remo. O restaurante era realmente magnífico. Passei um bom tempo olhando o cardápio com nomes que eu nunca ouvira falar. Melissa acabou escolhendo o que eu ia comer.

Uma senhora de meia-idade se aproximou enquanto esperávamos a comida.

- Melissa! Tiago! Sirius! Como vão, meus queridos?

Mel se levantou rapidamente, cumprimentando a senhora com educação.

- Dona Mirla. Que honra encontrar a senhora por aqui. Como tem passado?

- Muito bem, querida, muito bem. E vocês, seus traquinazinhas, estão mais comportadinhos? Sabem que vou dar uma festa no dia 30? Conversei com sua mãe hoje, Melissa, ela me disse que você vai.

- É claro que vou!

Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares entediados enquanto Mel parecia realmente se animar com a idéia da festa.

Ela se virou para nós como se lembrasse de algo importante.

- Claro... Dona Mirla, você deve se lembrar de Remo Lupin, nosso amigo. – Melissa apontou para Remo, que se levantou para cumprimentar a senhora. Ela torceu o nariz e desfez o sorriso, cumprimentando-o formalmente – E esta é Lílian Evans, outra amiga nossa. Ela está passando as férias em minha casa. Creio que os dois estejam convidados também, não?

Mirla me cumprimentou do mesmo jeito que havia feito com Remo, como se não gostasse da nossa presença ali. Seu olhar logo se voltou para Melissa.

- Evans? Dos Evans de Boston?

- Não... Lílian é filha de trouxas.

- Oh! – Percebi que aquele fato não a havia agradado – É claro que seus amigos podem ir. Desde que tenham trajes e modos adequados, é claro.

- É claro. – Melissa corou um pouco, evitando nos olhar.

- Vou deixá-los à vontade. – Mirla voltou a sorrir quando olhou para Black e Potter – Como sempre, Tiago junto com você, não é, Mel? Sempre achei que formavam um casal perfeito.

Se eu gostasse do Potter, com certeza teria ficado com ciúmes, ainda mais pelo fato de eles não terem discordado, mas eu não gostava, então, só fiquei um pouco intrigada com aquela suposta amizade que eles tinham. Só.

- Que ótimo! Lily, você vai adorar a festa da Dona Mirla! Ela sempre dá festas maravilhosas. – Melissa disse quando a senhora foi embora.

- Ah, é claro! – Sirius riu pelo nariz, irônico – Famílias ricas de puros-sangues, uma tentando se mostrar melhor do que a outra... é tão divertido...

- Você diz isso porque a SUA família é uma porcaria... eu acho muito legal! Ti também acha, não é?

- Bom... foi divertido quando fizemos a Senhora Malfoy cair de bunda dentro daquele chafariz...

Sirius riu e Melissa revirou os olhos. Remo sorriu e eu fiz um esforço para permanecer indiferente.

- E quando conseguimos aquele bicho-papão e o Senhor Crabbe saiu correndo pelos jardins fugindo de um papai-noel! – Disse Sirius, rindo ainda mais. Potter o acompanhou, batendo os punhos na mesa. O sorriso de Remo aumentou e eu me permiti curvar um pouco os lábios. Afinal, eu conhecia a fama daquelas famílias e eles, realmente, mereciam todas as traquinagens dos marotos.

- E naquele natal, a sua mãe abriu o presente e BUM! Uma explosão de bomba de bosta!

Sirius teve que se segurar na mesa para não cair. Eu e Remo começamos a rir também. Até mesmo Melissa se rendeu às risadas. Aquela lembrança devia ser mesmo hilária.

Passamos o almoço todo conversando sobre as festas de Dona Mirla. Mel tentava citar as coisas boas, enquanto os marotos nos contavam seus maiores feitos. Quando tinham 15 anos, foram proibidos de ir em 5 das 10 festas que tiveram. Depois, foram aceitos novamente, quando Dona Mirla achou que eles estavam grandinhos o suficiente para não agirem como crianças.

- Por mais que aprontássemos, Dona Mirla sempre gostou de nós.

- Só se for de você, Pontas. Só porque é o pretendente preferido da Mel.

Eu olhei para Sirius, curiosa pelo tom magoado que ele escondia por trás do sorriso, mas ninguém mais pareceu perceber aquilo. Uma coisa estava ficando completamente certa pra mim, Sirius Black era apaixonado por Melissa e ninguém ali tinha a menor idéia disso.

- Eu nunca entendi muito bem essa mania das nossas famílias em querer que nós ficássemos juntos. – O Potter riu, seguido de Melissa.

Aquele assunto não era muito agradável pra mim. Pouco me importava com quem o Potter casaria ou deixaria de casar. Por isso, eu simplesmente levantei e disse que ia ao toilet.

- Acho que a pimentinha ficou com ciúmes, Pontas. – Ouvi Black dizer, virei pra ele, lançando o meu melhor olhar mortal. Ele não pareceu se abalar muito, então, apelei para minha voz.

- CIÚMES? – Melissa quase pulou da cadeira. Black quase caiu da cadeira, de tanto rir. Não entendi. Normalmente, quando eu gritava, as pessoas ficavam com medo – SE TEM ALGUÉM QUE ESTÁ COM CIUMES AQUI, É VOCÊ, BLACK!

Consegui! Black parou de rir e ficou pálido, pelo menos o mais pálido que eu já havia visto ele ficar. Mas é claro que a minha felicidade não poderia durar muito tempo. Melissa e Potter começaram a rir ainda mais do que Black estava rindo e não o viram suspirar, aliviado, e lançar um sorriso zombeteiro pra mim.

- O Black? Com ciúmes? – Melissa se recuperou, olhando pra mim e pro Potter – É, Ti, talvez ela tenha razão... acho bom você tomar cuidado... ele pode te atacar durante a noite e te matar! – Minha felicidade começou a voltar, mas Melissa a destruiu antes que o sorriso pudesse se formar no meu rosto – Te matar de beijos!

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto eles continuavam a rir às minhas custas.

- Melzinha, cuidado com o que fala... O veado aqui não sou eu e você sabe muito bem disso...

Melissa riu ainda mais, se é que era possível, e Potter pareceu não achar mais graça no assunto.

Remo se levantou, vindo para o meu lado.

- Se as damas já terminaram, não temos o dia todo para ficar aqui.

Remo Lupin: meu herói! Os outros nos seguiram, Mel e Black ainda rindo. Potter ficou do meu outro lado, nos olhando desconfiado.

Passamos a tarde toda andando pelas ruas. Ainda bem que eu estava de tênis. Melissa parecia uma criança de cinco anos que acabara de ganhar o doce predileto. Caminhava à nossa frente, mostrando tudo, falando sobre as histórias de cada lugar.

Passamos por uma biblioteca, mas não me deixaram entrar. Melissa prometeu que na manhã de sábado teríamos uma folga e eu poderia ir onde quisesse.

Quando Melissa entrou em um hotel para falar com uma amiga, Potter deu um jeito de se aproximar de mim.

- E então, Lily, está gostando daqui? – Ele perguntou, sentando ao meu lado no banco de pedra da praça.

- É melhor do que eu imaginava. – Admiti – Melissa está empolgada. – Comentei, não sei por quê.

- Ah, a Mel é assim mesmo. Ela conhece Mansai desde pequena. Sempre vem passar as férias aqui. Ela gosta de parecer uma espécie de guia. A mãe dela é amiga de quase todos os donos dos grandes estabelecimentos, então, ela conhece praticamente tudo por aqui.

Concordei com a cabeça, espantada por estar tendo uma conversa de mais de dez segundos com Potter.

- Você também costuma passar as férias aqui? – Não sei o que me fez continuar a conversa, mas algo no jeito com que ele me olhava me fez querer que ele continuasse ali.

- Às vezes. – Ele parecia realmente impressionado por eu estar falando com ele – É a primeira vez que a gente vem sem meus pais. Ainda não sei como eles deixaram...

- Se eu fosse sua mãe, não deixaria.

- Se eu fosse meu pai, também não.

Fui obrigada a rir. Se fosse qualquer outra garota no meu lugar, teria se rendido ao sorriso maravilhoso que ele deu, mas não eu, não Lílian Evans. Eu podia ver muito além daquele rostinho perfeito e daquele sorriso brilhante e daquela voz aveludada e daqueles olhos hipnotizantes e daquele corpo... enfim, dele.

Voltamos cedo pra casa, ainda nem havia escurecido. Depois de comer, fui tomar um banho. Quando voltei, os marotos já haviam saído, mas Melissa ainda estava lá. Fiquei na sala, lendo. Melissa estava nervosa, andava de um lado para o outro. Quando eu perguntava o que havia acontecido, ela desconversava.

- Não está com sono? – Perguntou-me pela terceira vez. A lua cheia já estava alta no céu e ela ainda não descansara.

- Na verdade não. – Na verdade sim, mas eu não ia descansar até saber aonde ela queria ir. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ela ia sair de novo com os marotos.

Não me lembro que horas dormi. Devo ter pegado no sono, no sofá mesmo, lá pelas onze horas. Só sei que acordei três horas da manhã com a casa vazia. Fui para a cama, frustrada.

No dia seguinte, fomos ao Papum, conforme Melissa havia planejado. Os garotos novamente estavam com a aparência cansada. Apenas Melissa possuía o mesmo ar empolgado de sempre. Eu realmente queria saber de onde ela tirava tanta disposição!

Papum era um parque de diversões bruxo. Não havia muita coisa de diferente para o parque trouxa.

Também tinha uma montanha Russa, porém os trilhos eram invisíveis, então não tinha como saber qual era o trajeto, muito menos o que esperar dos próximos metros. Era arrepiante.

O trem fantasma era quase igual ao nosso, com a diferença que os "monstros" não eram de mentira. Havia fantasmas, vampiros, aranhas, morcegos e muitas outras criaturas inofensivas, mas que davam grandes sustos.

Havia uma roda gigante três vezes maior que a maior que eu já vira.

E muitas outras atrações.

É claro que assim que colocamos os pés dentro do parque, os garotos correram para a montanha russa. Tiago me puxou pela mão e antes que eu pudesse reclamar, já estava sentada ao lado dele no carrinho. Remo e Sirius sentaram atrás de nós.

- Cadê a Melissa? – Perguntei, olhando em volta.

- Ela não vem na montanha Russa. – Explicou Tiago, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.

Senti um solavanco e me desesperei, além de não haver trilhos, não havia cinto!

Acho que Tiago percebeu a minha agonia, uma vez que eu não podia nem falar, e segurou a minha mão.

- Não se preocupe. Você não vai cair.

Deve ter sido o medo ou o desespero, mas eu somente engoli em seco e deixei que ele continuasse segurando a minha mão. Estranhamente, aquele toque parecia me fazer ficar menos nervosa. Talvez fosse o fato de saber que se eu me estatelasse no chão, levaria o Potter comigo. Sei que não era um pensamento muito caridoso, mas eu já disse: eu era caridosa, na maioria das vezes!

A montanha russa começou a subir lentamente e meu desespero aumentar rapidamente. Nas montanhas russas trouxas, pelo menos, você sabe quando aquele troço vai chegar no ápice e descer com tudo! Ali era uma aflição a cada metro.

Não demorou muito para minha barriga sentir aquele conhecido frio que se sente nesses momentos. E tudo se tornou ainda mais intenso porque eu não consegui fechar os olhos. Olhar para baixo, se ver caindo, e não ver trilho algum, não saber quando se vai parar de cair é uma sensação muito, muito esquisita!

Depois de muitos loopings, diversos sustos e a sensação de ter o estômago congelado, saímos daquele brinquedo demoníaco que, por incrível que pareça, eu gostei!

Passamos uma tarde maravilhosa no parque. Mas voltamos cedo para a casa.

Eu estava tão cansada que tomei um banho e capotei na cama. Só acordei no dia seguinte, com Melissa cantarolando pela casa e os marotos deitados no sofá, exaustos.

* * *

**N/A: Oi, gente!  
Demorei um pouco para postar... desculpem... é que esse capítulo realmente não tava querendo sair...  
Espero que tenha ficado bom...  
Na verdade, nem revisei... só escrevi e postei... qualquer erro, me comuniquem que eu arrumo...**

**Deixa eu falaaaar! A Anggie fez uma capa da fic!!! ;D  
Ficou LINDA!  
Está lá no meu orkut, para quem quiser ver... depois vou colocar aqui no meu perfil (quando eu aprender... sim, sim, sou uma burra pra tecnologias... ¬¬)  
rsrs... **

***Pausa para os intervalos comerciais...**

**Se eu fosse você, não perderia as fics da Anggie (****Jogo da Verdade; Evans!; Cara, isso é natal?)** e da Juliana Montez (Meu natal com Potter; Era uma vez; Bola de cristal; trabalho de verão)...

**Voltando dos intervalos comerciais***

****

Certo, já me prolonguei demais...

Espero que gostem do capítulo...  
Como eu já disse, não revisei, então, me perdoem por qualquer erro e me avisem que eu arrumo! ^^

Beijos,  
Cristal Evans.


	5. 4 Entre conversas e Whisky de Fogo

_Respondendo:_

_ci_black: Eeee! Que bom que gostou!!! ^^ Espero que continue gostando... ;D Obrigada por comentar... ^^ Beijos!_

_Anaaahh: ;D Fico feliz que tenha gostado... ^^ Espero que goste desse também! ;D Obrigada por comentar... Beijinhos!_

_Lethicya Black: Também adoro ver Sirius e Lily amigos! ;D rsrs... a relação deles vai começar a ficar bem boa daqui a pouco... ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo... a Lily ta começando a ver que as férias dela não vão ser tão ruins quanto ela pensava... hauahuhauia... Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar!_

_Hinata Weasley: É, ela ta xonando e nem se dá conta! Ahiuhaihaiuahi... Nhaai.. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando... ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também... ;D Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar!_

_Anggie: ;D Capista! ;D hhaihaiua... Poisé... Sirius apaixonado (apesar de ninguém saber), Lily apaixonada (apesar de não admitir), Tiago apaixonado (ah, esse a gente já sabia)... haiuhauihauia... Só quero ver no que isso vai dar né... Gostou do Sirius com ciúmes dos outros cachorrinhos, é? ahiuahiahuia.. Pelo Sirius eu até virava uma cachorrinha.. iaiauhuiahuiahuiahua... ;p Chega de falar besteira, né... haha... Espero que goste do capítulo.. ^^ Beijooo e obrigada por comentar!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Entre conversas e Whisky de Fogo**

Como Mel já havia dito há dois dias, naquela sexta-feira fomos à vila trouxa que havia sido inaugurada há pouco tempo. É claro que pra mim aquilo não tinha tanta graça quanto para eles, mas foi legal ver os garotos impressionados com o funcionamento da televisão, da máquina de lavar, do telefone...

Mas o melhor foi o shopping. Fazia algum tempo que eu não passeava num shopping e aquele era maior que qualquer outro que eu visitara.

- Então, Lily – Disse Potter, vindo para o meu lado – Acho que hoje você que será nossa guia.

Sorri, um pouco sem graça.

- Isso mesmo! – Concordou Mel, com seu típico ótimo humor – Então, Lily, onde vamos agora?

Olhei para aquelas inúmeras lojas. A primeira coisa que eu pensava em fazer ao entrar num shopping era ver o que estava passando no cinema.

- Vamos ao cinema. – Eu disse, sorrindo. Não sei se eles sabiam o que era um cinema, mas me seguiram, sorrindo também.

Fiquei bastante impressionada de ver que aquela parte da ilha era completamente trouxa. Completamente mesmo! Bom, talvez apenas os funcionários e visitantes não fossem.

Tinha muitos filmes passando e demoramos uma boa meia-hora para decidir qual veríamos. Mel queria uma comédia romântica, Black e Potter já queriam algo bastante violento, cheio de ação e terror, eu e Remo optamos por um suspense. E ninguém dava o braço a torcer.

- Já sei como podemos resolver isso – Eu disse, indo para uma lanchonete e pegando um guardanapo.

- Como? – Potter me seguiu, curioso. Os outros também se aproximaram enquanto eu escrevia os nomes dos filmes no guardanapo e recortava.

- Sorteio? – Black começou a rir – Bem pensado, ruivinha. – Ignorei o 'ruivinha' e dobrei os papéis. Misturei-os na mão e me aproximei de Melissa – Ei! Por que tem que ser a Mel?

- Porque eu não confio em marotos. – Eu disse, fazendo-os rir – Que foi? Vocês são trapaceiros!

Melissa demorou um pouco, decidindo qual papel escolher.

- Droga! – Reclamou ao abrir o papel – Tubarão.

Os garotos vibraram e eu estremeci. Talvez não entrasse mais no mar por um bom tempo.

Não consegui evitar que Potter sentasse ao meu lado na sala de cinema. Black sentou ao lado de Mel, depois dela vinha Potter e eu entre ele e Remo. Minhas suspeitas de que não entraria mais no mar se confirmaram ao longo do filme.

Potter mantinha uma mão no braço da poltrona, ao meu lado, com a palma voltada quase totalmente para cima. Tentei manter a maior distância possível, mas para isso precisei ficar encostada em Remo. Ele não se incomodou e até mesmo me abraçou quando escondi o rosto em seu ombro.

Com o canto dos olhos, eu podia ver Potter abraçando uma Mel medrosa e um Black de braços cruzados no peito e olhar perdido. Não achei que estivesse curtindo tanto o filme.

Duas horas depois, saímos do cinema e fomos para a praça de alimentação. A conversa girava em torno do filme e eu precisava admitir que estava me divertindo mais do que julgava possível ao lado dos marotos.

Havia uma pequena sala de jogos dentro do shopping e corremos para lá. Mel e Potter foram para um carrinho de choque um pouco pequeno para nossa idade. Acredito que ele tenha subornado o homem que cuidava do brinquedo para que pudessem andar. Fiquei assistindo de longe.

- Eles são mesmo perfeitos um para o outro, não é? – Falei, tentando não deixar minha voz parecer muito melancólica. Afinal, era só um comentário! Eles eram mesmo perfeitos um para o outro! Graças a Merlin, quem estava ao meu lado era Remo e não Sirius. O Black com certeza pegaria no meu pé pelo resto das férias dizendo que eu estava com ciúmes. Oras, ciúmes!

- Na verdade, eu não acho. Nem eles acham. – Notei o tom sincero que ele usou, estranhamente aquilo me alegrou mais do que eu gostaria – Você faz mais o gosto do Pontas do que a Mel.

- Remo Lupin, pelo bem da sua integridade física, cale-se!

Ele riu de mim. Acho que passar tanto tempo com os marotos estava me transformando numa espécie de palhaça ou coisa parecida.

- Ele tem razão, pimentinha – A voz de Sirius atrás de mim me fez pular quase meio metro antes de me virar para ele com a mão no peito.

- Black! Nunca mais faça isso ou vai acabar em Azkaban por ter matado uma pobre garota inocente! – Agora eram dois marotos rindo de mim. Ó, mundo cruel! – Além disso, meu nome não é pimentinha!

- Está bem, ruivinha, não precisa ficar bravinha...

Revirei os olhos.

- Mas no que é que ele tem razão? – Perguntei, curiosa.

- Você faz mais o estilo do Pontas do que a Mel.

- Ah, é? – Eu tentei não parecer, mas estava realmente curiosa para saber o porquê. Tentei usar meu melhor tom irônico – E por quê?

- Ah, você sabe o que dizem das ruivas. – Ele piscou, lançando aquele sorriso que ele dizia ser capaz de conquistar qualquer mulher.

- O que dizem das ruivas? – Franzi a testa, já especulando a resposta.

Potter e Mel se aproximaram de nós a tempo de verem Sirius passar um dos braços sobre os meus ombros e olhar para mim divertido.

- Você sabe, as ruivas são mais... quentes!

Senti meu rosto esquentar mais do que o normal, só que não era de raiva. Sirius piscou e se afastou, rindo.

Todos os olhares estavam em mim, eu não podia deixar barato.

- Mas isso não é motivo. Você mesmo prefere a Mel.

Potter e Melissa olharam para Sirius, que olhava para mim, assim como Remo. Pelo menos, havia diminuído pela metade os olhares sobre mim.

Mas ele somente riu, assim como Mel e Potter. Somente Remo e eu permanecemos sérios, ele ainda me olhando.

- O Black me prefere? – Mel me olhou com descrença, ainda rindo – Lily, querida, você não o conhece o suficiente.

Eu precisava concordar que era verdade, mas eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele gostava dela. E eu precisava fazer algo a respeito.

Chegamos cedo em casa e eu já estava estranhando. Estando de férias, sem adultos por perto, o mínimo que se podia esperar de um grupo de jovens era que chegassem bem tarde em casa. Se bem que eu não estava contando com as escapadas dos marotos e Mel à noite.

Assim que chegamos, eu disse que estava muito cansada e fui para o quarto. Fiquei ali por algum tempo. Depois desci as escadas, bem silenciosamente, e fiquei à espreita. Eles conversavam na sala.

- Bom, acho que está na hora. – Ouvi Sirius dizer.

- E Lílian? – Perguntou Remo.

- Já foi dormir. – A voz de Mel respondeu. Ela havia entrado em meu quarto, meia hora antes, e eu fingi um sono bem pesado.

- Então vamos.

- Espere, Aluado. – Ouvi a voz de Potter. Ele estava sério – Eu queria falar com você. A sós.

Ouvi um assovio baixo que imaginei ser de Sirius e passos se afastando.

- O que foi?

- O que você quer com a Lily? – Estremeci ao ouvir meu nome.

- O quê? Como assim?

- O que você quer com a Lily? – Potter repetiu, a voz mais áspera do que eu já havia visto.

- Nada! Por quê?

- Eu vi você abraçar ela no 'cimena'! – Me encolhi com o rugido de Potter.

- É cinema. – Corrigiu Remo.

- Tanto faz! O que você está querendo, Aluado? Achei que fosse meu amigo!

- Eu sou. – A voz de Remo era cansada – Eu não quero nada com ela, Tiago. Você está sendo infantil.

Ouvi um barulho e tentei chegar mais perto, mas tinha medo de que eles me vissem.

- Não é o que parece.

Eu nunca havia visto Potter usar um tom tão frio com os amigos. Aquilo me atingiu de uma forma estranha, mas eu não sabia explicar o que era.

- Você mesmo vive agarrado com a Mel! – Percebi que Remo começava a perder a paciência – Não tenho culpa se você está jogando a Lílian pra longe de você! Se ela gosta de ficar perto de mim, não posso fazer nada! Gosto muito da companhia dela pra fazer qualquer coisa a respeito!

- Você sabe que a Mel é só minha amiga!

- Eu sei! Mas ela sabe?

Não sabia de que 'ela' ele estava falando. De mim ou de Mel? Talvez fosse de Melissa, ela devia mesmo gostar de Tiago e ele não se dava conta disso. Ou se dava. Eu só não entendia porque ele deixaria uma garota tão bonita quanto ela, e que aparentemente gostava dele, escapar com tanta facilidade. Será que ele sabia que Sirius gostava dela.

Outro barulho. Potter parecia ter se jogado no sofá.

- Eu sei o que faço. Só não gosto dessa sua proximidade com a Lily!

- Então terá que se acostumar! Ela é minha amiga e não pretendo mudar isso!

- Tudo bem, então. – A voz dele continuava fria – Acho melhor você ir. Já está anoitecendo.

Tudo ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e então, ouvi passos se afastando. Voltei para o quarto, o mais silenciosamente que consegui. Fiz barulho na porta e desci as escadas pisando forte. Não queria que alguém desconfiasse que eu estava ouvindo.

Apenas Potter estava na sala, sentado no sofá, a cabeça baixa nas mãos.

- Os outros saíram? – Perguntei, como quem não quer nada.

- Sim. – Ele não levantou a cabeça para responder.

- E você vai ficar?

- Vou.

Suspirei e sentei ao lado dele. Não entendia porque o fato de eu estar tão próxima de Remo o atingia daquela forma. Ele não gostava de mim de verdade, eu era apenas um desafio. Mas nem por isso eu consegui deixar de me sentir responsável pela tristeza dele.

- O que houve?

Ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou, talvez impressionado por eu estar me preocupando com ele.

- Tive uma briga com o Aluado.

Eu sorri de forma encorajadora.

- Não se preocupe. Vocês vão se acertar. – Ele sorriu vagamente – Foi por isso que ficou em casa?

Ele assentiu, relaxando o corpo.

- Nós acordamos você?

- Não, não. Está muito cedo pra dormir. Fiquei rolando na cama, mas decidi descer pra fazer algo mais interessante.

Ele sorriu.

- Então, o que quer fazer?

Dei de ombros.

- Que tal uma caminhada na praia?

Eu concordei, decidida a dar uma trégua nas brigas com o maroto. Eu havia realmente me divertido naquela tarde e ele era uma fonte segura de onde eu podia arrancar as respostas para as minhas perguntas. Não seria aquela noite que eu poderia segui-los, então, acharia outro meio de descobrir aonde iam.

Caminhar na praia à noite era ainda melhor do que durante o dia. A brisa era suave e fresca, a água não estava tão gelada e o céu era magnífico. Naquela noite estava lindo. Logo a lua começaria a minguar, mas ainda estava cheia e linda, dando um ar ainda mais mágico para a ilha. Naquela noite eu me esqueci completamente do porquê de estar naquele lugar.

Minhas opiniões a respeito de Tiago começaram a mudar naquela noite. Ele não era uma companhia tão ruim. Era engraçado e divertido. As horas passaram depressa enquanto conversávamos sobre tudo e nada.

- Potter, me responde uma coisa? – Pedi quando ele ficou em silêncio.

- Com uma condição. – Ele sorriu e eu recuei.

- Qual?

- Pare de me chamar de Potter.

Eu suspirei. A condição não era tão ruim assim.

- Está bem, Tiago. Posso fazer minha pergunta agora?

- Pode. – Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Aonde vocês vão todas as noites?

O sorriso dele desapareceu, mas eu continuei o encarando. Não ia desistir facilmente.

- Não posso dizer.

Dei de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Vou voltar a te chamar de Potter então.

Ele deu uma risada, pensativo.

- Não é que eu não confie em você – Ele começou – Apesar de eu saber que não confia em mim. É que não é um segredo meu. Eu realmente não posso dizer.

- Tudo bem.

Continuei séria, olhando para frente.

- Lily, não vai ficar brava por causa disso, né? – Perguntou ele, suspirando.

- Deveria? – Ainda olhava para frente, evitando encará-lo.

- Não. Você deveria dizer: 'tudo bem, Tiago, eu entendo que você não possa contar. Eu te amo do mesmo jeito'.

Revirei os olhos, tentando não rir da imitação barata que ele fez da minha voz.

- Minha mãe me ensinou que é feio mentir, Potter.

Continuamos caminhando, em silêncio, até que ele bufou.

- Certo, Lílian Evans. Se quiser ficar brava, sofrerá as conseqüências.

Olhei para ele, o medo estampado em meu rosto enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, devagar e com olhos de quem iria aprontar. Saí correndo.

Ele era muito mais rápido do que eu, mas permaneceu alguns metros atrás de mim durante muito tempo. Eu corria, olhava para trás, via ele se aproximar rápido, gritava e tentava correr ainda mais. Não consegui segurar o riso. Quando ele resolveu parar de brincar, me alcançou facilmente, me derrubou no chão, fazendo com que eu risse ainda mais.

Tentei bater nele, mas ele me rolava na areia, sujando toda a minha roupa. Depois, me pegou no colo, sob os meus protestos e se aproximou da água.

- Não! Me põe no chão!

- Você está suja, Lily. Precisa se lavar. – O sorriso dele era debochado.

- Você não vai fazer isso!

Ele começou a entrar no mar e mesmo, estando de roupa, foi até onde a água alcançava sua cintura. Eu apertei o abraço em seu pescoço.

- Não faz! Por favor!

Ele parou e pensou.

- Bom. Eu posso pedir algo em troca.

- Qualquer coisa!

Ele sorriu com malícia.

- Um beijo.

Lancei um olhar gelado e beijei sua face.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Assim não! Na boca! E não pode ser selinho!

- Não, não. Você não tinha especificado. Agora já foi. Me leva de volta pra areia.

Ele afastou meu corpo do dele, um pouco.

- O beijo ou a água. Você escolhe.

- Eu estou de roupa! – Reclamei.

- Você escolhe.

- Não vou beijar você!

Só o que senti depois foi o impacto com a água. Imagens do filme daquela tarde voltaram à minha mente e eu segurei o ímpeto de bater nele, abraçando-o com força.

- Será que aqui não tem... tu-tubarão?

Ele riu e me abraçou de volta.

- Está com medo por causa do filme? – Perguntou, zombeteiro.

Abracei-o com mais força.

- Me tira da-qui. – Meu queixo tremia com violência quando ele me pegou de volta no colo, ainda rindo, e me levou para a areia.

- Eu não sabia que era tão medrosa, Lily. – Disse quando me depositou na areia da praia.

Eu esperei um pouco, para me recuperar do susto, e virei para ele com um olhar assassino que o fez recuar.

- Tiago Potter, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

Começamos uma nova perseguição, mas dessa vez era eu que corria atrás dele pela praia. Ele logo ganhou distância e eu desisti, sentando na areia, ainda encharcada.

Ele voltou e deitou ao meu lado. Ficou observando o céu enquanto eu o encarava, incrédula.

- Está brincando com a morte, é?

Ele riu e me encarou. Corei com a intensidade de seu olhar. Por mais incrível que parecesse, eu não estava com raiva dele.

- Lily, se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você me responde com sinceridade? – Ele perguntou, ainda me olhando.

- Depende da pergunta. – Desviei o olhar para o mar e ele sentou.

- Você gosta do Aluado?

Eu entendi que tipo de pergunta era aquela, mas me fiz de desentendida. Queria ver até onde ele iria para saber a resposta.

- Claro que gosto. Ele é um garoto muito legal.

- Não... – Ele suspirou e segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo – Quero dizer um outro tipo de gostar. Você... ficaria com ele?

Permaneci em silêncio por algum tempo antes de negar com a cabeça.

- Remo é só meu amigo.

Ele pareceu ficar feliz e não tirou a mão de meu rosto.

- E comigo?

Abri a boca, sem saber o que dizer.

- Potter...

- Achei que tínhamos passado dessa fase.

Revirei os olhos. Ele acariciou meu rosto e se aproximou mais. Levantei depressa.

- É melhor voltarmos. Preciso de um banho quente e roupas secas.

Ele se levantou também, relutante.

Depois do banho, voltei para a sala. Ele estava lá com uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo pela metade.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – Perguntei assustada, sentando ao lado dele.

- Se eu te contar, terei que te matar. – Disse, rindo e oferecendo um gole.

- Não, obrigada.

- Tem certeza? Já experimentou?

- Não. – Eu nunca havia colocado grande quantidade de álcool na boca. Experimentara vinho e cerveja em algumas festas de família. Apenas aquele golinho que o pai oferecia. Achava horrível.

- Toma só um gole. É bom.

Não sei por que, mas experimentei. Não era exatamente bom, mas era viciante. Bebi mais um gole, depois outro e mais outro. Quando a bebida acabou, ele se levantou e trouxe mais. Eu exibia um sorriso bobo no rosto e sentia as bochechas rosadas.

Tiago foi até a casa que alugara, logo em frente, e trouxe uma pequena caixa. Colocou no centro da sala e a abriu. Uma música alegre e dançante começou a tocar. Levantamos e dançamos até não agüentarmos mais. Depois, desabamos no sofá.

- Por que você veio pra cá, ruiva?

Àquela altura nem mesmo os apelidos me incomodavam. Nem mesmo o braço dele em volta dos meus ombros. Nem minha cabeça recostada no peito dele.

- Por sua causa é que não foi! – Eu ri.

- Mas bem que está gostando. – Com a mão livre ele apertou o meu nariz, me fazendo rir de novo.

- Não estou, não!

- Não está?

- Claro que não.

- Eu acho que está.

Me afastei dele, virando de frente e falando bem devagar, tentando, em vão, não rir.

- Não estou gostando.

Ele me empurrou delicadamente, ou o mais delicadamente que um garoto de dezessete anos bêbado consegue, para o outro canto do sofá, deitando por cima de mim e aproximando seu rosto do meu.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Minha voz não falhou apenas por causa da bebida. Eu podia sentir as palavras saírem enroladas, mas o álcool havia me deixado muito mais à vontade.

- Posso fazer você gostar, se quiser.

O tom de voz dele mudou um pouco. Ele se aproximou mais, roçando o nariz na minha bochecha, de olhos fechados.

Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto então, apenas empurrei-o para mais longe. Eu não estava tão bêbada assim. Ainda tinha plena consciência de que aquele era Tiago Potter.

- Estou me divertindo, sim. Agora sai de cima de mim que você é pesado!

Ele riu e sentou de novo, me abraçando.

- Mas você ainda não disse por que está aqui.

- No dia em que você me contar onde vão todas as noites, eu conto por que eu vim parar aqui.

Ele riu e descansou a cabeça em cima da minha.

Continuamos conversando baixinho enquanto eu sentia a cabeça rodar e o sono me dominar. Senti os lábios dele em meu pescoço e fiquei arrepiada, mas o sono era demais e nem abri os olhos.

Adormecemos no sofá mesmo, a música ainda tocava e quatro garrafas de Whisky de Fogo estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

Foi nesse estado que os outros nos encontraram na manhã seguinte.

Duas vozes entraram no meu campo de audição, mas eu permaneci de olhos fechados. Pude perceber que eram Sirius e Mel discutindo.

- Você está louco! Lá fora é perigoso demais!

- Tenho certeza que se fosse o Pontas que tivesse dado a idéia, você teria aceitado na hora!

- O quê? É claro que não! Eu prezo pelo bem de TODOS que moram aqui e não concordo nem um pouco com essa sua idéia estúpida!

- Covarde!

- Estou indo dormir. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – Decididamente, aquela era a voz de Remo. Ouvi a porta sendo aberta e fechada. A discussão continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles ainda não haviam notado a minha presença.

- Não sou covarde, Black! Você é que é infantil e irresponsável demais!

- O Pontas adoraria a minha idéia! Você não acha que ele também seja infantil e irresponsável demais?

- O que o Tiago tem a ver com isso? Por que fica colocando o nome dele no meio? Ele não fez nada!

- Mas você bem que gostaria que ele fizesse!

- O que quer dizer com... ora, ora, ora. Parece que o Ti conseguiu, finalmente.

Quando a entonação da garota mudou, pude perceber melhor o que acontecia em minha volta, mesmo ainda estando de olhos fechados. Sentia braços envolverem a minha cintura, minhas costas encostavam em algo quente e macio. As imagens da noite anterior voltaram à minha mente, como se fossem de um sonho e eu franzi a testa. Minha cabeça doía.

Abri os olhos devagar e encontrei Melissa e Sirius me fitando com caras maliciosas. O rosto de Tiago estava bem próximo ao meu. Próximo até demais. E minha mão estava entrelaçada com a dele. Retirei-a rapidamente, sentando e colocando a mão na cabeça. Maldita dor de cabeça!

- A noite foi boa, Lily? – Tudo na expressão de Mel era malicioso. Tive que me esforçar para ficar de olhos abertos. Sirius parecia feliz com o que via, apesar da aparência cansada.

Melissa também parecia feliz e eu estranhei. Achei que ela ficaria com ciúmes ao me ver abraçada com Tiago. Apesar do que diziam, eu acreditava fielmente que aqueles dois se gostavam mais do que como amigos.

Levantei depressa demais e cambaleei. Sirius, que estava ao meu lado, me segurou para que eu não caísse.

- Vocês acabaram com o meu estoque de Whisky de Fogo! – Ele reclamou, apesar de ainda estar sorrindo.

- Minha cabeça... – Reclamei, fechando os olhos novamente.

- Senta aqui. – Sirius me colocou em outro sofá – Vou buscar uma poção para ressaca. Vai se sentir novinha em folha!

Mel sentou ao meu lado, ainda com o sorriso malicioso. Percebi que ela estava com aparência tão cansada quanto os outros.

- Resolveu dar uma chance a ele?

Neguei com a cabeça, ainda grogue demais para falar qualquer coisa.

- Ah, qual é, Lily! Pode me contar! Vocês dormiram juntos no sofá depois de uma festinha particular! Não vou acreditar se me disser que não aconteceu nada.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Não acredito.

Revirei os olhos, mas isso só fez com que minha cabeça doesse ainda mais.

Sirius logo voltou, trazendo uma poção que bebi rapidamente.

- Agora é melhor se deitar. Daqui uma meia hora você já vai estar legal.

Assenti e subi para o meu quarto. Meu relógio de pulso me dizia que ainda era muito cedo para ir até a biblioteca.

Quando acordei, três horas depois, já me sentia bem melhor. Tomei meu banho, me vesti e desci para comer alguma coisa. Ao passar pela sala, vi que Tiago ainda dormia no sofá e sorri. Comi um cereal e deixei um bilhete para Melissa dizendo que estava indo na biblioteca.

O caminho parecia longo demais indo sozinha. Desejei ter uma companhia, alguém para conversar. Mesmo que fosse Tiago. A noite anterior havia quebrado muitas barreiras entre nós. Ele não era tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Estava até cogitando a possibilidade de sermos amigos.

A biblioteca estava completamente vazia, a não ser pela bibliotecária, que lia um romance bruxo. Fui até ela e pedi todos os livros que ela tivesse a respeito de Éloads e sobre a história da ilha de Mansai. Ela me lançou um olhar esquisito ao me entregar os livros que pedi. Achei que fosse porque nunca, em toda sua vida, ela havia visto alguém em plenas férias ir até a biblioteca para estudar. Quem dera eu estivesse somente estudando.

Dumbledore já havia me dito que não havia muitas informações a respeito dos Éloads e eu confirmei isso enquanto vistoriava o terceiro livro. Nada de útil. Apenas informações supérfluas, coisas que eu já sabia. Nada que pudesse ajudar.

Num dos livros sobre Mansai, encontrei uma foto da flor sobre a qual Dumbledore havia comentado. _Incendieira_. Uma bela flor com pétalas grandes e amarelas em cujo centro havia uma mancha vermelha, como se houvesse fogo nascendo dali. Eu ainda não havia visto aquela flor, mas sabia que existiam várias. Para o meu bem, era melhor ficar longe delas.

Passei algumas horas debruçada sobre os livros, sem encontrar uma informação que pudesse me ajudar. Todos falavam sobre as mesmas coisas. O que era um Éload, como haviam nascido, seu poder, a ilha de Mansai. Nada sobre o antídoto. Nada sobre como se livrar daquela maldição.

Devolvi os livros à bibliotecária, sentindo-me inútil, e saí.

Foi uma grande surpresa ver Tiago Potter sentado nas escadas da biblioteca, esperando por mim.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei quando ele se levantou e ficou ao meu lado.

- Vi o seu bilhete e pensei que talvez quisesse companhia para a volta. Os outros ainda estão dormindo.

Fiquei realmente impressionada com a atitude dele e aceitei que me acompanhasse até a casa.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou – Não está com dor de cabeça, tonta? Tenho uma poção para ressaca se você...

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. Sirius já me deu a poção.

- Então, o que estava fazendo na biblioteca? Achei que tivesse trazido livros suficientes para o mês todo!

Não respondi de imediato, dividida entre mentir e omitir. Nunca tive muitos problemas em mentir para pessoas como Tiago Potter. Ele nem ao menos era meu amigo, ainda, uma mentira não faria mal algum. Mas depois da noite anterior eu sentia que não podia mentir pra ele, e me odiava por isso.

- Estava pesquisando uns assuntos importantes. – Fácil, rápido e indolor. Não era uma mentira e não continha informações demais. Perfeito.

- Que assuntos?

Eu só havia esquecido o quanto os garotos podem ser curiosos.

- Não é da sua conta. – Minha resposta foi rude. Mesmo eu sabendo que tinha me divertido com ele no dia anterior, e talvez até mesmo por causa disso, eu não podia permitir que ele ficasse tão próximo quanto queria. Eu sabia bem, já havia visto milhões de vezes no colégio, o que a presença dele fazia com as garotas e não queria ser mais uma na lista de apaixonadas pelo Potter.

- Tudo bem, então.

Formou-se um silêncio constrangedor que eu resolvi quebrar. Não porque estivesse ansiosa para ouvir novamente a voz dele, apenas porque ficava um clima chato. Só isso.

- Já conversou com o Remo?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Ele está muito cansado.

- Não era pra menos! Eles chegaram em casa depois do nascer do sol! Só não entendo porque não posso saber...

- Não pode mesmo, Lily. Acredite em mim, é perigoso.

- Perigoso? Quer dizer que vocês saem à noite para fazer algo perigoso e não podem nem me dizer o que é?

Ele riu.

- Para nós não é exatamente perigoso. Pra você é que é.

- E pra Mel?

- Pra ela não é.

Bufei.

- Não entendo! O que pode ser perigoso pra mim e não pra vocês?

Bom, na verdade eu já tinha uma resposta em mente. Aquela ilha por si só era perigosa pra mim. Só pra mim. Mas eles não sabiam disso. Não tinham como saber.

- Pra você ver como o mundo é complicado. – Ele disse e eu revirei os olhos.

Ah, se eles soubessem o quanto EU podia ser perigosa pra eles...

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer, não é?

- Não. Mas você é inteligente, Lily, vai acabar descobrindo sozinha.

- Ah, claro. – Revirei os olhos, irônica.

- Verdade. Nem sei como você ainda não descobriu.

- E além de tudo me chama de burra! – Reclamei, andando mais depressa, tentando deixá-lo para trás. Ele riu.

- Burra não seria a palavra certa. Talvez, distraída. Ou cega. Cega seria interessante. Você nunca me deu uma chance. É, talvez você seja mesmo cega.

Lancei o olhar mais feroz que consegui, mas o único resultado foram mais risos. Desisti de tentar ter uma conversa com aquela criatura e continuei andando com passos rápidos.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Ele perguntou, me acompanhando com facilidade.

- Vou para casa, ué.

- Não quer dar um mergulho? Está com roupa de banho?

Revirei os olhos.

- Como se o fato de não estar com biquíni te impedisse de me jogar no mar.

Ele riu de novo.

- Admite que foi divertido!

- Foi horrível! – Eu diminui o passo, a raiva começando a ceder – Assim que eu senti aquela água fria, me lembrei daquele tubarão... – Estremeci – Idiota!

- Lily, era só um filme!

- Mas tubarões existem!

- Sim, mas eles não ficam tão perto da praia. Nunca teve um tubarão aqui por perto. Pode ficar tranqüila.

Estremeci de novo.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez. De qualquer forma, minha mãe sempre diz: 'o seguro morreu de velho'. Não entro mais no mar.

Foi ele quem revirou os olhos.

- Podemos jogar Quadribol, então. Você pode pegar a vassoura do Almofadinhas...

- Quadribol? – Eu ri – Está louco? Eu nunca vou subir numa vassoura!

Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

- O quê? Não me diga que nunca subiu numa vassoura?!

- Bom, subi uma vez, no primeiro ano. Mas caí e quebrei uma perna. Não se lembra?

Um reflexo de lembrança perpassou o rosto dele e eu corei.

- Foi você? – Ele riu de novo – Não acredito! Claro que eu me lembro! Não sabia que tinha sido você!

Corei ainda mais.

- Então, nunca mais subi numa vassoura depois daquilo. E pretendo não subir nunca mais!

Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

- Nem tendo eu como professor?

- Ah, nem vem, Potter!

- Tiago. – Ele me corrigiu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Está bem! Mas eu não vou subir numa vassoura nem com a sua ajuda!

- Assim você me magoa...

- Olha, eu sei que você é um ótimo jogador e sem você nosso time não seria nada – Quebrei, sem querer, minha promessa de nunca elogiar um maroto. Ele ficou super feliz com isso – Mas nem você conseguiria me fazer subir naquela coisa. Eu não tenho equilíbrio nenhum!

- Bom, eu gosto de desafios.

Mas eu não gostava. Nem um pouco. E também não gostava do jeito que ele estava me olhando.

- Eu estou falando sério. Você não vai conseguir me fazer voar!

É claro que eu disse a coisa errada porque o brilho nos olhos dele apenas aumentou.

- E eu vou te provar que voar não é tão difícil quanto parece.

Ele pegou na minha mão, sem o meu consentimento, e me puxou, correndo, para que chegássemos mais rápido à casa dele. Eu passei o caminho todo reclamando e dizendo que não subiria numa vassoura de forma alguma.

No fim, ele acabou me convencendo.

* * *

**N/A: E agora... Tiago vai ensinar a Lily a montar numa vassoura... haha... no que será que isso vai dar?**

**Eles estão tão fofos nesse capítulo... x)**

**Pena que as coisas ainda vão se complicar um pouco... ops... melhor eu ficar quieta... rsrs...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... ^^**

**E deixem reviews, please... Façam uma autora feliz... façam a boa ação do dia... aproveitem que é 'de grátis'!**

**Haihaihaiuhauia**

**Beijos,**

**Cristal Evans.**


	6. 5 Sobre vassouras e um cheiro bom

_Respondendo:_

_Anggie: Você nunca incomoda, flor! ;D Então... já passou dos 32 e lá na outra já está em 282... haha... acho que isso significa que você precisa fazer algo que vai me deixar bem feliz, não? huiauahuiahuiha... ;D Não entrei mais no MSN... estou fazendo autoescola agora... está uma correria... aiai... =/ Bom... mas consegui terminar o capítulo! eee! Espero que goste!! ^^ Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... ameeeeeeeeei sua review lá em No Amor e Na Guerra! ^^ Quase chorei lendo... rsrsrs... Obrigaaaaaada! ^^ Beijinhooos!_

_biah_: auihauihauihuia... Bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado, então... ^^ Espero que continue agradando! ;D Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Beijoo!_

_Lethicya Black: Certo, eu deixei você ser breve, então agora eu quero um comentário bem lindo, hein! Auiahuiahuiahuia... brincadeira, flor... fico feliz que pelo menos você leu e comentou... os comentários são ótimos quando as pessoas falam sobre a fic, comentando o que gostaram e o que não gostaram, mas um comentário curtinho também é bastante gratificante porque você sabe que aquela pessoa leu... xP rsrsrs... Nossa... fico tão feliz de saber que estão lendo... apesar de ficar envergonhada às vezes... . rsrs... Que bom que gostou da interação dos dois... nesse capítulo também tem bastante interação entre eles... espero que goste! ;D Beijooooo... E obrigada por comentar!! ;D_

_Nati: Obrigada! ^^ Espero que goste do capítulo... beijinhos... ^^_

_Kaka: Nhai... obrigada! ^^ Saindo capítulo quentinho... ^^ rsrs... Espero que goste... ;D Obrigada por comentar... beijos!_

_Barbara: Menina, eu preciso te dizer... eu não tinha essa fic completamente formada na minha cabeça.. ela era só um borrão, sabe.. o final dela estava pronto, mas o resto eu ainda estava meio que decidindo como eu ia fazer... eu havia pensado em algo parecido com o que você disse, mas a forma como você deu a idéia me deu um estalo e eu consegui organizar toda a fic em alguns minutos!!! O.O Nossa... Ela está praticamente pronta na minha cabeça, só falta colocar no papel... rsrsrs... e vou usar sua idéia sim... acho que vai ficar muito legal! ;D Muito obrigadaaa!!! Pelo comentário e pela ótima idéia que decidiu o destino da história! ;D Fiquei muito feliz! ^^ rsrs... Obrigaaada! Beijão! E espero que goste do capítulo... ^^_

_Anahhh: Postando mais então... rsrs... desculpe a demora... =x Espero que goste do capítulo... ;D Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar! ^^_

_Niila: Nhaaa! Que boom que gostou!! ^^ Espero que goste desse também! ;D Muito obrigada por comentar... ^^ Beijos..._

_NANA: Oi! ;D Não se acanhe em deixar comentários, mesmo sendo nova por aqui... ;D é extremamente gratificante recebê-los... ^^ Fiquei muuuuuito feliz de saber que está gostando... ^^ Também sou loooooooouca por Harry Potter e afins... ;D E sou decididamente mais que apaixonaaaaaaaaaaada pelos marotos... rsrs... Muuuito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando a fic... ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Hinata Weasley: Nhaai.. ^^ Que bom que gostou... ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo também... ^^ A Lily voou! Hauhahauiha.. E o Tiago é mais que perfeito... aiai... quero um desses pra mim... =x rsrsrs.. "Sirius e Mel tem uma tensão amorosa não resolvida"... ahuiahuiahuiahuia... realmente... uiahuihauihaui... adorei! ;D Muito obrigada por comentar! ^^ Beijinhos..._

_Debora Souza: Eles ainda terão muitos momentos fofos... não se preocupe... haiuhauhahauia.... Muito feliz que esteja adorandooooo! ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo também!!! ^^ Beijoooooo! E obrigada por comentar.. ^^_

_Pat. Cullen: ahuiahuiahuiahuia... Eu te daria o Remo, mas não posso... se eu pudesse, antes eu aproveitava bastante ele... uiahiuahiuahuahuia... Fico feliz que tenha gostado! ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo também... ^^Obrigaaaaaada por comentar... ;D Beijinhos..._

_Raquel Cullen: Pronta para matar sua curiosidade, então? rsrs... Fico mega feliz que esteja gostando... ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo e da aula de vôo... rsrs.. ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijão!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Sobre vassouras e um cheiro bom**

Nem bem passava do meio-dia, Melissa havia saído para fazer algumas compras, Sirius e Remo ainda estavam dormindo, e Potter já havia me levado para vários campos de Quadribol imensos que eu nem sabia que existiam. Alguns garotos tão viciados quanto ele já estavam jogando e várias garotas permaneciam nos arredores, torcendo e gritando.

Ele me levou para o campo mais afastado, que ainda estava vazio. Eu gemi. Tinha certeza que pagaria o maior mico na frente de todo mundo.

- Certo. – Ele parou bem no centro do campo – Vamos começar do início.

- Conclusão óbvia. – Revirei os olhos, mas ele não se importou com o meu mau humor.

Ele me entregou uma vassoura e colocou a outra no chão. Eu gemi de novo.

- Você é uma medrosa, Lílian Evans – Ele riu – Suba. – Obedeci. Passei a perna direita sobre a vassoura e me preparei – Agora, dê um impulso fraco com os pés. Bem fraco. Só o suficiente para ficar no ar a alguns centímentros.

Fiz o que ele mandou, mas acho que o impulso não foi, exatamente, fraco. Senti a vassoura tremer em minhas mãos e ganhar mais altura do que eu gostaria. Meu corpo se balançava de um lado para o outro, quase me fazendo cair. Fechei os olhos com força e me inclinei, querendo que aquilo parasse, mas meu movimento estava errado, pois, ao invés de diminuir, a vassoura ganhou ainda mais velocidade. Minha mão imprimiu força demais no cabo e eu senti a vassoura girar. Um solavanco me fez abrir os olhos. Potter estava ao meu lado, montado na outra vassoura, segurando a minha firmemente. Meu corpo adquiriu mais estabilidade, mas eu ainda não podia respirar fundo. Estava alto demais.

- Eu disse _fraco_! – Reclamou ele, mas estava rindo – Coloque as mãos mais pra trás – Fiquei congelada na minha posição. Não conseguiria me mover sem cair. Ele pareceu ter adivinhado meus pensamentos, pois continuou – Uma mão, depois a outra. Não vou te deixar cair. Não precisa ter medo.

Tremendo violentamente, diminui a força que fazia na mão direita, deixando a mão escorregar mais pra trás. Segurei firmemente e fiz o mesmo com a esquerda. A vassoura parecia querer sair do controle, mas Potter a segurava com firmeza.

Mais rápido do que meus olhos puderam registrar, ele estava sentado na minha vassoura, à minha frente, segurando a dele com uma das mãos e nos guiando para o solo com a outra. Agarrei a cintura dele, ficando o mais encostada possível em suas costas. Mesmo sem poder ver, eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo. Idiota.

Descemos. Ele encostou os pés no chão, tão suavemente que eu não teria percebido se não fosse o vento ter parado e meus olhos estarem abertos. Colocou sua vassoura no chão, sem sair da minha, na verdade, da de Sirius. Eu fiz menção de descer, mas ele segurou uma das mãos que eu mantinha em volta dele.

- Vou mostrar como se faz. – Dizendo isso, deu um impulso fraco, fraco demais, e ficou flutuando a poucos metros do chão – Está vendo? Se você se impulsionar com muita força, vai perder o controle da vassoura. Isso é normal. Pra maioria das pessoas, pelo menos.

- Por quê? Você não perderia? – Eu sabia que não, mas não me contive ao ouvir aquele tom presunçoso na última frase.

Claro que foi a coisa errada de se fazer. Com um sorriso convencido, ele voltou para o chão e dobrou os joelhos, preparando-se para dar um forte impulso.

- Não! Eu sei que você consegue, eu sei! Não faz isso!

Ele riu.

- Não se preocupe. Confie em mim.

Era óbvio que eu não confiava, mas ele deu o impulso mesmo assim.

Acho que a força que eu usei pra me segurar poderia ter quebrado algumas costelas dele se ele fosse uma criança. Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo o vento bater violentamente no meu rosto. Eu podia jurar que logo perderíamos o controle e bateríamos de cara em uma das árvores da floresta que nos cercava. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Está bem! – Eu disse, abrindo os olhos e vendo que ele nos guiava a uma altura grotesca, sem muitos problemas – Me lembre de nunca, NUNCA dizer que você não sabe voar! Você é o melhor jogador de Quadribol que eu já vi e ninguém pode montar uma vassoura melhor do que você! Agora, ME TIRA DAQUI!

Ele riu.

- É claro que eu sou o melhor jogador de Quadribol e ninguém monta numa vassoura melhor do que eu! Você ainda tinha dúvidas disso? Mas, antes de descer, quero te mostrar algumas coisas.

Eu revirei os olhos para a prepotência dele, mas ele não viu. Sua voz assumiu um tom mais sério quando ele voltou a falar.

- Primeiro. Você não pode ter medo. – Como se aquilo fosse fácil. Fiz um som de discordância e ele largou uma das mãos, forçando-me a diminuir a intensidade do abraço, e virou o tronco quase completamente para trás para me encarar. Eu tinha completa certeza de que estava branca de susto – Estou falando sério. Se você não perder o medo, nunca vai conseguir. Tenha mais confiança em você mesma.

- O que está fazendo? – Minha voz não era mais do que um sussurro, apesar de eu querer gritar – Olha pra frente! Vamos bater! Vamos cair!

Tentei me agarrar a ele novamente, mas ele segurou meu pulso com força suficiente para me manter parada. Deu uma rápida espiada para frente e se voltou para mim.

- Eu sei que você não confia em mim, mas, por favor, tente. – Ele não estava rindo quando diminuiu a velocidade e se aproximou mais do solo, sem tocá-lo. Eu ainda o abraçava, mas com menos força – Segundo. Você precisa pensar na vassoura como a extensão do seu corpo. Precisam ser uma coisa só. Compreende?

- Para falar a verdade, não. – Fiquei feliz que dessa vez ele estivesse olhando pra frente. Eu estava sentindo meu rosto mais quente que o normal.

- Certo. – Ele suspirou e eu me animei. Talvez estivesse desistindo de mim, finalmente! Ele tinha visto que eu não levava jeito pra coisa e não ia mais tentar me ensinar.

Mera ilusão.

Descemos da vassoura de Sirius e ele a colocou ao lado da sua. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com a mão no queixo, resmungando.

Esperei um pouco, mas paciência não era meu sobrenome.

- Desistiu? – Perguntei, tentando não deixar a vitória em minha fala transparecer muito. É claro que eu ia jogar isso na cara dele muitas e muitas vezes. Mas depois. Naquele momento, eu precisava ter certeza de que ele havia desistido antes de começar a comemorar.

- Claro que não! – Meu estômago pareceu afundar quando ele me olhou com incredulidade. Ele não ia desistir – Precisamos começar isso de uma maneira que você não se machuque. Eu sempre ensinei para pessoas que queriam aprender a voar. Você está dificultando tudo! Já deu pra ver que você falava sério quanto a ser descoordenada.

Eu fiz uma careta quando ele voltou a andar, pensando.

- O que você costuma fazer que exige equilíbrio? – Ele perguntou, suspirando frustrado.

Fiz outra careta.

- Andar?

Ele revirou os olhos e riu.

- Certo. Além disso... algum esporte... o que os trouxas fazem?

Suspirei e me sentei no gramado. Esportes de trouxas, nenhum que me interessasse. Como ele próprio havia dito, eu era descoordenada demais para praticar qualquer esporte. A única atividade física que eu gostava de fazer era natação. Durante alguns anos, nas férias, minha mãe me colocava na aula de natação. Desisti delas aos 15 anos. Tinha preguiça de pegar a bicicleta e pedalar até a academia.

Minha mente deu um estalo.

- Bicicleta?

- O quê? – Eu devia saber que ele não saberia o que era aquilo.

- Como eu posso explicar... é uma espécie de meio de transporte, só que muito mais lento e cansativo do que uma moto ou um carro. Tem duas rodas e não tem motor, por isso você precisa pedalar. Exige bastante equilíbrio. Acho que tinha uma naquela vila trouxa. Se lembra?

- Claro! – Ele pareceu se lembrar e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto – E você usava bastante essa bi... bi... como é mesmo?

- Bicicleta. – Revirei os olhos – É, eu andei bastante até.

- E você não tinha problemas de equilíbrio?

- Na verdade... – Comecei a entender onde ele queria chegar – Não muitos. Mas é completamente diferente! Uma bicicleta não voa, nem vira no ar, nem treme!

- Vassouras não tremem – Ele revirou os olhos, cansado – Você treme.

- Mas tem vento!

- Use isso a seu favor. – Eu bufei. Aquilo já estava ficando fora do controle – Você precisa montar na vassoura como se estivesse na sua bicicleta. Não tenha medo.

Ótimo. Eu devia ter ficado quieta e deixado ele desistir. Agora, ele me faria subir naquele troço. De novo!

- Eu não vou desistir. – Ele deu um sorriso enorme, provavelmente adivinhando meus pensamentos. Raios de garoto!

Então, lá estava eu, de novo, montada na vassoura. Potter segurava a ponta do cabo firmemente enquanto eu me concentrava em não ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Certo. Agora, imagine que a vassoura é sua bicicleta. Mantenha o equilíbrio. Eu vou estar aqui se você não conseguir, então não se preocupe. – Ele soltou o cabo, mas permaneceu bem próximo – Agora dê um impulso muito, mas muito leve.

Quase não movi meu corpo e senti meus pés saírem do chão. Eu teria fechado os olhos se não tivesse ficado completamente petrificada.

Ouvi Potter exclamar afirmativamente ao meu lado e relaxei um pouco. Eu não estava longe do chão e não parecia tão difícil me equilibrar. Não demorou muito e ele me puxou para baixo. Quando meus pés tocaram o chão ele me abraçou com força.

- Viu, Lily? Você conseguiu! Não foi tão difícil, foi?

Não respondi. Talvez fosse o susto do abraço repentino ou o medo que eu ainda estava de voar ou a percepção de que ele estava tão perto ou a estranha sensação agradável que o perfume dele deixara em mim. Ou tudo isso junto. Mas quando ele se afastou, pedindo para que eu desmontasse da vassoura, senti um frio repentino, apesar das bochechas coradas.

Ele me fez ficar no chão ao lado dele, numa posição que imitava a de estar montada na vassoura.

- Mantendo o corpo perpendicular à vassoura – Ele deixou o tronco reto e eu o imitei – E você ficará parada no ar. Mas tome cuidado com suas mãos. – Ele as colocou à frente, na posição correta – Elas precisam segurar firme e não forçar a vassoura nem para cima nem para baixo. Você não quer dar de frente com uma árvore e ir mais cedo pra casa.

Tentei absorver o máximo de informação. Se eu fosse subir novamente numa vassoura, e eu sabia que isso aconteceria em breve, queria estar preparada. Além disso, voltar para casa sem o antídoto não era uma opção.

- Se quiser imprimir uma velocidade maior, precisa inclinar o corpo e subir levemente a mão. – Ele segurou minha mão quando tentei imitá-lo – Não, menos, Lily, você não quer fazer piruetas no ar. Pelo menos, ainda não.

Senti meu rosto queimar de novo quando ele, segurando minhas mãos entre as dele, me mostrava a maneira correta de fazer. O cheiro do seu perfume me atingiu de novo e eu não gostei nem um pouco. Não porque o cheiro fosse ruim. Pelo contrário. Era bom até demais.

- Se achar que está indo rápido demais, incline o corpo para trás e baixe levemente e mão. De novo, levemente.

Ele continuou a me mostrar como subir, descer, virar, acelerar e desacelerar por um bom tempo e eu já estava cansada. Olhei em volta e vi que havia uma pequena platéia nos observando. Ótimo. Eu devia parecer uma palhaça fazendo movimentos simulatórios no meio de um campo de Quadribol.

- Certo. Está muito bom, muito bom mesmo. – Eu sabia que ele estava dizendo isso apenas para me animar, mas não segurei um sorriso tímido – Agora, vamos ver se você aprendeu tudo direitinho.

Praguejei mentalmente enquanto ele pegava a vassoura de Sirius e a passava pra mim. Subi, com um suspiro, mas curiosa para saber como iria me sair. Ele estava confiante.

- Lembre de tudo o que eu disse. Se achar que vai cair, ou que algo está errado, desça imediatamente. Eu vou estar perto de você. Não se preocupe. – Ele pegou a própria vassoura e montou – Vamos subir até uma altura de cinco metros, mais ou menos, depois vamos dar uma volta pelo campo e descer novamente. Preparada?

Eu assenti e ele subiu. Dei um impulso leve e tremi um pouco.

- Nada mal. Suba mais um pouco.

Fiz o que ele mandou, cuidando para não exagerar nos movimentos e lembrar tudo o que ele havia me ensinado. Ele foi bastante paciente quando eu acelerei demais, gritando, e freei bruscamente. Ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado, dando instruções. Ouvi alguns risos vindos dos arredores do campo, mas não olhei. Perder a concentração não faria bem nenhum naquele momento.

- Está ótimo. Agora, vamos somente um pouco mais rápido. Bem de leve.

Ele segurou a minha vassoura quando eu inclinei o corpo e baixei a mão, me aproximando do solo rapidamente. Se não fossem os rápidos reflexos dele e o controle que ele tinha ao voar, eu teria me esborrachado no chão.

- Wow! Wow! Calma! – Fiquei ereta, parada no ar – Você não pode baixar a mão, Lily, tem que levantar um pouco. Se baixar vai perder altitude.

- Sim, sim... – Eu resmunguei. Por incrível que pareça, mais brava comigo do que com ele.

- Então suba um pouco. Devagar.

Inclinei o corpo levemente pra trás, puxando a mão junto, e a vassoura subiu alguns metros. Ele me seguia com facilidade.

- Certo. Muito bem. Agora, vamos tentar de novo.

Respirei fundo e inclinei o corpo pra frente, puxando o cabo para cima com leveza. Isso fez com que a vassoura ganhasse mais velocidade e eu sorri, satisfeita.

Precisei concordar com o Potter em três coisas naquele dia. Primeiro, ele era realmente bom nesse negócio todo de voar. Segundo, ele realmente sabia ensinar alguém a voar. E terceiro, voar era simplesmente maravilhoso!

A sensação do vento acariciando meu rosto era incrível. Tinha um quê de... liberdade. Não tocar o chão com os pés dava um pouco de medo, mas depois que me acostumei, foi delicioso. A experiência era parecida com a da montanha russa sem trilhos do parque de diversões bruxo; apesar de ser completamente horripilante, era estupidamente viciante.

Demos uma volta inteira no campo e descemos da vassoura. Ele parecia mais do que satisfeito.

- Você foi incrível! – Ele me disse quando desmontamos – Absurdamente incrível! Não achei que fosse conseguir já no primeiro dia!

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Qual é! Eu quase morri na primeira tentativa, não soube aumentar a velocidade, quase dei uma pirueta... eca!

Ele riu e montou em uma vassoura, segurando a outra com a mão esquerda.

- Não. Acredite em mim. Você foi demais! Precisa melhorar um pouco, é claro, mas foi incrível para o primeiro dia. O professor ajuda muito, é claro. Não é qualquer um que consegue colocar uma garota tão descoordenada como você voando no primeiro dia. E você nem saiu machucada!

Revirei os olhos para sua prepotência e subi na vassoura, atrás dele, quando ele me ordenou. Voamos para a casa. Eu me sentindo satisfeita pelo dia e mais segura por estar de carona. Ele sorrindo sei lá por que.

Enquanto estávamos voando, o perfume dele me atingiu novamente. Eu nunca havia percebido o quão bem ele cheirava. Tentei manter a concentração em outra coisa para esquecer aquele cheiro e seu dono a pouquíssimos centímetros de mim.

Eu não havia me dado conta de que tínhamos ficado tanto tempo fora. Quando chegamos na casa de Melissa, o relógio mostrava quase sete horas. Parecia inacreditável que eu tivesse passado a tarde toda com Potter. E o fator estranho era que eu não me arrependia muito por essa tarde.

Comemos, apesar de ser um pouco tarde para o almoço, e fui direto para o meu quarto. Estava tão exausta que nem me lembrei que eles iriam sair à noite e eu ainda não sabia o que iam fazer.

Deitei em minha cama sentindo todo o cansaço do dia. Minha mente vagava entre diversas imagens e um cheiro, que na hora eu não me lembrava de onde era, parecia estar grudado no meu nariz. Era um perfume tão bom. Apenas quando estava vagamente consciente, incapaz de abrir os olhos por vontade própria, mas não completamente inconsciente, foi que eu descobri de onde vinha aquele cheiro. Era do perfume do Potter. O perfume que eu aspirei a tarde inteira e que ficou intrínseco à minha pele. Foi meu último pensamento antes do sono profundo.

Acordei sentindo o corpo todo dolorido e estranhamente cansada, apesar de ter dormido por mais de doze horas.

A casa não estava tão silenciosa quando desci. Os garotos deviam estar na casa de Tiago e Melissa já estava acordada, cantarolando enquanto preparava um café da manhã cheiroso. Talvez ela não tivesse saído naquela noite, pensei. Mas então lembrei que ela era Melissa. Ela tinha essa alegria naturalmente. Mesmo quando voltava quando estava amanhecendo, depois de algumas horas, já parecia renovada. Eu teria que me lembrar de perguntar qual era seu segredo.

No domingo de manhã, eu e Melissa fomos caminhar na praia. Eu precisava admitir que ela não era tão ruim quanto me pareceu à primeira impressão, mas eu ainda não tinha intimidade suficiente com ela, então apenas escutava ela contar sobre sua vida e experiências. Fiquei feliz por ela gostar tanto de falar e eu não precisar contar sobre minha própria vida.

Depois do almoço, Mel nos levou até uma mansão abandonada no canto norte da ilha de Mansai. Os garotos não se animaram tanto quanto eu achei que fariam. Deviam ter ido lá vezes demais para ficarem impressionados com uma mansão possivelmente assombrada e cheia de mistérios.

Eu, entretanto, estava apavorada

O mais perto que cheguei de um lugar como aquele foi a casa dos gritos, em Hogsmead, e preciso admitir que aquilo não era nada, nada comparado à Mansão Rinnel.

Uma pequena trilha cercada pela floresta densa nos levou até a entrada do terreno da mansão.

O portão estava sujo e velho e fez um barulho assustador quando o abrimos. O jardim era enorme, repleto de ervas daninhas e um mato escuro e alto. O caminho de pedras não era bem visível, mas dava a impressão de que o lugar fora muito bonito em tempos passados. Naquele momento, entretanto, estava arrepiante.

A mansão ficava afastada demais de qualquer área movimentada, por isso o único som que escutávamos era dos animais habitantes da floresta atrás e a oeste da casa.

- Tem certeza que é permitido entrar aqui? – Eu perguntei à Mel, com a voz falhada, assim que chegamos na porta de entrada.

- Claro, Lily. A mansão é um ponto turístico da ilha. Você não pode dizer que visitou Mansai sem ter entrado na Mansão Rinnel.

Engoli em seco. Para um ponto turístico a mansão estava abandonada e vazia até demais.

Melissa, apesar de ser quem comandava o grupo e ter entrado naquela mansão milhões de vezes, também pareceu receosa quando abriu a grande e pesada porta de madeira trabalhada meticulosamente com ouro. Abraçou Potter, que estava logo ao lado dela. Sirius entrou antes dos dois, sem medo algum. E eu, bom, eu segurei o braço de Remo com a maior força que consegui.

Era muito escuro lá dentro, por isso todos mantiveram as varinhas em punho, iluminando o caminho. Acendemos algumas velas ao longo do pequeno Hall de entrada, dando um aspecto ainda mais fantasmagórico ao lugar. O salão de entrada era maior que o de Hogwarts. Bastante imponente. Teias de aranha desciam do teto até pouco em cima de nossas cabeças. As paredes eram de pedra e eu me senti naqueles filmes trouxas de ação. Talvez se eu encostasse em determinada pedra, uma porta secreta se abrisse. Não que eu estivesse com vontade de fazer isso. Queria mesmo era me manter bem longe das paredes e de possíveis aranhas.

Sempre tive um terrível e horripilante medo de aranhas.

Ouvi algo se mover atrás de mim e me virei, com a mão no coração. Melissa riu.

- Não se preocupe. É só o Josh.

- Josh? – Perguntei, iluminando mais à frente e vendo um quadro na parede. Um homem sorria para mim.

- Josh Rinnel. – Mel disse – O dono dessa mansão. Ele faleceu em 1278 de causas naturais, aqui na ilha. A mansão foi construída um ano antes, então esse ano completa 700 anos.

Eu já sabia que Melissa adorava história, pontos turísticos e parecer uma guia, mas, ainda assim, a fascinação com que falava me surpreendeu. Era quase uma devoção.

Josh Rinnel era um senhor de meia-idade, calvo, com um sorriso bondoso. Ele não disse nada, somente nos observou enquanto continuávamos a visita.

A mansão era enorme e deveria ter sido muito bonita 700 anos atrás.

- Dizem que ele não dava festas, nem aparecia nas ruas. Um desperdício devido ao tamanho desse lugar. Imagine quantas festas enormes poderiam ter sido feitas se ele não fosse tão reservado – Melissa caminhava na frente falando sem parar – Vivia trancafiado aqui dentro. A mansão está abandonada desde sua morte.

- Ele não tinha família? Esposa, filhos? – Perguntei, uma vez que era a única realmente interessada na história. Os outros já deviam estar cansados de ouvi-la.

- Não se sabe. Dizem que ele fugiu pra cá, para fazer experiências. Mas são somente lendas. Nunca foi encontrado nada que comprovasse isso.

- Que tipo de experiências? Poções?

- Algo do tipo. Dizem que ele buscava cura para algum tipo de doença. Como eu disse, lendas. Não há nada aqui que comprove isso. Só o que temos certeza é que ele era um homem muito rico e muito solitário. – Ela examinou o corrimão de madeira bruta com detalhes dourados – E que tinha um ótimo gosto também. Deviam deixar arrumar isso daqui. Um trato nessa mansão cairia muito bem. Toda essa poeira só afasta os visitantes. Podiam fazer grandes festas aqui... só naquele salão principal devem caber umas mil pessoas!

Mas eu já não prestava muita atenção ao que ela falava. Cura para algum tipo de doença? Uma espécie de antídoto?

Minha mente fervilhava com as suposições e possibilidades. Em algum lugar, naquela imponente mansão, podia estar escondido o antídoto que me faria voltar a ser normal. Ou o mais normal que eu poderia ser.

Um jato de adrenalina percorreu meu corpo e eu passei a prestar cada vez mais atenção em cada aposento. Cada armário. Cada gaveta. Cada pedra na parede. O medo de aranhas não era nada se comparado ao meu medo de virar um Éload.

Porém, cedo demais para que eu pudesse encontrar algo satisfatório, nossa visita acabou e precisamos voltar para a casa de Melissa.

Minha cabeça ainda estava perdida demais com todas as informações, por isso fui para o meu quarto e fiquei por lá durante um bom tempo, apenas pensando e pensando. Quando me dei conta, já havia escurecido e a casa estava vazia.

Eu precisava esfriar um pouco a cabeça, então resolvi dar uma volta na praia. Sentir a brisa salgada, ouvir o barulho do mar, observar a lua cheia dando um brilho especial. Estava tudo tão perfeito, mas, ainda assim, parecia faltar alguma coisa. Algo que não tinha nada a ver com maldição, antídoto ou uma mansão abandonada. Eu sentia falta de outra coisa. Uma espécie de calor. O som de outro coração batendo junto com o meu. Risadas.

Eu estava tão sozinha. Tão absurdamente sozinha que até mesmo a presença do Potter me alegraria.

Há dois dias atrás eu estava ali na beira da praia, conversando com o maroto mais irritante da face da terra. O que eu não daria para poder estar conversando com ele naquele domingo, também.

Saí da praia e caminhei pela orla da floresta, me afastando um pouco das casas da vila. Eu queria ir até a mansão e continuar procurando pelo antídoto, mas estava com medo de entrar naquele lugar sozinha, ainda mais à noite. Meus pés caminharam involuntariamente pra lá, enquanto eu tentava reunir alguma coragem.

Eu estava no início da trilha, cercada somente por floresta, quando um uivo aterrorizante fez minha espinha congelar.

* * *

**N/A: Auuuuuuuuu!**

**hiuahiuahuiahuiahiahuia**

**Maldade minha parar justo nessa parte? =x**

**Perdoem a minha demora pra postar... estou fazendo autoescola... fico a tarde toda fora de casa e chego muito cansada, então demorei um pouco para escrever o capítulo...**

**O próximo não tem quase nada escrito... e essa semana não sei se terei tempo de escrever muita coisa... mas prometo postar o quanto antes...**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo... ;D**

**Agradeço imensamente os comentários de vocês!!! ^^**

**A melhor coisa de abrir meu e-mail é ver que recebi reviews! Isso já faz meu dia ser incrível!!! ;D**

**MUITO OBRIGADA! ^^**

**Espero que gostem... ^^**

**Comentem! ;D**

**Beijos,  
Cristal Evans.**


	7. 6 Lobisomem, Cervo, Cão e Gata

_Respondendo:_

_Veronica D. M.: eeeeee... leitora nova! rsrs... Muito feliz que esteja gostando! ;D Tomara que acompanhe mesmo! rsrs... A Lily ainda vai ter outras aulinhas de vôo... rsrs... Espero que goste desse capítulo.. ^^ Beijinhos! E obrigada por comentar..._

_Bárbara: Será que você vai gostar do capítulo? =X rsrs... espero que sim! ^^ Desculpe a demora pra postar... =P Obrigada por comentar! ;D Beijinhos! ^^_

_Lizzie Bowen: Nhaaai! Obrigada! ;D Fico muito feliz por saber que está acompanhando e gostando... ^^ Nhaii.. e eu quero um Tiago pra mim também! =X rsrsrs... Desculpa se demorei pra atualizar... =P Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar, viu! ^^ Espero que goste do capítulo! ;D_

_Raquel Cullen: Haha... suas perguntas serão respondidas nesse capítulo... rsrsrs... bom, nem todas... rsrs ^^ É, a Lily até que se saiu bem, mas virão mais aulinhas de vôo por aí... rsrs... ;P Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo.. ^^ Beijos e muito obrigada por comentar! ;D_

_Lady Bella-chan: hiuahuiahauhuiaa... pois então... acho que sou um pouco má, às vezes... huihiuhauiha... ;D Você tinha sumido mesmo... mas fico feliz que tenha voltado! ;D E mais feliz ainda que tenha adorado! ^^ rsrs... Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo... ^^ Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar! ^^_

_Lethicya Black: hiuahauihauihauiha... gostei da review grande! Hiuahuihauihauiha... Ah, e concordo com você em tudo! Sobre as sensações da Lily quando ela ta com o Tiago, sobre ela e o Sirius serem amigos (também adoro), sobre sentir o que ela sente enquanto escrevo... hauihauihuiahuia... Bom... como eu também estou de férias, e ainda fazendo autoescola, está tudo muito corrido, por isso ainda não passei lá na sua fic, sorry... se der tempo, depois de postar aqui, vou lá ler.. ^^ Bom, voltando, fico feliz que esteja gostando.. ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também... ainda não tem muita interação Sirius/Lily, mas terá... só que é muita coisa pra escrever... rsrs... desculpe se eu demorei muito pra postar... ;P Obrigada por comentar... ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Pat. Cullen: Nhaaai! =X Desculpa a demora... ;p o capítulo não queria sair de jeito nenhum... o.O e quase não parei em casa por causa da autoescola... =/ Mas espero que tenha satisfeito sua curiosidade... ^^ rsrs... Espero que goste do capítulo... ;D Obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Anggie: Olha o sujo falando do mal lavado! Han! Não foi você que terminou o capítulo num ponto crucial? Hahahaa...minha vingancinha! ;X hauihauiahuihaiua... então, flor, espero que goste do capítulo... ;D Obrigada por comentar! Beijinhos! ^^_

_Layla Black: rsrs... desculpe a demora... =X Espero que goste desse capítulo... ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ;D Beijão!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – O lobisomem, o cervo, o cão e a gata**

Chuva nunca foi um bom presságio. Ao menos, não na minha vida. Sempre que chovia, algo de ruim acontecia.

Foi desconfortavelmente interessante o fato de aquela ser uma noite linda e sem nuvens. A maneira correta de descrever a situação seria dizer que havia uma chuva torrencial e eu não podia enxergar um palmo à minha frente. Relâmpagos cortavam o céu. O vento uivava. As árvores pareciam vivas. Esse sim seria o cenário perfeito para ouvir um uivo de lobisomem naquela ilha.

Mas não. O céu estava limpo e lindo, enfeitado por montes de estrelas e a lua cheia dando adeus. Apenas uma garota tão sortuda quanto eu poderia se deparar com um lobisomem justo no último dia de lua cheia.

Eu podia ver a mansão lá ao longe. Dos lados, somente floresta. Atrás, um caminho longo e sinuoso, completamente isolado de qualquer civilização.

Eu estava completamente sozinha.

Outro uivo, ainda mais perto, fez meu coração acelerar ainda mais. O lobo estava se aproximando. Naquele momento, eu ainda não sabia que estava prestes a topar com um lobisomem.

Meu terrível senso de direção não sabia para que lado correr. Pensei em me esconder na mansão, mas meus pés não obedeceram meus comandos.

A noite estava calma, silenciosa. Quase não havia vento e o único som que eu podia ouvir era o pio das corujas. Ergui a varinha, pronta para me defender do animal quando ele se aproximasse, e comecei a caminhar de costas. Os olhos observando qualquer movimento suspeito.

Claro que eu não tinha coordenação para caminhar de costas, ainda mais com as pernas tremendo feito bambu, não dei nem cinco passos e caí de bunda, com um grito alto demais. Minha varinha se perdeu na escuridão.

Vários barulhos chegaram até mim ao mesmo momento.

Na árvore mais próxima, uma coruja piou desesperada e levantou vôo, o mato ao meu lado esquerdo fazia barulho como se algum animal estivesse se aproximando numa rápida velocidade, mais uivos do lobo se aproximavam ainda mais velozes que a corrida do outro animal e meu coração parecia estar no lugar errado, fora do corpo, batendo feito um desesperado.

Eu poderia ter levantado e corrido se houvesse mais tempo. Antes que eu pudesse entender o que havia acontecido, o lobisomem saiu da floresta e me encontrou. Uivou novamente, se aproximando de maneira perigosa. Eu fechei os olhos com força durante dois segundos, esperando a mordida que não chegou a acontecer. Quando reabri os olhos, havia um grande cachorro negro ao meu lado, rosnando para o lobisomem, com seu focinho perto demais do meu rosto.

Outro animal apareceu. Um cervo. Ele me olhou como se estivesse assustado e me deu as costas, ficando entre mim e o lobisomem. O cachorro se afastou de mim, parando ao lado do cervo.

O lobisomem não parecia se incomodar com a presença dos outros animais e seus olhos não saíram de mim. Tive medo de fazer um movimento brusco, por isso me levantei bem devagar. O lobo se agachou e pulou, rosnando, tentando me alcançar, mas o cão o e cervo pularam em cima dele, impedindo-o de se aproximar.

Senti algo macio em minha perna e dei um salto. Uma gata branca estava se acariciando em mim. Quando viu que eu a estava observando, começou a correr na direção oposta do lobisomem, parando para ver se eu a seguia. Sem pensar no quanto aquilo era estranho, comecei a correr atrás dela.

Um ganido de cachorro chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu tremi, tentando não olhar pra trás. Senti que estava sendo perseguida e aumentei o ritmo.

Um novo uivo, a poucos metros atrás de mim, me fez virar e encarar o lobisomem que se aproximava com uma rapidez incrível. O cão estava se esforçando, lá atrás, para se levantar e não havia sinal do cervo.

Eu tinha plena certeza que corria na maior velocidade que conseguia, mas ainda parecia ser lento demais. A gata, ao meu lado, parecia tão assustada quanto eu.

Eu podia ouvir as largas passadas do enorme animal se aproximando de mim cada vez mais e mais rápido. Minha respiração ofegava e meu peito parecia querer explodir em chamas. Senti meus olhos arderem enquanto imaginava se eu passaria daquela noite e lembrava que os marotos e Mel também estavam fora de casa. Seria possível que eles também topassem com o lobisomem? Ou será que poderia haver mais de um lobisomem naquele lugar?

Arrisquei uma espiada para trás, para saber a que distância eu estava de minha morte, e, por causa disso, acabei tropeçando na raiz de uma árvore e rolando pelo chão. O que eu não daria para pelo menos, estar com minha varinha! Mas ela havia ficado lá atrás, perto da mansão, perdida entre ervas-daninhas e raízes.

Suja, com mãos, braços e pernas arranhados, completamente descabelada e chorando me virei para encarar o lobisomem. Ele não diminuiu a velocidade, somente saltou para cima de mim com um rosnado feroz.

Fechei os olhos, certa de que dessa vez a morte era inevitável, mas a mordida demorou tempo demais para acontecer. Ao invés disso, um ganido vindo do lobo e outro barulho que na hora não reconheci me fizeram reabrir os olhos.

Mais uma vez, aquele cervo se havia posto entre mim e o lobisomem, ameaçando-o com sua galhada imponente. O lobo estava deitado no chão, lutando para se recompor, e havia bastante sangue saindo de um corte em sua barriga. O cão negro não demorou para aparecer e se colocar ao lado do cervo, dando-me novamente a oportunidade de escapar.

A gata correu ao meu lado durante todo o trajeto restante, parando somente quando chegamos em frente a casa de Melissa. A rua estava deserta, já devia ser muito tarde, e ela sentou na frente da casa, esperando que eu entrasse.

Abri a porta, mas fiquei parada, encarando a gata com curiosidade e me sentindo a pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

- Er... obrigada... e... – Eu disse, olhando para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava me vendo falar com uma gata. Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, sem deixar de me olhar com os olhos azuis, penetrantes – Tome cuidado...

Ela fez um barulho parecido com um riso antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

Fechei a porta rapidamente, mesmo sabendo que o lobisomem devia estar longe. Só então, consegui raciocinar direito sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer e o que ainda estaria por vir.

A imagem de Remo, Sirius, Tiago e Melissa lá fora com um lobisomem à solta me fez entrar em desespero. Com varinha eu teria poucas chances contra um lobisomem, sem, não teria nenhuma. Eu não podia sair à procura deles. Eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser esperar e rezar para que eles estivessem a salvo.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na pequena sala, olhando o relógio a cada dois minutos. Tentei entender o que aquele cachorro, aquele cervo e aquela gata estavam fazendo. Por que haviam me defendido? Pareciam estar juntos. Pareciam entender o que estava acontecendo. Havia algo de muito estranho neles, algo de muito estranho em toda aquela história.

E quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu me sentia confusa. E mais devagar o tempo passava.

Eu estava prestes a sair de casa à procura deles. Já passava das duas horas da manhã e nada de eles aparecerem. Imagens do lobisomem os encontrando não saíam da minha cabeça. Não era possível que eles ficassem a noite toda lá fora e não se deparassem com o lobo.

Relaxei um pouco quando lembrei que aquela era a última noite de lua cheia e eles tinham saído em todas as noites desde que eu fora pra ilha. Eles não tinham se encontrado com o lobisomem nenhuma vez, não seria naquela noite que encontrariam.

Subi para o meu quarto, a fim de tomar um banho e tirar toda aquela areia e aquele barro. Coloquei um short jeans e uma camiseta e voltei para sala, disposta a esperá-los.

Os minutos passavam cada vez mais devagar e o sono começava a tomar conta de mim.

Deitada no sofá, cochilei e acordei várias vezes durante a noite, em meio a pesadelos horrorosos com lobisomens, tubarões, gatos, cachorros, antílopes, uma mansão abandonada e éloads.

Às seis horas da manhã decidi levantar e recomecei minha caminhada pela sala. Comecei a contar meus passos para me distrair. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, vira, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, vira, onze, doze...

A preocupação só aumentava conforme o sol aparecia na janela. Perdi a conta diversas vezes e recomecei de novo e de novo.

Mais meia hora. Se eles não aparecessem em meia hora, eu sairia para procurá-los. O lobisomem já não estava mais transformado àquela hora e eu precisava encontrá-los, precisava saber que estavam bem.

996º passo, faltando quinze minutos para as sete horas, o sol já iluminava bem o interior da sala de estar, quando eu ouvi um barulho estranho vindo de um quadro na parede que dividia a sala da cozinha. O quadro, uma paisagem de campo, era enorme, cobrindo quase toda a parede. Era bem velho e estava bastante manchado, por isso eu nunca havia dado muita importância, parecia uma simples relíquia.

Aproximei-me do quadro, tremendo. Tive impressão de ter ouvido vozes atrás dele. Tentei movê-lo, mas era pesado demais.

- Olá? Tem alguém aí?

Silêncio. Fiquei alguns minutos tentando mover o quadro, mas não havia jeito de tirá-lo do lugar. Por fim, continuei contando os passos, mas sempre alerta ao quadro e a qualquer barulho que ouvisse.

Mais dez minutos se passaram e ouvi um barulho na porta de entrada. A voz de Melissa brigando com Sirius por um motivo provavelmente muito idiota inundou o corredor e eu saí correndo na direção deles, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Quando vi que todos os quatro estavam em casa, sãos e salvos, abri o maior sorriso que conseguia e abracei o primeiro que consegui.

- Vocês estão bem! – Falei, soluçando. Eu devia parecer uma idiota, mas saber que eles estavam salvos era a única coisa que importava naquele momento – Graças a Deus, vocês estão bem!

Abracei cada um deles como se fosse a última vez que os veria, sentindo o alívio dominar meu corpo. Não liguei para os olhares assustados que eles trocavam, nem mesmo para o sorriso super convencido de Tiago quando o abracei com força. Antes daquela noite eu nunca teria imaginado o quanto me importaria se algo de mal acontecesse a eles.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Tiago com cara de preocupado enquanto eu passava as mãos nos olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas.

- Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu! Me prometam que não vão mais sair à noite! Prometam! – Melissa me pegou pela mão e me puxou para o sofá. Os outros também se sentaram. Todos estavam com olheiras profundas, expressões muito cansadas e pareciam ligeiramente machucados. Olhei para meus arranhões nas mãos, nos braços e nas pernas e arregalei os olhos – Vocês também encontraram com ele? Vocês também viram o lobisomem?

Eles trocaram um olhar estranho entre eles e Remo se levantou rapidamente, sem me olhar.

- É melhor você ir dormir, Lílian. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas deve ter sido uma noite muito estressante. Nós também precisamos descansar.

Eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Eles haviam encontrado o lobisomem ou não? Por que ninguém nunca me falava nada?

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei – Vocês estão bem? Encontraram com ele? Onde estavam?

- Não é da sua conta. – A resposta fria veio, impressionantemente, de Remo. Eu achava que ele era o único amigo que eu tinha ali, mas ao que parecia ele não confiava tanto assim em mim.

- Eu fico feliz que estejam todos bem – Eu disse, de cabeça baixa. Não entendia qual era o problema, mas se eles não queriam dividir a vida deles comigo, eu não poderia fazer nada – Só... tomem cuidado...

Eu fui para o quarto e pude ouvir que Melissa brigava com alguém no andar de baixo. Tudo ficou em silêncio e minutos depois ela entrou no meu quarto, parecendo muito melhor do que estava há pouco tempo.

- Como você está? – Ela perguntou, sentando na beirada da cama. Sentei também.

- Estou bem, graças a Deus e a uns animais que se eu te contar, você não vai acreditar...

- Lily, me desculpe! – Fiquei surpresa com a expressão dela, quase implorando – Por favor, me desculpe! Eu devia ter dito que não era seguro... eu devia ter te alertado, mas eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer, eu... – Ela parou abruptamente, fechando os olhos com força. A visão de garota fútil e completamente superficial que eu tinha dela desapareceu quase completamente. Aquela era uma Melissa que eu nunca havia imaginado – Por favor, me desculpe... eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você!

- Não se preocupe. – Eu disse, ainda abismada com aquela situação – Não é sua culpa. Eu é que não devia ter saído à noite sozinha. Não se culpe! Além do mais, não aconteceu nada. – Uma lembrança atingiu minha mente e eu ri – Quero dizer, até aconteceu... perdi minha varinha.

Ela riu também, parecendo mais aliviada, e se levantou.

- Você se lembra onde estava quando a perdeu?

- Acho que posso encontrar o lugar.

- Descanse, então. Mais tarde eu vou com você até lá procurar pela sua varinha. – Eu assenti e voltei a deitar. Ela caminhou até a porta e parou antes de abri-la – Lily... desculpe por não te falar onde vamos... nós realmente não podemos...

Eu assenti novamente. Naquele momento, já não importava muito saber o que eles faziam durante a noite. Tudo o que eu queria era algumas horinhas de descanso e paz.

Acordei com Melissa em meu quarto novamente, me chamando para almoçar.

Quando desci, os garotos estavam lá também, parecendo exaustos.

Eu não sabia se Remo e Tiago ainda estavam brigados ou não, mas imaginei que estivessem. Remo estava completamente isolado do grupo, parecendo extremamente infeliz. Me perguntei se eles haviam brigado novamente ou se era apenas o cansaço. Ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse estar incomodando o garoto.

Sirius implicou o almoço inteiro com a comida que Melissa havia preparado, resultando em brigas intermináveis entre os dois e quando eles brigavam, não escutavam mais ninguém. Por isso, me restou ficar ao lado de Potter e conversar com ele.

- Eles são sempre assim? – Perguntei quando Melissa deu um chute na canela de Sirius.

- Piores. Um vive implicando com o outro. – Ele riu.

- Por quê?

- Ciúmes, eu acho. A relação deles era complicada... – Ele parou para pensar por um minuto e deu de ombros – Ou talvez seja só o costume. Acho que eles não sabem mais o que é conversar sem brigar. Aliás...

Uma coruja irrompeu a janela, cortando a frase de Tiago, e deixou uma carta cair no colo de Melissa. A garota desviou sua atenção de Sirius imediatamente, observando a carta com um grande sorriso.

- O convite! – Ela abriu a carta rapidamente e balançou os cabelos loiros – "_A família McGonagall convida-os para o 30º encontro de famílias da história da comunidade bruxa..."_

- McGonagall? – Interrompi, assustada.

- Mirla é irmã da tia Mimi. – Explicou-me Sirius.

Eu senti a minha boca se abrir e tornei a fechá-la rapidamente. Quando conheci Mirla não havia notado nenhuma semelhança que ela pudesse ter com a professora McGonagall. Aquela mulher era completamente asquerosa!

- Você precisa de roupas! – Disse Melissa olhando pra mim com horror – _Eu_ preciso de roupas! – Os garotos reviraram os olhos e eu senti meu rosto corar – Vamos depressa! Precisamos ir em tantos lugares! O encontro é nesse sábado! Não temos muito tempo!

É claro que, se alguém me perguntasse, eu diria que ainda havia muito tempo. O encontro seria no sábado e ainda era segunda. Tínhamos uma semana toda pela frente. Melissa não concordava comigo, contudo. Sendo obrigados por ela, os garotos e eu fomos empurrados para fora da casa.

- Mel, eu tenho uns cinco ternos completamente novos! – Reclamou Tiago – Não preciso de roupas!

- Eu também.

Ela suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- Certo, certo. Vocês não precisam, mas o Remo precisa!

- Eu não vou. – Ouvi a voz dele pela primeira vez depois da resposta seca que ele havia me dado naquela manhã. Ele não olhou para nenhum de nós enquanto se afastava para a casa de Tiago.

- Como assim? – Melissa foi atrás dele – Como assim não vai? É claro que você vai! Não vamos te deixar aqui sozinho!

- Eu não vou, Mel. Eu sei que não sou bem vindo nessa festa e não estou com a mínima vontade de ir. – Ele continuou andando, sem olhar pra trás, mas eu pude perceber a tristeza em sua voz. Era como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

- Cala a boca, Aluado! – Quase dei um salto quando ouvi a voz de Sirius logo atrás de mim – Foi culpa minha, então pára de se lamentar!

- Pela primeira vez na minha vida vou concordar com o Black. A culpa foi inteiramente dele. Você não pode ficar se martirizando desse jeito, Reminho.

Eu não fazia idéia do que eles estavam falando, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com o segredo deles.

Ele não respondeu, somente entrou na casa e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O clima ficou extremamente tenso enquanto íamos para o outro lado da ilha à procura de roupas.

Quando estávamos na metade do caminho, perto da mansão Rinnel, eu pedi para darmos uma procurada na minha varinha.

A visão da mansão, da floresta e da trilha sob a luz do sol era bem menos assustadora do que havia sido na noite anterior.

Eu sabia, mais ou menos, onde estava quando o lobisomem apareceu da primeira vez e fui até lá. Não consegui conter um arrepio ao olhar o lugar exato onde ele quase me atacara. As imagens voltavam com uma nitidez incrível e eu precisei me concentrar em achar a varinha para não entrar em pânico.

Foi Tiago quem acabou achando, no fim das contas. Eu estava agachada, de costas pra ele, procurando, quando ele tapou meus olhos e falou bem próximo a minha orelha.

- Eu tenho algo aqui que você vai gostar bastante. – Levei um susto e me arrepiei – Proponho uma troca.

- Troca? – Perguntei, me levantando, ainda com os olhos tapados – Que tipo de troca?

- Amanhã você vai passar o dia inteiro comigo. Só comigo. – Ele destapou meus olhos, virando-me para encará-lo. Tirou a varinha do bolso, com um enorme sorriso, e a segurou bem próximo a mim.

Eu revirei os olhos e estendi a mão, mas ele continuou somente me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso convencido no rosto. Ele estava falando sério.

- Está bem! – Eu disse, pegando minha varinha e guardando-a.

Passamos o resto do dia entrando e saindo de lojas famosas e caríssimas. Melissa escolhia várias roupas belíssimas pra mim, mas eu não deixei que ela comprasse tudo. Acabei levando apenas o vestido que iria usar no encontro.

Os garotos compraram sapatos novos e uma roupa para Remo.

Eu e Mel guardamos nossas compras em casa, no fim da tarde, e fomos para a casa de Tiago. Ele e Sirius haviam colocado uma mesa na sala, repleta de bebidas, e a caixa de música de Tiago estava aberta. Bebemos, dançamos e conversamos até tarde da noite.

Eu e Tiago nos divertimos observando algumas brigas entre Sirius e Mel.

Remo não participou da festinha, afirmando estar com dor de cabeça, e ficou no quarto.

Antes de voltar para a casa de Melissa, resolvi ir me despedir de Remo. Subi as escadas e encontrei uma das portas fechadas. Bati levemente antes de abrir.

- Remo? – Perguntei. Um vulto estava parado perto da janela. Ele não se virou quando eu entrei e fechei a porta – Você está bem? A dor de cabeça está melhor?

Me aproximei devagar e parei ao lado dele, observando a rua pela janela. Eu sabia que minha voz estava meio alterada por causa da bebida, mas não tinha bebido tanto quanto da outra vez, então conseguia me controlar melhor.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – A voz dele soou triste demais e eu, novamente, me perguntei como estaria a relação dele com os outros marotos.

- Você não parece muito bem. Não quer conversar?

- Lílian... – Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça – É melhor não...

Suspirei também, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Se precisar conversar com alguém... eu estou aqui... – Me afastei da janela, deixando-o lá – Boa noite.

Desci as escadas me segurando com firmeza, já estava sentindo a tontura. Tiago não pareceu feliz ao me ver.

- Onde você estava? – Ele perguntou, se aproximando. Sirius e Mel discutiam sobre qual tipo e bebida era melhor e eu precisei rir antes de responder.

- Só fui conversar com o Remo. – A expressão dele não mudou – Vocês brigaram com ele? Ele parece triste.

- Não é isso... – Sua expressão suavizou – Não se preocupe com isso... vamos conversar com ele...

Eu concordei e bocejei.

- Já está tarde. Vamos, Mel?

Melissa se aproximou de mim saltitante. Toda aquela energia não podia ser natural. Mesmo depois de um dia inteiro caminhando e uma noite quase toda dançando, ela não perdia o pique.

- Já? A noite é uma criança, Lilyzinha! Por que não bebe mais um? – Ela empurrou um copo cheio de um líquido azul pra minha mão, rindo, e olhou para Tiago – Vocês estão muito molengas hoje! Nem beberam direito!

- E você bebeu demais, não é? – Perguntou Tiago, sem sorrir – Bebeu até mesmo o que não devia! Melissa! Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer...

- Shhh! – Mel colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele, calando-o – Eu já ouvi o seu sermão um milhão de vezes! Já entendi o recado e você sabe que eu não acredito em nada disso! Então, deixa eu me divertir!

Ela se afastou, meio dançando, meio caindo, em direção à mesa de bebidas.

Tiago suspirou foi até a caixinha de música, fechando-a. Sirius e Melissa reclamaram, mas ele não deu atenção, virou-se para mim, sério.

- Faça ela dormir.

Franzi a testa.

- Fazer ela dormir?

- É. Eu sei que ela não vai querer dormir tão cedo, mas ela precisa dormir. Acredite em mim.

- Do que está falando? – Eu podia sentir o efeito da bebida me deixando cada vez mais tonta e sonolenta.

- Outra hora eu explico. Leva ela pra casa e se certifique de que ela foi dormir. – Ele parou para pensar, parecendo um pouco abalado pela bebida, mas não tanto quanto no outro dia – Pensando melhor, eu vou levar vocês pra casa.

Concordei, pegando no braço de Melissa, e seguindo-o para a casa da frente.

Fui direto para o meu quarto enquanto Tiago levava Mel para o quarto dela e se certificava de que ela iria dormir. Troquei de roupa e deitei, sentindo tudo girar ao meu redor. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Lily? Posso entrar?

- Pode...

Tiago entrou e se aproximou da cama, ajoelhando ao lado.

- Só vim te lembrar do nosso trato – Ele disse e, mesmo no escuro, pude ver um sorriso em seu rosto – Amanhã você vai passar o dia todo comigo.

Eu ri e fechei os olhos. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais para ficarem abertas.

- Certo...

- Durma bem... – Ele sussurrou e senti seus lábios em minha testa, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Ouvi a porta ser fechada e dormi profundamente.

Acordei com Melissa me chamando, parecendo bem menos animada do que de costume. Não era muito cedo, uma vez que fomos dormir de madrugada, mas também não era muito tarde. Levantei e me arrumei, lembrando do trato feito com Tiago. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de não estar com raiva daquele trato. Pelo contrário, eu estava estranhamente ansiosa pelo dia. Isso não podia ser um bom sinal.

Afinal, onde estava aquele Potter que eu tanto odiava?

Melissa voltou ao meu quarto meia hora depois para me avisar que Tiago estava lá embaixo me esperando. Fiquei um bom tempo andando de um lado para o outro, tentando descobrir uma maneira de me livrar daquele dia. Estava começando a achar que passar tanto tempo com os marotos estava me fazendo mal.

Mas trato é trato e eu acabei descendo, enfim, para enfrentar meu dia que prometia não ser tão monstruoso quanto eu queria que fosse.

- Dormiu bem? – Ele me perguntou quando saímos da casa de Melissa carregando duas vassouras. E eu que achei que as aulas tinham acabado!

- Dormi, sim. Nem precisei da poção pra ressaca.

Ele riu.

- Percebi que você não bebeu tanto ontem.

- Você também não. – Comentei.

- Por causa da Mel. – Ele disse, com um suspiro – Ela sempre nos deu muita dor de cabeça por causa de bebida. A gente cresceu junto e eu sou quase como um irmão mais velho pra ela, tenho que dar o exemplo. – Ele sorriu pra mim, zombeteiro – Normalmente é o Remo que quase não bebe e acaba cuidando da Mel, mas como ele não estava ontem...

O sorriso dele desapareceu.

- Por que você disse que a Mel precisava dormir? – Eu perguntei, querendo desviar o assunto.

- É uma longa história. – Ele montou na vassoura, acenando para que eu subisse também – Depois eu conto.

Imaginei que fossem mais segredos. Sobrevoamos boa parte da floresta até chegarmos nos campos de Quadribol. Havia mais gente do que da outra vez e nenhum campo estava desocupado. Descemos no primeiro, onde os times ainda estavam sendo formados.

Tiago se aproximou do grupo com um sorriso enorme.

- Pedro! – Por um momento pensei que fosse Pedro Pettigrew, o quarto integrante dos marotos, que não pôde passar as férias na ilha, mas o garoto com quem Tiago falava não tinha nada a ver com o Pedro que eu conhecia. Era um moreno alto e corpulento, com cabelos bem pretos que desciam quase até a cintura amarrados num rabo de cavalo.

- Tiago! – A voz de trovão combinava bem com o garoto. Ele se afastou do grupo para ir nos cumprimentar – Que bom te ver por aqui! Que tal uma partida? Está faltando um.

- Bom te ver também, mas vamos deixar pra próxima. Tenho outros planos pra hoje. – Ele piscou, apontando pra mim com a cabeça. Pedro riu.

- Entendo! Seu moleque! Anda pra cima e pra baixo com aquela beleza de loira e ainda quer pegar as outras bonitas também? – Eu senti meu rosto esquentar e esquentar enquanto ele me observava de cima a baixo. O sorriso de Tiago desapareceu – Que péssimos modos os meus. Pedro Boot, muito prazer.

Ele estendeu a mão enorme para mim e eu apertei, sem jeito.

- Lílian Evans.

- Temos que ir. – Disse Tiago acenando um adeus para Pedro e subindo na vassoura novamente. Eu subi atrás e voamos para uma das arquibancadas, em outro campo onde o jogo já estava correndo.

- Você está bem? – Eu perguntei quando nos sentamos. Tentei não parecer muito preocupada, somente curiosa. Afinal, eu não estava preocupada. Ele era o Potter. Só o Potter.

- Claro. Por que não estaria? – Ele não me olhou e continuou emburrado.

Revirei os olhos, bufando. Aquele garoto era extremamente irritante!

Ele ficou observando o jogo, fazendo comentários aleatórios e me dando dicas de vôo, mas eu não prestava muita atenção. O jogo no primeiro campo acabou rápido e eu vi Pedro vir para o campo onde estávamos.

- Agora ele vai ficar se exibindo... isso que dá apresentar uma garota bonita pra eles... – Tiago comentou em voz alta e eu estranhei. Ele não podia estar com ciúmes! Não de mim!

Mas ele realmente parecia estar com ciúmes e Pedro realmente parecia estar se exibindo. Acho que minha alto-estima nunca esteve tão alta quanto naquele dia.

Achei que não faria mal algum deixá-la um pouquinho maior, então, comecei a torcer para Pedro, deixando Tiago cada vez mais mal-humorado e Pedro cada vez mais feliz e exibido. Numa das vezes que marcou ponto, ele veio até próximo de nós e me mandou um beijo.

Ficamos assistindo durante uns dez minutos, até Tiago se levantar de um salto.

- Finalmente! – Disse, montando na vassoura e me pedindo para fazer o mesmo. Um dos campos havia sido desocupado e ele nos levou para lá.

- Você está muito estranho... – Comentei quando pousamos – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não acredito que estava dando mole para o Pedro! – Ele despejou, sem me olhar.

- Ele parece um cara legal. Eu só estava tentando ser gentil. – Fiz a melhor cara de inocente que consegui, tentando não rir. Eu ainda não entendia porque ele estava com ciúmes, mas estava me sentindo muito feliz por aquilo.

- Gentil... "Viva!", "Pedro, é isso aí!", "Vai lá, Pedro!" – Ele imitou numa voz fininha e eu não consegui me conter, tive que começar a rir.

Ele me olhou, sem entender a graça, e esperou eu me recompor antes de me dar a vassoura.

- Vamos começar. – Ele disse e eu assenti, ainda sorrindo.

O mau-humor dele passou enquanto sobrevoávamos o campo. Talvez eu fosse muito engraçada voando ou talvez ele gostasse tanto de voar que nada mais importava, só sei que minha diversão acabou onde a dele começou. Voar pela segunda vez não é necessariamente mais fácil que pela primeira.

Eu não estava voando exatamente mal, mas não conseguia manter um ritmo constante, nem uma altura constante. Talvez pelo fato de eu estar tremendo demais, mas a vassoura vivia perdendo e ganhando altitude e velocidade. Era preciso muita concentração e habilidade para poder controlar aquilo e eu, definitivamente, não tinha nenhum dos dois.

Tiago voava ao meu lado sem problemas e eu estava começando a admirar a facilidade dele. Não é qualquer um que sobe em uma vassoura, consegue manobrá-la tão bem e ainda fica concentrado em outras coisas que não voar. Com certeza, ele tem um dom.

Depois de muito voar, eu já estava exausta e faminta. Olhei para o lado, para dizer que queria parar, mas eu não tinha coordenação suficiente para olhar para um lado e continuar voando em linha reta. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, já estava voando em espiral direto para o chão.

Tiago foi rápido, como sempre, mas não o suficiente. Ele voou ao meu lado, tentando me parar, mas não conseguiu frear as duas vassouras ao mesmo tempo. Graças a rapidez dele eu não dei de cara no chão, entretanto, nós dois saímos rolando pela grama, um por cima do outro enquanto as vassouras caíam do outro lado.

Quando paramos de rolar, eu estava deitada de costas no chão e ele por cima de mim, rindo. Não agüentei e comecei a rir também. Meu coração estava muito acelerado e minha respiração, ofegante. Somente quando parei de rir foi que percebi o quanto o rosto dele estava próximo do meu. Ele pareceu perceber isso ao mesmo tempo porque foi como se o clima ao nosso redor tivesse mudado. O perfume dele me atingiu novamente e eu podia jurar que fazia mais efeito em mim do que as bebidas alcoólicas que havíamos tomado na noite anterior.

Ele tirou uma das mãos da grama e colocou no meu rosto, suavemente. Fiquei durante algum tempo admirando seus olhos castanhos, percebendo o tom esverdeado que ele escondia e que eu nunca havia percebido.

Ele se aproximou mais, lentamente, como se estivesse medindo a distância, mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, uma voz grossa me fez quase pular de susto e desviar o olhar para o lado.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Pedro, aproximando-se com várias outras pessoas.

- Estamos! – Eu disse, empurrando Tiago para longe, delicadamente, e me levantando – Eu estou, pelo menos. Nenhum arranhão.

Tiago se levantou de um salto, postando-se entre mim e os outros.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupem. Podem voltar para o seu jogo.

- Não vão assistir o final? – Perguntou Pedro, olhando diretamente para mim e sorrindo.

- Não vamos. – Tiago respondeu por mim – Temos que ir. Muita coisa pra fazer ainda.

- Venham nos ver uma outra hora, então. – Pedro piscou para mim e se afastou. O mau-humor de Tiago parecia ter voltado.

- Vamos comer? – Perguntei.

- Vamos, vamos... – Ele foi até onde as vassouras estavam e as inspecionou – Parece que não aconteceu nada de mais, mas tivemos sorte. Suba. – Ele subiu na vassoura e eu fiz o mesmo, atrás dele.

Voamos durante alguns minutos, acima das árvores, até avistarmos uma clareira, onde ele desceu.

Fiquei impressionada com o que vi. Ele já havia arrumado tudo. Havia uma grande toalha de piquenique estendida no meio da clareira, com uma cesta, a caixinha de música também estava ali.

Sentei na ponta da toalha, vendo que o mau-humor dele havia passado. Ri internamente ao perceber como o humor dele variava rapidamente. Ele abriu a cesta, tirando vários aperitivos apetitosos e uma garrafa de bebida e duas taças. Eu abri a caixinha e uma melodia alegre inundou a clareira.

- Então, vai me contar a história da Mel? – Perguntei, curiosa.

Ele sorriu.

- Achei que fosse esquecer.

- Achei que fosse querer que eu esquecesse.

Ele riu e eu também.

- Bom, tudo começou quando o pai da Mel começou a fazer experiências...

- Ele faz experiências? – Interrompi, interessada.

- Fazia.

- Fazia?

- Ele faleceu há dois anos.

- Oh.

- Foi uma época complicada.

- Imagino.

- Eu acredito, e a mãe da Mel também, que ele morreu por causa das altas doses de poções que ele tomava.

- Que tipo de poções?

- Diversos tipos. Mas eu aposto que foi por causa da poção energética.

- Poção energética?

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu de lado.

- Vai me deixar contar ou não?

- Oh! Desculpe. Conte.

- Certo. Quando Melissa tinha seis anos, o pai dela começou a inventar essas poções, então ela cresceu cercada delas. Quando tinha treze anos, ele inventou a poção energética. Com essa poção você nem precisa dormir, ela recarrega completamente suas energias, sem precisar de um descanso verdadeiro. Você deve imaginar como isso o fascinou. Antes, ele precisava dormir durante oito horas diárias, quando inventou essa poção, não precisaria mais dormir. Ele havia ganhado mais oito horas por dia para trabalhar em seus inventos. Ele era simplesmente viciado em trabalho.

Eu estava espantada e admirada. Melissa não havia me falado sobre o pai ainda e agora eu imaginava o porquê. Ele não devia ter sido muito presente na vida dela. Estava sempre trabalhando, buscando novas invenções.

- Foram dois anos sem dormir, tomando direto aquela poção. Para alguém que trabalhava com invenções, ele foi muito descuidado. Qualquer um sabe que poção em excesso é prejudicial. Imagine ficar dois anos inteiros sem dormir! – Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça – Mas Melissa não acredita nisso. Ela diz que o pai morreu porque já estava doente antes de começar as invenções. Ela acha que ele estava procurando a cura para a doença que tinha. Ela acha que beber essas poções direto não faz mal! Ela bebe quase todos os dias, Lily! Ela quase não dorme!

Eu entendi a gravidade da situação. Eu já havia percebido o quanto Melissa era animada e o fato de que ela nunca parecia cansada. Visto dessa forma, a poção parecia ser algo bom. Melissa gostava de sair e de se divertir, ela não queria perder tempo se sentindo cansada ou tendo que dormir.

Por outro lado, ficar tanto tempo sem dormir, tomar muitas doses dessa poção energética podia estar fazendo mal. Ela podia morrer por causa daquilo. Alguém precisava fazê-la parar!

- Lily – Ele segurou uma de minhas mãos, me fazendo encará-lo novamente. Eu podia sentir o choque em meu rosto – Eu só te peço uma coisa, não fale sobre isso com ninguém... nem com ela... ela me mata se souber que eu dividi esse segredo com alguém.

- Ninguém sabe? – Estranhei.

- Só a mãe dela. Eu não pude deixar de contar, não posso deixá-la se suicidando aos poucos!

Eu concordei com a cabeça, ainda surpresa com tudo aquilo. Eu precisava achar um meio de ajudar também. Só não sabia como.

- A mãe dela fez de tudo para deixar as poções fora do alcance da Mel. Fazia algum tempo que eu não a via tomar. Mas esse ano... não sei como nem onde ela conseguiu a poção... já enviei uma carta pra mãe dela, mas até agora não sabemos o que fazer... ela esconde essas poções muito bem...

Eu tentei me concentrar em uma forma de ajudá-lo a convencer Mel de que as poções faziam mal, mas a sensação das mãos dele segurando a minha não me deixava pensar direito. Era um toque estranhamente confortador e natural, como se as minhas mãos fossem feitas para estarem exatamente ali, mas ao mesmo tempo, provocava reações estranhas no resto do meu corpo. O coração acelerado, as bochechas coradas, a respiração irregular e as famosas borboletas no estômago.

Retirei a mão, mesmo que parte de mim ainda desejasse o contato, e comecei a comer. Estava faminta depois de tanto voar e tantas informações.

Depois de comermos, deixamos as vassouras na clareira e fomos caminhando por uma trilha em meio à floresta que saía diretamente na praia. Percebi que, naquele lado da praia onde saímos, havia muitos mestiços. Vários jovens estavam jogando esportes de trouxas, como futebol, voleibol e até mesmo frescobol.

Nem mesmo Tiago parecia ter conhecimento daquilo e ficou admirado. Eu segui explicando as regras, ou o pouco que eu conhecia, sobre cada esporte pra ele.

- Se importa se dermos uma olhada? – Ele me perguntou, incerto, observando os garotos que jogavam futebol.

- Vá em frente! Já estou cheia de você ser bom em tudo! Vai ser legal te ver tropeçando nas próprias pernas. – Eu disse, desafiando-o.

- Acha que não vou conseguir, então? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu convencidamente.

- Veremos.

- Quer apostar? – O sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais.

- Eu nunca apostaria com você!

Ele riu.

- Qual é, Lily! Não vou trapacear! Só uma aposta...

- O que quer apostar?

Ele pensou por um minuto.

- Se eu vencer, você vai ao encontro como minha namorada.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Nós não vamos estar namorando de verdade! – Ele disse, sem sorrir – Você só será apresentada aos convidados como minha namorada. E aos meus pais.

Fiquei paralisada.

- Não, não, não, não!

- Lily! É só deixar eu dizer, "pessoal, esta é minha namorada, Lílian Evans." Pronto! Depois você fica livre de mim!

- Mas McGonagall vai estar lá e sabe se lá mais quem de Hogwarts!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Não é tão ruim quanto parece...

- É sim! Muito ruim! Pense em outra coisa!

Ele suspirou.

- Está bem, então vou te apresentar apenas para os meus pais como minha namorada. Está bem assim.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Está bem, se eles prometerem sigilo! Mas se você perder... vai andar um dia inteiro pela ilha vestido de mulher e maquiado!

Ele começou a rir.

- Fechado! – Estendeu a mão para mim e eu a apertei, mas ele não a soltou, ao contrário, me puxou para mais perto dele, segurando minha cintura e a outra mão em meu rosto – E se eu vencer – Ele disse, numa voz baixa e rouca – Vou querer uma recompensa.

- Você não vai vencer. – Eu disse, mas minha voz saiu tremida. Ele riu e se aproximou mais. Eu não conseguia me mexer, parecia que cada músculo do meu corpo estava paralisado. Tudo o que eu podia sentir era a martelada acelerada de meu coração e aquele perfume...

- Pontas! – Ouvi a voz de Sirius chamando e me afastei, olhando em volta à procura do garoto. Tiago bufou e tirou um espelho de dentro do bolso.

- Ótima hora pra chamar, almofadinhas. – Reclamou ele – O que você quer?

- Onde você está?

Tiago riu.

- Você acabou de acordar! – Ele riu ainda mais e eu me esgueirei para trás dele para espiar. No reflexo, onde deveria estar seu rosto, estava o de Sirius, com os cabelos desgrenhados e olheiras.

- Lily? – Um sorriso malicioso se abriu no rosto dele e ele gargalhou – Entendi porque é uma má hora! Foi mal, Pontas! Esqueci que você ia passar o dia com a ruivinha.

Eu revirei os olhos, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

- Então vai arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer. – Disse Tiago, sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso desapareceu antes de fazer a outra pergunta – E o Aluado?

Sirius deu de ombros, sem sorrir também.

- Que eu saiba ainda está no quarto.

- Sua idéia foi realmente genial! – Tiago revirou os olhos, irônico.

- Você aceitou! – Sirius reclamou – Mas você tem razão... – Ele olhou para mim e sorriu – Vamos parar de aguçar a curiosidade da sua ruivinha. Vão se divertir.

Ele gargalhou de novo antes de desaparecer. Tiago riu e guardou o espelho, que já mostrava o reflexo real.

- Hora de ganhar essa aposta. – Ele piscou pra mim e se aproximou do grupo que jogava.

Eu sentei em um dos bancos que haviam sido postos ao redor do campo improvisado para assistir.

Tiago Potter sempre foi muito sociável, então, minutos depois de o jogo começar, ele já parecia um grande amigo dos outros garotos. Contudo, eu tinha muito mais chances de ganhar aquela aposta.

Ele não era um jogador ruim, era péssimo. Mas também, pudera! Ele não conhecia muito bem as regras e volta e meia precisavam parar o jogo para explicar algo. Foi, definitivamente, muito divertido ver Tiago Potter, o melhor jogador de Quadribol que eu conhecia, tropeçando na bola. Ele estava muito acostumado a usar os braços e não tinha nem metade daquela coordenação nas pernas.

Ele tropeçou e caiu algumas vezes. Bateu com a mão na bola diversas vezes. Mas tinha boa pontaria, quando conseguia dominar a bola e chutar para o gol, o goleiro precisava ser muito rápido para pegar a bola. Numa das vezes não conseguiu e Tiago diminuiu a diferença de pontos.

Depois de vinte minutos, eu comecei a ouvir trovoadas e o céu escureceu rapidamente. Os garotos pararam de jogar, o time de Tiago perdeu de seis a quatro, e ele veio para o meu lado, cabisbaixo e mal-humorado.

- É mais difícil do que parece! – Ele disse quando eu comecei a rir.

- Eu sei que é... acho que você foi um pouco melhor do que eu sou... ou não...

Ele também riu e começamos a voltar para a clareira onde estavam as vassouras e nosso piquenique. Nem bem tínhamos começado a andar, caiu a chuva.

Ele pegou na minha mão, correndo pela praia e me puxando com ele. A chuva caía forte e nós parecíamos duas crianças correndo pela chuva e rindo. Quando chegamos à clareira, já estávamos completamente encharcados. Eu peguei a cesta, a caixinha e a toalha e subi na vassoura atrás dele, enquanto ele levava a outra vassoura numa das mãos, manobrando a nossa com apenas uma.

Os pingos grossos pareciam facas afiadas batendo contra o meu rosto e meu corpo começou a tremer violentamente de frio. Eu me abraçava a ele o mais apertado que conseguia carregando as coisas do piquenique.

Ele foi direto para casa, mas não parou na rua para que eu pudesse ir para a casa de Melissa, foi na direção da sacada do quarto dele, parando, milagrosamente, de maneira quase impossível dentro da sacada.

O quarto dele estava com a cama desfeita, com várias roupas jogadas em cima. Uma escrivaninha, no canto direito, estava cheia de cartas e outros pergaminhos. Ele tratou de arrumar, mais ou menos, as roupas que estavam em cima da cama, para que pudéssemos sentar.

Fiz um feitiço para secar minhas roupas e meu cabelo, enquanto ele guardava as vassouras e as comidas, mas mesmo as roupas não estando mais molhadas, ainda estavam frias, por isso eu ainda estava tremendo. Ele riu quando percebeu, pegou uma jaqueta de dentro da mala, aos pés da cama, e colocou sobre meus ombros para que eu vestisse.

Sobre a cabeceira da cama havia duas corujas, uma ainda carregando a carta. Ele foi até ela enquanto eu vestia o casaco grande demais pra mim.

- Droga... eu devia ter imaginado... – Reclamou ele, lendo a carta. Eu sentei na cama, observando-o interrogativamente – Esses encontros de famílias puros-sangues – Ele explicou – Requerem um monte de baboseiras e formalidades. Vamos ter que voltar para casa amanhã, mas no outro dia já voltamos.

- Hm.

Esperamos a chuva diminuir de intensidade até parar. Remo ainda estava no quarto e Sirius havia saído. Quando já estava anoitecendo e a chuva havia cessado completamente, decidi ir pra casa de Melissa.

Na porta, fiz menção de tirar o casaco de Tiago para devolvê-lo, apesar de estar me sentindo muito confortável ali dentro, mas ele me impediu, sorrindo.

- Está frio. – Ele disse. E realmente estava – Outra hora você me devolve.

Eu sorri, agradecida.

- Obrigada. Boa noite.

Ele se aproximou de mim, dando um beijo em minha testa. Eu me arrepiei dentro do casaco.

- Boa noite.

Atravessei a rua rapidamente e entrei na casa. Ouvi as vozes de Sirius e Melissa na cozinha e subi sem fazer barulho. Tirei o casaco, colocando-o em cima da cama, e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho quente. Depois de limpa e seca, deitei na cama, me sentindo cansada. O casaco ainda estava ali e eu estava com muita preguiça de levantar e colocá-lo em outro lugar. Abracei-o, sentindo o perfume de Tiago novamente. Era um cheiro tão bom que me deu vontade de dormir daquele jeito, abraçada ao casaco.

Gostar do cheiro dele não é o mesmo que gostar dele, eu pensei. Por isso, me permiti continuar abraçada com aquela jaqueta, deixando aquele perfume cheiroso se misturar com o cheiro de morango que exalava do meu cabelo. Adormeci rapidamente.

* * *

**N/A: Perdoem a demora! =X**

**Passei a madrugada quase inteira escrevendo o capítulo, terminei hoje de manhã... inspiração repentina, se é que me entendem... rsrsrs...**

**Achei que ficou fofo! ^^ rsrs**

**Espero que tenham gostado... ;D**

**Fiquei muito feliz com os comentários! ^^**

**Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! ^^ **

**Muito obrigada a todos! ;D**

**Comentem! rs**

**Beijos,  
****Cristal Evans.**


	8. 7 Segredos, ciúmes e festas

_Respondendo:_

_Sra. Potter: Primeiro eu queria agradecer muuuuuuuuito pelos seus comentários, aqui e lá em No Amor e Na Guerra! ;D Muito obrigada por ler e comentar! ^^ Fiquei muito feliz... mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! ;D O encontro já é nesse capítulo, que por sinal ficou gigante! =P rsrs... Espero que goste... ;D O beijo... bem... o beijo chegará em breve... não nesse capítulo e acredito que no próximo também não... mas em breve... rsrsrs... Continue lendo e comentando... ^^ Obrigaada! Beijão!_

_Bruh prongs: fofos demais mesmo... ;D O encontro já é nesse capítulo e, vixi, acontece tanta coisa... haha... Bom, só lendo pra saber... =x rsrsrs... Espero que goste! ^^ Obrigada por comentar, viu! ^^ Beijão!_

_Hinata Weasley: Nhaaaii... é mesmo muito fofo o capítulo anterior, né... ;D Esse aqui tem todos os tipos de sentimentos, eu acho... oO rsrsrs... Tomara que goste! ^^ Desculpa se demorei muito pra atualizar... o capítulo ficou beeeeeeem grande, pra compensar... ;D rsrsrs... Beijão! E obrigada por comentar! ^^_

_Adinha Nery: Eeeee! Leitora nova! ;D Que bom que gostou!!! ^^ Noossaa... fico suuuuuper feliz! ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo também... ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... e desculpe se demorei muito... =P Beijão!_

_Veronica D. M.: É... o raciocínio da Lily foi meio lento mesmo... mas acho que ninguém iria querer descobrir que o amigo é um lobisomem, né... rsrsrs... a gente perdoa ela... rsrsrs... Nossa... fico feliz demais que tenha gostado do outro capítulo! ;D Também achei bem fofo! ^^ Esse aqui ficou gigante! Não queria terminá-lo antes do encontro... achei que seria muita maldade... rsrs... e também quis compensar a demora com um capítulo bem grande e completo... Se eu pudesse, atualizaria todos os dias! Não sabe como me faz feliz atualizar e ver os recadinhos de vocês!! ;D Obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Espero que goste do capítulo... ;D Beijinhos!_

_Debora Souza: Pois é... o Tiago de menina vai ser engraçado demais! rsrs... ainda não é nesse capítulo por conta de uns probleminhas... você entenderá... rsrs... mas quando as coisas se ajeitarem, ele terá seu dia de menina! auihauhauihia... A lily foi meio lenta, tadinha, mas se eu estivesse no lugar dela não iria querer ligar os fatos... deve ser bem chato descobrir que o amigo é um lobisomem... no mínimo, inacreditável, pra falar a verdade.. uhaiuahuahiua... a gente perdoa ela... uahuaihuiaha... Espero que goste do capítulo! ;D Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... adoreei! ;D Beijinhos..._

_Raquel Cullen: hauihauhihia... fazer o que se ela gosta de mentir para si mesma, né... uahauhuiha.. realmente... mas ela não quer admitir que gosta dele, né... quero ver até onde isso vai... ;P rsrs... Gostou do Tiago com ciúmes? Espere pra ver esse capítulo então... uahuiahiiua... Relação Sirius/Mel será melhor explicada nele também... e o encontro também! Ufa... o capítulo ficou enorme... =P rsrs.. Espero que goste! Muito obrigada por comentar... ^^ Beijão!_

_Lethicya Black: Ele perdeu sim... huaihauia... Mas ele ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra pagar a aposta... no momento está sofrendo de ciumites agudites... iuahuiahuhaiuaa... Eu também estou começando a gostar da Mel... é, eu também não gostava dela... eu sei que eu que a inventei... ta, ta.... eu nunca disse que era normal... vai entender, né... huiahhauihauiha... Espero que goste desse capítulo... ele ficou gigaaaaaaaante... rsrsrs... Espero não ter demorado muito pra postar... odeio deixar as pessoas esperando... rsrs... Muito obrigada por comentar, viu! ^^ Espero sinceramente que goste desse capítulo... ;D Beijinhos... ^^_

_Lizzie Bowen: hauihauhia... o Tiago é mesmo apaixonante! ;D rsrs... Que bom que gostou do capítulo!!! ;D nossa.. isso me deixa muito, muito feliz! ^^ Pior que é, né... de noite e de madrugada são os melhores horários para escrever... haiuhauha... se bem que esse capítulo eu fiquei dois dias inteiros escrevendo, sem parar... ufaa.. de manhã, de tarde, de noite... ahhauiahuihauia... ;D Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Espero que goste do capítulo! ;D Beijão!_

_Bárbara: Vamos lá, então.. respondendo suas perguntas.. rsrs... Você perguntou se eu vou seguir a outra dica... bem, nesse capítulo você verá que eu segui (ou mais ou menos)... como eu disse, suas idéias me ajudaram a completar as lacunas que faltavam na história... elas me deram uma inspiração repentina e eu comecei a escrever o resto da fic baseada nelas... não sei se vai ficar exatamente do jeito que você queria, ou havia imaginado... foi mais ou menos assim, eu li suas idéias e as imagens já foram se formando na minha cabeça... meio que a minha visão de como as coisas aconteceriam se eu seguisse suas idéias... entende? Espero não ter complicado ainda mais... rsrs... mas acho que você vai entender depois que ler o capítulo... :) bom, talvez eu não tenha explicado direito durante a fic, mas nessa ilha só tem bruxos... oO Não tem trouxas.. tem só nascidos-trouxas, como aqueles que jogavam futebol... o que eu quis naquela parte foi mostrar um lado da ilha onde tem mais nascidos-trouxas e mestiços do que o outro lado, onde tem mais puros-sangues... algo assim... mas na ilha só tem bruxos mesmo... os trouxas não tem conhecimento dessa ilha, que é protegida por magia e tudo mais... então, o lobisomem poderia ser qualquer um.... é claro, e você verá nesse capítulo, que essa possibilidade vai passar pela cabeça dela, mas já sabemos que a Lily é expert em mentir para si mesma, não é? auhuiahuhauiha... afinal, dormir com o casaco do Tiago só porque gosta do cheiro... tsc tsc... quem ela quer enganar? aiuhauhuihauia... Espero que goste do capítulo... e peço desculpas se demorei pra postar... =P Beijinhos..._

_Pat. Cullen: hauihauihauhauia... O clone do dono seria ótimo! Mas a gente também agradeceria muito se fosse só o casaco, né... iahauhauihuiaiua... ;P Espero que goste desse capítulo! ;D Fiz bem grande para compensar a demora... ;D Se bem que sete dias não é uma demora tããão grande assim né... rsrs... perdoável...rsrsrs... Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar!_

_Anggie: Altos babados pra me contar? OMG! =X nem tenho tido tempo de entrar no MSN... o tempo que eu passo no PC é pra digitar a fic e na maioria das vezes nem to na internet... =/ Mas agora vou ter um tempinho a mais... parece que só agora que minhas férias começaram de fato! ;P agora que eu posso parar e respirar... aleluia! Estava cansada de ter que me preocupar com os negócios da autoescola... rsrs... ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo! ;D Ele ficou enooooooorme! =X rsrs... Puxa.. estou aqui revisando o capítulo para poder postar e acabei de ver que você atualizou! ;D aeee... vou postar aqui e depois vou correndo lá ler! ^^ rsrs... obrigada por comentar!! ^^ BEIJOOOO!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Segredos, ciúmes e festas**

Como eu já disse, chuva nunca foi um bom presságio para mim. Apesar de eu até ter me divertido no dia anterior, naquela manhã eu acordei com o corpo todo dolorido, o nariz entupido, garganta fechada e febre.

Demorei um tempo enormemente grande para levantar da cama e descer para o piso inferior. Encontrei um bilhete de Melissa dizendo que ela, Tiago e Sirius haviam voltado para suas casas e retornariam no dia seguinte pela manhã.

Aproveitei que estava sozinha para tentar encontrar as poções de Melissa e pensar. Talvez, se eu encontrasse as poções energéticas, pudesse tomar uma e melhorar daquela gripe.

Passei uma parte da manhã procurando, mas não agüentei muito tempo em pé. Deitei no sofá da sala, desejando ter um comprimido trouxa ou uma poção. Eu não havia levado nada para gripe.

Portanto, gastei a maior parte da manhã pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. Desde o mistério dos marotos até a revelação sobre Melissa, desde a convivência pacífica com Tiago até o ataque do lobisomem.

O ataque do lobisomem. Aquele era um fato que tinha muito para ser pensado. Revivi tudo em minha mente e tive a sensação de estar deixando algo escapar. Mas o quê?

O que mais me incomodava era o fato de aqueles animais parecerem estar agindo juntos, apesar de serem completamente diferentes. Eles eram três, mais o lobisomem, quatro.

Sacudi a cabeça veemente, rindo da minha própria idéia idiota. Não podia ser possível. Numa ilha com centenas, talvez milhares de bruxos...

Não. Não podia ser.

Recusei-me a acreditar na conclusão patética que minha mente encontrara. Tudo aquilo era mera coincidência, oras! Não podia ser possível.

Tentando pensar em outra coisa, lembrei que Remo havia ficado na ilha. Talvez ele pudesse ter algum remédio. Fazendo o maior esforço que conseguia, levantei do sofá e fui até a casa da frente.

Bati três vezes na porta, tendo que me segurar pra não cair, e Remo atendeu, parecendo assustado.

- Lílian? O que houve?

Eu tentei falar, mas estava me sentindo muito fraca, prestes a desmaiar. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou pra dentro.

Deitou-me no sofá, preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? Você está gelada!

- Gripe... – Eu sussurrei, apesar de aquilo parecer mais do que uma simples gripe.

- Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra você. Já volto!

Ele desapareceu na escada e eu continuei lutando pra permanecer de olhos abertos. Minha cabeça girava e as imagens estavam cada vez mais escuras, cada partezinha do meu corpo doía.

Lembrei do pequeno problema daquela ilha. Aquela toxina que podia me matar devia estar fazendo ainda mais efeito com a minha imunidade tão baixa devido à gripe. Eu estava prestes a desmaiar, mas continuei forçando meus olhos a ficarem bem abertos.

Quando ele voltou, trazendo uma poção, ajudou-me a sentar e beber o líquido que desceu queimando minha garganta. Eu não podia sentir o gosto, mas o aspecto era um pouco pegajoso e eu não quis nem saber quais seriam os ingredientes.

- Descanse um pouco. Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar, está bem? Estarei aqui do lado.

Ele foi em direção à cozinha e eu adormeci.

Acordei algumas horas depois, com Remo me chamando. Havia um cheiro gostoso na casa e eu já me sentia bem melhor, fora o nariz entupido.

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou, ajudando-me a levantar e ir para a cozinha.

- Melhor, obrigada. – Me sentei à mesa e começamos a comer. Ele ainda parecia um tanto cabisbaixo e triste – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Ele mentiu, é claro, e me deu um sorriso forçado.

- Claro. – Revirei os olhos – Remo Lupin, o que foi que aconteceu? Desde segunda você está assim!

- Você não entenderia... aliás, você me odiaria se soubesse...

Fiquei pasma. Não havia motivo nesse mundo que me fizesse odiá-lo. Se alguém deveria ser odiado ali, era eu! Um monstro que suga a energia das pessoas! Um ser do mal, condenado a reduzir outros bruxos a meros escravos, alimentando-me de suas energias, de seus poderes. EU era desprezível, não ele. Não Remo Lupin.

- Claro. – Revirei os olhos de novo, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Parecia que a cada dia eu ficava mais e mais longe de descobrir aquele antídoto. E eu sabia o que aconteceria se eu não encontrasse. Eu seria exterminada igual a Jack Foold, meu odioso pai.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu afastei o prato, sentindo os olhos arderem. Tudo o que eu mais queria era que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo. Queria acordar e descobrir que Richard Evans era meu pai, que eu era uma garota normal e não um monstro.

- Lílian? Lily! Você está bem? – Remo pegou uma de minhas mãos e eu percebi que estava chorando. Limpei as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Ah, Remo! Eu sou um monstro! – Recomecei a chorar, abraçando-o.

- Não diga isso! Você não faz idéia do que é ser um monstro! – A voz dele soou dura e séria, mas isso não me impediu de continuar chorando.

- Não, não... eu sou um monstro... eu sou um monstro...

- Você não é!

- Sim, eu...

- Você não é! Se alguém aqui é um monstro, esse alguém sou eu! – Ele levantou rapidamente e minhas lágrimas pararam. Eu o encarei confusa.

- Não seja idiota, você não...

- Não acredito que uma garota tão inteligente quanto você ainda não juntou dois mais dois! – Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso, bufando. Eu nunca o havia visto tão transtornado.

- Mas o quê...? – Aquela frase dele me fez lembrar de uma conversa que tive com Tiago, alguns dias atrás.

_"- Você não vai mesmo me dizer, não é?  
__- Não. Mas você é inteligente, Lily, vai acabar descobrindo sozinha.  
__- Ah, claro. – Revirei os olhos, irônica.  
__- Verdade. Nem sei como você ainda não descobriu.  
__- E além de tudo me chama de burra! – Reclamei, andando mais depressa, tentando deixá-lo para trás. Ele riu.  
__- Burra não seria a palavra certa. Talvez, distraída. Ou cega. Cega seria interessante. Você nunca me deu uma chance. É, talvez você seja mesmo cega."_

Estávamos conversando sobre onde eles iam durante a noite. O segredo que me deixara curiosa desde que cheguei naquela ilha.

A possibilidade que havia atingido minha mente mais cedo voltou, mas eu logo a descartei, rindo. Não era possível. Era?

- Do que está rindo? – Ele perguntou, mais calmo, parando de andar.

- É que hoje de manhã eu estava pensando naquele ataque do lobisomem sabe... e vocês saíram em todos os dias de lua cheia... e você parece tão cansado e abalado... eu pensei que você pudesse... ah! Mas fala sério... impossível... – Continuei rindo, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, parecendo ainda mais triste. Senti a cor sair do meu rosto – Não é?

Ele se afastou de mim, ficando do outro lado da cozinha pequena.

- Desculpe. – Ele murmurou, sem me olhar. Eu permaneci em silêncio, demorando um pouco para compreender que o que eu havia imaginado era realmente verdade. Era tão impossível! Mas ao mesmo tempo tão óbvio...

Eu levantei de um salto e o abracei.

- Ah, Remo! Não é culpa sua! Eu sei que você não queria fazer aquilo! – Ele me abraçou de volta e eu já estava chorando de novo. Depois de um tempo, separei-me dele, rindo – Se te faz se sentir melhor, eu sou ainda pior que você.

Em poucas palavras, expliquei o que havia acontecido comigo. Sobre meu pai de verdade ser um Éload, sobre eu estar me transformando em uma, sobre aquela ilha ser a única forma de deixar as outras pessoas a salvo de mim, sobre o antídoto impossível de ser encontrado. Enfim, contei toda a história, sentindo-me muito melhor por dividir aquele segredo com alguém.

Ele ouviu tudo com atenção e não demonstrou aversão a mim em nenhum momento. Fique extremamente feliz de saber que a amizade dele era maior que o meu probleminha.

- Lílian... eu sinto muito por tudo isso... vou te ajudar com esse antídoto... podemos voltar a biblioteca, pesquisar mais... podemos ir até a Mansão tentar descobrir se o Senhor Rinnel estava procurando a cura que você precisa...

Eu sorri, agradecida demais.

- Muito obrigada, Remo. Mesmo. Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! – Eu o abracei novamente e em seguida me separei – Agora, me conte essa história de lobisomem direito! Os animais... eles... eram Tiago, Sirius e Mel?

Ele sorriu de forma marota e assentiu. Imagens dos meus heróis voltaram a minha memória.

- Animagia? – Perguntei, boquiaberta, e ele assentiu novamente – Mas... como? Impossível! O ministério... é tão complicado! Leva tanto tempo... não é qualquer um que... o ministério não permite...

- Eu sei.

- Eles fizeram isso... sozinhos? Clandestinamente?

- Por que você acha que somos chamados de marotos? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu ficava cada vez mais impressionada.

- A gata... o cão... o cervo... é claro! Como eu não percebi antes?

Tudo fazia tanto sentido que chegava a ser uma conclusão idiota. As conversas dos marotos, os apelidos, as saídas nas noites de lua cheia, a forma como os animais haviam agido, o cansaço de Remo, a tristeza dele depois do ataque.

Minha cabeça girava com tanta informação de uma vez só. Mas tudo se encaixava tão perfeitamente que chegava a ser um alívio.

Minha mente estava certa naquela manhã, afinal. Apesar de eu fazer questão de ignorar essa possibilidade. Animagia! Era demais pra minha cabeça!

A lembrança de Sirius chamando Tiago de "veado" me atingiu e eu ri de imaginar a cara dele ao ver o amigo vestido de mulher.

- E o Pedro é um rato. – Ele disse.

- Mas como vocês...? Onde vão? É muito perigoso lá na floresta! Você pode machucar alguém! Eu sei que você não faria por mal, mas você é como eu... é algo que a gente não pode controlar...

- Há um porão na casa da Mel. Foi feito especialmente para as minhas noites de lua cheia. Tem todo o tipo de feitiço de proteção para que eu não possa sair e machucar alguém. Fica atrás daquele quadro da sala. – O quadro onde eu havia escutado barulho na manhã seguinte a do ataque. Eu ri, lembrando da situação – Mas o Sirius achou que poderia ser divertido passar uma noite do lado de fora. Tiago concordou com a idéia. Não é como se a gente nunca tivesse feito isso. Eu sei que é errado e alguém pode se machucar. Acho que já aprendemos a lição. Tiago ficou realmente abalado naquela noite...

- Isso foi muita irresponsabilidade! – Eu disse, repreendendo – Mas o que eu poderia esperar de vocês, não é? – Eu suspirei. Havia outra coisa me incomodando e eu tratei de acabar com toda a minha curiosidade naquele dia – E em Hogwarts?

Ele riu pelo nariz.

- Sabe o Salgueiro Lutador? – Eu assenti – Foi plantado especialmente para mim. Em baixo dele há uma passagem que sai na casa dos gritos.

Ele continuou me contando sobre sua vida, como havia sido mordido, como fora a primeira transformação, como a cada lua cheia tudo ficava ainda mais doloroso, mas a presença dos amigos o ajudava e acalmava.

Era reconfortante conversar com Remo. Ele era como eu. Nós dois éramos perigosos, mas não queríamos machucar ninguém. Nós dois desprezávamos nós mesmos.

O dia passou depressa enquanto conversávamos. Tomei mais algumas poções e quando fui dormir já estava me sentindo bem melhor.

Na manhã seguinte, Remo apareceu na casa de Mel bem cedo para irmos para a biblioteca tentar conseguir outras informações.

Eu já estava ficando exausta de ler sempre a mesma coisa sobre. A bibliotecária nos espiava de vez em quando, na certa, curiosa com nossa vontade de estudar.

Procurei pelos livros que falassem sobre a Mansão Rinnel, também. Mas tudo o que eu lia, Melissa já havia me dito. Era uma batalha perdida.

- Desisto! – Eu disse, fechando o livro com força. Minha cabeça latejava devido à gripe e à leitura – A única coisa que eu posso fazer é não sair dessa ilha quando esses trinta dias acabarem e morrer aqui!

Ele revirou os olhos, fechando os outros livros e se levantando.

- Vamos. Já estamos aqui a tempo demais e não encontramos nada que já não soubéssemos. Vamos almoçar e depois iremos à Mansão. Nós vamos encontrar esse maldito antídoto, custe o que custar!

Seguimos o caminho todo conversando sobre o antídoto. Quando estávamos chegando perto da casa de Melissa, perguntei-me se os outros já haviam voltado.

- Eles não vão ficar chateados por eu saber do segredo de vocês? – Perguntei, preocupada.

- Não, não. Eles concordaram em te contar tudo. Eu é que estava complicando as coisas. Tinha medo de você ficar com raiva ou medo de mim...

Eu ri.

- Que coisa mais boba! Como se fosse possível ficar com raiva ou medo de você!

Eu o abracei pela cintura e ele passou um braço sobre meus ombros. Era extremamente confortável ficar perto de Remo. Não de uma forma romântica, é claro. A sensação que eu tinha quando estava perto dele era a de uma irmã mais nova sendo protegida pelo irmão mais velho. Desde o começo daquelas férias ele havia me passado essa sensação fraternal, mas depois de revelarmos nossos segredos um para o outro, aquela relação se solidificou. Eu sentia que nada poderia abalar nossa amizade.

Entramos na casa ainda abraçados e ouvimos vozes na cozinha.

- Não conte pra ninguém sobre... você sabe... – Eu sussurrei enquanto íamos encontrar os outros e ele sorriu para mim.

Melissa estava preparando o almoço, Sirius estava sentado numa das cadeiras, com o nariz franzido e eu podia apostar que ele logo reclamaria do cheiro, e Tiago andava de um lado para outro, impaciente.

Quando nos viu, parou de andar e ficou apenas observando, com olhos cautelosos. Perguntei-me se ele estava com ciúmes. Ele já havia brigado com Remo uma vez, por minha causa, e eu não queria que brigassem de novo. Saí do abraço de Remo e fui para o lado de Melissa, disfarçando.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Tiago perguntou, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Remo me olhou e eu dei de ombros.

- Passeando. – Eu disse – Remo me contou tudo.

Os três olharam para Remo, que sorriu simplesmente e deu de ombros.

- Bom – Disse Melissa – Menos uma preocupação. Era muito chato ter que esconder as coisas de você. – Ela piscou pra mim, sorrindo, e eu retribui o sorriso. Estava começando a gostar, realmente, daquela garota.

Sentei numa cadeira, ao lado de Sirius. Remo também se sentou. Apenas Tiago continuou de pé, observando ora um ora outro.

- E como foi ontem? – Perguntei, olhando para os três.

- Extremamente chato.

- Interessante.

- Horroroso.

Foram as respostas de Tiago, Melissa e Sirius, respectivamente. Eu ri.

- E vocês, o que fizeram? – Perguntou Tiago, ainda nos encarando de forma estranha.

- A Lílian não passou muito bem. Ficou quase o dia todo de cama.

- O quê? Por quê? Está melhor? – Tiago quase se ajoelhou ao meu lado – O que você tinha?

- Ai, ai... o amor... – Melissa cantarolou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu estou bem! É só uma gripe. Só isso.

- E está melhor agora? Não é melhor descansar?

- Estou bem! – Eu não estava exatamente bem, a dor de cabeça estava aumentando e eu devia estar com febre, mas não precisava ser tratada como criança. Além do mais, eu queria ir à mansão naquela tarde e ficar de cama só ia estragar todos os meus planos – Remo me deu algumas poções e já estou bem melhor. Não se preocupe.

Talvez citar o fato de Remo ter cuidado de mim não tenha sido uma atitude inteligente, mas eu percebi isso tarde demais.

- Certo. Acho que o Aluado pode cuidar de você se você prefere assim. – Ele se afastou de mim e deu um beijo no rosto de Melissa – Desculpa Mel, perdi a fome.

E então, foi embora.

Melissa olhou para Remo e depois para mim, e suspirou.

- Vou falar com ele. – Remo se levantou e saiu da cozinha. Eu deixei a cabeça cair na mesa, sentindo-me exausta.

Afinal, o que era tudo aquilo? Que ciúme doentio era aquele que Tiago sentia por mim? Eu não conseguia entender. Ele não podia gostar, realmente, de mim. Era algo tão surreal.

Ele era um maroto, um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, lindo, eu precisava admitir, um exímio jogador de Quadribol, inteligente, engraçado, divertido... ele podia ter a garota que quisesse!

Mas ele me queria! Eu, Lílian Evans. A garota mais sem graça, a ruiva explosiva, a monitora certinha. Ele não podia gostar de mim de verdade.

A única razão para ele ter me perseguido por tanto tempo era que eu era a única que o via como ele realmente era. Eu era a única que percebia todos os seus defeitos. E era a única que o rejeitava. Convencido como só ele podia ser, ele queria mostrar para todos e, principalmente, para mim que podia ficar comigo se quisesse. Mas ele nunca conseguiu.

Essa era a única explicação para aqueles anos de perseguição. Eu não conseguia enxergar outro.

Mas, por que o ciúme?

Talvez ele apenas tivesse medo de um dos amigos dele conseguir o que ele nunca havia conseguido. Talvez fosse apenas o ego grotesco dele.

Entre gostar de mim e ter um ego maior do que qualquer outra coisa, eu ficava com a segunda opção.

- Que gororoba é essa? – Ouvi Sirius perguntar e ergui um pouco a cabeça para espiar. Ele estava ao lado de Melissa, espiando a panela.

- Se não quiser comer, fique à vontade para se retirar. – Ela respondeu, friamente, sem olhá-lo.

- Esse cheiro está horrível. – Ele franziu o nariz e voltou a se sentar, observando-a com um sorriso de lado.

Melissa fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo.

- Não está, não! – Ela olhou para mim, esperançosa – O que acha, Lily? O cheiro está ruim?

Eu tentei inspirar, mas meu nariz ainda estava entupido. Dei de ombros.

- Não consigo sentir o cheiro. Nariz entupido. – A expressão de Melissa era de cortar o coração, então logo acrescentei – Mas a aparência está ótima! Tenho certeza que o cheiro deve estar muito bom!

Isso a satisfez e ela voltou-se, feliz, para o almoço.

Sirius não parecia chateado por eu ter discordado dele. Ele me olhou e sorriu com malícia.

- Então, cabelinho de fogo, já decidiu com qual dos dois vai ficar? Acho que nenhum deles vai gostar de te dividir.

Franzi o cenho, sem entender.

- O quê?

- Aluado ou Pontas? Não pode ficar com os dois.

Revirei os olhos enquanto ele ria.

- Remo é só meu amigo! Que coisa!

- Ah! Escolheu o Pontas, então? – Ele sorriu mais ainda e eu corei violentamente.

- Claro que não!

Ouvi Melissa soltar uma risadinha e bufei.

- Seria bom você se decidir logo. – Sirius continuou, ignorando meu olhar assassino – Conhecendo a família dele e a da Melissa, é capaz de marcarem o noivado nesse sábado.

Foi a vez de Melissa bufar e eu revirei os olhos. Sirius tentava fazer piada do assunto, mas eu percebia que aquilo mexia de alguma forma com ele. Aquela possibilidade o assustava.

- Acho melhor você sair da minha cozinha, Black, antes que azede a comida com esse seu humor! – Disse Melissa, olhando feio para o garoto.

- Será um prazer, Melzinha. – Ele se levantou, sorrindo, mas seu olhar era desafiador – Ficar aqui te olhando e sentindo esse fedor ainda vai me fazer perder o apetite.

- Ai, que ódio! – Grunhiu ela, depois que ele saiu. Bateu com o punho na bancada e eu pude perceber que estava chorando.

Levantei, imediatamente, ignorando a tontura, e fiquei ao seu lado.

- Não fica assim, Mel. Ele é um grosso. Só faz isso pra te irritar. Não é verdade.

- Eu sei. – Ela limpou as lágrimas e ficou de costas pra mim – A brincadeira preferida dele é me irritar! Ele me odeia desde... – Ela parou, abruptamente, e balançou a cabeça – Esquece.

Franzi a testa.

- Desde o quê?

- Desde... – Ela suspirou – Desde que terminamos.

Demorei alguns segundos para entender aquela informação. Conforme a ficha caía, minha boca se abria e meus olhos se arregalavam.

Ela riu da minha expressão e suspirou de novo.

- É uma longa história. Eu conheço o Tiago desde muito pequena. A família dele é muito amiga da minha. Quando ele entrou em Hogwarts, conheceu o Sirius. Então, nós três passávamos os verões juntos. Quando a gente tinha 14 anos, acabamos ficando. Namoramos durante o verão todo e ele disse que queria continuar comigo, que não ia ficar com nenhuma garota em Hogwarts. – Ela revirou os olhos – E a idiota aqui acreditou! O Tiago ficou completamente dividido, coitado. Proteger o melhor amigo ou avisar a melhor amiga? Ele protegeu o Sirius, no começo. Depois, disse pra ele que se ele não me contasse que estava me traindo, ele mesmo contaria. Eu realmente achava que ele gostava de mim, sabe. Eu pensei que ele me quisesse mais do que as outras. Eu estava convencida de que ele tinha mantido a palavra. Nós mantínhamos contato freqüentemente. Sempre mandávamos cartas um para o outro. Eu não podia nem imaginar que ele estava me traindo. – Ela parou de falar para acrescentar alguns ingredientes na comida e eu esperei, paciente. Quando terminou, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos de novo – Fui visitar Tiago nas férias de natal. Eu esperava ver Sirius também. Nenhum deles sabia que eu estava indo. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Quando cheguei, encontrei os dois com outras duas garotas. Você pode imaginar o horror que foi.

Eu respirei fundo. Sirius namorar Melissa não era lá tão estranho. Eu já havia estranhado o fato de ele não dar em cima de uma garota tão bonita quanto ela. Agora eu entendia. Ou quase.

- E depois disso vocês não pararam mais de brigar?

- Eu fiquei um ano inteiro sem falar com ele. Naquelas férias eu quase não visitei o Tiago, somente para não precisar ver a cara do Sirius. – Ela revirou os olhos – Então, quando ele percebeu que não podia mais me ter, decidiu que precisava acabar com toda a minha felicidade sempre que estava perto de mim. Vive implicando comigo desde então.

Poucas vezes eu havia sentido tanta raiva de Sirius quanto naquele momento. Melissa parecia realmente chateada. Não só por ter o garoto sempre pegando no seu pé, mas também pelas traições, agora tão distantes.

- E você ainda gosta dele. – Não era uma pergunta. Dava pra ver pelo jeito dela.

- É... acho que sim. – Ela fungou, dando mais atenção ao almoço.

Fiquei imaginando o porquê de Sirius agir daquela forma com ela. Estava claro pra mim que ele gostava dela, antes, mas se ele já a havia traído...

Sentei novamente, observando a garota em minha frente. Decididamente, era uma das mais bonitas que eu já havia visto. E era inteligente! Não é qualquer um que consegue se transformar em animago aos 15 anos! E era divertida, também. Sirius tinha completa razão em gostar dela.

Mas a traíra no passado e nada o impedia de traí-la de novo. Por isso, ela tinha medo, muito medo de dar uma nova chance a ele.

- Você não ficou com mais ninguém desde então?

Ela suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Não saio com mais ninguém desde então. Minha mãe diz que eu e o Tiago ainda vamos nos casar. – Ela me lançou um olhar de esguelha que fingi não notar – Mas não tem a mínima possibilidade de isso acontecer. Eu o considero um irmão e sei que ele me vê do mesmo jeito.

Senti uma estranha sensação de alívio dentro de mim, mas tentei ignorá-la. Eu entendia o que Melissa queria dizer. Era exatamente o que eu sentia por Remo e sabia que ele sentia por mim.

Só Tiago parecia não entender.

- É o mesmo comigo e com Remo. – Eu expliquei, sem necessidade – Nós temos mais em comum do que imaginávamos. Eu o considero um irmão mais velho.

- Tiago morre de ciúmes dele.

Tentei ignorar o calor em meu peito. Já tinha deixado bem claro pra mim mesma que aquele ciúme era apenas o ego grotesco dele. Só!

- Você devia tentar sair com outros garotos. – Eu disse depois de um tempo – Sabe, para esquecer o Black.

Ela sorriu pra mim com sinceridade.

- Eu sei. O dia do encontro está chegando. Não seremos os únicos jovens por lá.

Eu ri do tom animado dela, mas logo meu sorriso murchou ao lembrar da poção energética.

- Obrigada, Lily. – Ela disse quando comecei a colocar os pratos na mesa. Mas ela não estava se referindo a minha ajuda – Acho que você é a primeira amiga que eu tive depois dos marotos.

Franzi a testa. Melissa era uma garota tão extrovertida, bonita, simpática. Como assim eu era sua única amiga?

- Como assim?

- Ah... você sabe... não saio muito de casa. – Ela deu de ombros e percebi que eu não sabia quase nada da vida de Melissa. Eu era sua amiga? Grande amiga!

- Não sai de casa? Como assim?

- Ah! Você não sabe? Eu não estudo num colégio como vocês. Meus pais acharam melhor contratar professores particulares.

Aquilo me pegou completamente de surpresa. Devia ser horrível não ir a uma escola, ficar trancada em casa, tomando aulas de professores particulares.

- Nossa...

- Não é tão ruim – Ela me assegurou, embora o sorriso triste a contrariasse – É realmente mais eficiente, sabe. O único problema é que não me relaciono com muitas pessoas... por isso gosto de vir para Mansai! Ficar ao ar livre! Conheço quase todos os moradores daqui. Mas nenhum é realmente um... amigo.

Eu senti meu peito doer quando ela disse aquilo. Ela me considerava uma amiga. Eu, que havia a apelidado, apenas internamente, é claro, de "Barbie andante" logo que a conheci. Eu que havia achado que nossa convivência seria insuportável. Agora eu percebia o quão preconceituosa havia sido. Podia jurar que Melissa me trataria como alguém inferior só pela aparência dela e o modo como se vestia, entretanto, ela me tratava como uma amiga! Ela me considerava uma amiga! Senti-me péssima.

- Lily? Você está bem?

- Ah... estou sim... – Dei um sorriso vacilante e senti a cabeça latejar – Na verdade, acho que vou buscar mais um pouco daquela poção do Remo.

Ela assentiu e continuou o trabalho que eu deixara pela metade.

Na casa de Tiago, Sirius e o próprio jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo enquanto Remo observava, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

- Oi. – Eu disse. Remo me olhou, com um sorriso simples, Sirius me encarou, divertido e Tiago nem ao menos levantou os olhos. Lancei um olhar gelado a Sirius, que ficou com cara de quem não havia entendido e me virei para Remo – Você tem mais uma dose daquela poção? Estou sentindo minha cabeça latejar.

Tiago virou bruscamente na minha direção, mas eu não o olhei. Se ele queria ficar bravo com qualquer garoto que chegasse perto de mim, teria que me aturar brava com ele também.

- Claro. Vou buscar.

Remo saiu da sala e eu fiquei parada, perto da porta, sem olhar os outros dois garotos.

- Lily, eu... – Começou Potter, mas eu o cortei.

- Não quero falar com você.

- Ih, Pimentinha, assim você...

- Black, se não se importa, eu gostaria muito que calasse a boca!

Minha expressão era irredutível e pude perceber a troca de olhares entre eles, pelo canto do olho.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

Olhei para Sirius com a maior raiva que conseguia.

- Ah, tenho certeza de que sabe muito bem o que fez.

Remo voltou, estranhando a hostilidade do clima, e me entregou a poção.

O almoço foi bastante silencioso. Tiago acabou indo almoçar conosco, mas a relação dele com Remo ainda não estava bem, Melissa e Sirius trocaram algumas palavras ríspidas, Sirius sempre com ar de zombeteiro, e eu só conversava com Remo e Mel.

À tarde, eu e Remo fomos à Mansão Rinnel. Por ser muito grande, não conseguimos vistoriar tudo em apenas uma tarde. Voltamos exaustos e sem ter tido sucesso algum. Nosso sumiço causou um ciúme ainda maior em Tiago.

No dia seguinte, eu e Remo saímos escondidos para vasculhar a mansão de manhã e à tarde. Tiago ficava cada vez mais enciumado e se recusava a falar com Remo. Eu não falava com Sirius, que não entendia minha repentina mudança de humor com ele. Eu nunca havia tido nada contra ele, afinal, até aquele momento.

- Isso está ficando absurdo! – Eu disse, cansada, naquela sexta-feira à noite. Estávamos todos na sala de Melissa, tentando manter o ambiente descontraído e festivo, o que se provara impossível, uma vez que estavam todos discutindo – Potter, você não tem o direito de parar de falar com o Remo por causa de uma besteira dessas!

Ele resmungou e se enrolou para falar, efeito da bebida que ele tomava.

- Eu tenho o direito de parar de falar com quem eu quiser, Evans! E a culpa é de vocês! Por que não me dizem onde estão indo?

- Oras, você é tão inteligente, Potter, não sei como ainda não descobriu. – Eu disse, com um sorriso zombador.

- Não podemos dizer, Pontas. – Remo interveio. Era o menos afetado pela bebida – Você lembra quando não podia falar onde nós íamos? É a mesma coisa! Só posso assegurar que não é nada do que você está pensando.

- Nada do que eu estou pensando... nada do que eu estou pensando... – Ele resmungou, voltando a encher o copo de bebida – Vocês estão amiguinhos demais...

- Você e Melissa são amigos! – Eu disse, bufando, a bebida me fazia sentir mais solta e eu conseguia falar abertamente sobre aquilo – São como irmãos! É como eu me sinto com o Remo. Não tenho culpa se você não gosta disso! Você não é ninguém para decidir quem pode e quem não pode ser meu amigo!

- Ninguém... – Ele resmungou de novo e depois se levantou, cambaleando – Cansei disso, Evans. Cansei de ficar em segundo plano pra você. Sejam felizes! Mas não me convidem pra padrinho!

Tive que reprimir um riso. Remo se deixou cair no sofá, parecendo uma criança muito grande que acaba de ser contrariada. Levantei, também cambaleante, para ir ao banheiro e passei por onde Sirius e Mel estavam discutindo com a voz alterada por causa da bebida.

- Você é completamente desprezível! Só porque Denis ganhou de você no Quadribol aquela vez...

- Ganhou? Ganhou? Trapaceou você quer dizer, não é? Ou acha que seu querido protegido também não seria capaz de trapacear?

- Parem vocês dois. – Disse Tiago, abraçando Melissa. Vi o rosto de Sirius endurecer e meu estômago revirou. Talvez eu tivesse bebido demais – Mel, posso falar com você? Lá fora.

Os dois saíram e Sirius se virou para mim, com um sorriso forçado.

- Pimentinha! – A voz dele saiu enrolada e eu ri, esquecendo que estava com raiva de Sirius por causa de Mel. Ela havia saído daquela sala abraçada com Tiago! E ela havia dito que eram só amigos! Era óbvio que estava me enganando. Talvez Sirius não estivesse tão errado. Talvez não houvesse motivo para ter raiva de Sirius. Talvez ela tivesse mentido sobre Sirius também – Aceita mais uma bebida?

Peguei o copo que ele estendeu, esquecendo que estava indo ao banheiro e comecei a dançar enquanto ele apontava a varinha para a caixinha de som e aumentava o volume.

- Vamos brindar! – Ele disse e começou a rir. Eu acompanhei sua risada.

- Brindar a quê?

- Ah! – Ele franziu a testa – Boa pergunta...

- Aos hipogrifos gigantes! – Eu levantei o copo, fazendo-o rir.

- Hipogrifos gigantes?

- Não consegui pensar em nada melhor... – Dei de ombros, rindo também.

- Certo. Aos hipogrifos gigantes e aos vampiros sugadores de sangue!

- Aos centauros com arcos e flechas!

- Aos lobisomens!

- Aos animagos!

- Às ruivas! – Eu ri ainda mais.

- Aos morcegos!

- Às serpentes do mar!

- Aos búfalos!

- Aos gnomos!

- Aos... aos... aos jogadores de Quadribol!

- Aos fazedores de bebidas maravilhosas que nos fazem brindar a tudo!

Eu ri.

- Você ganhou! Saúde! – Virei o conteúdo num gole só e ele fez o mesmo.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Ele serviu outro copo para mim e em seguida para ele – Onde você e o Aluado estão indo? Estão ficando?

Eu ri de novo, dessa vez demorei mais pra me recompor.

- Claro que não! Eu e Remo estamos...

- Acho que já deu por hoje. – Remo apareceu, tirando o copo de minha mão. Protestei, tentando pegá-lo de volta – Chega, Lílian! Vai me agradecer amanhã!

- Devolve! É meu! Me dá!

Ele me pegou no colo, à força, bem no momento em que Tiago e Melissa entraram, ainda abraçados. Sirius bebeu o que ainda havia em seu copo num gole só e saiu porta afora. Tiago olhou para Remo, que me carregava para o meu quarto.

E eu cantarolei uma música trouxa, bêbada demais para me dar conta, naquele momento, da confusão que estava se formando.

Quando acordei, estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Felizmente, Remo havia deixado uma poção para ressaca em meu quarto. Desci para o almoço, já estava tarde demais para o café-da-manhã, sentindo um cheiro especial no ar. Melissa tinha encomendado comida de algum restaurante da ilha.

Lembrando de Melissa, senti certo desconforto. Não conseguia lembrar muito bem o porquê, mas estava chateada com ela.

No andar inferior, Remo e Mel já comiam e me juntei a eles rapidamente. Sirius e Tiago só apareceram depois e comeram comida requentada, sem se falarem.

Por algum motivo, eu achava que tinha perdido alguma espécie de briga no dia anterior. Melissa também parecia não estar a par dos acontecimentos e os marotos nem se olhavam. Era algo muito esquisito.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – Perguntei a Remo quando saímos para visitar a Mansão, de novo.

- Eu te levei para o seu quarto e o Tiago levou a Mel para o dela. Depois, Tiago discutiu comigo e Sirius discutiu com ele.

- E você não discutiu com Sirius? – Perguntei, tentando descontrair o ambiente, mas falhando miseravelmente. Ele somente sorriu – A Mel e o Ti-Potter... é... aconteceu... alguma coisa?

- Só o de sempre.

- O que seria o de sempre?

- Tiago estava bêbado, Mel também... Os dois estão com a vida amorosa, bem, digamos, não muito boa... – Fiquei com medo de ouvir o resto e me detestei por isso. As relações do Potter com quem quer que fosse não poderiam me abalar de forma alguma! Era minha lei! – Então eles saíram para conversar e afogar as mágoas um com o outro.

- Conversar e afogar as mágoas? – Franzi o cenho.

- Eles são só amigos, Lily. Quantas vezes você vai precisar ouvir isso?

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso! – Me defendi, com certa grosseria.

- Certo, certo. Por que perguntou, então?

- Curiosidade.

Ele riu pelo nariz e balançou a cabeça, isso só me fez bufar e cruzar os braços, apesar do sentimento de alívio ter se espalhado pelo meu corpo.

A busca, naquele sábado, não durou muito tempo. Precisamos voltar cedo para nos arrumarmos para o encontro. Convenci Remo a ir também para que eu não ficasse sozinha. Não queria ser a única não puro-sangue da festa.

De fato, eu estava completamente correta em convidar Remo para me acompanhar. Quando chegamos na casa, ou melhor dizendo, na mansão de Mirla McGonagall, Tiago, Sirius e Melissa logo foram puxados para as grandes rodas de bruxos famosos e de puro-sangue. Remo e eu ficamos mais afastados, esperando-os. Isso me deu bastante tempo para observar a festa.

A casa de Mirla era umas 30 vezes maior que a pequena casa de Melissa e ficava na extremidade oeste da ilha. O jardim, o triplo do tamanho da casa e muito bem cuidado e enfeitado para a festa.

Melissa, que estava com um vestido prata brilhoso colado ao corpo, ficou rondando entre diversos grupos, cumprimentando conhecidos. Sua mãe, que logo reconheci pelos olhos e cabelos iguais aos da filha, bem como sua elegância, também parecia bastante ocupada. A família Kardim era bastante popular, eu pude perceber, e tratada com intenso respeito por todas as outras famílias bruxas.

Vi Tiago com os pais, que pareciam extremamente simpáticos, e Sirius fugindo de sua família, mas sem ter muito aonde ir depois da briga com Tiago na noite anterior.

Reconheci alguns alunos e cumprimentei-os. Alguns me responderam, com um olhar curioso, devido ao fato de eu não ser puro-sangue, imagino, e outros nem se deram ao trabalho de me olhar.

A família Malfoy era a mais isolada, junto dos Black. O filho único dos Malfoy, Lúcio, havia terminado Hogwarts há alguns anos e estava noivo de Narcisa Black, prima de Sirius.

McGonagall pareceu surpresa e feliz quando nos viu na festa. Foi uma das únicas a se aproximar para nos cumprimentar.

Pude ver também a família Longbottom, os Nott, os Bones, os Lestrange e os Weasleys. Arthur e Molly Weasley, com os filhos Guilherme, Carlinhos e o pequeno Percy, de apenas meses de idade foram os únicos a parar para conversar conosco e pelo pouco que pude perceber, eram excelentes pessoas e pareciam tão deslocados quanto nós, os não sangues-puros.

Sirius se aproximou de nós assim que conseguiu fugir da família, trazendo sua prima, Andrômeda, e o namorado Ted Tonks.

- O que está achando? – Ele perguntou para mim, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Estranho. – Eu disse, olhando ao redor. Andrômeda e Ted me encararam com ar de riso.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. – Ted olhou em volta, parecendo tão admirado com aquilo quanto eu.

- Ted é nascido trouxa também. – Explicou Andrômeda.

- Tenho impressão de que não somos muito bem-vindos aqui.

- Experimente querer se casar com um Black – Ele disse ganhando um tapa fraco da namorada – Falo sério! Acho que eles querem preparar meu fígado para o jantar!

Eu ri, observando a família Black. Walburga e Orion, pais de Sirius, observavam os demais com superioridade, Régulo, irmão mais novo de Sirius, estava perto das primas Belatriz e Narcisa, que conversavam entre si e seus noivos, Rodolphus Lestrange e Lúcio Malfoy. Cygnus e Druella, tios de Sirius, também estavam lá e outros que eu não conhecia. Todos pareciam extremamente desconfortáveis e eu não me importaria se quisessem ir embora mais cedo.

Depois de cumprimentar todos, Melissa voltou para nosso lado, acompanhada de um garoto alto, com belas feições e cabelos cor de cobre.

- Pessoal, não sei se lembram de Denis Longbottom. Ele é o irmão mais novo de Frank. Oh! Você não conhece o Frank, não é Lily?

- Na verdade, não. – Senti meu rosto enrubescer e observei a família Longbottom, mais adiante.

- Não se preocupe. Vou apresentá-la para todos. Ah, Denis, a propósito, esta é Lílian Evans, ela é colega dos meninos, lá de Hogwarts.

Dei um aceno para o garoto bonito.

- Muito prazer. – Ele deu um sorriso simpático e virou-se para Remo – Como vai, Remo?

- Muito bem, obrigado. E você?

- Sempre bem. Sirius?

Sirius fez somente um aceno com a cabeça, mal-humorado. Andrômeda de Ted cumprimentaram Denis também e pareciam já se conhecer.

Tiago se juntou a nós, pouco depois.

- Eu não me lembrava de como isso era cansativo. – Ele revirou os olhos e ficou ao meu lado – Se divertindo?

- É... não é tão ruim.

Ele riu e cumprimentou Denis com um pouco mais de ânimo que Sirius, mas bem menos que Remo. Olhou de Melissa para o garoto e novamente para Melissa, depois olhou para Sirius, que estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas que retribuiu o olhar dele e eu pude perceber que qualquer briga que tivessem tido, estava completamente esquecida a partir daquele momento.

Eduardo e Amélia Potter, pais de Tiago, aproximaram-se do nosso grupo pouco depois que Andrômeda e Ted saíram.

- Por que não veio falar conosco, querido? – Perguntou Amélia, prendendo Sirius num abraço apertado. Tiago riu ao meu lado.

- Desculpe, tia. Estava meio ocupado fugindo da bruxa da minha mãe. Literalmente falando, é claro.

Eduardo, Tiago e Sirius deram gostosas gargalhadas enquanto Amélia tentava esconder um sorriso.

- Remo, querido! – Amélia deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Remo, fazendo-o corar – Como tem passado?

- Muito bem, obrigado.

- Melissa, meu amor. – A senhora Potter abraçou Mel afetuosamente, lançando um olhar indagador a Denis – Espero que estejam se divertindo aqui em Mansai! Ainda não sei como Eduardo me convenceu a deixá-los sozinhos!

Melissa riu, retribuindo o carinho da mãe de Tiago, e eu me peguei pensando novamente no quanto eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

- Isso ainda é um mistério para mim, também. – Ela piscou – A senhora lembra de Denis Longbottom?

Amélia sorriu para o garoto.

- Claro que me lembro! Como você cresceu, Denis!

- Ah, mãe... – Tiago cutucou Amélia – Essa é Lílian Evans. Lá de Hogwarts. Nossa colega que está passando as férias na casa de Mel.

- Ah, sim! Lembro de terem comentado algo a respeito... como vai, querida?

Ela sorriu para mim, da mesma forma bondosa que havia feito com os outros.

- Muito bem, obrigada. E a senhora?

- Bem, bem. Este é meu marido, Eduardo.

- Oi.

Eu podia sentir a vermelhidão em meu rosto. Felizmente, Amélia logo começou a conversar com Melissa, Sirius e Tiago falavam sobre Quadribol com Eduardo e Remo e Denis conversavam algo sobre a família Weasley, mas eu não estava prestando atenção em nada disso. Minha mente viajava por mundos hipotéticos.

Hipoteticamente pensando, se Tiago gostasse de mim, se ele realmente me amasse a ponto de querer se casar comigo, não que eu quisesse casar com ele, era uma questão simplesmente hipotética, mas será que a senhora Potter aceitaria? Era visível que ela adorava Melissa e via nela a nora que sempre quisera ter. Será que seria possível que ela me adorasse tanto quanto adorava Melissa?

Eu sabia que a família Potter não era preconceituosa em relação a nascidos-trouxas, mas seria de se esperar que preferissem que o filho casasse com uma garota de família renomada, uma sangue-puro digna de sua benção. Eu não era nada se comparada a Melissa.

Mas Sirius era considerado como membro da família, também. Era quase um irmão de Tiago e eu tinha certeza que Amélia e Eduardo o consideravam um filho. Se Sirius se casasse com Mel, eles se sentiriam tão felizes quanto?

Ou não aprovariam? Sabiam do romance dos dois, de anos atrás? Das traições de Sirius?

Eu sempre ouvia todos falarem no quanto os pais de Melissa e os de Tiago apostavam na relação dos dois, assim como muitos outros conhecidos, mas ninguém nunca mencionara um possível romance entre Sirius e Mel. Nunca haviam pensado nessa possibilidade?

E se Melissa realmente se casasse com Sirius, ao invés de Tiago, eles aceitariam que o filho de sangue se casasse com alguém de sangue não puro? Uma nascida-trouxa que não tinha onde cair morta? Ou achariam que era uma injustiça que Sirius se casasse com uma nobre e seu filho não?

Situações hipotéticas, é claro, mas que me incomodavam pelo fato de eu saber que ainda seria muito discriminada na comunidade bruxa. Se até mesmo em Hogwarts eu podia sentir aquela discriminação, o que aconteceria se eu me apaixonasse por alguém nobre como Tiago? Ou pior, alguém como Sirius, com sua família de puros-sangues completamente preconceituosa?

Senti pena de Andrômeda e Ted. Os dois pareciam estar felizes juntos, mas a família dela não aprovava o relacionamento e eu sabia, e eles também, que nunca aprovaria.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios por uma voz desconhecida, mas que me lembrava alguém.

- Amélia! Ainda não tive tempo de cumprimentá-la! Como está? – Olhei para a bela mulher que se aproximava, reconhecendo-a imediatamente.

- Lívia! Que prazer revê-la!

Lívia Kardim se aproximou do nosso grupo com a mesma graça e leveza da filha.

Elas se cumprimentaram afetuosamente e as minhas preocupações voltaram. Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo ali. Aquele não era meu mundo... nunca seria...

- Tiago! – Lívia cumprimentou-o da mesma forma que Amélia havia cumprimentado Melissa. Talvez eles fossem mesmo destinados e não sabiam. Ou seriam obrigados a se casar, como Sirius havia dito.

Lívia cumprimentou os outros com menos entusiasmo e a expressão de Sirius era cada vez pior. Por um momento, cogitei a possibilidade de ele ainda gostar de Melissa.

Realmente, desde os primeiros dias ali em Mansai, eu havia tido essa impressão. Sirius gostava da garota e tinha medo que ela acabasse se casando com o melhor amigo. O que eu não entendia era por que ele a tratava tão mal. Não perdia uma oportunidade de implicar com ela.

Talvez ele estivesse arrependido de ter traído Melissa quando eram mais jovens. Era uma possibilidade pequena, em se tratando de Sirius Black, mas me parecia bastante sensata naquele momento.

Os adultos logo deixaram nossa roda e vi uma garota se aproximar.

Isabella Lestrange, irmã de Rodolphus Lestrange, foi até onde estávamos, jogando os cabelos louros para trás num gesto atraente e sorrindo. Ela era mais velha que nós pelo menos uns três anos, mas sua altura não demonstrava isso e ela não parecia se incomodar, de qualquer forma.

- Sirius! Tiago! Como estão?

Vi Sirius fazer um gesto de quem ia vomitar, pelas costas de Tiago e abafei um riso. Tiago, no entanto, retribuiu o sorriso.

- Estou ótimo, Bella. E você?

- Como sempre, bem. – Ela sorriu ainda mais e eu senti meu estômago revirar – Você não foi nos cumprimentar, por quê?

Ela fez um biquinho muito chocho e a vontade de vomitar de Sirius passou para mim. Mas eu reprimi a vontade de imitar o gesto.

- Bom, acredito que a sua família não aceite muito bem a minha. – Ele sorriu de forma sedutora. E ainda dizia que gostava de mim! Incrível!

- Tem razão. Eles são uns idiotas. – Não achei que ela realmente compartilhasse esse sentimento. A família não gostava de Tiago por quê? Porque ele era amigo de mestiços e nascidos-trouxas? Se esse era o motivo, a garota também não poderia gostar de Tiago, já que nem ao menos cumprimentara o restante do grupo. Ou talvez gostasse, mas apenas pela aparência dele, não por seu interior. Garota fútil e idiota, na minha opinião.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos e demorei a perceber que Melissa e Denis haviam sumido. Tiago havia engajado uma conversa super simpática, simpática até demais para uma simples conversa, com Isabella e Sirius estava na mesa de bebidas se servindo. Remo continuou ao meu lado, olhando a festa com um interesse oculto.

- Isso está uma chatice mesmo – Concordei, sem que ele tivesse falado nada, e ele sorriu.

- Bem que eles tentaram nos avisar. Mas parece que Melissa e Tiago estão se divertindo. – Ele me observou, cauteloso, e dei de ombros, tentando ignorar o monstro que rosnava em minha barriga.

Eu já não estava entendendo mais nada. Não que eu tivesse algo a ver com o Potter, não me importava se ele queria uma ou um milhão, mas aquilo estava me deixando curiosa, afinal, ele dizia que gostava de mim, mas vivia agarrado na Mel, depois dizia que a Mel era só uma amiga e saía com conversinhas e risinhos para cima da primeira que aparecia? Era ou não era para eu ficar confusa?

Notei que o garoto que estava habitando meus pensamentos naquele momento me olhava com o canto dos olhos e sorri mais abertamente para Remo. Pura vingança.

Claro que me arrependi logo depois. Remo era amigo de Tiago e eu não queria vê-los brigados. Mas que sentido teria sentir ciúmes se ele não gostava de mim?

Aquilo estava me deixando completamente maluca.

- Remo – Minha voz saiu quase implorando e ele me olhou assustado – Podemos dar uma volta? Estou morta de fome.

Ele quase riu, o que foi sensato da parte dele, mas me tirou de perto dos dois risadinhas.

Ficamos perto de Sirius, que parecia procurar algo e não parava um minuto de beber.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, quando o vi esvaziar a terceira garrafa.

Ele riu abertamente e me abraçou, percebendo que eu estava ali.

- Pimentinha! Fala sério... – Ele me soltou e apontou para onde Melissa e Denis conversavam, extremamente próximos – Olha bem pro panaca do Longbottom... eu sou muito mais bonito que ele!

Reprimi a vontade de rir.

- Bem, você é muito bonito, Sirius, mas ele também é...

- E eu sou muito mais inteligente, mais engraçado, mais gostoso...

Ele continuou enumerando inúmeras qualidades enquanto eu olhava para Remo em busca de socorro, mas ele não prestava atenção. Continuava a vagar o olhar pela festa, procurando algo de interessante. Ou alguém, imaginei.

- Sirius, você está com ciúmes do Denis? – Perguntei, com uma sobrancelha erguida, me divertindo com as expressões que ele fazia.

- Ciúmes! – Ele fez um gesto de descaso – Não há como ter ciúmes de alguém inferior, Pimentinha.

Eu ri e procurei Tiago com o olhar. Ele ainda estava conversando com a tal de Isabella. Seu olhar encontrou o meu e eu desviei rapidamente. Não queria que pensasse que eu estava com ciúmes.

- E aquela Isabella Lestrange? – Perguntei, disfarçando o desconforto em minha voz.

- Ah! Uma chata! A família dela deve ser pior que a minha, se é que isso é possível! Não sei como Pontas consegue aturá-la... ela é uma gata e tudo mais, mas... você sabe... ela não me engana! Diz que não é como a família! Ah! Duvido muito!

Concordei com ele, mas sem expressar. Observando Isabella e a família dela era fácil perceber que não eram muito amigáveis.

Uma garota, da qual não me lembro bem o nome, puxou Sirius para dançar e ele aceitou, contente. Eu e Remo ficamos, novamente, sozinhos e isolados.

- Até que eu não acharia tão ruim se vocês aprontassem algo hoje. – Eu comentei, ficando de costas para as primas de Sirius, que me encaravam numa mistura de superioridade e diversão.

- Sirius e Tiago parecem mais preocupados com outras coisas hoje.

Eu concordei, observando Sirius quase engolir a garota que o chamara e Isabella dar em cima de Tiago, descaradamente. Melissa e Denis também pareciam estar se divertindo muito juntos.

Senti Remo enrijecer ao meu lado e segui seu olhar. Sorri abertamente ao observar a bela garota de cachos negros que conversava com Molly Weasley. Não a reconheci, mas sabia que Remo a conhecia. Era ela que ele esteve procurando durante todo aquele tempo.

Mas ele não moveu nenhum músculo para ir até ela, continuou parado, apenas observando cada movimento da bela garota.

- Quem é ela?

- Fabíola Prewett. Filha de Gideon Prewett, irmão de Molly.

- Ela é sobrinha da Molly? – Fiquei espantada – Mas ela não é ruiva!

Ele revirou os olhos, sem conseguir segurar um sorriso.

- Puxou a mãe. Está vendo lá? – Ele apontou para um grupo mais distante, que conversava alegremente – O mais alto é o Gideon e, ao lado dele, a esposa, Carla. O outro é Fabian.

Realmente, Fabíola era a cópia de sua mãe, Carla. Os mesmos cabelos negros e cacheados, os mesmos olhos escuros, o corpo magro e o sorriso descontraído.

- Vai lá! – Eu disse, olhando para Remo com o canto dos olhos.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha. – Ele me encarou com olhos arregalados e eu ri.

- Não se preocupe. Vá conversar com ela. Vou até o banheiro e depois encontro vocês.

- Tem certeza? – Ele observou a garota e voltou a me olhar.

- Claro. Vou ficar bem. – Eu ri da expressão dele e fui na direção do banheiro para que ele fizesse o que eu mandara.

Não cheguei a entrar no banheiro, contornei a casa e fui para o jardim dos fundos, que estava mais vazio, com exceção de alguns casais que aproveitavam o escurinho.

Sentei-me à beira de uma árvore, brincando de mudar as cores de uma flor que crescia ali embaixo.

Para começo de história eu não devia ter aceitado ir àquele encontro. Eu não pertencia à comunidade bruxa de sangues-puros, nem nada parecido. Eu podia notar como alguns bruxos me olhavam, como se eu fosse inferior. Mirla McGonagall nem se dera ao trabalho de nos cumprimentar, eu e Remo. Eu poderia estar fazendo algo muito melhor, muito mais produtivo, do que fingir estar me divertindo em meio a tantas famílias nobres.

- Esses encontros estão ficando cada vez piores. Além de traidores de sangues, até sangues-ruins estão comparecendo.

Lúcio Malfoy e Narcisa Black se aproximaram de onde eu estava, sem me olhar, contudo, como se eu não estivesse ali. Belatriz soltou uma risada horrorosa, logo atrás, seguida de Rodolphus.

- Mas isso não deve ter sido idéia da Mirla. – Comentou Narcisa – Aqueles Kardim é que são os verdadeiros culpados por termos que nos misturar com essa ralé!

Senti meu sangue ferver, mas não iria dar o gostinho de vitória respondendo-os. Eu era apenas uma, eles, quatro e mais velhos e experientes do que eu.

- Como se não bastasse ter que aturá-los na escola. – A voz de Régulo era espantosamente parecida com a de Sirius, e ele tinha um ar arrogante, tal qual o resto da família Black, apesar de parecer mais recluso que os outros.

Ótimo, pensei, agora são cinco!

Eles estavam cada vez mais próximos, como se formassem um círculo ao meu redor. Tentei não entrar em pânico, eles não podiam fazer nada contra mim em uma festa.

- Régulo, quem é essa? – Perguntou Rodolphus, finalmente olhando para mim. Observei-os com o canto dos olhos.

- Uma sangue-ruim grifinória.

- Foi o que pensei. – Malfoy também me observava e eu levantei os olhos para encará-los.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – Belatriz se aproximou, franzindo o nariz como se eu cheirasse mal e eu me levantei, continuando mais baixa que eles, contudo, com meus míseros 1,57.

- Esse lugar não é para gentinha como você. – Narcisa me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Tem razão. – Eu disse, calmamente – Esse lugar fede demais para que eu seja bem-vinda aqui. É bem mais a cara de vocês mesmo.

Os outros me olharam duramente e Belatriz sorriu, maldosa.

- Olha, Ciça, a sangue-ruim tem humor. – Apertei a varinha com mais força – E uma língua muito suja também.

- Bela – Narcisa sorriu também – Talvez ela precise de uma lição.

Os garotos permaneceram mais afastados, observando com prazer as duas irmãs Black empunharem as varinhas em minha direção.

Eu nunca fui tão boa com feitiços quanto era com poções, mas me esforçava.

Um jorro vermelho saiu de varinha de Belatriz e eu me esquivei, sem atacar. Eu sabia que se atacasse, não teria chance nenhuma, pois o outros três iriam em socorro a elas.

- Ela quer brincar, Ciça!

- Ela é realmente engraçada. Qual o seu nome mesmo?

Não respondi, a varinha erguida a minha frente, os olhos vigilantes. Os três garotos pareciam se divertir ainda mais do que as duas irmãs.

- Você tem de responder quando alguém lhe faz uma pergunta. – Belatriz se aproximou mais, com um sorriso de dar medo. Era como se ela sentisse prazer em ver o sofrimento dos outros.

- Mostrem pra ela o que acontece quando alguém não responde. – Malfoy disse.

Continuei calada, pronta para me defender. Parecia que o jardim, que já estava bem vazio quando eu entrara, ficara completamente deserto e eu me via sem saída. Às minhas costas, algumas árvores e um muro alto.

Eu estava numa completa roubada e não fazia idéia de como sair dela. Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Melissa demorariam muito para sentir minha falta. Deviam estar ocupados demais para suspeitarem que eu estava prestes a duelar com cinco bruxos provavelmente muito mais talentosos que eu!

Pela primeira vez desde que descobri que estava me transformando em Éload desejei usar aqueles poderes, desejei sugar as forças daqueles bruxos hipócritas que só sabiam venerar as artes das trevas e seu sangue-puro. Era uma terrível falta de sorte que eu estivesse naquela ilha maldita!

Um clarão quase me atingiu, pulei rapidamente para trás da árvore mais próxima, sentindo meu vestido rasgar na coxa e ouvindo as risadas. Eles não se importavam que eu não tivesse sido atingida, eles queriam me ver fugir, me perseguir, brincar comigo.

Saí de trás da árvore sentindo meu rosto ferver. Não me importava que eles fossem cinco e eu apenas uma. Não me importava que quatro deles já tivessem terminado a escola e conhecessem, possivelmente, as artes das trevas e eu ainda não havia nem ao menos ingressado no último ano escolar. Não me importava porque eu não ia fazer o jogo deles, não ia brincar de me esconder, ia enfrentá-los e atingir quem eu conseguisse, mesmo que não pudesse vencê-los.

Eu era uma nascida-trouxa, mas não era pior do que eles. Eu não tinha sangue-puro, mas isso não significava que eu não era capaz de enfrentá-los ou que eu não tivesse talento para magia. Eles não iriam me tratar como um ser inferior.

Talvez não esperassem que eu saísse de meu esconderijo, atrás da árvore, ou talvez apenas estivessem seguros demais por serem cinco contra um, mas assim que saí consegui desarmar Narcisa, que me olhou com espanto ao ver sua varinha ser jogada longe.

Malfoy parou de rir, adiantando-se para ficar à frente da noiva e apontando a varinha para mim, mas Belatriz foi mais rápida.

Não sabia qual o feitiço que ela havia lançado, mas pelo grito de fúria que deu, imaginei que eu estava com muita sorte de ter conseguido me livrar dele.

Comecei a lançar feitiços a torto e a direito, sem mirar em ninguém, exatamente, mais preocupada em me desviar dos que eram lançados.

Minha coordenação ficava muito melhor sob pressão, percebi, já que demorei um pouco mais do que o normal para tropeçar e cair, rasgando outra parte do belo vestido verde que Mel comprara para mim.

Só pude ouvir suas risadas antes de sentir minha varinha ser arrancada de minha mão, meu corpo se paralisar e uma dor alucinante atingir minhas pernas, como se meus ossos estivessem sendo esmagados.

Cerrei meus dentes para não gritar. Não queria dar-lhes o gostinho da vitória. Meus olhos percorreram o espaço a minha volta, à procura da varinha. Encontrei-a ao pé de uma árvore, longe demais para que eu a pegasse, mesmo não estivesse presa ao chão. Eles não deram atenção a ela, contudo. Estavam mais preocupados em me observar com sorrisos malignos. Completamente indefesa.

- Será que agora a sangue-ruim aprendeu? – Perguntou Narcisa, que já recuperara a varinha.

- Aprendeu? – Belatriz se aproximou mais, parecendo se deliciar com a minha situação.

Não me atrevi a abrir a boca para responder. Minhas pernas ainda ardiam e eu sabia que mesmo depois de ser solta pelo feitiço, não poderia andar.

- Pelo jeito ainda não.

Antes que outro feitiço pudesse ser lançado, uma voz conhecida gritou às costas deles e eu pude ver, com imenso alívio, dois garotos se aproximarem.

- Não se atrevam a machucá-la!

Tiago apontava a varinha para Belatriz, que estava mais próxima de mim.

- Ora, ora, se não é o Potter. – A última palavra saiu cuspida da boca de Malfoy – Traidor de sangue, amigo de mestiços – Olhou para Remo com superioridade e senti a raiva me inundar ainda mais – E sangues-ruins.

- Eu tenho amigos, Malfoy. Não sou como vocês, que só se relacionam por interesse.

Belatriz soltou uma risada aguda e se esqueceu de mim por um momento, aproximando-se de Tiago.

- E você acha que essa escória não se aproxima de você por interesse? – Ela riu novamente quando Tiago lhe lançou um duro olhar – Tolo e idiota como meu primo.

- Sirius Black é a melhor pessoa dessa sua família, Belatriz. Talvez por isso mesmo ele tenha preferido sair dela.

- Sirius Black é um idiota! Um traidor! É a escória da nossa família! Ele foi excluído de nossa família por se misturar com gente de sangue impuro como seus amiguinhos!

- E Andrômeda? – Belatriz ficou dura e parou de sorrir à menção da irmã – Ela vai se casar com um nascido-trouxa, como você deve saber. E é sua irmã! Será que você não consegue ter um pingo de compaixão?

- Minha única irmã é Narcisa. – A voz da garota saiu dura – Ela é a única que merece a nobreza da família Black!

Eu podia sentir a tensão no ar. Belatriz e Tiago se encaravam, ambos de varinhas erguidas. Remo também mantinha a varinha à sua frente, apontando para Malfoy e Lestrange. Narcisa continuava perto de onde eu estava e Régulo se afastou do grupo, apenas observando.

Mesmo com a chegada de Tiago e Remo, ainda éramos apenas três contra cinco. Na verdade, dois, já que eu estava impossibilitada de duelar.

Eu sabia que tudo o que precisavam era de tempo, então, mesmo me odiando por fazer isso, abri minha boca e deixei aquela dor nas pernas sair na forma de um grito.

Isso ia distraí-los por tempo suficiente para que Tiago e Remo pudessem reagir se não ficassem muito distraídos com meu grito, também. Olhei em volta e fiquei pasma, apenas Remo continuava lá.

Malfoy também percebeu isso e soltou uma risada rouca.

- Parece que seu amiguinho se acovardou e se mandou.

Eu não podia acreditar que era verdade. Talvez tivesse ido buscar ajuda. Mas por que ainda não voltara? Senti o feitiço que me mantinha presa se acabar e olhei em volta, todos prestavam atenção em Remo. Minha varinha caiu ao meu lado e eu me assustei. Como havia ido parar ali?

- Consegue levantar? – Ouvi uma voz sussurrada em meu ouvido e pude sentir um perfume muito conhecido. Tiago estava ali. Mas estava invisível!

Balancei a cabeça em negação e peguei a varinha.

Senti braços me envolverem e, quando dei por mim, estava no colo de Tiago, sendo levada, com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho, para trás de uma árvore. Estávamos cobertos por uma capa.

- Capa de invisibilidade? – Perguntei, espantada, tentando manter o tom de voz o mais baixo possível. Ele sorriu marotamente.

Assim que ele me colocou no chão, onde os outros não podiam me ver, ouvi a voz de Malfoy novamente.

- Onde está a sangue-ruim?

Tiago, ainda coberto pela capa, deixou-me ali e se juntou a Remo, para desarmar os outros.

Eu não queria ficar ali, sem ajudar, e me arrastei para fora da árvore. Remo era atacado por feitiços de todos os lados, enquanto, um a um, os oponentes caíam por feitiços lançados por alguém invisível.

Ou quase.

Preocupado em evitar que Remo fosse atingido, Tiago acabou deixando o braço com a varinha para fora da capa e Malfoy vinha por trás dele para surpreendê-lo.

Não sei como consegui ser tão rápida, mas uma fração de segundo antes que Lúcio pudesse lançar o feitiço, eu o atingi, deixando-o desacordado.

Os risos e a música alta, vindos do jardim da frente, abafaram nossa pequena luta e nenhum dos outros convidados parecia ter noção do que havia acontecido.

- Eu sei que não foi muito justo! – Defendeu-se Tiago, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado enquanto Remo amarrava os outros com cordas invisíveis para o caso de acordarem. Eu corei, sabendo que em outras circunstâncias não teria achado certo ele ter atacado os adversários estando invisível – Mas eles estavam em maior número e te machucaram! Eu não podia...

Não deixei que terminasse, inclinando-me, mesmo com a dor latejante de minhas pernas, para abraçá-lo.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei quando me afastei. Ele estava com um sorriso tão bonito que precisei sorrir também.

- Lily! Como você está? – Remo se aproximou, ficando ao lado de Tiago – Eu não devia tê-la deixado sozinha!

- Não devia mesmo. – Concordou Tiago, desfazendo o sorriso, mas sua voz não estava tão dura – Mas a culpa é minha. Eu devia ter ficado com vocês.

- Você estava mais ocupado com a Isabella. – Tentei manter um tom de voz neutro, mas minha garganta ainda doía por causa dos gritos que eu dera ainda há pouco, por isso saiu meio tremido, dando a impressão de que eu estava com ciúmes.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas parecia feliz com o tom de ciúmes que, sem querer, eu deixei transparecer.

- Consegue levantar?

- Não. Minhas pernas estão doídas. Aquele grito não foi só pra que vocês tivessem alguns segundos de vantagem. – Fiz uma careta quando a dor pareceu aumentar ao lembrar dela – A propósito, que história é essa de capa da invisibilidade?

Ele riu.

- Herança de família. Meu pai recebeu do meu avô, que recebeu do pai dele e por aí vai. – Ele tocou levemente as minhas pernas e a dor me atingiu com força novamente – Vamos precisar de um curandeiro. Vou te levar para dentro da casa. Remo, vá chamar a Mel.

Com extremo cuidado, Tiago nos cobriu com a capa, levando-me no colo, e fomos para o andar superior da casa, que estava completamente vazio.

Ele me colocou em uma das camas de um dos vários quartos e ficou comigo até que os outros chegassem.

- Como me encontraram? – Perguntei, quando ainda estávamos sozinhos.

- Vi você vir na direção da casa, mas não a vi voltar. Remo estava conversando com a família Prewett e nada de você aparecer. Fui até ele para saber onde você estava, mas ele também não sabia. Então, fomos te procurar. Fiquei com medo porque as Black tinham desaparecido também, assim como aquele Malfoy e o Lestrange. Eles não gostaram de ver você e o Remo aqui. Nem o Ted tonks. Acho que ele e Andrômeda já foram embora. Não agüentaram os comentários.

- Que horror. Eles parecem tão legais, Andrômeda e Ted.

- Eles são. Andy é a prima favorita do Sirius.

Eu sorri com ironia.

- A única de quem ele gosta você quer dizer?

Ele riu também.

- Ou isso.

Por sorte, Carla Prewett, mãe de Fabíola, era curandeira e conseguiu tratar de minhas pernas quase instantaneamente, receitando que eu permanecesse em repouso no dia seguinte, e pudemos voltar para casa.

Passei o domingo quase todo deitada no sofá da sala de Melissa. Ela foi para a praia com Denis depois de eu pedir muito que ela não desperdiçasse o domingo trancada em casa comigo. Tiago, Remo e Sirius não foram convencidos pelas minhas palavras e me fizeram companhia. O último, sentado no outro sofá, emburrado.

Quando Tiago resolveu preparar algo para comermos e Remo disse que precisava de um livro da biblioteca e voltava logo, fiquei sozinha com o garoto emburrado, tentando entender se tanto mau-humor se devia ao fato de Melissa ter ido para a praia com Denis.

- Se gosta tanto dela, porque não a trata com carinho ao invés de implicar com ela toda hora? – Arrisquei, rezando para que estivesse certa em minhas suspeitas e o garoto não ficasse bravo por eu me meter em sua vida.

Ele me olhou, numa mistura de curiosidade e raiva.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Revirei os olhos, sentando-me. Minhas pernas ainda estavam um pouco doloridas, mas nada comparado ao que eu sentira no dia anterior.

- Melissa Kardim. Sua _ex-namorada_.

Ele ficou surpreso por eu saber do relacionamento que eles tiveram no passado.

- Como você sabe? Ela te contou?

- Contou.

Ele desviou o olhar, encarando o nada.

- Ninguém toca nesse assunto há tanto tempo.

Esperei ele continuar, mas isso não aconteceu. Ficou em silêncio durante vários minutos.

- E então? Você ainda gosta dela, não gosta?

Ele me olhou de cara feia e não respondeu.

- E você morre de medo que ela e Tiago realmente fiquem juntos, mesmo eles sendo só amigos durante tanto tempo.

Ele deu uma risada rouca e sarcástica.

- Só amigos durante tanto tempo? Foi isso que ela disse? Acho que você não conhece a história toda.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Todos sempre diziam que Melissa e Tiago eram só amigos, sempre foram e nunca pensariam em ser mais do que isso. Por que Sirius estava dizendo aquilo?

- Como... como assim?

Ele ficou calado, observando-me com olhos penetrantes. Eu não sabia como estava minha expressão, mas também, pouco me importava. Eu queria saber a verdade.

- Esquece, Lílian. Não é nada importante.

- Nada importante? Nada importante?

- É! Nada importante! Eles são só amigos e ponto final!

Encarei-o com descrença.

- Certo! Se eles são só amigos, a possibilidade de ficarem juntos é nula. Então, por que isso ainda assusta tanto você?

- Não me assusta!

Suspirei, resignada.

- Não entendo você, Black! Juro que não entendo! Você gosta dela, eu sei que gosta, mas faz de tudo pra que ela te odeie!

- Não quero que me odeie. – Ouvi-o murmurar.

- Então por quê?

Ele ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos e achei que não fosse me responder. Levantei, com algum esforço, para sentar ao lado dele, no outro sofá, quando ele começou a falar.

- Eu sei que foi minha culpa. Mas eu era só um idiota que gostava de ter várias garotas aos meus pés, entende? Eu errei com ela, mas me arrependi. Sempre gostei dela.

Eu coloquei uma almofada sobre as pernas dele e deitei, enquanto ele continuava.

- Mas depois que terminamos, ela não falou mais comigo. Só falava com Tiago. Era tudo o Tiago. Como se eu não existisse. Tentei ser legal com ela, tentei pedir desculpas, tentei fazer com que ela me perdoasse. Mas ela nem me olhava. Não me respondia. Eu precisava das respostas dela, precisava que falasse comigo de novo. Então, um dia, comecei a implicar com tudo o que ela fazia e ela começou a me responder, mal-humorada. Era a única forma de fazê-la falar comigo. Ela não consegue ficar quieta enquanto alguém implica com ela. Ela precisa responder, precisa confrontar. Eu prefiro isso a ser ignorado.

- E desde então, vem implicando com ela apenas pra que ela note a sua presença. – Completei, sem necessidade. Eu havia entendido aquela relação conturbada dos dois. Queria poder fazer algo por eles – Mas já se passou tanto tempo, Sirius, talvez ela já não tenha tanto remorso. Se você parar de implicar com ela e tentar conversar, será que...

- Já tentei. – Ele me cortou – Várias vezes. Mas se eu paro de implicar, ela finge que eu não existo. Sempre a mesma coisa.

- E você gosta mesmo dela? – Eu perguntei, levantando do colo dele para encará-lo de frente – De verdade, Sirius? Você sabe que se vocês voltarem, não vai ser diferente da outra vez. Só vão poder se ver nas férias. Você vai agüentar a separação? Você vai respeitá-la? Você jura que não vai trair Melissa como fez da outra vez?

Ele sustentou meu olhar com firmeza e sua voz saiu tão inabalável que eu não podia duvidar.

- Juro. Eu a amo e não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Abracei-o para demonstrar que eu acreditava nele.

- Eu farei o possível para que vocês se acertem.

Ele riu, mas retribuiu o abraço com carinho.

- Acho um pouco impossível, mas agradeço.

Depois de comermos, Tiago não saiu mais de perto de mim, impedindo-me de continuar o assunto com Sirius ou de perguntar o que Remo fora fazer na biblioteca. Melissa voltou no final da tarde, com um enorme sorriso, contando que o dia havia sido maravilhoso e que Denis era o garoto mais interessante que ela conhecia.

Eu não duvidava que fosse interessante, mas a forma como ela abordou o assunto e o tanto que falou sobre aquilo enquanto os garotos ainda estavam lá me fizeram achar que o que ela queria mesmo era causar ciúmes em Sirius. O que, eu tinha certeza, estava dando muito certo.

Fui dormir agradecendo pelo dia ter acabado. Odiava ter que ficar de repouso e já sentia minhas pernas bem melhores. Com toda certeza, no dia seguinte eu poderia voltar às buscas com Remo.

O casaco de Tiago ainda estava ali, eu havia me esquecido de devolver, e eu o abracei triste porque o perfume já estava saindo. Antes de dormir, contudo, fiquei pensando na conversa que tivera com Sirius. Certa frase dele me intrigava e não me saiu da cabeça até a hora em que peguei no sono.

A voz dele ainda ressoava com sua risada rouca e sarcástica, parecendo invadir o quarto.

"_- Só amigos durante tanto tempo? Foi isso que ela disse? Acho que você não conhece a história toda."_

* * *

**N/A: ****Compensei a demora com um capítulo gigante e cheio de novidades! ;D rsrs  
****Espero que tenham gostado! Foi feito com muuuuito carinho! ^^**

**Eu percebi que acho que gosto de fazer os marotos brigarem.. oO  
****Não... não é que eu gosto... mas acaba acontecendo... eles brigaram na outra... e agora brigaram nessa... vixi...  
****Pelo menos alguns já se acertaram nesse capítulo mesmo né... rsrs... **

**Ah! Ontem fiz o teste de carro e moto e PASSEI! ;D  
****Agora é só esperar a carteira chegar! Uhuuuul! rsrs  
****A prefeitura já está tratando de trocar os postes da cidade... estão colocando uns de borracha no lugar... sabem como é, né...  
****auihauhuhuiahuia**

**Parece que só agora eu entrei de férias! OO  
****Como é bom não ter com o que se preocupar, nem aulas pra freqüentar, nem testes pra fazer! auhauihauiahai  
****Só me resta saber se terei só duas semanas ou mais 5 meses assim! huiahuahuiahuiaa...**

**Bom... acho que é isso...**

**Agradeço de coração a todos que leram e especialmente aos que comentaram! ;D**

**E comentem! rsrs**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	9. 8 Distintivos e Noites Escuras

_Respondendo:_

_bruh prongs: Temos algo em comum, então. Também ODEIO a Belatriz! u.u Ela matou o MEU Sirius! ='( Nhaii... eu adoro escrever sobre ciúmes! ;D Não gosto dessas brigas dos marotos, mas acho muito fofo o Tiago com ciúmes da Lily... rsrs... e, convenhamos, ele tem um pouco de razão em ficar com ciúmes! huiahuhai... Obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Beijinhos e espero que goste do capítulo... ^^_

_Raquel Cullen: Concordo com tudo o que você disse! ;P Apesar de achar que o Tiago tem um pouco de razão em ficar com ciúmes... pra quem vê a relação do Remo e da Lily de fora, realmente parece que há algo entre os dois... nos olhos de um ciumento, então! huiahuiahuiaa... Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo...^^ Beijos e muito obrigada por comentar, viu! ^^_

_Lethicya Black: hahuiahahaiuha... adoro suas reviews! ;D Tiago com ciúmes, acho muito fofo! ;P apesar de não gostar de ele estar brigando tanto com o Remo... rsrs... a amizade do Remo e da Lly está tão legal... e esse inicio de amizade dela com o Sirius também... ;D E eu também acho que a Sra. Potter vai gostar da Lily sim... uiahuhiuahah... ela que é muito viajona de ficar pensando essas besteiras... hauihauihauihia... Ah... o Tiago vai cumprir a aposta logo, logo... acho que ainda não no próximo, quem sabe no outro... ;P rsrs... vai ser legal... ;D Falando da sua fic... só tenho uma coisa a dizer, algo que eu já disse, mas vou repetir... esperança é a última que morre... =x hauihuiahuiahuiah... Espero que você continue escrevendo... ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Beijos... espero que goste do capítulo..._

_Bárbara: Puxa! Que bom que você gostou! ;D Fiquei meeeeeeeega feliz! ^^ Espero que continue agradando... ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar, viu...^^ Beijos!_

_Veronica D. M.: Aaa! Adorei a review! ;D Muuuuuuuuuito obrigada! ^^ Ah, a Lily vai achar o antídoto, sim! ahiauhauihauiha... eu sei que ta complicado... mas se fosse fácil, não teria graça, né... aihauhauhuihai... Você tem problemas com Isabelas? OO' Decididamente, seus problemas com elas aumentarão daqui por diante... ahiuahuhahauiha... Nunca tive problemas com Isabelas... as que eu conheço são legais e gosto desse nome... mas, sei lá... eu precisava de um nome e esse veio na minha cabeça, então usei! Coincidência... huiahuiahihaa... Muito obrigada por comentar, viu! ADOREEEEI a review! ^^ Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo... espero que goste desse capítulo também.. estou meio insegura quanto a ele... oO não sei por que... medo de não gostarem... =P mas isso é normal pra mim... sempre fico com medo de não gostarem do capítulo antes de postar... haiuhaiaha... Muito obrigada! Beijinhos! ^^_

_lily cate: Na verdade postei uma nova fic esses dias! ;D O link está lá embaixo na nota da autora... ;D Nhaaaaaii.. fico bem feliz que esteja gostando dá fic! ^^ Estou corrigindo lá a sua... desculpe a demora... =X É que me bateu a inspiração para escrever as minhas e eu estive lendo HP7 (não consigo parar de ler até terminar =x) e não tive tempo de corrigir... Assim que terminar te mando... ^^ Espero que goste do capítulo! ^^ Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar! ;D_

_Lelaalbas: Leitora nova! ;D rsrs... Fico muuuuuito feliz que tenha gostado! ^^ Puxa... espero que goste desse capítulo também... ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... beijão!_

_Maria Lua: Nhaai! Fico muito feliz de saber que gostou!! ^^ Espero que goste desse também.. ;D Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... adorei! Beijinhos!_

_Lady Bella-chan: hauihuaihaui... Pois é... danado do ciúme! Tudo fica mais interessante com ele! ahuiauahuiahia... Que bom que gostou! ;D Espero que goste desse também! ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ;D Beijooos!_

_Lizzie Bowen: huihauihauihaia... obrigada pela review e pelas dicas! huaihuahuia... pena que ainda não recebi a carteira... por causa do carnaval e tal... argh... acho que só vou receber amanhã ou sexta... não aguento mais esperar!!! ahuauahuiah... aiiin... que bom que está gostando... ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também... estou meio inseguro quanto a ele... sei lá... uma sensação de que não está legal... OO Tomara que seja só uma sensação mesmo... ;P rsrs... Muito obrigada por comentar, viu! ^^ Beijoo!_

_Debora Souza: Esse não é tão grande quanto o anterior... mas também é grande! ;D haiuhahaiuha... bom... quando eles vão na praia de novo eu não sei te dizer... a Lily vai na praia nesse capítulo, mas não é a mesma coisa (você vai ver por que)... rsrs... com tantas preocupações dela, fica dificil ela sair para se divertir um pouco na praia, né... vou tentar dar um descanso pra ela, então... ^^ Já que você gosta quando eles vão na praia... vou ver o que posso fazer... ^^ rsrs... Espero que goste desse capítulo...^^ Muito obrigada por comentar!!! ;D Beijinhos!_

_Anggie: hauhauihuaihhau... eu poderia te contar... mas aí eu ia querer algo em troca, sabe... hiauhauihauia... quem sabe alguns capítulos... de umas fics aí.... hahuiahhaiuha... Mas a resposta não vai demorar pra chegar... ou vai... não sei também... huaihauihahuiahia... Obrigada por comentar, capista favorita! ahiuahuhauia... Ah! Tem uma nova fic pra você fazer a capa! ;D Quando eu entrar no msn, te dou os nomes das personagens e as caracteristicas pra você fazer... ^^ Isso se você quiser, né OO' e não estiver muito ocupada e tal... hiuahuiahia... Espero que goste desse capítulo..^^ Beijoooos!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Distintivos e Noites Escuras **

O dia seguinte começou com uma surpresa: assim que acordamos, uma grande coruja parda adentrou a casa de praia trazendo a carta de Hogwarts. A chegada da carta sempre foi algo muito especial pra mim, Hogwarts era minha segunda casa, meu segundo lar e era imensamente gostosa a sensação de voltar para lá, de ter mais um ano pela frente. Aquela carta, entretanto, trazia pensamentos diferentes, mais nostálgicos do que o normal.

Aquele seria o último ano. Sétimo ano. A última vez que eu estaria no castelo. A sensação de despedida já me afligia, mesmo sem as aulas terem começado ainda.

Mas havia outra coisa que me instigava medo com a chegada daquela carta: a possibilidade de eu não poder voltar a Hogwarts nem mesmo para cursar meu último ano.

Era certo que, se eu não encontrasse antídoto algum e de fato me transformasse em Éload, coisa que eu podia sentir acontecendo dentro de mim, eu não poria em risco a vida dos meus amigos e colegas. Não poderia voltar a Hogwarts nunca mais.

Foi com aperto no coração que abri o envelope, sentindo-o ligeiramente mais pesado que o normal. Lá estava a lista de materiais a serem comprados para o sétimo ano, mas havia algo a mais. Virando o envelope de boca para baixo, senti um distintivo dourado cair em minhas mãos e outro pergaminho que me parabenizava.

Eu já era monitora, sim, mas não esperava receber o distintivo de monitora-chefe. Não com meu destino tão indefinido. Não com a grande possibilidade de não retornar para o castelo.

Foi como uma injeção de ânimo. Dumbledore devia saber que eu conseguiria, sabia que não era tão difícil encontrar o antídoto, por mais que parecesse impossível. Talvez eu estivesse mais perto do que imaginava.

Receber o distintivo foi o mesmo que ouvir Dumbledore me dizendo que faltava pouco, muito pouco para eu me livrar da maldição. E que eu conseguiria. E que voltaria para o castelo e seria monitora-chefe.

Eu precisava partilhar daquele sentimento com alguém e a única pessoa que saberia o que significava aquele distintivo era Remo. Por isso, depois de receber os parabéns de Mel, corri para a casa da frente, sem me preocupar em bater na porta ou anunciar minha chegada. Corri para a cozinha, de onde vinham as vozes, e encontrei os três garotos com suas cartas. Tiago admirava um distintivo idêntico ao meu e eu logo entendi; Remo, que também era monitor da Grifinória, havia sido escolhido para monitor-chefe também! Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz!

- Ah, Remo! Parabéns! – Corri para ele, abraçando-o, exultante de felicidade – Olhe! Eu também! Nem acredito!

Mostrei meu distintivo e ele pareceu confuso. Imaginei que fosse por estar pensando o mesmo que eu; que se eu tinha recebido o distintivo era porque a chance de encontrar o antídoto era maior do que pensávamos.

- Dumbledore não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor para monitor-chefe! – Continuei falando, como todos ficaram em silêncio – E ele me escolheu também! Sabe o que isso significa, Remo? Isso é maravilhoso! Estamos perto, Remo! Só pode ser isso! Estamos muito perto!

Eu sabia que nem Sirius nem Tiago estariam entendendo muita coisa daquela conversa, mas pouco me importava. Eu precisava extravasar a alegria de saber que Dumbledore realmente acreditava que eu encontraria o antídoto; era como se já o tivesse encontrado!

- Lílian, você não entendeu direito... – Remo disse e meu sorriso murchou. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Se Dumbledore havia me dado o distintivo era porque eu estava perto de encontrar o antídoto, não?

- Eu é que fui escolhido monitor-chefe. – Ouvi Tiago dizer, às minhas costas, com a voz dura e arrogante.

Claro que eu não acreditei e caí na gargalhada. Tiago Potter monitor-chefe? Há! Dumbledore não poderia ser tão louco. Eu até mesmo desistiria de achar que estava perto de encontrar o antídoto se aquilo fosse verdade. Não podia ser. Não Tiago Potter. Era óbvio que era Remo.

Mas nenhum deles me acompanhou na risada e à medida que fui virando e encarando Tiago, percebi que ele estava mais sério do que eu já o tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

- Você? – Perguntei, ainda com um sorriso e uma pontada de escárnio – Fala sério!

Ele simplesmente estendeu a carta que o nomeava monitor-chefe e conforme eu lia, meus olhos se arregalavam e minha boca se abria, numa mistura de susto e incredulidade.

- Não pode ser. – Murmurei, olhando para Remo, que somente assentiu com a cabeça, com um sorriso simples. Ele não mentiria pra mim. Tiago Potter era realmente monitor-chefe – Não pode ser você! Como assim? Dumbledore pirou de vez?

Ele não gostou e eu teria travado minha língua se pudesse, mas não me consegui refrear e as palavras saíram como jatos antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar nelas.

- Não pode ser você! Não um garoto metido e arrogante que só sabe se exibir em cima de uma vassoura! Quando você terá tempo para os trabalhos da monitoria, Potter? Entre os treinos de Quadribol e as brincadeiras infantis nos corredores do castelo? Entre as saídas noturnas e as horas de preparação das suas marotagens? Um monitor-chefe precisa ter responsabilidade! Precisa impedir os alunos de azarar uns aos outros e não sair por aí azarando aluninhos do primeiro-ano que mal sabem se defender! Você não PODE ser monitor-chefe! Isso foi um terrível engano! Dumbledore não pode ter cometido uma atrocidade dessas!

Eu parei abruptamente de falar. Estava indo longe demais, sabia disso. Tantos anos o odiando me fizeram criar uma espécie de personalidade anti-Potter que aflorava naqueles momentos. No fundo, eu desejava não ter dito nada daquilo, mas não consegui me conter. Baixei os olhos, sem ter coragem de encarar os dele. No fim das contas, eu estava gostando de tê-lo como amigo e sabia que aquela minha reação ia romper qualquer relação de amizade que estivéssemos construindo

- Talvez Dumbledore esteja mesmo ficando louco, Evans. – Eu continuei encarando meus próprios pés enquanto a voz dele, fria, parecia ecoar em minha cabeça, como se fosse o único som existente na face da terra – Afinal, ele me escolheu como monitor-chefe e escolheu _você_ para monitora-chefe.

Ouvi, ao longe, uma porta ser fechada e soube que ele havia saído. Saído da cozinha, saído da casa, saído da minha vida. Lágrimas quentes e grossas escaparam dos meus olhos e continuei encarando o chão, desejando que se abrisse e me engolisse.

No fundo, eu acreditava em tudo o que tinha dito. Tiago era realmente irresponsável e vivia tramando peças contra os sonserinos. Ele e Sirius eram pegos nos corredores com suas traquinagens todas as semanas, em Hogwarts. Não havia possibilidade de ele ser monitor-chefe. Mas mesmo com essas verdades, eu não queria ter agido daquela forma, não quando nossa convivência estava sendo tão boa.

- Você foi bem cruel. – Ouvi Sirius comentar e outro barulho que parecia ser Remo lhe dando um tapa na cabeça.

- Cala a boca.

- Ele tem razão. – Eu disse, de costas pra eles e limpando meu rosto – Eu não devia...

- Tudo bem. – Ouvi Remo rir pelo nariz – Pelo menos agora ele tem uma razão pra me odiar.

Eu me virei, sem entender.

- Você ficou bem feliz quando pensou que o Aluado fosse o monitor-chefe. – Explicou Sirius, com um olhar curioso.

Gemi baixinho, sentando em uma cadeira.

- Que ótimo. – Ironizei – Será que não tem nenhuma notícia boa hoje? Talvez seja melhor voltar pra cama e só levantar amanhã.

- Aí é que você se engana. – Remo sorria de orelha a orelha apesar de tudo – Eu tenho uma ótima notícia. Vem cá.

Deixei Sirius, com ar de curiosidade suprema, sentado sozinho na cozinha enquanto acompanhava Remo para seu quarto.

Ele pegou um livro grosso de cima da escrivaninha, sorrindo ainda mais, e me lembrei que ele fora na biblioteca no dia anterior.

- Nós estávamos fazendo isso da forma errada. – Ele começou. Eu sentei na cama, pronta para escutar, enquanto ele fechava a porta e murmurava um feitiço para impedir Sirius de ouvir a conversa – Primeiro precisávamos saber se Josh Rinnel tinha alguma ligação com os Éloads antes de ficar vasculhando a Mansão. De outra forma, seria uma perda de tempo, não é? E tempo é exatamente o que nós não temos. Então, pensei, por que não começar do inicio? Sabemos que a bruxa que lançou a maldição se chamava Velory. Os livros sobre Éloads só falam esse nome, como se não soubessem seu nome todo. Achei esse livro na biblioteca sobre bruxos e bruxas famosos. – Ele me entregou o livro e comecei a vasculhá-lo. Havia várias fotos de bruxos famosos, seus nomes e grandes feitos. Em algumas partes, só havia nomes – Decidi que começar por aí seria um ponto de partida interessante. Passei a noite toda procurando pelo nome Velory. Foi complicado porque não há uma ordem nos nomes. – Eu já havia confirmado isso quando abri o livro. Não parecia haver ordem nenhuma. Talvez o autor tivesse feito o livro ao acaso ou quem sabe com uma lógica que levaríamos muitas horas de estudo para descobrir. Isso não era importante. O impressionante era Remo ter passado a noite toda debruçado sobre o livro para me ajudar. Devia ter dado um trabalho imenso. Senti meu carinho por ele crescer ainda mais – Achei três Velory's. Velory Signus, uma historiadora famosa da década de 20. Velory Bagnold, chefe do departamento de jogos e esportes mágicos no ano de 1898, ela é conhecida porque teve um caso com um jogador de Quadribol famoso e, depois de ser largada por ele, o matou e fugiu. A repercussão foi enorme e até hoje ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ela. A última Velory tinha o sobrenome Rinnel e é conhecida por ser uma bruxa das trevas extremamente poderosa que torturou e matou dezenas de trouxas e nascidos-trouxas e morreu misteriosamente.

- É ela! Só pode ser ela! – Ele tomou o livro de minha mão, abrindo-o na página correta, e fiquei admirando a bruxa. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros, mal-cuidados, e uma expressão assassina no rosto bonito.

- E Josh Rinnel, acredito, foi seu marido. Quem a matou, fugiu e, sem querer, proliferou essa raça amaldiçoada.

- O antídoto tem de estar na mansão! Não haveria outro motivo para Dumbledore ter me mandado pra cá!

- Podíamos tentar falar com o quadro de novo.

Já tínhamos feito isso, em vão, em uma de nossas excursões à mansão. Josh Rinnel, o do quadro, apenas sorria para nós, sem dizer uma só palavra. Havíamos gastado uma manhã inteira perguntando por que ele fora para Mansai e se as lendas de que estava fazendo experiências era verdade, mas ele não nos respondia.

- Não adianta.

- Não custa nada tentar.

Ele tinha razão. Tentaríamos falar com ele de novo. E de novo. E novamente no outro dia. Eu precisava encontrar o antídoto.

Agora que tínhamos certeza de que Josh Rinnel era o bruxo da maldição e que ele, provavelmente, estava em busca de um antídoto, tudo parecia muito mais fácil. Era como se tivéssemos encontrado, enfim, uma trilha em meio à mata, que pudesse nos levar para fora da escuridão que os topos fechados das árvores lançavam sobre nós. Eu podia ver, até mesmo, a luz do sol, ao longe, ainda distante, mas estávamos no caminho certo.

- Vamos agora!

Ele concordou de bom grado e descemos as escadas com uma velocidade que eu achei impossível para minha coordenação. Encontramos Sirius sentado no sofá, de cara emburrada, na certa por ter falhado ao tentar ouvir nossa conversa, mas isso não importava. Chegar à mansão, falar com o quadro, descobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse nos levar para mais perto do antídoto tirou de minha mente qualquer outra preocupação. Tudo poderia esperar.

Não paramos de correr e eu desejei ter as vassouras para poder ir mais rápido. Aquelas aulas de vôo não eram completamente dispensáveis, afinal.

Chegamos na mansão com o coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante. Eu sentia o lado da barriga doer em forma de pontadas, mas tentei não dar atenção.

- Vamos falar com ele primeiro? – Perguntou Remo, abrindo a porta e segurando para que eu passasse primeiro.

- Vamos.

A mansão estava da mesma forma que a deixamos na tarde do encontro de famílias bruxas. Alguns cômodos mais revirados que outros, gavetas que foram esquecidas abertas na pressa de achar algo. O quadro também estava ali, no mesmo lugar de sempre, mas com uma única diferença: estava vazio.

- Onde será que ele foi? – Perguntei, aproximando-me mais, como se isso fosse trazê-lo de volta.

- Talvez esteja visitando um dos outros quadros da mansão.

- Ou um quadro bem longe daqui. – Completei, sem emoção. Seria ironia do destino?

- Vamos continuar a busca e falamos com ele quando o encontrarmos.

Já havíamos olhado em todos os cômodos da mansão, nos outros dias em que estivemos ali, e me parecia improvável que tivéssemos deixado algo passar. Assim como era improvável que alguma anotação ou poção tão valiosa quanto as que procurávamos tivesse permanecido ali e intacta durante todos aqueles séculos. Devido às lendas, muitos outros deviam ter feito a mesma busca que nós e se tivessem encontrado algo, teriam tirado dali o quanto antes.

Não havia sinal de Josh Rinnel em nenhum outro quadro da casa e chamamos por ele em frente ao seu quadro durante longos minutos, sem sucesso. O dia passou lentamente enquanto revirávamos o quarto que deveria ter sido dele na mansão.

Depois de horas dessa tentativa frustrante, aquela alegria que havia me dominado de manhã pareceu sumir. Eu estava cansada e faminta, e queria mais que qualquer outra coisa tomar um bom banho e dormir numa cama quente e macia.

Foi com esse espírito que voltamos para a casa de Melissa.

Ao abrir a porta senti três pares de olhos recaírem sobre nós. Melissa estava em pé, de braços cruzados, com uma expressão sinistra no rosto.

- Nunca vi duas pessoas tão irresponsáveis na minha vida!

Olhei para Remo, completamente perdida.

- O quê...?

- Como vocês somem o dia inteiro e não avisam ninguém? Vocês têm idéia de como fiquei preocupada? E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa?

Precisei reprimir um sorriso. Melissa parecia minha mãe falando daquele jeito. Olhei em volta, Sirius nos encarava com curiosidade e Tiago fingia ler um livro, mas no espiava de vez em quando.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou Remo e pude perceber que ele também se segurava para não rir – Isso não vai mais acontecer.

- É claro que não vai! – E então ela abandonou a expressão de brava por uma de tristeza – Eu fiz um almoço tão bom e vocês nem provaram...

- Podemos comer agora. – Eu disse rapidamente – Estou faminta!

- Não é a mesma coisa. Comida requentada. – Ela murmurou, mas foi para a cozinha. Tiago a seguiu rapidamente e vi Sirius lançar um olhar estranho para os dois.

- Ele está muito chateado ainda? – Perguntei, sentando ao lado do moreno.

- Bastante. E vocês sumirem o dia todo, juntos, sozinhos... não ajudou muito, sabe?

Como se ele tivesse o direito de ficar chateado por aquilo! Mas fiquei quieta, eu sabia que tinha agido errado naquela manhã e não queria continuar naquele clima.

- E você? O que fez o dia todo?

Ele lançou um olhar para a cozinha e voltou a me encarar.

- Fui na praia.

- Sozinho? – Estranhei.

- Eu pareço o tipo de cara que anda sozinho numa ilha cheia de garotas?

Ele deu um sorriso convencido e eu revirei os olhos.

- E a Mel?

Ele parou de sorrir.

- Saiu com o Longbottom.

Lancei um olhar para Remo, mas ele não estava prestando atenção. Eu não sabia se os outros marotos tinham conhecimento do amor de Sirius por Mel.

- Ninguém sabe. – Ele murmurou, como lendo meus pensamentos, baixo demais para qualquer outro, a não ser eu, escutar – Ou não acreditam. Acho que não tenho um histórico amoroso muito bom pra receber crédito.

Ele riu baixinho e eu sorri. Percebi que ele lançava olhares esporádicos à cozinha, como se tentasse adivinhar o que estava acontecendo lá.

- Você não vai me contar a história toda?

Ele me olhou confuso e então entendeu. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda sorrindo.

- Acredite, não é importante.

Estreitei os olhos.

- Não acredito nisso. Se não é importante, por que você não pára de olhar para a cozinha?

- Será que é porque a Mel está lá? – Ele perguntou em tom de deboche, mas não me convenceu. Ele mesmo havia dito que eu não conhecia a história toda. Era importante, disso eu sabia, talvez importante até demais.

Mel nos chamou para comer logo depois. Tiago e Sirius saíram, dizendo que estavam indo para uma festa que teria no outro lado da ilha. Melissa não pareceu gostar muito e fiquei imaginando que tipo de festa seria. Sirius convidou Remo para ir junto, mas ele não quis. Estava cansado pelo dia e pelo jeito com que Tiago o olhava, estava claro que não queria que ele fosse.

Fui dormir pensando no que eu poderia fazer para reverter aquela situação. A convivência, que estava sendo tão boa até alguns dias atrás, estava se tornando muito pesada e a culpa era toda minha. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Assim que acordei, portanto, fui até a casa da frente, desejando que Tiago estivesse acordado. Entretanto, tanto ele quando Sirius dormiam profundamente enquanto Remo lia um livro na sala de estar.

- Eles chegaram tarde e bêbados. – Ele me informou quando sentei – Não que eu estranhe o fato. Só é estranho não ter ido com eles, sabe. Os marotos sempre acreditaram uns nos outros, não tem sentido ele ficar com ciúmes de mim. – Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas ele negou – Só que eu também nunca escondi nenhum segredo deles depois de ter falado do meu... probleminha peludo, como o Pontas costuma chamar. Acho que isso deu margem para desconfianças.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei.

- Não é culpa sua. Você não pode sair comentando esse seu problema com todo mundo. Eu entendo. E eu também não vou trair a confiança que você depositou em mim. Se eles são meus amigos, vão superar.

- Eu sei que vão. – Eu disse, sem muita certeza – Já tentou conversar com ele?

- Várias vezes. Ele finge que não me ouve. Está realmente zangado.

- Eu tentaria conversar, mas... depois de ontem...

- Ele ficou bastante chateado. Mas você pode tentar. É mais fácil ele perdoar você pelo que falou do que me perdoar por estar tomando todo o seu tempo.

Ele deu um sorriso culpado e suspirei. Tiago Potter estava se saindo ainda mais complicado do que eu previra assim que o vi naquela ilha. E de uma maneira completamente inesperada.

- Pensei em convidá-lo para uma aula de vôo, mas quero ir até a mansão e...

- Não se preocupe – Ele me cortou – Eu vou. Vá falar com ele, eu vou na mansão falar com o Senhor Rinnel.

- Não, Remo. Você não vai perder o dia fazendo o que eu devia estar fazendo!

- Não será incômodo nenhum. – Ele suspirou – Melissa vai sair com Denis, Sirius vai sair com alguma outra garota, Tiago não vai querer a minha companhia e vocês precisam voltar a se falar. Quem sabe você não consegue convencê-lo de que não existe nada entre a gente e que ele está sendo muito idiota em achar isso. Deixe a mansão comigo. Amanhã vamos juntos se eu não conseguir.

Suspirei e o abracei. Não poderia imaginar um amigo melhor que ele.

Fiquei quase a manhã inteira conversando com Remo, esperando Tiago acordar. Era quase meio-dia quando ouvi barulho no andar de cima e resolvi subir, sem ter muita idéia do que ia falar. Parecia que todas as palavras haviam evaporado da face da terra.

Era mesmo Tiago que havia acordado. A porta do quarto dele estava entreaberta e eu podia sentir seu perfume. Evitei inspirar fundo e tentei me concentrar.

Bati na porta, não querendo abri-la totalmente sem saber se ele estava vestido ou coisa parecida, mas ele logo a abriu. Precisei controlar minha respiração ao vê-lo apenas com uma bermuda. Eu já o tinha visto sem camisa nas vezes que fomos na praia, mas foi algo diferente naquele momento. Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu o via _realmente_. Fiquei admirando cada parte de seu corpo. E ele estava tão perto. Seu cheiro roubou as poucas palavras que me restaram e fiquei muda, esperando sua reação. Não durou mais que dois segundos e ele se afastou para continuar arrumando algumas roupas que estavam em cima da cama, sem me olhar.

- Bom dia, Evans.

Pigarreei para conseguir falar e minha voz saiu ligeiramente tremida. Eu ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu corpo semi-nu e seus cabelos molhados, rebeldes como sempre. Nunca neguei que ele era bonito, mas naquele momento ele me parecia ainda mais bonito que o normal.

- Bom dia, Tiago.

- Voltei a ser o Tiago? Achei que depois de ontem eu seria o Potter novamente. – Ele continuou sem me encarar e seu tom de voz ainda era frio e ligeiramente curioso.

- Você me pediu aquele dia para te chamar de Tiago e nós estávamos...

- Não se preocupe com o que eu disse – Ele me cortou – Me chame do que quiser.

- Mas eu _quero_ te chamar de Tiago.

Ele, finalmente, olhou para mim, esquecendo um pouco a hostilidade, dando lugar à curiosidade.

- Quer?

- Quero. – Ele me fitou por um tempo e voltou a organizar suas coisas – Escuta, sobre ontem...

- Não me diga que não queria dizer aquelas coisas, eu sei que queria.

Eu me aproximei mais, sentindo o corpo tremer.

- Eu... eu não queria... não daquele jeito... você sabe que...

- O que, Evans? – Ele, finalmente, parou de arrumar as coisas e se aproximou de mim também. Fiquei estática enquanto ele quebrava quase toda a distância entre nós. Estava perto demais, eu podia sentir o calor emanar de seu corpo, seu perfume era embriagante. Ele me olhava de cima por ser uma cabeça mais alto que eu. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar e as borboletas no estômago devido àquela proximidade – Que eu sou um irresponsável? Que era o Remo que merecia o distintivo?

A voz dele não era dura e desafiadora como antes e seu olhar era quase suplicante.

Ele passou as costas da mão numa de minhas bochechas, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

- Talvez esteja certa em algumas coisas.

- Você não tem um histórico muito bom. – Comentei, pigarreando já que a voz estava rouca. Meu coração parecia querer sair para fora do peito – Eu sei que você é inteligente e tudo mais, mas acho que você e Sirius receberam mais detenções que todos os alunos que passaram por Hogwarts juntos!

Ele sorriu, como se sentisse orgulho por aquilo.

- É, eu sei. Mas eu tenho você pra me refrear.

Eu sorri, aliviada. A hostilidade já havia passado. Tudo ia ficar bem entre nós.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Ele me aninhou em seus braços, beijando o topo de minha cabeça. Relaxei naquele abraço, sentindo um calor inesperado e meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Ele se separou com um suspiro e se afastou, levando aquele calor com ele – Vamos esquecer isso. Não é como se Dumbledore fosse escolher outro monitor-chefe só porque você não gostou do seu companheiro.

Fiz uma careta pra ele, depois sorri.

- Tem planos pra hoje?

Ele andou até o outro lado do quarto para pegar uma camiseta e se virou para me olhar com surpresa.

- Depois de todo esse tempo dizendo que nunca ia sair comigo, resolveu me convidar?

Revirei os olhos.

- Não é isso! Eu nunca te chamaria pra sair!

- Eu sei que não. – Ele parou de sorrir – O que é, então?

- Eu estive pensando... já faz algum tempo que não voamos...

Ele riu.

- O professor faz mesmo a diferença, não é? Quem diria, Lílian Evans pedindo pra voar.

Revirei os olhos, bufando. Mal tínhamos voltado a nos falar e ele já vinha com aquelas gracinhas! Eu não tinha tempo a perder, para falar a verdade, eu nem devia estar cogitando a possibilidade de ter uma aula de vôo àquela altura dos acontecimentos.

- Quer ou não? Porque se não quiser, tenho outros planos em mente!

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto dele.

- Planos que envolvem Remo, obviamente.

- E se envolverem?

Encarávamo-nos de forma intensa, um de cada lado do pequeno quarto. Eu podia ver seu peito subir e descer depressa.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês?

Eu já não agüentava mais aquele tom dele, de quem pede satisfações. Como se eu tivesse que dar satisfação para alguém!

- Não é da sua conta! – Respondi, mal-educada.

- Certo. Eu posso te dar mais uma aula se é o que você quer. – Ele voltara a ser o Tiago frio e distante de quem eu não gostava nem um pouco.

- Quero. – Assenti, procurando me controlar. Eu realmente queria outra aula de vôo, apesar de não achar uma boa idéia, e queria passar mais tempo com ele, queria que tudo voltasse ao normal, afinal.

Além do mais, quando aquele mau-humor de ciúmes passasse, eu precisava fazê-lo acreditar que Remo era apenas meu amigo. Ainda que, mesmo que não fosse, ele não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo.

Comemos alguma coisa na casa de Tiago mesmo e fomos para o campo de Quadribol. Tentei descontraí-lo antes de começarmos a aula, mas ele não parecia disposto a falar comigo normalmente.

Foi quando eu percebi o quanto sentia falta do outro Tiago. O Alegre, bem-humorado, engraçado e até mesmo ligeiramente arrogante.

Até as gracinha que me irritaram naquela manhã eram melhores que aquele mau-humor. Eu sentia falta daquilo, apesar de não admitir.

O Tiago que me dava aula era completamente diferente. Não havia senso de humor em nada que fazia, era como se fosse uma máquina ou alguém designado a fazer algo que não gosta. O único sorriso que o vi mostrar foi quando eu, acidentalmente, atropelei uma das garotas que faziam charminho pra ele numa das arquibancadas.

E o mais irritante era que ele estava assim por causa da simples menção de Remo! Talvez eu estivesse fazendo mais progresso se tivesse ido à mansão...

- Você está tremendamente insuportável hoje! – Eu reclamei quando ele me pediu para descer, dizendo que bastava pelo dia. O sol já estava se pondo e os campos estavam quase vazios.

- Preferia estar com o Remo? – Ele não me olhou quando pegou a minha vassoura.

- Preferia! – Explodi – Preferia mil vezes estar com o Remo do que aturar esse seu humor azedo!

Não só preferia a companhia de Remo, que era mil vezes melhor que _aquele _Tiago, assim como preferia estar fazendo o que Remo estava fazendo. No final das contas, aquele fora um dia perdido.

- Bom, se é o que prefere, damos por encerradas as aulas de vôo. – Ele disse simplesmente, ainda evitando o meu olhar.

Eu reprimi um grito. Sabia que estava mais que vermelha de raiva. Minha varinha a centímetros da minha mão e a vontade de azará-lo crescendo a cada segundo.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Eu me aproximei o suficiente para forçá-lo a me encarar.

- Meu problema? Nenhum. Por que eu teria um problema? – Seu tom despreocupado me dava ainda mais raiva.

- Por que não está mais falando com o Remo? Ele é seu amigo! Você tem que parar com isso!

- Ele é um traidor.

- TRAIDOR! – Afastei-me dele, andando com passos pesados pela grama, tentando extravasar aquela raiva – POR QUÊ? ELE NÃO FEZ NADA!

Não me atrevi a olhar para ele de novo, mas nem precisei. Em poucos minutos ele já estava ao meu lado, montado na vassoura, esperando que eu subisse atrás dele.

- Estou falando sério – Controlei o tom de voz e continuei com os pés no chão firme – Remo não fez nada de errado. Ele está me ajudando. Está sendo um grande amigo. O melhor que tive em anos! – A expressão dele começou a suavizar, mas se tornou dura novamente quando continuei – Você é amigo da Mel! Deve saber como é esse tipo de amizade! Eu o adoro da mesma forma que você adora a Mel! Somos amigos como vocês são!

- Suba. – Ele disse. Pelo seu tom de voz, julguei que não conseguiria nada naquele dia, mas outra coisa me incomodava.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Quê?

- Você e Mel, o que aconteceu entre vocês?

Ele não me olhou.

- Não aconteceu nada. Suba.

- Você está mentindo! Vocês todos estão! Aconteceu alguma coisa!

- Lílian! Você sabe que eu e Mel somos apenas amigos. Já cansamos de falar isso. Agora, vamos embora, quero estar cedo em casa, tenho outros planos em mente.

- Vai sair hoje de novo? – Perguntei, com uma pontada no peito, estreitando os olhos.

- E se eu for? – Ele me desafiou. Ficamos nos encarando durante algum tempo até que eu subi na vassoura e ele alçou vôo.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto, enfiei o casaco dele, já sem perfume, dentro de uma gaveta para não correr o risco de dormir abraçada a ele de novo e não saí mais até a manhã seguinte. Não queria saber se ele tinha saído ou não, naquela noite. Não queria nem mesmo saber se Remo conseguira algo. A curiosidade por saber o que havia acontecido entre Tiago e Melissa me consumia e eu sabia que a única pessoa que poderia me dar uma resposta era Sirius. E eu a arrancaria dele assim que possível.

Mas não foi possível no dia seguinte. Quando acordei, nem ele nem Tiago estavam em casa. Melissa saiu logo depois dizendo que encontraria Denis e eu e Remo fomos para a mansão para mais um dia de buscas.

Josh Rinnel parecia estar fugindo de nós ou participando de alguma brincadeira muito sem graça. Passamos o dia inteiro naquela mansão, mas ele não voltou para o quadro.

- Não adianta. – Murmurei, deitando no chão empoeirado do que devia ter sido um quarto de hóspedes – Não vamos encontrar nada aqui.

- Se ao menos o Sr. Rinnel aparecesse! – Remo saiu do quarto e eu sabia que ele estava indo verificar o quadro, assim como sabia ia encontrá-lo vazio. Ele voltou alguns minutos depois, frustrado – Passagem secreta. É a única explicação. Há uma passagem secreta em algum lugar por aqui.

- Como se já não tivéssemos pensado nisso – Murmurei, cerrando os punhos com força. Toda aquela busca sem sucesso estava acabando com meu humor. E ainda havia a briga de Tiago com Remo e a história dele, Tiago, com Mel.

- Vem. Vamos tentar de novo. – Ele estendeu a mão e eu aceitei, suspirando.

Continuamos nossa busca, murmurando senhas e feitiços em estátuas e quadros suspeitos.

- Você é um maroto! – Reclamei quando já estava escurecendo – Pensa em algo!

- Tiago e Sirius são melhores nisso do que eu. – Ele admitiu com um sorrisinho – Eles descobriram boa parte das passagens de Hogwarts. Mas aqui... não faço idéia... poderia ser qualquer coisa!

- Então vamos embora. Tentamos de novo amanhã.

Ele concordou, tão frustrado quanto eu.

Estávamos quase chegando em casa quando uma idéia me ocorreu.

- Remo, e se pedíssemos a ajuda dos outros?

Ele me olhou espantado.

- Quer contar pra eles?

- Não! Eu só pensei em... em chamá-los para ir à mansão com a gente... dizer que precisamos encontrar uma passagem secreta lá, mas não dizer exatamente o que estamos procurando. – Eu parei, refletindo – Tiago ia ver que você só está me ajudando e não ia mais ficar bravo com você. E a chance de encontrarmos algo seria muito maior!

Ele parou de andar, espantado.

- Claro! É uma ótima idéia! Claro que eles vão ficar muito curiosos, mas vão ficar felizes de saberem onde estamos e o que estamos fazendo. E serão de grande ajuda.

- Vamos falar com eles.

Entretanto, a casa de Melissa estava vazia. Parecia que nenhum deles havia voltado ainda.

- Podemos ver se Tiago ou Sirius estão em casa. – Comentou Remo e fomos para a casa logo em frente.

A porta de entrada dava em um pequeno Hall e, logo mais à frente, à sala de estar. Pudemos ouvir vozes e risos vindos da sala, mas não podíamos ver quem eram.

Ao me aproximar, contudo, desejei ter ficado na casa de Melissa. Remo parou, logo atrás de mim, tão surpreso quanto eu.

- Ah, Tiago! – Isabella Lestrange riu e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto, beijando-o. Ele não a afastou, pelo contrário, agarrou sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Senti meu estômago revirar.

Remo pigarreou e os dois se separaram rapidamente, olhando para nós. Eu não conseguia me mover nem desviar o olhar da cena. Não conseguia nem mesmo sentir as bochechas corarem. Talvez pelo fato de elas não terem corado. Eu devia estar pálida feito fantasma.

Isabella nos encarou como se desejasse nos matar com o olhar, mas Tiago não viu, ele olhava de mim para Remo, com aquela mesma expressão acusadora que tinha sempre que nos via juntos. Desisti da idéia de pedir ajuda dele e dos outros. Desisti de procurar qualquer tipo de antídoto. Se tivesse poder sobre meu cérebro, desistiria de respirar também. Parecia que qualquer movimento me proporcionaria uma dor imensa.

- Pontas, nós queríamos falar com você. – Disse Remo e eu não pude impedi-lo. Queria dizer que não, que não tínhamos nada pra falar pra ele ou quem quer que fosse. Mas eu não podia nem abrir a boca, quanto mais falar.

- Estou ocupado agora, pode ser outra hora?

O tom frio dele me despertou daquele choque e eu sorri, maldosa e irônica. Se ele achava que podia me fazer de boba, estava muito enganado.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Não era nada de interessante, não é mesmo, Reminho? – Eu olhei para o garoto ao meu lado, que me encarava assustado – Ele não precisa saber de nada. Já está ocupado demais para ter espaço para isso.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Não diga nada a ninguém. Esse será o_ nosso_ segredinho. – Eu pisquei pra ele e depositei-lhe um beijo demorado na bochecha antes de sair o mais rápido que podia.

Só quando eu estava entrando na casa de Melissa, percebi o que tinha feito. Não tinha sido correto. Tiago já achava que havia algo entre mim e Remo e aquilo iria apenas piorar a situação deles, mas, eu me lembrei com raiva enquanto arrumava a cama pra dormir, ele já estava em outra. Se ele estava com outra garota, por que eu não podia estar com Remo? Não havia sentido para ciúmes!

E ele parecia estar se divertindo tanto com a Isaburra Lestranta! Ele não tinha nada com a minha vida nem com a de Remo. Ele não tinha o direito de se sentir traído! Nós nunca tivemos nada!

Eu estava com tanto ódio que fiquei dez minutos me virando na cama e, por fim, levantei, disposta a gastar aquela energia repentina com outra coisa.

Comecei a arrumar o quarto, sem varinha. Era uma boa distração, uma pena que a mente continuasse livre para voar e relembrar a cena vista ainda há pouco. Desisti de continuar a arrumação quando abri a gaveta em que tinha enfiado o casaco dele. Joguei-o no chão e saí do quarto.

Comecei a procurar as poções de Melissa. Devido aos últimos acontecimentos, eu quase esquecera aquele problema. Aquelas poções precisavam ser encontradas antes que algo acontecesse a Melissa. Mas tentar achar as poções era como tentar achar o antídoto: impossível!

Não agüentei muito tempo nessa busca, estava me sentindo sufocada dentro da pequena casa. Não por ser pequena, eu sabia, mesmo que fosse uma mansão, eu ainda estaria me sentindo presa. Eu precisava de ar fresco, quem sabe um banho de mar. A água gelada acalmaria meus pensamentos.

Saí de casa quase correndo na direção da praia. Eu podia sentir a brisa acariciar o meu rosto, mas não conseguia sentir o prazer proveniente daquela sensação. Era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo completamente normal, como respirar.

Era uma sensação estranha, diferente de qualquer outra que eu já tivesse sentido. Como se meu corpo estivesse dormente, apesar de eu sentir algo encostar.

Um banho de mar vai ajudar, pensei. Mas ao me chocar com a água gelada, nada aconteceu. Eu podia sentir minha pele molhada, e só. Minha boca tremia de frio, mas eu não o sentia. Mergulhei de novo, nadei, mas não havia sensação boa ou ruim. Só havia aquela dor no estômago, aquele aperto dentro de mim. Aquele buraco estranho que parecia querer me sufocar.

A sensação se assemelhava a de ter descoberto que meu pai, Richard Evans, não era meu pai verdadeiro. Era com se tudo o que eu conhecesse, tudo com a qual estava acostumada, de repente não existisse mais. Era como se eu tivesse ingressado num mundo novo, diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto. Como se eu estivesse completamente sozinha num mundo feito de dor.

Definitivamente, o banho de mar não fez diferença nenhuma na maneira como meu corpo reagia àqueles pensamentos estranhos relacionados a Tiago Potter. Eu precisava de algo que liberasse adrenalina no meu sangue. Encontrar o Remo numa noite de lua cheia seria o ideal, pensei com ironia.

O que podia me proporcionar um prazer imensurável?

Eu sabia de algo, mas aquilo era quase tão ruim quanto sentir as minhas células comprimirem-se umas nas outras dentro de mim. Era algo que me proporcionava prazer, liberava muita adrenalina, dava muito medo, mas lembrava do começo ao fim Tiago Potter.

Decidi que valia a pena tentar. Pior do que estava não poderia ficar. Corri o mais rápido que pude, sentindo de novo a sensação estranha do vento batendo no rosto, de volta para a casa de Tiago. Não cheguei até a porta, saquei a varinha a uns bons trinta metros da casa e convoquei a vassoura de Sirius com a maior vontade que conseguia.

Ela voou até a minha mão numa velocidade impressionante, mas não a peguei, deixei que passasse por mim, num vôo rasante e pulei em cima dela, machucando um pouco as pernas, mas sentindo aquele jato de adrenalina da qual estava precisando. Assim que montei, inclinei-a para cima o máximo que conseguia sem virar, imprimindo alta velocidade. Quando estava alto o suficiente, inclinei a vassoura para frente, na direção de onde tinha vindo a pé: a praia.

As casas, lá embaixo, estavam tão pequenas que eu mal podia distinguir a de Melissa, mas nem tentei. Voei até ficar sobre o mar. Meu corpo tremia, por estar molhado e em alta altitude, mas eu não sentia o frio. Minhas veias queimavam com a adrenalina e meu peito parecia querer explodir. Eu já estava bastante longe da areia quando virei a vassoura para baixo, na direção da água e me inclinei, usando todas as técnicas que Tiago havia me ensinado. Estava tão escuro que eu tinha certeza que ninguém poderia me ver. O mar se aproximava rapidamente e eu precisei ficar em pé na vassoura para poder virá-la antes que tocasse água, na velocidade em que estava, seria fatal, como bater em cimento.

Comecei a rir com o perigo, tentando controlar a velocidade, mas é claro que minha coordenação continuava horrível, talvez pior devido à maneira como meu corpo estava reagindo, e eu perdi o controle quando tentei sentar na vassoura de novo, caindo dentro da água gelada.

Saquei a varinha para iluminar ao meu redor e procurar a vassoura de Sirius, ainda rindo. O pouco que minha varinha iluminava, não me ajudava a saber para que lado era a praia. Estava escuro demais e muito, muito fundo.

O pânico se apoderou de mim e eu parei de rir. E se eu não encontrasse a vassoura? E se na hora que eu caí, ela tivesse saído voando na direção da praia, sozinha?

E se tivesse algum tubarão ali?

Parecia completamente absurdo lembrar das cenas daquele filme enquanto eu devia estar pensando em formas de sair dali.

- _Accio Vassoura._ – Murmurei com o queixo tremendo. Ouvi um barulho na água e gritei, pensando que fosse um tubarão, mas era apenas a vassoura de Sirius, voando encostada na superfície da água.

Fui tomada pelo alívio enquanto pegava a vassoura e alçava vôo, com mais dificuldade que o normal.

Comecei a rir muito alto enquanto voltava para as nuvens. Voei em alta velocidade para ainda mais longe da ilha, querendo deixar meus problemas lá e ir embora. Era muito bom voar, sentir o vento bater com tanta força no rosto que seria capaz de me derrubar se eu não estivesse me segurando tão forte. Rodopiei em meio as nuvens, voei para cima e para baixo.

Ri muito e muito e em meio ao riso, percebi que lágrimas quente escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Hora de voltar para casa. O efeito da adrenalina estava passando, voar não era mais tão prazeroso quanto minutos atrás. Meu peito parecia comprimir à medida que eu percebia que os pensamentos voltavam. Mas a raiva não voltou, ficou presa entre os risos, que nem sombra deixaram em meu rosto. A tristeza lhe tomou lugar, uma tristeza doída que me arrancava o coração.

Fiz a volta, seguindo na direção dos pontinhos de luz que, lá em meio as nuvens, eu podia ver.

Fui direto para a casa de Melissa, entrando em silêncio, com a vassoura na mão. Mel estava na cozinha e não me ouviu subir.

Em meu quarto, peguei o casaco e a vassoura, um pergaminho, onde escrevi um bilhete para Melissa pedindo que entregasse os dois a Tiago e Sirius, e deixei tudo à porta do quarto dela. Tomei um banho quente, rezando para que o vapor fizesse meu corpo descontrair e voltei para a minha cama.

Foi uma noite difícil, entre soluços e pesadelos. Demorei para dormir e acordei diversas vezes. À uma hora, às duas, às três...

Eu não conseguia entender por que me sentia tão mal. Por que não conseguia parar de chorar. Por que não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido desde que cheguei naquela ilha. Eu estava chateada com Tiago. Por ele ter me enganado, ter feito com que eu acreditasse que ele pudesse gostar de mim. No fundo, eu acreditava. Tudo o que tínhamos vivido naquela ilha, todo aquele ciúme, o modo como me tratava... eu acreditava que ele pudesse mesmo gostar de mim.

Mas era tudo mentira e eu me sentia uma idiota por ter cogitado aquela possibilidade.

Se a noite havia sido lenta, o dia foi ainda mais. Não saí do quarto, com a desculpa de não estar me sentindo bem, e não estava. Quando fui ao banheiro, perto do meio-dia, pude ouvir vozes no andar inferior, dentre elas destaquei a de Isabella, a de Denis e a de outra garota desconhecida. Não quis descer para almoçar.

Melissa entrou em meu quarto pouco depois do almoço, perguntando o que eu tinha. Contei que havia tomado banho de mar na noite anterior e que estava me sentindo um pouco gripada. Acho que não a satisfez, mas como não conseguiu arrancar nenhuma outra resposta, contentou-se. Remo também apareceu, mais tarde, perguntando se não íamos na mansão. Dei-lhe a mesma resposta. Estava fraca demais para ir a qualquer lugar. Desanimada demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

O último a entrar em meu quarto foi Sirius, que parecia tão arrasado quanto eu, ainda que pudesse andar.

- Está gripada de novo? – Ele perguntou com cinismo e eu apenas assenti – Você sabe que o Tiago só ficou com a Isabella pra te fazer ciúme, não sabe?

Eu ri com ironia. Dentre tantos pensamentos, aquele também passara pela minha cabeça, mas eu o descartei, é claro. Tiago não sabia que eu ia na casa deles naquela noite, ele não tinha como saber. Não fora algo planejado. Ele havia ficado com ela porque quisera e não por minha causa.

- E você, que cara é essa? Denis ainda está aí?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Ele e a Amanda também.

- Amanda?

- Uma garota que conheci na praia. Extremamente enjoada. Não larga do meu pé! Eu sei que eu sou irresistível e tudo mais, mas não consigo me livrar dela nem por um minuto!

Eu ri, imaginando que a voz desconhecida que eu escutara era daquela Amanda.

- E ficou com ela pra fazer ciúmes na Mel? – Perguntei, realmente considerando a possibilidade.

- É. De certa forma sim.

- De certa forma?

- Ah! A Amanda é uma gata! Se a Melissa não ficar com ciúmes, pelo menos eu aproveitei.

Revirei os olhos, sentindo o peito comprimir novamente. Isabella era bonita e, hipoteticamente pensando, se Tiago a estava usando para fazer ciúmes, também estaria aproveitando...

Bani esse pensamento da cabeça rapidamente. Não havia motivos para ficar preocupada com o que Tiago estava fazendo ou se estava se divertindo com a Isaburra. Eu só estava chateada por ele dar a entender que estava com ciúmes de mim enquanto se esfregava em outra. Só chateada por ele ter brigado com um dos melhores amigos por um motivo tremendamente idiota e sem sentido. Chateada por ele não estar mais falando comigo depois de eu pensar que podíamos ser amigos. Só demasiadamente chateada.

- E você e Mel?

- Não posso dizer que estamos na mesma. Estou tentando fazê-la falar comigo sem que seja pra brigar, mas está difícil. Ainda mais com o idiota do Longbottom rodeando ela o dia inteiro.

- E você também deve estar bastante ocupado com a Amanda.

Ele riu.

- Tem razão.

- E você acha que ficar por aí com outra garota vai te dar algum crédito com a Melissa? Como ela vai acreditar em você?

- E eu vou ficar sozinho?

- Achei que tinha dito que ama a Mel e não vai cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Sim, sim. Mas eu não estou traindo ela! Além do mais, não acredito que ela vá querer ficar comigo de novo. E ainda tem o idiota do Longbottom atrás dela o dia inteiro...

- Eu sei. Mas não acho que ficar com alguém que você não gosta vá melhorar a situação. Se você gosta da Mel, tem que mostrar isso pra ela e não ficar com outra pra fazer ciúmes!

Eu realmente não entendia a cabeça daquele garoto. Minha concepção de relacionamento era tão diferente. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar com alguém de quem não gosto, principalmente se fosse só para fazer ciúmes! Era algo que eu não conseguia entender.

- Sirius. – Chamei quando ele sentou no chão ao lado da cabeceira da minha cama – Eu quero saber tudo. A história toda. Sobre você, Mel e... Tiago.

- Não é um bom momento.

- E qual seria o bom momento?

- Hm... bom... talvez... nunca?

- SIRIUS! – Reclamei.

Ele riu, mas não respondeu. A porta foi aberta e uma garota morena, cheia de pulseiras barulhentas e com uma roupa minúscula, entrou.

- Si! Encontrei você! Todos já foram pra praia! Vamos logo!

- Já estou indo. – Ele se levantou, ficando de costas para a garota e fazendo uma careta. Precisei me segurar para não rir. Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa – A gente se fala depois, cabelinho de fogo.

Aquela noite não foi melhor. A sensação de vazio no peito, a escuridão querendo me engolir, os pesadelos, as lágrimas que eu não sabia de onde vinham. O mundo de dor estava ali de novo, esmagando meu corpo. Eu só precisava resistir e tentar, em vão, não pensar.

Eu pretendia ficar o dia seguinte no quarto, de novo, não estava sentindo vontade nenhuma de levantar da cama, mas a fome me venceu. Desci na hora do almoço, sentindo o cheiro gostoso da comida de Melissa. Felizmente, apenas Remo estava lá para almoçar com a gente. Fiquei muito feliz de não ter que olhar para Tiago e Isabella de novo. A imagem ainda estava muito viva em minha mente para eu precisar de outra.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou Remo quando me sentei.

- Estou sim.

- Então podemos ir até a mansão de novo. – Ele completou em voz baixa, apenas para que eu ouvisse.

- Não vai adiantar de nada. – Eu suspirei, brincando com a comida.

- E você vai desistir?

Eu não o encarei. Eu não podia desistir, mas a idéia de ter que voltar na mansão mesmo sabendo que não traria resultado algum era completamente abominável. Eu estava tão desanimada, tão desesperançada.

- Lily, amanhã à noite vai ter uma festa legal lá na cidade. Você vai também, não vai? – Perguntou Mel, alheia a nossa conversa sussurrada.

- Eu não sei...

- Ah, Lily! Por favor! Você ficou o dia todo no quarto ontem, precisa de um pouco de animação! Por favor!

- Concordo com a Mel. Vai ser legal. – Remo sorriu para mim, para me encorajar – Você não vai deixar seu amigo aqui sozinho no meio de um monte de casais, vai?

- Está bem... eu vou. – Concordei. Eu devia muito a Remo e estava precisando de um pouco de animação. Quem sabe uma festa não melhorasse meus ânimos.

Depois do almoço, cedi aos pedidos de Remo para voltarmos à mansão. Nunca se sabe quando será seu dia de sorte.

Mesmo sabendo que não encontraria nada que já não tivesse encontrado, não pude deixar de sentir o frio na barriga característico que sempre sentia quando entrava na mansão. Como se meu corpo sentisse que o antídoto estava ali, escondido em algum lugar, bem debaixo dos nossos narizes.

Mas o frio na barriga não foi nada, _nada_ se comparado ao que senti ao olhar para o quadro do Sr. Rinnel e ver o próprio ali, sorrindo pra nós.

- Sr. Rinnel! – Gritei, correndo para o quadro – Sr. Rinnel, o senhor precisa me ajudar! Eu sei que já perguntamos isso, mas eu preciso saber! Por favor, o senhor estava fazendo experiências? O senhor estava procurando um antídoto? Por favor, senhor! Eu preciso do antídoto! Eu preciso!

Josh Rinnel me olhou com certa curiosidade e seu sorriso falhou, mas ele continuou mudo.

- Sr. Rinnel, nós não queremos usar seus inventos em beneficio próprio. – Ouvi Remo dizer atrás de mim – Só precisamos saber se há algum antídoto.

- O senhor era um Éload, não era? Por favor, precisa me ajudar! Eu... eu estou me transformando em uma... mas não quero... não quero! Preciso reverter o processo! Se o senhor descobriu algo, algum meio de reverter isso, por favor! Eu imploro!

Eu ajoelhei no chão, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Era incrível como em tão pouco tempo eu havia chorado tanto. Eu podia ouvir Remo contando toda a minha história para o homem do quadro, mas não prestava atenção. Nós nunca havíamos dito o porquê de querermos saber dos inventos dele, mas eu não achava que isso faria muita diferença.

- Minha cara, por que não disse antes? – Meu sustou foi grande quando o homem do quadro se dirigiu a mim com uma voz que parecia fina demais para ser dele – Desculpe ter sido tão difícil. Achei que queriam apenas roubar meus inventos como tantos outros que por aqui já passaram durante os séculos, mas se for para livrar o mundo de mais um... não sei se serei de grande ajuda, mas... se acham que isso vai ajudar...

Eu ainda estava tentando entender o que Josh Rinnel havia dito quando o lado esquerdo do quadro se desprendeu da parede e girou, revelando uma passagem escura.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem a demora! =x**

**Mas a culpa é toda e exclusivamente do ff... ¬¬**

**Estou com o capítulo pronto desde domingo! O.O"**

**Lá vai a Cris, bem feliz, num domingo de carnaval querendo postar o capítulo 8 de 30 dias para o amor (eba!)... então, ela abre o site do ff e clica em login... e... tchantchantchantchan... "recadinho do ff para você: já que é carnaval, resolvemos tirar uma folguinha e não vamos deixar você postar hoje! lálálálálálá!" =O**

**E ficou a mesma coisa até ontem! ¬¬**

**Só consegui entrar hoje... =P**

**Então, não me culpem pela demora! =X**

**haiuhahuaihuiaha**

**Gente! Postei uma outra fic de J/L**

**Sua namorada por 10 dias - www . fanfiction . net / s / 4880730 / 1 / (Sem os espaços, obviamente =x)**

**Se quiserem passar lá, ler, comentar e tudo mais... x)**

**Vou ficar beeeeeeem feliz! ****;D**

**Queria agradecer infinitamente a todos que passaram aqui, leram, comentaram, adicionaram aos favoritos e ao alerta... ^-^**

**E dizer que é muuuuito bom receber os recadinhos de vocês e que isso faz o meu dia ser lindo, perfeito e maravilhoso! ^-^**

**O próximo capítulo não deve demorar muito para vir... (isso se o ff não ficar de palhaçada de novo... ¬¬) rs**

**Espero que gostem desse! x)**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	10. 9 Vida e Experiências de Josh Rinnel

_Respondendo:_

_Sabrina Alves: Nhai!! Você veio! ;D Que bom que está gostando... ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo... beijos! Obrigada por comentar, viu! ;D_

_lily cate: haiuhauihuia... ^^ Obrigada! ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo... ^^ Obrigada por comentar... beijinhos..._

_bruh prongs: ahiuhauihauia... ironias da nomenclatura mesmo... ;P E a parte que tem Isafeia foi inspirada na sua review, viu? iauhuiahiuah... aaa... e você não chegou muito perto nas especulações não... haiuhiuhia... mas espero que goste do capítulo ainda assim... :D Beijos e obrigada por comentar, viu? ^^_

_Anggie: auihuiahuiihai... você nem precisou esperar muito pelo capítulo... =X E é tão bom acabar capítulo nessas partes, né... você sabe que é! uahuiahiuahuihai... Obrigada por comentar, flor! Espero que goste do capítulo..^^ Beijinhos...._

_Hinata Weasley: Tristinho mesmo... =/ e nesse, o comecinho também é um pouco triste... nhai... mas ele fica muito bom lá pro final... ;D rsrs... Espero que goste... ^^ Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar... ;D_

_Sra. Potter: Que bom que está de volta! ;D hauihaiuha... eu também não ligaria se ele me escolhesse ao invés da Isaburra... =x haiuhuhuhauihia... Mas fazer o que né... rsrs... mas não se preocupe, ela já vai ser mandada catar coquinho nesse cap... hauihaihaa... espero que goste... ^^ Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar..._

_Veronica D. M.: Acho que sua brabeza com o Tiago vai passar um pouco no fim desse cap... =X hauhahauhaui... Quanto ao senhor Rinnel, bom, ele foi um bobão mesmo, mas teve uma vida dificil, coitado... O que aconteceu entre Mel e Tiago? Puxa, a Lily também está doida pra saber! hauihiuahia... isso será revelado logo, logo... não nesse capítulo ainda, mas quem sabe no próximo... rsrs... Espero que goste desse cap... ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar... beijos! _

_Bárbara: Obrigada! ^^ Não sei se demorei muito, mas eu estou tendo uns imprevistos e acho que os capítulos continuaram vindo com essa demora de uma semana, em média... ;P rsrs... Espero que goste desse capítulo... ^^ Beijinhos e muito obrigada por comentar..._

_Lizzie Bowen: auihuahiuia... a Mel aparece mais nesse cap! ;D Mas ainda não posso falar o que houve entre ela e Tiago... hoho... pode ter certeza que a Lily também está muito curiosa... hauihauihuai...Espero que goste do capítulo!!! ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... e quando eu precisar de dicas, eu pedirei... ahahhaua... ;D Beijinhos!_

_Raquel Cullen: O Tiago alegre volta no finzinho deste capítulo, respondendo sua pergunta... ^^ ahiuahuiahhua... Mas não vou responder as outras, nem falar muito mais para não estragar a surpresa... =X hauhauhuahuia... espero que goste do capítulo... ;D Beijos e muito obrigada por comentar!!! ^^_

_Maria Lua: Eu que o diga! ;P rsrsrs... espero que goste do capítulo... Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Vida e Experiências de Josh Rinnel**

As palavras de Josh Rinnel ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça quando Remo me levantou do chão para que subíssemos no aparador e pudéssemos, enfim, entrar na passagem atrás do quadro.

Limpei as lágrimas com as costas da mão, boquiaberta. Remo ia na frente, me guiando pela mão, com a varinha em punho, iluminando a passagem estreita. Ouvi o quadro fechar novamente atrás de mim.

Andamos alguns metros e começamos a descer uma escada circular até sairmos em uma ampla sala subterrânea iluminada por velas que me lembrou as masmorras de Hogwarts.

O lugar era úmido e sombrio. Pavoroso, para ser mais exata. Com grandes teias de aranha preenchendo os cantos. Estantes recobriam todas as paredes da sala de cima a baixo, todas com muitas garrafas de poções, ingredientes, caldeirões, livros e muita poeira. No centro, havia uma mesa grande e uma cadeira, sobre a mesa, mais livros e alguns frascos vazios.

- Não toque em nada. – Ouvi Remo murmurar enquanto observava toda a sala muito atentamente – Deve ter muitos feitiços contra intrusos. Não mexa nas poções.

Eu já estava perto das prateleiras, identificando algumas poções e olhando os nomes nos frascos, sem saber direito o que procurar.

- Lílian, aqui, vem dar uma olhada nisso.

Corri para onde Remo estava, debruçado sobre um grande livro preto posto bem no centro da mesa. As letras douradas estavam desbotadas, mas não o suficiente para que não pudéssemos ler o título.

_"A vida e as experiências de Josh Rinnel"_

- Será que é seguro abrir? – Perguntei, com a mão a poucos centímetros da capa.

- Acho que sim. Ele não nos deixaria entrar se não fosse.

Abri o livro e encontrei uma caligrafia grossa e feia feita há tanto tempo e conservada por feitiços. Josh Rinnel havia deixado sua história marcada naquele livro, como num diário, e muitas páginas estavam destinadas a feitiços e poções que ele inventava.

Fiz uma leitura rápida, pulando vários parágrafos, tentando ter uma visão ampla de tudo.

_"É tão injusto que depois de matar tantas pessoas eu encontre uma moça tão adorável. Rosalina, Rosa como eu a gosto de chamar, é uma trouxa que conheci numa vila. É esplendido que eu não a consiga machucar. Só o que me dói é não poder contar para ela o que sou."_

"_Aconteceu de novo. Exatamente uma semana desde a última vez. A última coisa da qual me lembro foi de ter dito para Rosa que ia tomar um banho. Acordei numa floresta, à quilômetros de minha casa, cercado por três bruxos jovens, mortos. Que ser abominável eu sou!"_

"_Rosa está mesmo grávida! Não sei o que fazer... estou feliz de ter um filho com ela, mas a possibilidade de ser um bruxo é muito grande!"_

"_Rosa quer que seja um bruxo, mas eu ficaria imensamente grato se for trouxa. Não quero ter que contar a verdade pra ela e fugir, tampouco ficar e machucar nosso filho."_

"_Precisei sair ontem à noite... já estava me sentindo muito fraco. Rosa está desconfiada... não sei por quanto tempo posso esconder isso dela."_

Cada palavra me doía como se estivessem enfiando uma faca em meu peito, devagar, com o propósito de não me fazer morrer imediatamente, mas prolongar meu sofrimento.

"_É um menino e é bruxo. Tento não ficar muito perto, mas tenho impressão de que ele não é afetado... talvez seja porque é meu filho."_

Havia muitas páginas dedicadas a suas experiências. Várias poções desconhecidas, com efeitos surpreendentes. Se o pai de Melissa tivesse conhecido Josh Rinnel ou pelo menos tivesse o acesso que estávamo tendo a seus estudos, ficaria encantado.

"_Julian é um garoto muito talentoso. Estou feliz de poder vê-lo crescer sem machucá-lo."_

"_Rosa está grávida de novo! Minha felicidade não poderia ser maior, apesar de meus momentos de escuridão continuarem. Meus estudos estão evoluindo, mas ainda não apontam para nenhum antídoto."_

Antídoto. A palavra que eu tanto queria ler, mas que não me apontava para nada naqueles rabiscos. Mas se Josh Rinnel havia encontrado ou feito um antídoto, eu o encontraria.

"_Andrew e Anastácia são lindos! Têm os olhos da mãe, ainda bem! Mas Julian está um pouco quieto e distante. Talvez esteja com ciúmes dos irmãos mais novos."_

"_Julian tem estado muito estranho ultimamente. Tem pesadelos e muitas dores quando está dormindo."_

"_Julian fugiu! Rosalina está desesperada e não sei o que fazer. Andrew e Anastácia são pequenos demais para entender o que está acontecendo. Ele não deixou nada, nem ao menos um bilhete. Estou saindo para procurá-lo, mas tenho a impressão de que ele não quer ser encontrado."_

"_Rosalina está perecendo. Não quer sair da cama e acredito que seja por causa do desaparecimento de Julian. Ela não fala nada, não conversa mais comigo."_

Muitas folhas se passaram, entre lamentações sobre sua esposa e suas experiências que não davam resultado efetivo. Mas havia muita coisa ainda pela frente e eu folheava o livro com ainda mais ferocidade.

"_Andrew e Anastácia estão ficando estranhos. Acho que sei o que aconteceu com ele e tenho medo que o mesmo aconteça com os outros dois. Eles já estão com dezessete anos, a mesma idade que Julian tinha quando fugiu."_

"_Rosalina falou hoje... disse que a culpa do desaparecimento de Julian é minha e que nossos outros dois filhos estão indo pelo mesmo caminho... não posso contrariá-la, sei que é minha culpa."_

"_Andrew saiu ontem e ainda não voltou. Rosalina está cada dia pior. Vou contar a verdade esta noite."_

"_Não tive tempo de contar para Rosa, ela morreu esta tarde. Anastácia fugiu também. Estou sozinho nessa casa tão amaldiçoada quanto eu! Não sei quanto tempo mais posso agüentar sem caçar..."_

"_Espero que quatro sejam o suficiente para um mês. Um mês sem caça, depois disso... preciso ir para um lugar mais longe de civilização. Talvez, se eu ficar fraco demais, não consiga aparatar."_

"_Aconteceu ontem. Foram apenas dois dessa vez, mas me sinto novo em folha. Eles eram tão jovens! Deviam ter vinte anos. Lembrei de meus filhos, talvez sofrendo tanto quanto eu estou. Talvez eu deva parar de deixar chegar no meu limite. Posso tentar fazer com os bruxos mais velhos e doentes... aqueles a quem não resta muito tempo."_

"_Encontrei uma clínica para bruxos idosos no Brasil e resolvi testar. Fiz com três antes de voltar para casa. Não é a mesma coisa. Os jovens têm mais poder e energia. Acredito que não durará uma semana dessa vez."_

"_Encontrei Julian ontem. Ele gosta dessa nova forma. Diz que podemos ser muito poderosos... exatamente o que Velory queria... escravizar a raça bruxa... preciso trabalhar mais rápido..."_

"_Estou tendo alguns resultados com as poções. Preciso colocar num lugar estratégico e chamar meus filhos para passar algum tempo lá. Não sei quanto tempo levará, preciso de mais algumas experiências..."_

Passaram-se muitas e muitas páginas em que havia apenas rabiscos e resultados de suas experiências, ingredientes, quantidades e muita, muita frustração.

"_Soube que Anastácia se matou. Tenho vontade de fazer o mesmo... mas não posso... preciso terminar meus trabalhos... preciso acabar com isso, mesmo que exija matar meus próprios filhos..."_

_"Andrew está com Julian, mas não gosta tanto desses poderes. Eles têm filhos, mas não quiseram me mostrar e não sei onde estão... essa raça amaldiçoada está crescendo e não sei como fazer parar!"_

_"Encontrei o lugar perfeito: ilha de Mansai, é uma ilha desconhecida dos trouxas, apenas as grandes famílias bruxas podem morar lá. Preciso encontrar um jeito de colocar o veneno lá."_

"_Andrew morreu esta tarde e o que mais me dói é saber que foi seu próprio irmão, meu próprio filho, quem o matou!"_

"_Quando acordei, hoje, havia um casal morto ao meu lado, numa mansão. Não sei como cheguei aqui, mas há muito ouro. Eles não têm filhos ou parentes. Ninguém sentirá sua falta, posso construir uma mansão em Mansai e levar o veneno para lá."_

"_A mansão está quase pronta e o veneno também... me mudarei nesse fim de semana para a ilha a fim de terminar minha missão. Quando Julian soube que eu estava construindo uma mansão, me procurou. Acho que consegui atraí-lo para a armadilha. Pedi que trouxesse os filhos e sobrinhos com ele. Espero que não desconfie."_

"_Encontrei uma forma eficaz de espalhar o veneno por toda a ilha. Incendieiras. Descobri essa flores em Mansai ontem e são perfeitas. Colocarei o veneno nelas esta noite."_

"_Deu certo, as incendieiras receberam bem a toxina e agora a estão liberando. Não consigo machucar ninguém aqui e meu corpo agüenta mais tempo sem caçar, mas me sinto um pouco mal, não sei quanto tempo me resta... espero que Julian e meus netos venham."_

"_Julian chegou, mas não trouxe meus netos. Ele não confia em mim, acha que vou matá-los, e vou, mas não da forma que ele imagina. Ele passará alguns meses aqui na mansão... espero que seja tempo suficiente."_

"_Estou com algumas desconfianças acerca dessa toxina... vou passar dois dias fora de Mansai para ver como meu corpo reage longe dela."_

Tudo que envolvesse aquela toxina me interessava, por isso comecei a ler com mais calma, tentando entender aquela caligrafia grossa.

"_Essa toxina que criei é realmente incrível! Tem poderes que eu não previ. Além de não deixar esses poderes malignos aflorarem, faz com que meus sentimentos sejam extremos e bagunçados, completamente sonfusos! Nunca me senti tão incontrolável em minha vida! Tão bagunçado, tão confuso... Os dois dias que passei fora de Mansai serviram para me mostrar o quanto as coisas parecem mais difíceis quando estou aqui. Meu humor muda com muita facilidade, não consigo entender o que sinto..."_

_"Julian desconfia de algo, não consegue caçar. Eu lhe disse que era a ilha que protegia os bruxos contra nós, mas não contei que nos matava. Acho que ele quer ir embora e estou fraco demais para impedi-lo. Desmaiei por diversas vezes essa semana. A cada minuto que passa, meus sentimentos ficam mais embaralhados, mas tenho uma única convicção: preciso que Julian permaneça aqui mais uma ou duas semanas. Não sei se conseguirei descer aqui mais uma vez. Queria que meus netos viessem para que isso tudo acabasse de uma vez, não tenho mais forças para procurá-los."_

Foram as últimas palavras de Josh Rinnel, depois delas, apenas muitas páginas em branco, deixando aquele vazio estranho em meu peito e muitas perguntas sem respostas, mas algumas outras respondidas.

Então, aquela ilha me deixava confusa, bagunçava meus sentimentos... certo, eu já sabia que não estava muito bem. Principalmente depois de ver Tiago com a Isaburra... o que fora aquilo? Minha reação extrema fora completamente inesperada, completamente irracional.

Mas era compreensível. Eu estava chateada e aquela toxina me levava a extremos. Certo, eu podia conviver com aquilo.

E Julian? Ele teria morrido na ilha? Ou fora embora? E os netos? Bom, eu sabia que alguém sobrevivera, alguém precisava ter proliferado aquela raça.

E o antídoto? Dumbledore estava errado, afinal. Não havia antídoto. Josh estava sim fazendo experiências, mas só achara uma forma de se matar. De me matar.

Fiquei enjoada, de repente. Uma tontura forte fez minha vista escurecer e eu perdi o controle do meu corpo. A sorte era que Remo estava ao meu lado e percebeu que eu ia desmaiar. Ele me deitou no chão, tirou a camisa e fez um jato de água sair da varinha e umedecer a camisa, para, então, passar em meu rosto e em meus braços.

Eu sentia que estava gelada e suava frio. A sensação de tontura era tão forte e ruim que eu não consegui reprimir alguns gemidos e arrepios involuntários.

Eu estava morrendo e não havia jeito de reverter aquela situação. Eu não voltaria a Hogwarts, eu não seria monitora-chefe, eu não me casaria nem teria filhos.

- Nós vamos encontrar. – Ouvi Remo sussurrar – Não vamos desistir, Lílian. Dumbledore te mandou aqui para achar esse antídoto e você vai achar!

Eu não tinha forças para responder e tampouco queria expressar o que tinha em minha mente no momento. A derrota. O desespero. Como ele podia ter esperanças depois daquilo? Como ele podia acreditar que havia um antídoto? Não existia antídoto algum e tudo aquilo fora perda de tempo!

Pensei na pobre Anastácia. Jovem como eu. Amaldiçoada como eu. Odiando a si mesma como eu. Ela se matou para não matar os outros, ela se sacrificou para não arruinar outras vidas. A dela já estava arruinada, assim como a minha, desde que nascera.

Se Remo não estivesse ali, acho que eu não teria ido embora, mas ele me levantou e me carregou até o salão de entrada, onde o quadro de Josh Rinnel nos aguardava com ansiedade.

- Ela está bem? – Ouvi-o perguntar quando saímos da passagem, eu ainda no colo de Remo.

- Desmaiou.

- É normal. – Josh suspirou – Há quanto tempo ela está aqui?

- Pouco mais de duas semanas.

- E o que vai fazer agora? – Ele me fitava com olhos ansiosos, acredito, com medo de que, depois de tudo o que descobri, eu desistisse de continuar naquela ilha e acabasse proliferando aquela raça amaldiçoada.

- Ficar aqui e morrer. – Eu disse, com a voz fraca, nem tanto por causa da toxina, mas por causa de meu desânimo e minha desesperança.

- Não. – Remo discordou – Vamos ficar aqui e continuar a procurar pelo antídoto.

- Meu caro rapaz – A voz do senhor Rinnel entrava em meus ouvidos como se fossem minha condenação e me faziam afundar cada vez mais em meu desespero – Passei minha vida toda em busca de um antídoto e tudo o que consegui criar foi esse veneno... essa garota tem pouco tempo de vida se continuar aqui e ela precisa continuar aqui.

- O senhor foi de grande ajuda e agradeço que tenha nos permitido conhecer sua história, ainda que não tenha ajudado, mas não vamos perder a esperança. Viemos em busca de um antídoto e sairemos daqui com ele.

Sua convicção era impressionante e me fazia adorá-lo ainda mais, mas eu podia perceber um toque de descrença em sua voz. Ele sabia que eu estava certa, mas não queria que eu perdesse a esperança. Queria que eu vivesse meus últimos dias com felicidade e não com depressão.

Ele me colocou no chão no lado de fora da mansão e voltamos andando para casa. Ambos cabisbaixos e calados.

Passei o caminho de volta todo refletindo. Remo tinha razão em querer que eu não ficasse depressiva. Eu tinha poucos dias de vida e precisava aproveitá-los ao máximo, vivê-los com alegre intensidade.

Eu não precisava mais perder tempo com aquela busca sem sentido, eu poderia aproveitar o que aquela ilha tinha de melhor para oferecer: praia, festas e amigos.

Estávamos quase chegando na casa de Melissa quando voltei a sorrir, empolgada para aproveitar meus últimos dias ali e fazer tudo o que quisesse. Remo não deve ter entendido muito bem minha mudança de humor, mas não perguntou nada. Acho que ele preferia aquela Lílian, de qualquer forma.

Ainda era começo da tarde, o dia estava maravilhoso para ir à praia e eu sabia que os outros já estariam lá, assim como a Isaburra, o Denis e a Amanda. Tentei não me importar muito com aquele fato. Eu queria mesmo era ficar perto dos meus amigos naqueles últimos dias e aturar a idiota da Lestrange e os outros dois era algo que eu podia agüentar.

Eu não via Tiago desde o dia em que o vira com a Isabella e me senti um pouco desconfortável ao encontrá-lo quando chegamos na praia. Ele e Sirius estavam jogando frescobol.

Denis e Melissa estavam na água. Isabella, sentada em uma cadeira de praia, pintando as unhas. Amanda observava os garotos jogarem, claramente ignorada pela Lestrange, e eu e Remo sentamos ao lado dela.

- De quem é o frescobol? – Perguntei para a morena cheia de pulseiras.

- Meu. – Ela sorriu pra mim, parecendo um pouco envergonhada e temerosa – Sou nascida-trouxa – Lançou um rápido olhar para Isabella, que fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu também. – Sorri para Amanda sinceramente.

Ela ficou mais a vontade por ter alguém como ela dentre tantos bruxos de sangue-puro e começamos a conversar enquanto os garotos jogavam. Amanda era uma garota engraçada e divertida, apesar de ser um pouco fresca e convencida. Não suportava a forma como Isabella nos olhava, mas tenho certeza de que se ela tivesse sangue-puro, faria o mesmo.

Melissa se juntou a nós, algum tempo depois, e Denis engajou uma conversa com Remo. Achei que o clima entre Mel e Amanda não ficaria muito bom, mas Melissa sabia muito bem como controlar o ciúme, que eu sabia que ela sentia, e disfarçava, por educação, seu desconforto.

- É a primeira vez que vem a Mansai? – Ela perguntou.

- É sim. Vim com uns amigos e estou adorando.

- Minha família tem uma mansão no lado mais nobre de Mansai – Isabella falou, olhando-nos com superioridade – Passo meus verões aqui desde pequena. Lembro bem da época boa da ilha, quando não permitiam a entrada de gente que não merece estar aqui.

- Claro – Eu disse, com um sorriso cínico no rosto – Foi na mesma época em que te proibiram de vir, não foi?

Sirius, que estivera prestando atenção na conversa, apesar de ainda estar jogando com Tiago, gargalhou ruidosamente, acompanhado de Amanda. Tiago também esboçou um sorriso, mas fingiu não ter escutado. Eu sorria de orelha a orelha e Mel, por educação, apenas sorriu e virou-se para conversar com Remo e Denis.

Isabella estava vermelha, fosse de raiva ou vergonha, cruzou os braços e emburrou a cara, olhando para o mar.

Quando os garotos cansaram de jogar, Amanda levantou e correu para abraçar Sirius, levando-o para dentro da água. Fiquei com a atenção dividida entre a conversa de Remo, Denis e Mel e a cena melosa que se passava na cadeira ao lado. Isabella estava quase engolindo Tiago, que parecia estar se divertindo muito com a garota de biquíni minúsculo. Eu não podia condená-lo, afinal, ele era homem. _Homens_.

Mas o que me dava raiva era a forma como Isaburra me olhava, me provocando, como se me dissesse que era melhor que eu, que era ela quem estava com Tiago... como se eu quisesse estar! Só o que eu queria era que ele não estivesse com ela.

- Mel – Chamei, em voz baixa, para que o outro casal não me ouvisse – Faz um favor pra mim?

- Claro. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, franzindo a testa.

- Leva os dois pra água. – Apontei com a cabeça para Remo e Denis e pisquei, sorrindo marotamente. Definitivamente, o fato de passar tanto tempo com os marotos somado a minha certeza de que tinha poucos dias de vida estava me fazendo uma diferença danada.

Ela franziu ainda mais a testa, mas fez o que pedi. Chamou os dois garotos para um mergulho e, com a expressão que estava, não achei que qualquer um deles fosse contrariá-la, apesar de não entenderem o porquê de me deixar ali sozinha com o casal.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando para quem estava na água antes de me virar para Tiago e Isabella. Nenhum dos dois havia percebido, ainda, que apenas eu estava ali.

- Tiago – Chamei, mexendo na minha bolsa e pegando meu bronzeador. Em condições normais, eu nunca faria um pedido daqueles a garoto algum. Eu tinha muita vergonha do meu corpo e mais ainda de ter alguém passando a mão nele. Mas aquela não era uma condição normal. O que eu tinha a perder? Eu ia morrer dentro de dias mesmo – Pode fazer um favor pra mim?

Ele se separou de Isabella, olhando para mim com curiosidade.

- Claro.

- Pode passar em mim? – Pedi com a cara mais inocente que podia e vi Isabella enrijecer e cruzar os braços.

Ele demorou um pouco para entender o que eu queria, mas quando entendeu, sorriu com malicia, pegando o bronzeador de minha mão.

- Será um prazer.

Eu sorri em agradecimento e prendi o cabelo num coque, deitando na canga que havia levado, de barriga para baixo. Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- O quê? – Ouvi Isabella quase gritar – Você não vai fazer isso!

- Ué, por que não? – Tiago perguntou e senti suas mãos grandes espalharem aquele óleo em minhas costas, numa massagem gostosa.

- Porque eu não deixo! Por que ela não pede pra outra pessoa? – O tom de voz dela demonstrava o quanto estava com raiva de ver o quase namorado passar bronzeador em mim.

- Bella – O tom de Tiago era risonho e eu precisei me segurar para não rir – Você gostaria de passar?

- Claro que não!

- Então, terá que ser eu. Não sei se viu, mas todos estão na água agora.

Isabella grunhiu e voltou a sentar na cadeira de praia, emburrada. Fiquei curtindo a massagem de Tiago, que estava demorando mais do que o necessário.

Depois de passar o óleo em minhas costas e em meus braços, passou para minhas pernas e me arrepiei ao sentir suas mãos subirem e descerem, indo desde meus glúteos até meu tornozelo, espalhando o bronzeador com suavidade e calma. Ele, com certeza, estava aproveitando, mas não me importei. Valia a pena para ver a cara de Isabella, além de ser uma sensação muito boa.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse quando ele terminou e sentou na areia ao meu lado.

- Foi um prazer. – Seu olhar encontrou o meu e vi o brilho que há dias não via em seus olhos – Amanhã vamos ao Beco Diagonal. Você vem também?

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida e certa tristeza me atingiu ao lembrar que não sairia mais daquela ilha.

- Não. Vão vocês, eu me viro depois.

- Por quê?

- Nunca te contei por que estou nessa ilha, não é mesmo. – Eu ri – Acredite em mim, não posso ir amanhã. Depois eu me viro. Remo vai com vocês?

- Acho que sim. – Ele desviou os olhos para o mar, onde os nossos amigos estavam, e ficou quieto. Isabella soltou um muxoxo, mas ele não lhe deu atenção.

- Faça as pazes com ele. – Pedi – Por favor. Não tem motivo para vocês brigarem.

Ele me olhou de novo, como se procurasse uma resposta em meus olhos.

- É... eu acho que não tem...

- Ele está chateado. Você devia confiar mais nele. Ele é seu amigo.

- Eu sei... – Ele desviou o olhar de novo, parecendo triste.

- Mas ele vai te perdoar.

Ele riu e colocou a mão sobre a minha, que estava perto de meu rosto.

- Tiago! Vem cá, agora! – Isabella chamou e ele me deixou sozinha ali, fritando no sol forte. Ouvi os dois discutirem em voz baixa, sem entender direito o que diziam, mas pude destacar meu nome diversas vezes.

Nunca gostei de pegar sol, para falar a verdade, então não fiquei muito tempo e já fui para o mar, satisfeita com o resultado obtido. Isabella ficou com ainda mais raiva ao me ver levantar pouco tempo depois, ela sabia que eu só tinha feito aquilo para irritá-la.

Já era bem tarde quando saímos da praia e fomos direto para a casa. Os garotos foram logo dormir para poderem sair cedo no dia seguinte.

- Você não vai amanhã com eles? – Mel perguntou quando entrou na sala e me viu lendo um livro.

- Não, vou ficar e te fazer companhia. – Eu sorri com sinceridade enquanto ela sentava ao meu lado. Ela riu.

- Obrigada, mas você não precisa comprar o material?

- Tenho tempo ainda, só não posso ir amanhã...

- Você é muito misteriosa... – Ela comentou e eu ri.

- Você também é. Não vai dormir não? – Perguntei, lembrando da poção energética.

- Não estou com sono. – Ela deu de ombros – Na verdade... eu estava pensando em ir no centrinho encontrar meu primo e uns amigos, mas não queria ir sozinha. Quer ir comigo?

- Claro! – Concordei, levantando de um salto.

Como já havia tomado banho quando voltei da praia, apenas troquei de roupa e saímos.

- Como andam as coisas entre você e Sirius? – Perguntei.

- Ele está estranho... – Ela franziu a testa – Não está mais implicando comigo...

- Isso é bom?

Ela deu de ombros, mas ficou pensativa por um bom tempo.

- E você e Denis?

- O que tem? Somos só amigos.

- Amigos como você e Tiago?

ELa me olhou desconfiada, mas respondeu.

- Bom, conheço Tiago a mais tempo e confio mais nele.

- E o Denis te considera uma amiga do mesmo jeito que o Tiago?

Ela corou.

- Eu... acho que sim... bom, na verdade, é mais fácil ter algo entre mim e Denis do que entre mim e Tiago.

- Quer dizer que nunca terá algo entre você e o Tiago?

Ela bufou.

- Ainda isso, Lily? Claro que não.

- Mas já teve?

- O que...? Alguém falou isso pra você?

- Teve?

- Lily...

- Teve.

- Não! Quero dizer...

- Vocês já ficaram?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque não tem importância. A única pessoa que pode ver importância nisso é o idiota do Black! Tenho certeza que foi ele quem contou!

- Não, ele não me contou nada, não. Mas agora eu quero saber.

- Esquece, Lily. Não vale a pena relembrar isso agora. Não tem importância nenhuma. Nem pra mim, nem pra ele.

- Mas então é porque aconteceu alguma coisa!

- Isso importa pra você?

- Claro! Quero dizer... não, mas...

Ela riu e eu senti meu rosto corar.

- Está apaixonada por ele, não está?

- Por quem?

Ela revirou os olhos e me deu um tapa fraco na cabeça.

- Pelo Tiago, é claro!

- Não! Claro que não! – E eu realmente não estava. Eu havia sentido uma espécie de ciúmes quando o vi com isabella, mas não era porque eu gostava de Tiago. Não podia estar.

- Lily, todo mundo já percebeu, não precisa esconder.

- Não estou apaixonada por ninguém. – Eu disse, com convicção. Eu não estava e não podia me apaixonar. Eu tinha pouco tempo de vida, paixão naquele momento só iria piorar as coisas.

- Aham. – Ela riu, mas não insistiu.

- E você gosta do Denis?

- Como amigo.

- E do Sirius?

- Lily, não insiste! – Ela bufou – Eu e o Sirius não temos volta! Não vou voltar pra ele!

- E se ele mudou? E se ele gosta mesmo de você?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Isso não existe.

- Por quê?! Mel, ele implica com você pra chamar a sua atenção! Tenho certeza que ele gosta de você mais do que você pode imaginar.

Ela riu com gosto.

- Ah, Lily! Você tem uma visão muito romântica da vida!

Bufei, cruzando os braços.

- Estou falando sério. Eu sei que ele gosta de você! E você gosta dele!

- Mas eu estou _sozinha_, Lily. – Ela parou de sorrir – E ele está com _alguém_.

- Ah, Melissa! Você sabe que ele não gosta da Amanda!

- Ele não gosta de ninguém. – Ela revirou os olhos – E você sabe que o Tiago não gosta da Isabella.

- Quando o Tiago e a Isaburra entraram na conversa?

- Isa-o-quê? – Ela me encarou de boca aberta, num sorriso espantado.

- Isaburra.

- Mas Isabella... não seria melhor chamá-la de Isafeia?

- Tá louca? Ela? Feia? Se ela é feia, eu vou começar a andar com uma sacola na cabeça!

Ela revirou os olhos, ainda rindo.

- Só você mesmo...

Lembrei-me dos meus primeiros dias em Mansai quando chegamos ao bar onde encontraríamos os amigos de Melissa. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás com uma delicadeza invejável quando entramos e se dirigiu para a mesa mais afastada com um enorme sorriso.

- Steve! Anne! Dave! Michel! Quanto tempo!

- Melzinha, meu amor, está cada vez mais deslumbrante. – Um garoto loiro de olhos azuis foi o primeiro a levantar e abraçar Melissa. Aquele deveria ser seu primo, a semelhança era tremenda! Ele também era muito bonito, alto e forte. A garota, Anne, levantou também, parecendo enciumada, mas cumprimentou Melissa com bastante educação. Ela era baixa como eu, tinha cabelos castanhos e feições delicadas.

- Lily – Melissa se virou para mim, que tinha ficado mais afastada – Esse é meu primo Steve e a namorada Anne. – Ela apontou para o garoto loiro e a garota – E esses são Michel e Dave. Pessoal, esta é Lílian Evans.

Michel era tão alto quanto Steve, mas, ao contrário do outro, era bem moreno, mas muito bonito também. Dave era relativamente baixo e bem mais fraco que os outros dois. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanho-claros. Michel apenas acenou para mim, ficando ao lado de Melissa e pensei que era muito bom que Sirius não estivesse ali. Dave me deu um beijo no rosto e ficou me fitando durante um bom tempo enquanto nos sentávamos.

- Por que não vieram para o encontro? – Mel perguntou, olhando para Steve e Anne.

- Estávamos na França. – Anne disse, com os olhos brilhando – Fomos visitar minha família. Eu disse a Steve que poderíamos vir se ele quisesse.

- Claro. – Steve revirou os olhos – Trocar a França por um encontro com os Black, os Malfoy, os Lestrange... era tudo o que eu queria.

Eu ri e não fui a única.

- Falando em Black... – Michel olhou para Mel com curiosidade – Onde estão seus amiguinhos?

- Não puderam vir.

- E você, Lílian? Como se conheceram? – Dave me perguntou, atraindo todas as atenções para mim.

- Ela é de Hogwarts. – Mel respondeu por mim – Dumbledore deve gostar muito dela, já que foi ele que falou com a mamãe para ela passar as férias lá em casa. Mas nem adiantar perguntar por quê! Até hoje não descobri!

Eu ri, revirando os olhos.

- E vocês, o que têm feito? – Mel perguntou para Michel e Dave.

- Eu estou morando aqui mesmo – Respondeu Michel – E estou trabalhando como guia na vila trouxa que montaram aqui. Você já visitou?

- Já sim! Lily também é nascida-trouxa. – Eu sorri para Michel, que correspondeu. Fiquei imaginando o que Isabella diria de um nascido-trouxa morando e trabalhando em Mansai, a morada das grandes famílias bruxas – Começou quando lá?

- Essa semana, mas é só um trabalho temporário. Estou tentando conseguir um cargo no Ministério.

- Ah! Tomara que consiga! E você, Dave?

O garoto levou um susto quando Mel falou com ele e fez um gesto de descaso.

- Só trabalhando no Profeta mesmo.

- No profeta? – Perguntei, impressionada.

- Dave é o garoto de ouro do profeta. – Mel disse, com orgulho – Ele é um fotógrafo impressionante. O melhor que já conheci.

Dave riu, olhando para mim.

- Ela está exagerando. – Disse, modesto.

- Ah, se estou! Você é o mais novo sucesso daquele jornal!

- Não tão novo assim, meu rostinho de menino esconde minha idade. – Ele riu de novo e fiquei observando. Se me perguntassem, diria que tinha 20 anos, no máximo. Michel parecia ser o mais velho, com uns 25. Steve deveria ter 22 ou 23 e Anne uns 19.

- Verdade. – Mel riu – Às vezes me esqueço de que você já tem 28 anos!

- 28? – Me surpreendi.

Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Pra você ver.

Eu estava impressionada. O garoto parecia ser apenas 3 anos mais velho que eu e era 11!

- Eu te daria uns 8 a menos. – Comentei, com sinceridade, e ele riu.

- É o que todos dizem. Você tem quantos? 17?

- Exatamente. – Sorri, com alívio de não parecer velha ou nova demais.

- Você tem quantos mesmo, Mel? – Michel perguntou, passando um braço por cima dos ombros dela.

- 17 também.

- Já não é mais tão novinha pra mim. – Ele riu – Sua mãe não vai mais me encher de furúnculos.

Todos na mesa riram junto, enquanto eu observava Melissa.

- Cuidado para não acabar com um olho roxo de novo. – Disse Steve, fazendo o riso de Michel desaparecer.

Mel olhou para mim e, vendo que eu não estava entendendo nada, explicou.

- Há uns três anos, o Michel foi pedir a minha mão em casamento. – Ela revirou os olhos e Michel riu – Minha mãe achou que era brincadeira, mas quando viu que ele falava sério, encheu ele de furúnculos.

- E o Black, assim que soube, foi atrás dele tirar satisfação. – Continuou Steve – Fez um estrago danado.

- Fazia pouco tempo que tínhamos terminado. – Mel acrescentou, com um sorriso triste.

Eu ainda estava abismada, olhando para Michel.

- Mas... casamento? Quantos anos você tinha?

- 21. – Ele respondeu, convencido – Mas não achei que Mel fosse tão nova. Ela não era muito diferente do que é agora. Mas eu também não estava falando tão sério assim...

- Ah, não, não estava! – Ironizou Dave – Assim que ele viu a Melissa, ficou apaixonado! Parecia que tinha tomado uma poção do amor!

- Eu não duvido que ela tenha te dado uma poção do amor. – Disse Steve, lançando um olhar estranho para a prima.

Eu também não duvidava, para falar a verdade. Depois daquela poção energética, eu não duvidava de mais nada em relação a Melissa.

Chegamos em casa bem tarde, mas Mel não parecia nem um pouco cansada. Fiquei rondando-a, tentando descobrir algo a respeito da poção, mas ela devia ter tomado uma dose pouco antes de sair e não precisaria de outra por um bom tempo. Desisti e fui dormir, exausta.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! – Ouvi Melissa dizer e uma claridade repentina atingiu meus olhos ainda fechados. Gemi, colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto, tentando voltar a dormir – Anda, Lily! Hoje somos só nós duas! Vamos fazer um dia de mulheres!

Eu estava tentando entender o que ela dizia quando senti um jato de água fria em minhas pernas e levantei rapidamente.

Melissa ria com a varinha ainda pontada para mim.

- Anda, dorminhoca! Já são quase 10 horas! Não podemos perder o dia inteiro dormindo!

- Ah! Como eu queria ter uma poção que repusesse minhas energias! – Resmunguei, fingindo não ver sua expressão palidamente assustada que durou apenas dois segundos, antes de ela se convencer de que aquilo era pura coincidência. Mas eu esperava mesmo que ela me mostrasse onde escondia suas maravilhosas e perigosas poções.

- Deixa de ser besta! – Ela voltou a rir enquanto me empurrava para o banheiro – Tome um banho rápido e se arrume! O dia vai ser longo! Estou te esperando lá embaixo, não demore!

Tentei compreender tudo, mas minha mente estava trabalhando em câmera lenta, então, demorei mais de uma hora para descer e encontrar uma Melissa impaciente na sala de estar.

- Se eu soubesse que você demorava tanto, teria te acordado mais cedo! – Ela reclamou, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Aonde nós vamos?

- Oras! Você esqueceu da festa?

- Não, mas... a festa não é à noite?

- É, bobinha! – Ela riu, enquanto pegava meu braço e me levava pra rua – Mas temos que comprar algumas roupas, fazer o cabelo, as unhas, sobrancelha, depilação...

Gemi, fazendo-a rir de novo.

Aquele não era bem o meu tipo preferido de diversão, mas eu tinha pouco tempo para experimentar de tudo e Mel festava tão empolgada que eu não teria coragem de negar o que quer que ela me pedisse.

E não me arrependi. Mel me tratou como uma boneca, é claro, mas não foi de todo mal. Para ser bem sincera, no fim do dia, eu precisei admitir que havia me divertido, além de estar dez vezes mais bonita que quando saíra de casa.

Meu cabelo estava mais sedoso e brilhante, minhas unhas dos pés e das mãos pareciam, realmente, unhas e estavam pintadas de branco, minha pele parecia seda e tinha uma maquiagem discreta muito bonita. Eu carregava várias sacolas com roupas e um lindo sapato que Mel insistira em comprar pra mim, além das várias jóias que ela comprara para ela e disse que me emprestaria naquela noite.

Quase caí pra trás quando me olhei no reflexo de uma vitrine. Minha sobrancelha estava fina e delicada, realçando meus olhos verdes. A maquiagem disfarçara a vermelhidão da praia e eu nunca vira meu cabelo tão bonito. Eu estava, definitivamente, linda!

Claro que nada se comparada a Melissa. Ela já era linda naturalmente e depois de toda aquela produção, conseguira ficar ainda mais bonita. Mas isso não me incomodava mais. Ela não era o tipo de garota fútil que eu imaginei assim que a vi. Sua beleza era natural, assim como sua graça, elegância e até sua educação. Além do mais, ela havia conquistado meu respeito e admiração por estar acostumada ao luxo, mas não ser arrogante ou preconceituosa. Ela me tratava como igual, como amiga, e isso era mais do que o suficiente.

Melissa pediu para que eu fosse me arrumar no quarto dela, então, passamos boas horas decidindo que roupas usaríamos, assessórios, retocando a maquiagem e tudo o mais. Quando descemos, os garotos e Amanda estavam nos esperando, prontos e impacientes.

Prestei o máximo de atenção na forma como Sirius observava Melissa, como se a contemplasse. E não era para menos! Ela estava com um vestido curto, de tecido maleável, vermelho, suas unhas estavam pintadas da mesma cor e sua maquiagem era extremamente provocante. O cabelo loiro estava preso apenas de um lado com uma presilha de pequenos cristais, combinando com o colar e os brincos que usava. Usava um sapato preto, alto e delicado.

Depois de conseguirem tirar os olhos dela, senti os olhares dos garotos recaírem sobre mim e corei. Eu não estava tão bonita, mas eles deviam achar que a verdadeira Lílian Evans resolvera voltar para casa enquanto aquela falsa tomava seu lugar.

Meu cabelo estava solto, como sempre, mais ondulado do que o normal devido aos grandes e largos cachos que Mel havia feito magicamente. Eu usava uma saia minúscula, preta, e uma blusa do mesmo verde de meus olhos, com um grande decote e que deixava minha barriga à mostra. Agradeci internamente a toda a correria dos últimos dias, que me emagrecera alguns quilos. Ou talvez fosse a maldição fazendo algum efeito estranho. O importante era que eu estava mais magra e não me sentia mais tão envergonhada de usar uma roupa tão... _provocante_.

Para o meu grande desprazer, antes que qualquer um pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a campainha tocou e Melissa correu para atender Isaburra. Denis nos encontraria na festa, para a infelicidade de Sirius.

Havia uma espécie de boate bruxa montada no centro de Mansai, atraindo todo o público jovem da ilha. Já havia bastante gente quando chegamos e Denis nos encontrou logo na porta de entrada, parecendo empolgado demais ao ver Melissa. Percebi que ele tinha um copo na mão e já devia estar bebendo a algum tempo.

Ficamos todos juntos, nos movendo com dificuldade entre as pessoas. O salão tinha três vezes o tamanho do salão principal de Hogwarts e estava praticamente lotado. Era como se todos os jovens bruxos, de todos os lugares do planeta, houvessem decidido se reunir ali naquela noite.

Sirius nos levou direto para uma das mesas de bebidas, é claro, e eu, que depois de ter bebido a primeira vez com Tiago, não parara mais, acompanhei-os. Eu já havia decidido que iria curtir ao máximo os meus últimos dias e bebida poderia entrar naquela lista. Além do mais, eu teria que agüentar Isabella durante a noite toda. Isso iria requerer muita bebida. Tiago parecia ter a mesma opinião, já que todas as vezes que olhei, ele estava com um copo na mão.

Mel e eu dançamos até não agüentarmos mais, sendo abandonadas pelos casais. Apenas Remo e Denis ficaram nos fazendo companhia.

Mas Denis parecia ter ido àquela festa disposto a conseguir algo com Melissa e, como viu que ela dava mais atenção a mim do que a ele, tratou de tirá-la de perto de nós o mais rápido possível.

No fim, ficamos apenas eu e Remo, dançando, conversando e observando os outros bruxos, procurando um rosto conhecido.

Remo a encontrou antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, mas, como da outra vez, ficou apenas observando de longe. Fabíola Preweet estava com um grupo de amigos, não muito longe de onde estávamos.

- Você está louco para ir lá, não está? – Assinalei, também observando-a.

- Da última vez que eu te deixei sozinha as coisas acabaram mal. – Ele disse, com um sorriso – Não vou fazer isso de novo.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Mas o único Black aqui é o Sirius e a única Lestrange é a Isabella. Não acho que o Malfoy esteja aqui também. Não tem perigo.

Ele riu, mas não se moveu.

- Ela é legal? – Perguntei.

- Bastante. – Ele suspirou – Mas eu não sei... eu não sou, exatamente, o par perfeito pra ela.

Eu bufei, percebendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Isso não tem a ver com seu problema peludo, tem?

- O que você queria? Eu sou perigoso! Não posso expô-la dessa forma!

- Mas você gosta dela?

Ele corou, desviando o olhar.

- É... eu gosto...

- Então vai lá conversar com ela. – Eu olhei em volta, fazendo cara de surpresa – Ah, Melissa! Vai lá conversar com a Fabíola que eu achei a Mel. – Saí correndo entre os outros bruxos, sem saber se ele havia acreditado em meu teatro improvisado ou não.

Remo tinha um problema, sim, e não seria fácil de lidar com ele, principalmente se ele se envolvesse com outra pessoa, mas ele não podia desistir de viver por causa disso! Ele precisava se relacionar com outras garotas, com garotas de quem gostasse. Ele tinha uma vida inteira pela frente! Não precisava contar para todas sobre seu segredo, contaria apenas para aquela com quem a relação fosse mais sólida, duradoura e intensa. Apenas para a certa. Não sei se era o caso de Fabíola, mas ele também não saberia se não tentasse.

Só parei de andar quando tive certeza de que ele não havia me seguido. Fui para um canto mais afastado, fugindo do tumulto.

Não muito tempo depois, Sirius me encontrou, parecendo nervoso e olhando de um lado para o outro.

- Você viu a Amanda por aí? – Ele perguntou, a voz enrolada da bebida.

- Não. – Olhei em volta – Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu. – Ele não parava de olhar para os lados, ficando atrás de mim – Terminei com ela.

- Terminou? Quando?

- Agora.

Revirei os olhos.

- Terminar com uma garota em uma festa? Só você mesmo!

- Eu não agüentava mais! E eu preciso tirar o Longbottom de perto da Mel!

Ele fechou a cara e eu ri.

- Então não devia estar procurando a Melissa ao invés de procurar a Amanda?

- Não estou procurando a Amanda – Ele parecia insultado – Estou fugindo dela!

- Oh!

- Ela está lá! – Eu ri quando ele tentou se esconder atrás de mim, sem sucesso – Se encontrar o Longbottom, estupore ele por mim! – Ele disse antes de sair furtivamente pelo lado oposto ao que a garota vinha.

Amanda me viu e veio direto em minha direção.

- Lily, você viu o Sirius?

- O Sirius? – Fiz a melhor cara inocente e pensativa que podia – Não, não vi, não. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Seu semblante era triste enquanto ela olhava ao redor.

- Ele comentou algo sobre terminarmos e depois sumiu. – Sua voz estava fraca e eu precisava prestar muita atenção para ouvir naquele barulho – Você acha que ele estava falando sério?

Fiquei com pena da desolação dela, mas eu confiava no amor que Sirius sentia por Mel.

- Olha, Amanda. Eu conheço bem o Sirius e ele não é de se envolver muito com alguém. Ele não gosta de relacionamentos, entende? Ele prefere ficar livre.

Era tudo verdade, apesar de eu desejar e acreditar ardentemente que com Mel seria diferente. Pelo menos daquela vez. Se não fosse... bom... aí ele teria que se ver comigo!

Mas aquilo não pareceu satisfazê-la.

- Ele parecia gostar tanto de mim. Tenho certeza de que foi um mal entendido. Só preciso encontrá-lo e perguntar. – Ela olhou em volta, decidindo que caminho seguir – Se você o encontrar, diga que estou procurando por ele.

Concordei com um aceno breve, mas ela já havia sumido.

A festa não estava tão boa quanto eu havia imaginado. Claro que a maior culpa disso era de Denis, Amanda e Isaburra. Justo quando eu queria curtir a ilha com meus amigos eles tinham que aparecer e tirá-los de mim!

Eu estava dançando sozinha quando senti duas mãos em minha cintura e uma voz rouca em meu ouvido, deixando-me arrepiada e fazendo meu coração dar um salto. Eu estive esperando aquilo, inconscientemente, mas não sabia o que faria se acontecesse.

- O que uma garota tão bonita está fazendo aqui sozinha?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, longe da sua namorada? – Perguntei, cínica, sem parar de dançar e sem olhá-lo.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – Ele estava, definitivamente, mais bêbado do que eu já o havia visto ficar. Ele não tirou as mãos de minha cintura e desceu mais a cabeça para encostar os lábios em meu pescoço.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo todo. A sensação dos lábios dele em meu pescoço era mais surpreendente do que eu teria imaginado.

- Tiago... pára...

- Parar? Por quê? – Ele continuou beijando meu pescoço, descendo até meu ombro.

- Porque você está com a Isaburra. A propósito, onde ela está?

Ele riu do apelido, ainda com a boca em minha pele, fazendo meu coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

- Em algum lugar.

- Idiota. – Murmurei, ignorando as reações do meu corpo e me desvencilhando dele.

- Espera. – Ele segurou meu braço, fazendo-me ficar de frente pra ele e passou a outra mão na minha cintura – Dança uma música comigo?

- Tiago...

- Só uma música.

- Está bem. – Passei o braço livre sobre seu ombro e escondi meu rosto em seu peito. Sua mão passeava livremente pelas minhas costas e ele beijava minha testa, tentando alcançar o resto de meu rosto. Ele não dançava conforme a música, parecia só querer ficar ali abraçado comigo. Soltou minha mão e começou a acariciar meu rosto, tentando me beijar – Tiago, não!

- Lily... você sabe que eu não gosto dela.

- O problema é seu e dela. Fala isso pra ela e não pra mim. – Fiz menção de sair, mas ele me segurou firme.

- Fica!

- Só se você se comportar.

- Eu vou.

Continuamos dançando e ele até que se comportou, apesar de depositar beijos em meu rosto, de vez em quando.

Já estávamos na terceira música quando ouvimos uma voz enjoada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Posso saber? – Isabella se aproximou nos olhando de cara feia e eu me separei dele rapidamente.

- Vou procurar a Mel. – Eu disse, deixando-os sozinhos, para a infelicidade de Tiago.

Eu estava quase indo embora. Remo havia sumido com Fabíola, Denis e mel também não estavam em lugar algum e Sirius estava ocupado demais fugindo de Amanda. E eu não queria ficar perto de Tiago e Isabella. Definitivamente, não.

- Lílian? – Ouvi uma voz masculina me chamar e me virei. Era Dave, o amigo de Mel que eu conhecera na noite anterior.

- Oi, Dave! – Sorri com sinceridade enquanto ele se aproximava – Onde estão os outros?

- Steve está com Anne, é claro. – Ele revirou os olhos e eu ri – Michel encontrou Melissa e Denis e resolveu ficar por perto, entende?

Eu assenti, entendendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Melissa estava realmente mais incrível ainda naquela noite e como ela e Denis eram apenas amigos, na versão dela, era mais do que compreensível que Michel estivesse por perto para tentar sua sorte. Se bem que, compreensível era uma palavra muito relativa. Se Sirius visse os dois garotos a rodeando enquanto tentava escapar de Amanda, tenho certeza de que não acharia nenhum pouco compreensível.

- Está sozinha? – Ele perguntou, olhando para os lados.

Dei de ombros, com um sorriso fraco.

- Acho que você não está numa situação muito melhor do que eu, ou estou errada? – Eu disse, também olhando em volta para ver se ele estava com alguém.

Ele riu.

- Certíssima, para ser bem sincero. – Ele se aproximou mais, não como se estivesse flertando comigo, mais como um amigo que pede licença para se aproximar – O que acha de curtirmos a solidão juntos?

Ele sorriu.

- Oh, isso tornaria a situação bem menos solitária. – Concordei, sorrindo também.

Dave era o tipo de garoto com quem eu não pensaria muito antes de iniciar um relacionamento. Ele era gentil e educado, razoavelmente bonito, engraçado e não parecia querer escrever um livro de 500 páginas com nomes de garotas com que já ficou.

Eu podia perceber que ele me olhava de maneira diferente, como se me admirasse, como se me quisesse, mas com medo e uma possível rejeição, com timidez e insegurança. Eu achava fofo.

Mas, apesar de tudo isso, eu não conseguia sentir um mínimo de atração por ele. Seu olhar não prendia o meu de forma hipnótica, o meu coração não ficava completamente descompassado com sua proximidade, minha respiração não estava ofegante e minha pele não se arrepiava quando ele esbarrava em mim, sendo ou não proposital. Seu cheiro não era embriagante e eu não ansiava seu toque, seu abraço, seu beijo.

Lembrei da sensação dos lábios de Tiago em meu pescoço e me arrepiei com a simples lembrança. Para o meu azar, isso aconteceu no mesmo momento em que Dave resolveu segurar minha mão, dando a ele a falsa impressão de que fora ele que causara o arrepio. Corei, pensando numa forma de sair daquela situação.

Ele começou a se aproximar mais, tentando encontrar meu olhar, que eu desviava com agilidade. Eu queria fingir ter encontrado algum conhecido, mas ele acabaria me seguindo e descobrindo a mentira. Ou, quem sabe, eu poderia dizer que precisava usar o banheiro, depois eu poderia fugir e tentar encontrar Melissa para avisar que estava indo embora.

Minha mente estava trabalhando depressa, mas não depressa o suficiente. Eu ainda estava decidindo o que fazer quando senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, fazendo a memória do momento com Tiago voltar. Arrepie-me novamente, não por causa de Dave, mas por lembrar da sensação dos lábios de Tiago em minha pele, e novamente Dave achou que aquela reação era devido a seus carinhos.

Seu toque era tão normal que não havia graça alguma. Não queimava, como o de Tiago fizeram. Não fazia meu coração palpitar, nem minhas pernas amolecerem. Eu precisava sair dali, dos braços de um Dave que tentava me beijar e daquela festa estranha. Dos braços de Dave porque eu realmente não queria estar ali. Da festa porque eu tinha medo de cometer uma insanidade. Aqueles pensamentos deviam ser resultado da quantidade de álcool que eu tomara, mas a lembrança de Tiago beijando meu pescoço, segurando minha cintura, dançando comigo não me saía da cabeça.

- Lily? – Uma voz alterada me tirou de meus pensamentos e me fez voltar ao presente. Eu ainda estava nos braços de Dave, que beijava meu rosto, tentando alcançar minha boca, que eu tentava manter longe dele. Mas a voz não era de Dave e eu logo a tinha reconhecido. Saí do abraço, olhando para um Tiago com cara de surpreso e bravo, sem nenhuma Isabella por perto.

Tirei as mãos de Dave de minha cintura, agradecendo internamente pela aparição de Tiago e desejando que aqueles pensamentos insólitos parassem antes que eu o agarrasse. A curiosidade de saber qual seria o sabor de seus lábios me atingiu de repente, com uma intensidade absurda, e eu tratei de bani-la o mais rápido que consegui, jurando nunca mais beber.

- Já estamos indo embora. – Ele disse, num tom frio, sem me encarar. Ele olhava para Dave, medindo-o de cima a baixo.

- Ah... bem... ok... vamos, então... – Eu me virei para Dave, acenado de longe, com um sorriso nervoso – Tchau.

Tiago caminhou entre os jovens que dançavam com passos rápidos, sem olhar para trás, e eu tive que correr para alcançá-lo. Encontramos Sirius no meio do caminho, que ficou feliz de saber que a fuga daquela noite estava chegando ao fim. Remo e Mel se juntaram a nós na saída, o primeiro parecendo satisfeito, a segunda, entediada.

- Sinceramente, isso não foi nada do que eu estava imaginando. – Ela reclamou, juntando-se a mim.

- Concordo. – Eu disse, com um sorriso fraco.

- Desculpe, Lily. – Ela me olhou com remorso – Eu devia ter ficado perto de você, mas Denis me puxou para longe, depois não consegui mais te encontrar.

- Tudo bem. Não fiquei sozinha. Encontrei Dave.

Seus olhos relancearam para Tiago, que prestava uma atenção muda a nossa conversa.

- E...?

- E nada, Mel. Ele é um garoto legal e tudo mais, mas não faz o meu tipo.

Ela riu e Tiago sorriu.

- É, sei bem o que faz o seu tipo... mas ele parecia interessado em você ontem. Ele não tentou nada?

- Tentou, mas Tiago apareceu bem na hora e me salvou.

Eu ri quando ele sorriu abertamente, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Fomos todos direto para a casa de Melissa. Quando chegamos à porta, porém, Tiago segurou meu braço, deixando que os outros entrassem. Apenas nós dois continuamos do lado de fora.

- O que foi? – Perguntei com a voz tremida por estarmos sozinhos. Aqueles pensamentos ainda não haviam deixado completamente a minha cabeça.

- Eu já disse o quanto você está maravilhosa?

- Ah... obrigada...

- Você é maravilhosa... – Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e eu recuei, corando – Mas conseguiu ficar ainda mais linda hoje...

- Obrigada, Tiago... mas eu preciso entrar...

- Eu queria conversar com você. – Ele se aproximou tanto que fui obrigada a ficar encostada na parede.

- Sobre?

- Nós.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, colocando uma das mãos em meu rosto.

- Escuta, Tiago – Afastei a mão dele – É melhor conversarmos amanhã, quando você estiver sóbrio.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro de álcool misturado ao seu perfume e não gostava do resultado. Preferia eu cheiro puro, sem outras adições. Com exceção, talvez, do cheiro de morango do meu shampoo. Lembrei da primeira vez que dormi abraçada com o casaco dele, depois de ter tomado meu banho, inebriada com a mistura dos dois cheiros. Foi a noite mais bem dormida que tive naquela ilha.

- Lily – Ele deu um beijo em meu rosto e aproximou a boca de minha orelha, sussurrando – Eu _quero_ você. _Só_ _você._

Meu corpo se arrepiou novamente e eu não consegui levantar meus braços para tentar afastá-lo.

- Amanhã. – Eu falei, baixo demais, tentando lutar contra a vontade repentina de abraçá-lo. Podia sentir seu hálito em meu pescoço, sua proximidade me deixava desnorteada – Amanhã a gente conversa. Por favor.

A porta se abriu e ouvi um assovio de Sirius, seguido das risadas dele e Remo enquanto iam para a casa da frente. Completamente corada, juntei todas as forças que tinha para empurrar Tiago para longe e entrar na casa de Melissa.

Dormi a maiior parte do dia seguinte e, no final da tarde, os garotos apareceram na casa de Melissa, parecendo ter acabado de acordar. Remo e Mel começaram uma partida de xadrez bruxo e me sentei depressa no lugar vago ao lado de Sirius. Tiago não me olhou, sentado ao lado de Mel, no outro sofá. Eu estava com medo da conversa que possivelmente teríamos.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – Sirius me perguntou em voz baixa, com um sorriso bastante malicioso. Lembrei-me que ele havia visto a cena da noite anterior, do lado de fora da casa, mas fingi não saber do que se tratava.

- Como?

Ele suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- Não pense que eu não vi vocês dois. – Ele lançou um olhar rápido para Tiago e mesmo com o tom baixo de Sirius, eu sabia que o outro estaria escutando – Só não entendo porque ele parece... triste?

- Você especula demais. – Eu também revirei os olhos – Ele só disse que queria conversar. Só isso. Não aconteceu nada.

- Sei bem que tipo de conversa o Pontas queria com você ontem. – Ele deu uma risada rouca – Você estava simplesmente... _uau!_

Revirei os olhos de novo, corando, e lancei um olhar para Melissa, mas ela não parecia ter escutado.

- Achei que não ia notar nenhuma outra ontem.

- Pimentinha – Ele passou um braço sobre meus ombros, fraternalmente. Olhei de relance para Tiago e vi sua postura ficar mais rígida. Sorri internamente – Não há garota que escape aos olhos do tio Black.

- Não a deixe escutar isso.

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e ele retirou o braço.

- Como se ela se importasse. Quando não é o Longbottom é aquele Michel não sei das quantas.

- Ah, ela se importa, sim. O Denis é muito bonito, Sirius, e o Michel também. Se ela quisesse, já estaria com qualquer um deles, ou outro! O único problema é que _você_ não colabora.

- Não tenho culpa se a Amanda me persegue!

- Eu sei que não, mas fica a dica. – Pisquei, sorrindo. Ele sorriu em resposta, pensando no assunto.

Não demorou muito para o jogo terminar, com uma vitória surpreendente de Remo. Melissa, com raiva por ter perdido, foi para a cozinha alegando estar com fome. Sirius e Remo a seguiram.

Tiago não se moveu e eu também continuei ali. Se era para termos uma conversa, que fosse logo. Ele parecia um pouco em graça, ainda que aquilo fosse novidade para mim, sempre acostumada com o Tiago cheio de si e extremamente arrogante. Ele não costumava pensar tanto antes de falar e aquilo me deixou ainda mais nervosa. O clima não estava nada bom, eu podia sentir a tensão no ar. Assim como suas palavras não me saíam da cabeça desde a noite anterior. _"Eu quero você. Só você"_. Seria possível que aquilo tudo fora apenas resultado da grande quantidade de álcool que ele havia tomado?

Tentei pensar em algo para quebrar o gelo e meu olhar encontrou um batom de Melissa, esquecido em cima da mesinha de centro. Sorri.

- O senhor está me devendo uma aposta, lembra?

Ele sorriu também. Ainda não havia visto o batom.

- Tenho uma vaga lembrança, sim.

- Não é educado não pagar apostas. Traz má sorte. – Ele apenas sorriu, parecendo triste – Podemos dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo se você quiser.

Eu levantei, pegando o batom, e ele riu.

- Agora? – Ele parecia estar se divertindo. Eu tirei a tampa, deixando a cor rosa Pink, perfeita para a ocasião, aparecer e me aproximando vagamente. Ele se levantou, afastando-se.

- Por que não agora? – Perguntei, com a inocência de uma criança arteira, ameaçando-o com o cosmético.

Ele sacou a varinha, apontando-a para mim com uma ameaça de brincadeira.

Eu ri, esticando o braço o máximo que conseguia.

- Eu tenho um batom e não tenho medo de usá-lo!

Num gesto rápido, ele segurou meu braço, virando-me para ficar de costas para a parede, fazendo-me lembrar bem demais da noite anterior. Com a única diferença de que naquela hora ele não estava bêbado e seu cheiro parecia muito melhor do que qualquer outro dia.

- Então, senhorita Evans, não vai usar sua arma super potente?

Eu já nem sabia mais onde ficavam minhas mãos e menos ainda se o batom ainda estava nelas. Tudo o que eu via eram aqueles olhos cor de chocolate com menta fitarem os meus de forma tão intensa. Minhas palavras não saíram e ele sorriu, triunfante.

- Essa foi a vitória mais sem graça que consegui. – Provocou. Eu lancei um olhar de raiva fingida e levantei a mão que segurava o batom, desenhando riscos tortos e desconexos em suas bochechas, rindo satisfeita com o resultado.

Ele começou a rir também, desprendendo meus braços e me fazendo cócegas, impedindo que eu continuasse a sujá-lo.

Ouvi a porta ser aberta, mas meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de risos e eu não conseguia ver quem tinha entrado, só pude ouvir uma voz enjoada, segundos depois.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

Tiago parou com as cócegas instantaneamente, parecendo surpreso de ver Isabella na casa de Melissa. Eu me recompus rapidamente, nenhuma sombra de riso no meu rosto. Aquela garota conseguia extinguir qualquer pingo de felicidade que eu pudesse ter.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Ela ignorou minha pergunta, assim como minha pessoa, e continuou olhando para Tiago, parecendo horrorizada.

- O que é isso no seu rosto? – Ela observou minhas mãos, que ainda seguravam o cosmético e estavam completamente rosas – Batom?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Isabella? – Gostei da forma como ele pronunciou seu nome completo e não apenas o apelido como sempre fazia. Mas, então, lembrei de seu semblante triste ainda há pouco. Ele estaria mal porque os dois estavam brigados? Ele gostava tanto dela àquele ponto?

- Precisamos conversar, mas vejo que você está ocupado demais agindo feito criança com uma... uma...

Eu podia perceber a força que ela estava fazendo para se manter indiferente quanto a mim. Normalmente, ela conseguia, mas nos encontrar naquela situação a havia deixado irritada demais para se controlar.

- Uma o quê? – Vi que Tiago estava prestes a fazer a mesma pergunta, mas tomei a sua frente, cansada de ficar ouvindo aquela voz enjoada. Se ele gostava ou não dela, pouco me importava. Eu a odiava e não iria deixar barato o que quer que ela falasse de mal sobre mim.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar, mas me olhando com uma ira surpreendente que eu podia sentir sair do meu olhar na mesma intensidade. Desviou o olhar para Tiago, recompondo-se o máximo que podia, deixando sua voz tremer ligeiramente enquanto falava.

- Nós dois precisamos conversar.

- Eu já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer ontem. – Ele passou por mim, colocando o braço a minha frente de modo protetor, não que eu quisesse um protetor naquele momento. Eu estava mais do que com vontade de encará-la sozinha – Mas fiquei curioso, também. O que é que você ia dizer sobre a Lílian mesmo?

- Eu quero conversar com_ você_ – Ela continuou, entre os dentes, e depois olhou para mim – _A sós._

- Já disse que não tenho nada falar com você, Isabella. Já resolvemos nossa situação ontem. – Tiago parecia que ia perder a paciência a qualquer momento e eu não acompanhava mais o que ele dizia. Resolveram a situação ontem? Queria dizer que eles haviam terminado? Então não era por aquilo que ele estava triste? Ou era?

- Você estava _bêbado_! – Ela explodiu, voltando a me ignorar.

- Eu estava completamente consciente de meus atos. E minha opinião não mudou de ontem para hoje. Continuo com a mesma convicção, se era isso que a estava incomodando.

Ela grunhiu de raiva, fechando os punhos com força.

- Tudo por causa dessa idiota de sangue-ruim!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas cada detalhe ficou gravado em minha mente com uma nitidez incrível. Vi Tiago cerrar os dentes com força, apertando o cabo da varinha, mas não deixei que ele fizesse qualquer coisa para me proteger, eu queria enfrentá-la sozinha. Empurrei-o para o lado, sem saber de onde eu tirara tanta força, e quebrei o espaço entre nós duas com uma rapidez quase surreal levando em conta minha péssima coordenação. Esqueci-me completamente da varinha, fazendo valer as tradições trouxas das quais eu não sentia vergonha alguma e depositei um tapa muito bem dado em seu rosto, deixando uma marca vermelha que eu sabia que levaria dias para desaparecer, mesmo com quilos de maquiagem ou feitiços caseiros. Em seguida, sem esperar que ela se recuperasse do susto, desarmei-a.

- Como você se atreve? – Meu tom de voz foi alto o suficiente para alertar Sirius, Mel e Remo de que havia algo errado. Vi-os entrar na sala, pela minha visão periférica, assim como vi Tiago me encarar numa espécie de susto e admiração – Chegar e entrar na casa de Melissa, SEM SER CONVIDADA, sem ao menos BATER na porta! E me insultar? Me chamar de sangue-ruim? Quem você pensa que é, Isabella Lestrange? Acho bom você sair dessa casa o mais rápido possível e não aparecer aqui nunca mais! NUNCA MAIS! Ouviu? Você NÃO É bem vinda aqui!

Depois de passado o susto, vi que os outros estavam ao meu lado, todos com a varinha erguida e suas expressões confirmavam tudo o que eu havia dito. Sem ver outra saída, Isabella pegou sua varinha e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Assim que o clima começou a amenizar, Sirius soltou uma gargalhada alta, recebendo olhares espantados dos outros.

Ele não respondeu às expressões indagadoras, apenas apontou para Tiago, que ainda estava todo manchado de batom, e voltou a rir, fazendo todos, inclusive Tiago, rirem também.

Enquanto Tiago ia lavar o rosto, Sirius, Mel e Remo voltaram para a cozinha, deixando-me sozinha e pensativa na sala.

E eu tinha muito no que pensar.

Isabella e Tiago não estavam mais juntos, então. E ele não parecia gostar dela e nem queria voltar para ela. Mas ele tinha estado triste. Seria possível que ela o tivesse traído e por isso ele não a queria mais e ficara triste. Improvável, mas possível. Ou talvez ele estivesse triste por outro motivo qualquer. Ele e Remo ainda não estavam se falando, apesar de o clima entre eles parecer muito melhor. Acho que o fato de que eu não estava mais procurando o antídoto e, por isso, não estar saindo tanto com Remo havia apaziguado as coisas.

E ele havia dito na noite anterior que queria conversar comigo. Conversar sobre nós.

Mas não existia um "nós", realmente. Éramos amigos, apenas. Apesar de a nossa relação ter ficado um tanto conturbada no período em que fiquei bastante amiga de Remo. Tudo por causa do ciúme, o ciúme infantil e bobo que ele sentia por mim.

Eu precisava deixar claro para ele que não havia sentido nenhum em "nós". Não que eu não tivesse pensado nisso naquela noite e algumas outras vezes, muito mais freqüentemente desde que ele começara a sair com Isabella, mas não havia possibilidade alguma de envolvê-lo na minha vida àquela altura.

Eu não podia me apaixonar. Agora, nem tanto porque ele era "o Potter" ou por outro tipo de medo. Eu sabia, e parecia bastante claro naquele momento, que se a situação fosse outra eu estaria encarando aquilo de forma completamente diferente. Talvez eu estivesse até mesmo _gostando_ de pensar em Tiago como mais que um amigo.

O fato principal não era tanto a questão de eu não poder me apaixonar, contudo. Talvez aquilo estivesse longe do meu poder, decidir me apaixonar ou não. Talvez eu já estivesse apaixonada, apesar de não admitir ou não saber. Ou não entender por causa da confusão que aquela ilha causava em minhas emoções.

De fato, não importava. O que eu não queria, mesmo querendo, no fundo, e não podia deixar acontecer era ele se apaixonar por mim. Isso estava fora de cogitação. Eu já não duvidava que ele gostasse de mim, pelo menos de alguma forma, pelo menos só como amiga ainda que confundisse tudo a ponto de ter tentado me beijar na noite anterior. Eu só não podia deixar que ele se apaixonasse. Não podia deixar que ele sofresse.

A confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos dentro de mim era tanta que eu desejava ardentemente ficar algumas horas longe daquela toxina, para poder colocar tudo em ordem na minha cabeça e no meu coração. Mas me imaginar longe da ilha, onde eu poderia ser perigosa para outras pessoas, onde eu poderia agir como Josh Rinnel, apenas por instinto, sem me lembrar do que fiz ou quem matei, apenas me repugnava e me dava nojo de mim mesma.

Eu podia agüentar mais algum tempo vivendo daquela forma. Eu já estava certa do que era preciso fazer e era o que eu faria.

- Precisamos conversar. – Eu disse, veemente, assim que ele entrou na sala de novo.

- É, eu acho que precisamos. – Ele notou meu tom urgente e não parecia mais tão disposto para conversas quanto na noite anterior, mas estava satisfeito pela minha atitude com Isabella. Sentamos cada um em um sofá – Desculpe por ter sido tão inconveniente ontem.

Meu coração apertou. De certa forma, não era aquilo que eu estava esperando. Eu estivera formulando minhas respostas acerca de nós dois, mas ele não parecia querer tocar naquele assunto.

- Só isso?

- Desculpe. Eu fui um idiota. Não havia sentido para ficar chateado com você e Remo. Eu gostaria que esquecêssemos tudo isso.

- Então, somos amigos? – Perguntei, incerta.

- É... amigos...

- Certo. – Tentei pensar com lógica. Eu havia gastado muitos minutos para entender tudo o que estava acontecendo e com apenas algumas palavras ele conseguira transformar tudo em confusão de novo. Certo, o ciúme era algo com o qual eu não precisaria mais me preocupar. Ele e Remo ainda não estavam se falando direito, mas isso era questão de tempo. Remo estava chateado e Tiago era orgulhoso demais, mas eram amigos e resolveriam suas diferenças. Voltaríamos a ser amigos, como no começo daquelas férias, ou, pelo menos, pouco depois do começo. Tudo estava voltando a sua forma pacífica, ia ficar tudo bem. Ele não estava apaixonado por mim. Gostava de mim somente como amiga, apesar de ter confundido aquele sentimento por algum tempo. completamente compreensível. Aquelas não eram conclusões difíceis de se tomar, pois eram as que estavam impregnadas em minha mente desde o começo. Pensar nele gostando de mim era mais complicado porque eu sempre negara aquilo. Admitir estar possivelmente apaixonada era ainda pior, mas eu consegui depois de algum tempo pensando naquilo, e me fez entender, ou quase, o porquê de meu coração continuar tão apertado, como se algo estivesse errado – Eu concordo. Amigos.

Ele sorriu com malícia e levantou do sofá em que estava, sentando ao meu lado.

- A não ser que você queira outra coisa.

Corei violentamente e pigarreei antes de responder.

- Outra coisa?

- O que você quiser. – Ele continuou com aquele sorriso de lado, malicioso, enquanto eu pensava.

- Eu quero... ser sua amiga, claro... – Tentei me recompor rapidamente. O que eu estava pensando, afinal? Era óbvio que eu queria ser sua amiga. Eu tinha de ser sua amiga. Não só porque eu já não conseguia mais ver a minha vida sem sua companhia e sua amizade, mas também porque eu precisava não permitir que ficássemos mais do que amigos, para o próprio bem dele. Amigos. Só amigos. Era assim que tinha que ser.

- Só amiga?

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, o sorriso aumentando. Foi a minha vez de sorrir e revirar os olhos, ignorando os saltos que meu estômago estava dando.

- Ah! Cala a boca! – Dei um murro de brincadeira em seu braço, rindo. Eu não sabia como fazer aquilo dagir. Eu estava confusa e ele só conseguia me confundir ainda mais! Eu já não sabia o quanto ele gostava de mim. Como eu poderia saber quando ele estava brincando e quando ele estava falando sério?

Odiei aquela toxina e seus efeitos colaterais! Por que ela não podia, simplesmente, deixar os outros bruxos a salvo? Mas não! Ela também tinha que me matar e me fazer ficar confusa enquanto não conseguia a primeira proeza. _Que ótimo!_

Ele riu também e se levantou.

- Pronta para mais uma aula de vôo, então?

- A essa hora? – Espantei-me, olhando pela janela e percebendo a luminosidade diminuir gradativamente.

- Você precisa aprender a voar no escuro também.

Eu ri, aceitando a mão que ele oferecia, e saímos para o fim de tarde.

* * *

**N/A: Demorei muito? =x**

**Espero que não... estou tendo alguns imprevistos de última hora e isso somado ao fato de eu já ter pego minha carteira e já poder pilotar minha moto me deixou um pouco sem tempo para escrever... :P**

**Sem contar a falta de inspiração que tomou conta de mim e uma amiga que veio passar o fim de semana aqui em casa... rs**

**Para quem lê Sua namorada por 10 dias, acho que postarei no sábado ou no domingo... não sei ao certo... o capítulo está na metade ainda... =/**

**Eu terminei esse capítulo às 3:00 da manhã de hoje, mas ainda precisava revisar, responder as reviews e escrever a nota e não aguentava mais manter os olhos abertos, por isso só postei agora... rsrs**

**Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo... Já posso adiantar algo do próximo, apesar de ainda não o ter escrito: Vai ter Tiago vestido de mulher e ele vai "descobrir" o segredo dela... E acredito que as coisas entre Sirius e Mel dêem uma melhorada, assim como, possivelmente (ainda não sei se será no próximo, mas acredito que sim), a descoberta do que aconteceu entre Mel e Tiago... uhuhuhuhu... já viram que promete grandes emoções, não?**

**rsrsrs**

**Tentarei não demorar a postar, mas acredito que eu vá continuar nessa linha de um capítulo por semana... ^^**

**Muito obrigada por seus comentários!!! Amei todos!!!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo... e comentem! ;D**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	11. 10 Revelações e uma pitada de Esperança

**Capítulo 10 – Revelações e uma pitada de Esperança**

Depois do dia em que vi Tiago com Isabella e saí com a vassoura de Sirius, minha coordenação na hora do vôo melhorou muito. Tiago ficou incrivelmente impressionado com minha segurança ao subir na vassoura e fiquei lisonjeada com seus elogios. Eu me sentia muito melhor voando do que no primeiro dia, apesar de ainda ter um pouco de medo. Realmente, não sei de onde tirei coragem para voar acima do mar e mergulhar do jeito que fiz.

As cenas da noite anterior foram esquecidas, ou assim eu achei. Era melhor daquele jeito, de qualquer forma. Ainda que a proximidade dele causasse reações surpreendentes em meu corpo, eu não poderia dar qualquer tipo de esperanças para ele quando nem mesmo eu tinha esperanças. Eu não poderia permitir que ele gostasse de mim mais que como amiga, ainda que eu estivesse querendo aquilo. Como amigo, ele já sofreria ao descobrir que eu não tinha muitos dias de vida e eu não podia proporcionar a ele mais sofrimento ainda.

Pensei, até mesmo, que fazer ele me odiar poderia amenizar seu sofrimento quando eu fosse embora, mas eu era uma garota egoísta demais para permitir que ele ficasse longe de mim naqueles últimos dias. Eu precisava da sua companhia mais do que nunca. E eu a queria como nunca achei que fosse possível.

O Tiago frio e distante havia ficado apenas na lembrança. Uma triste lembrança de uma época sombria.

Faltava apenas que ele e Remo voltassem a sua amizade normal para que eu pudesse ficar completamente descansada e feliz. Mas eu sabia que isso aconteceria em pouco tempo.

Com Tiago estava quase tudo resolvido, então eu não precisava me preocupar tanto. Havia mais coisas tirando meu sono. Coisas que eu queria e sentia que precisava fazer antes de partir.

Pensando nessas coisas, voei para uma das arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol. Deixei a vassoura de lado e sentei, esperando Tiago se juntar a mim. Ele estava fazendo malabarismos pelo ar. Exibindo-se, como sempre.

- Convencido. – Murmurei quando ele pousou ao meu lado com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ele deixou a vassoura onde a minha, que não era minha, estava, rindo, e sentou ao meu lado, apoiando os cotovelos no banco de cima num gesto folgado.

- Cansou?

- Só estava pensando. – Eu estava dividida entre contar ou não contar sobre o sentimento entre Sirius e Mel. Eu havia prometido segredo, mas eu queria muito vê-los juntos e sabia que não conseguiria nada sozinha. Além disso, preocupava-me de ainda não termos descoberto sobre as poções energéticas. Eu não queria que acontecesse algo de ruim com Mel e se eu pudesse evitar, faria qualquer coisa – Sobre o que você me contou da Melissa. Sobre as poções. Eu queria ajudar de alguma forma, mas... eu não sei o que fazer.

Ele parou de sorrir, pesaroso.

- Eu queria fazer algo também, mas ela não me escuta!

- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa – Comecei, pensando em contar sobre Sirius e Mel, mas não consegui continuar. Uma pontada na cabeça me deixou momentaneamente cega e eu senti meu corpo amolecer. Minha visão oscilava entre o nítido e o negro e eu fiquei tonta. Não a mesma tontura da bebida, essa tontura era diferente, era como a que senti na sala subterrânea na mansão Rinnel. Senti que minha pele estava gelada e eu ofegava. Se não estivesse sentada, teria caído no chão.

Tiago percebeu que eu passava mal e me segurou. Molhou meu rosto com um pano molhado, como Remo havia feito e conjurou um copo para que eu bebesse um pouco de água.

- Lily? Lily? Você está bem?

Minha visão começou a voltar ao normal e fitei seu rosto preocupado. Tentei sorrir, mas eu não tinha o controle do meu corpo. Precisei de alguns minutos para me recompor.

- Estou melhor. – Eu disse, com a voz fraca, entregando o copo vazio.

- Está bem mesmo? Por que passou mal? Por causa do vôo? Você comeu alguma coisa, Lílian Evans?

Eu ri do tom autoritário na última frase, mas o riso saiu com dificuldade.

- Na verdade, eu quase não comi. Deve ter sido isso.

Ele suspirou, repreendendo-me com o olhar.

- Vem. Vou te levar pra casa. Você não pode ficar sem comer.

A viagem de volta foi diferente das outras vezes. Com medo de que eu desmaiasse e caísse da vassoura, ele me colocou na sua frente, virada para ele, abraçando-me com o braço da mão que segurava a vassoura de Sirius, prendendo-me com força ao seu corpo, enquanto a outra mão manobrava sua própria vassoura.

Aquela era uma posição muito mais confortável, pelo menos para mim. Mas, também, muito mais comprometedora e perigosa. Minhas duas pernas estavam para o mesmo lado da vassoura, eu abraçava sua cintura e minha cabeça repousava em seu peito e ombro, virada para seu pescoço. Eu podia ver os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se e senti vontade de beijar o vão entre seu pescoço e ombro, mas me contive.

Acho que Tiago nunca pilotou tão mal uma vassoura quanto daquela vez. Ele estava rígido, ereto, suas mãos apertavam os cabos das vassouras com tanta força que achei que fossem quebrar. O braço ao meu redor me mantinha grudada a ele, não me permitindo muitos movimentos, não que eu quisesse fazê-los, estava muito bom onde eu estava.

Estávamos quase chegando em frente à casa de melissa quando ele relaxou um pouco e pousou a bochecha em minha testa, me provocando arrepios. Seus lábios estavam tão próximos de minha pele e, ainda assim, meu corpo desejava um contato maior, como o da noite anterior. Melhor que o da noite anterior.

Tentei controlar meus pensamentos, voltando para o assunto que me preocupava antes do quase desmaio. Não foi uma tarefa fácil. Minha mente tinha plena consciência do que estava acontecendo ao meu corpo, ou do que estava tão próximo de meu corpo. Tão próximo e parecendo estar tão longe.

- Eu já vou lá. Quero ter certeza de que vai se alimentar. – Ele disse, antes que eu descesse da vassoura. Sua voz estava baixa, sussurrada, e eu achei que me derreteria no chão quando ele fosse embora.

Desci da vassoura, vendo-o ir até a casa da frente para guardar as coisas, e entrei na casa de Melissa.

Todos estavam na sala, parecendo entediados. Assim que me viram, porém, suas expressões mudaram. Mel e Remo pareciam preocupados, minha aparência devia estar péssima por causa do quase desmaio, já Sirius me olhou com um sorriso enorme e malicioso.

- Lily, você está bem? – Foi Melissa quem perguntou, já que Remo já devia ter entendido o que eu tinha.

- Eu passei um pouco mal, mas estou bem. – Decidi que não mentiria mais para os meus amigos, apesar de não poder contar toda a verdade. Eu me sentia mal de ter que mentir. Omitir não era tão doloroso e passar mal não era tão anormal.

- Eu me pergunto se você passou mal ou se isso é apenas o resultado de algumas horas com o Pontas.

Senti meu rosto corar com o olhar malicioso de Sirius e imaginei que talvez ele estivesse um pouco certo. Eu me sentia atordoada e não era mais tanto pelo fato do quase desmaio. Eu podia sentir o frio de estar longe do abraço dele, assim como podia me lembrar muito bem da sensação de seu braço em volta da minha cintura, meu corpo tão junto ao seu.

Fiquei tão perdida com esses pensamentos que esqueci de responder, fazendo com que Sirius entendesse que estava certo e Remo e Mel começassem a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Ouvi Tiago perguntar, atrás de mim, e levei um susto. Eu não havia escutado ele abrir a porta.

- Chegou o culpado! – Sirius saudou, rindo.

- Culpado?

Olhei para trás e vi Tiago encarando os amigos com confusão.

- Não liga pra eles. – Eu disse, sem forças pra falar muito alto. Meu coração estava acelerado demais.

- Estávamos imaginando se o estado da pimentinha não estaria ligado a sua companhia. – Sirius respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

- Você tem alguma dúvida? – Tiago perguntou, com aquele tom convencido que me era tão familiar. Não fui capaz de não revirar os olhos.

- Eu passei mal!

- E precisa comer! Anda! O que está fazendo parada aqui ainda?

Bufei enquanto ele me empurrava para a cozinha.

- Eu não sou bebê! Não preciso de babá! Posso fazer isso sozinha! – Reclamei quando ele me colocou sentada e começou a preparar um sanduíche.

Levantei e tentei tirar as coisas da mão dele.

- Quer parar quieta? Pára de birra! Senta lá e espera!

Ele tirou as coisas da minha mão, mantendo fora do meu alcance.

- Mas eu posso preparar sozinha! Não sou inválida!

- Senta e espera!

Comecei a pular, apoiando-me em seus ombros, enquanto ele tentava me afastar.

Na última vez, pulei de mau jeito, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair deitado no chão da cozinha comigo por cima. Pão, tomate, alface, milho e outros tantos ingredientes que ele tinha separado para o sanduíche voaram por cima de nós, sujando toda a cozinha.

Comecei a rir, dando-me conta, aos poucos, do quão perto estávamos. Meus braços estavam em seu peito e na queda ele havia segurado minha cintura. Minhas mãos roçavam seu queixo e deixei meu rosto cair ao lado do dele, colando nossas bochechas.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, num tom risonho, bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

Meu corpo relaxou instantaneamente e fiz esforço para levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo. Meu cabelo caía dos dois lados do meu rosto, escondendo-nos de quem observava de fora.

- Sim. E você?

Era difícil olhar nos olhos dele naquela proximidade, a vontade de me aproximar ainda mais me consumia. Ao mesmo tempo, parar de fitar aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados exigia um esforço sobre-humano.

- Estou bem, mas não sei se vou poder andar depois disso.

Eu ri, saindo de cima dele e me levantando.

- Desculpe.

Ele se levantou também, colocando as mãos nas costas.

- Está desculpada se fizer uma boa massagem.

- Seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Ele ficou surpreso com a minha resposta, mas feliz. Melissa apareceu na porta pouco depois, olhando a cozinha com horror.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO?

Eu me encolhi, olhando em volta. A situação não era nada boa. Comida espalhada por todos os lados e várias travessas de vidro quebradas. Ainda bem que tínhamos varinhas.

- Não se preocupe! – Me apressei em dizer – Vamos limpar tudo.

- Nada disso! Fora da minha cozinha! Os dois! – Ela não parecia realmente furiosa conosco, apenas com a situação, mas tratando-se de Melissa, resolvi obedecer. Tiago, porém, não compartilhava da mesma opinião e não arredou o pé.

- A Lílian precisa comer.

- Vou preparar uma janta e depois chamo vocês! Agora, PRA FORA!

Ele saiu também, bufando e massageando as costas.

- Está doendo muito? – Perguntei, vendo que os garotos já tinham ido embora.

- Muito. – Ele sentou no sofá, fazendo uma careta de dor fingida.

- Está doendo mesmo ou isso é só pra ganhar massagem? – Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e sentando ao seu lado.

- Se estiver doendo mesmo, você faz a massagem?

- Se estiver doendo mesmo, eu serei obrigada a fazer, não é?

- Obrigada? Você vai gostar que eu sei! – Ele sorriu, esquecendo de fingir a dor.

- Vou gostar?

- Claro que vai! Quem não iria gostar de passar a mão nesse corpinho? – Ele encheu os pulmões de ar, fazendo pose.

Eu ri.

- E a dor?

- Ai! Está muito forte! – Ele voltou a se curvar, colocando as mãos na lombar.

- Bobo. – Revirei os olhos, rindo – Deita aí.

Ele fez o que mandei. Deitou no sofá, de barriga para baixo, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Não fica melhor se eu tirar a camiseta? – Ele perguntou, malicioso, e dei um tapa em seu ombro.

- Está ótimo assim! – Menti. Ficaria muito melhor se ele tirasse a camiseta, mas eu já estava brincando demais com a tentação.

Sentei em suas pernas, massageando sua lombar. Eu sempre gostei de fazer massagem, então, já tinha um pouco de experiência no assunto. Sempre que podia, fazia massagem em meus pais e em minha irmã – não nos últimos anos, já que Túnia estava cada vez mais distante de mim – e pedia para fazerem em mim, em troca.

Massageei seus ombros, descendo pelo contorno das costas, imaginando seu físico nu. Precisei de muita concentração para não pedir para que ele tirasse a camiseta.

- O jantar está pronto! – Ouvimos Melissa gritar da cozinha, depois de alguns minutos, e eu me levantei, repentinamente morta de fome.

No dia seguinte, acordei empolgada. Melissa já havia desistido de tentar organizar nossos horários depois que eu e Remo começamos a sumir durante o dia todo e estávamos livres para fazer o que quiséssemos. E eu sabia o que fazer naquele dia.

Passara a noite toda pensando naquilo e não havia motivo algum que me fizesse desistir da idéia, por isso levantei cedo. Ainda eram oito horas quando desci para a sala de estar. Melissa estava cantarolando na cozinha.

Ao chegar lá, achei que ela devia ter acabado de tomar uma poção pelo modo como se comportava, mas outra coisa me chamou a atenção, ela estava sem maquiagem e a região logo abaixo de seus olhos estava bastante arroxeada.

- Você dormiu bem? Está com olheiras.

- Na verdade, não dormi. – Ela sorriu, falando mais alto, por causa do excesso de energia – Fiquei estudando essa noite. Minha mãe disse que eu estava só curtindo essas férias e que ia sentir dificuldade quando as aulas recomeçassem, então resolvi fazer uma revisão.

- Mas você não parece cansada. – Comentei, como quem não quer nada.

- Tenho energia de sobra.

Eu podia apostar que sim.

- Você devia descansar um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, Lily! Estou bem! E você, por que acordou tão cedo?

Sorri, lembrando do que estava indo fazer.

- Vou lá falar com os garotos e já volto. Me espere aqui, ok?

Ela assentiu, franzindo a testa, e saí correndo.

Os garotos ainda dormiam, é claro, mas eu sabia onde era o quarto de cada um. Entrei no de Remo primeiro.

- Remo! Acorda! – Tentei não falar muito alto para não acordar os outros dois, mas alto o suficiente para acordá-lo. Abri a cortina, deixando a luz da manhã entrar no quarto.

- Hm?

- Remo, levanta, se arruma e vai pra casa da Melissa. Fica lá até nós descermos, ok?

Não fiquei para saber se ele havia entendido e entrei no quarto de Sirius.

Acordá-lo era mais complicado e exigiu um pouco de água. Nada muito sério.

- O que é que...?

- Calma, calma! Sou só eu!

- Pimentinha?

Segurei o riso.

- Sirius, se arruma e vai pra casa da Mel. Fica lá com o Remo até nós descermos, ta?

- Mas...

- Faça isso! Não vai se arrepender! – Me permiti rir um pouco enquanto fechava a porta do quarto dele. Podia ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado no outro quarto. Remo entendera o recado.

Entrei no quarto de Tiago, encontrando-o deitado, sem camisa.

Eu queria entender por que vê-lo daquela forma me deixava tão aturdida. Sirius tinha um corpo tão – se não mais! – bonito quanto o dele, mas não me atraía como ele fazia. Era algo que só ele, Tiago Potter, conseguia provocar em mim.

Tentei não pensar nisso enquanto ajoelhava ao lado da cama.

- Tiago?

Nada. Ele nem ao menos se moveu.

- Tiago? Sou eu, Lílian.

- Lily. – Ele murmurou, sorrindo. Ainda estava dormindo.

- Acorda! – Reprimi um sorriso enquanto o balançava.

Ele se debateu um pouco, abrindo os olhos, confuso.

- O que... Lily?

- Bom dia.

- Bom... dia... – Eu ri da expressão dele, de seu cabelo bagunçado e seu rosto amassado. Ele mantinha os olhos semi-abertos. Não enxergando direito, imaginei. Entreguei-lhe os óculos, observando o quanto ele ficava diferente sem eles – O que está fazendo aqui? Que horas são?

- Não importa. Vim te raptar!

- Me o quê?

- Vem!

Puxei-o da cama, sem lhe dar a chance de contestar.

- Aonde estamos indo?

- Você já vai ver!

Levei-o, de pijama mesmo, até a casa de Melissa e a encontramos na sala, ansiosa.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou, ao me ver subir para o andar de cima com Tiago. Já estava maquiada, por isso as olheiras não mais apareciam.

- Vem, Mel!

Levei-os direto para o quarto dela e fiz Tiago sentar na cama. Mel ficou em pé, ao meu lado.

- O que você está fazendo?

- O Tiago está me devendo uma aposta – Expliquei – E você vai me ajudar a fazê-lo cumprir.

- Ah, não. – Ele gemeu, entendendo o que eu iria fazer.

- Você prometeu!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vou cumprir.

Sorri, vitoriosa, e me virei para Melissa, que não estava entendendo nada.

- Ele perdeu uma aposta, então, vai precisar passar um dia inteiro vestido de mulher.

- Como é? – Ela assustou-se, rindo.

- Você vai me ajudar a transformá-lo numa Layde!

Ela começou a rir, correndo pelo quarto para pegar suas maquiagens e roupas.

- Isso vai ser demais! – Ela pegou dois vestidos e levantou para eu ver – Qual?

Um era branco com grandes flores vermelhas, o outro, azul bebê cheio de rendinhas.

- Não tem algo mais... chamativo?

Os olhos dela brilharam antes de ela correr para um dos armários que não tinha aberto.

- Tenho a roupa perfeita.

O resultado foi magnífico. Claro que o crédito foi quase todo de Melissa, mas eu ajudei um pouco. Minhas habilidades em feitiços foram essenciais na hora de fazer os peitos da blusa ficarem preenchidos com ar, dando a impressão de que ele realmente tinha peitos, e quando tivemos que reformar as roupas, para caberem no corpo mais largo e alto. Os sapatos também foram aumentados, não com tanta eficiência, resultando em um desbotamento da cor em alguns lugares.

A blusa rosa era chamativa e cheia de pluminhas, bem colada ao corpo. Alguns brilhos feitos com magia deram um toque ainda mais especial. A saia curta e justa era preta com desenhos em rosa, deixando suas pernas peludas à mostra. Os sapatos eram altos, fazendo-o quase cair quando andava, e de um tom de rosa berrante, fechados na frente. Seus braços estavam lotados de pulseiras barulhentas e havia um belo colar com pingente de coração em seu pescoço. Os brincos de pressão também eram em formato de coração. Os cabelos continuavam rebeldes, mas, com muito gel, conseguimos colocá-lo num penteado meio de lado, bastante feminino. A maquiagem era suave e sugestiva, com uma pinta charmosa sobre o lábio superior, muito blush, sombra, lápis e rimel. Ele quase parecia uma mulher. _Quase._

Na verdade, ele parecia um travesti. Um travesti atrevido e desinibido.

- Vai fazer sucesso hoje. – Mel comentou, enquanto descíamos para a sala de estar.

- Eu sempre faço sucesso.

Revirei os olhos e completei.

- Vai fazer sucesso com um público diferente hoje.

Ele riu, fazendo pose.

Sirius e Remo estavam lá, conforme eu havia pedido. Desci na frente, para explicar a situação.

- Bom dia, garotos. Tenho o prazer de informar que temos uma convidada muito especial para passar o dia conosco. Tiago, infelizmente, precisou se ausentar e para que nosso grupo continuasse com o mesmo número de integrantes, trouxemos a Tânia. Mel, Tânia, podem descer.

- Tânia? – Ouvi Tiago perguntar enquanto descia as escadas com cuidado para não cair do salto. Sirius e Remo ainda não podiam vê-lo.

- Tânia está com um pouco de dor de garganta. – Eu disse, olhando para os dois garotos – Nada que um xarope não resolva!

Ouvi uma risadinha fina e fingida, seguida de um pedido de desculpa numa voz afeminada.

As expressões de Sirius e Remo eram hilárias de serem observadas conforme Tiago aparecia em seu campo de visão.

- Oi, garotos! – Tiago falou com a voz ainda fina, acenando com uma das mãos de uma forma bem feminina, soltando uma risadinha e cobrindo a boca com a outra mão.

- Tânia. – Olhei para Tiago, controlando o riso – Esse é Sirius.

Sirius se levantou, olhando para Tiago dos pés a cabeça.

- Muito prazer, Sirius. – Ele soltou outra risadinha, estendendo a mão.

- Ah, Tânia, isso é jeito de cumprimentar um garoto tão bonito? - Provoquei, fazendo Tiago me olhar de cara feia.

- Ele não faz muito meu tipo.

Sirius estava boquiaberto, num riso congelado, e, de repente, rompeu em gargalhadas. Quando se recuperou, apertou a mão de Tiago, parecendo estar de ótimo humor.

- Ele... ela também não faz o meu, não. – Sirius passou um braço sobre meus ombros – Sou muito mais você, Pimentinha.

Revirei os olhos, rindo e observando a reação de Tiago. Ele cruzou os braços e parou de sorrir.

- Tânia, esse é Remo. – Remo se levantou também, um pouco incerto sobre o que fazer.

Tiago olhou para ele e acenou, somente. Melissa encarava o braço de Sirius sobre meus ombros e tratei de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Vamos dar uma volta, então? – Mel perguntou, pigarreando e desviando o olhar de Sirius para mim.

- Você vai sair na rua assim? – Sirius perguntou para Tiago, rindo – Cara, isso eu preciso ver!

Eu ri também, segurando um braço de Tiago, enquanto Mel segurava o outro.

- Sabe – Sirius veio para o meu lado, cutucando meu braço – Acho que animagia fala muito a respeito das pessoas. A Mel é uma gata, eu, um cachorro, e o Pontas...

- Um viado? – Completei, acompanhando-o na risada.

Tiago fechou a cara pra mim.

- Até tu, Lílian?

- Desculpe – Continuei rindo – Não resisti à piada.

- E o Pedro é um rato? – Ouvi Remo perguntar, às minhas costas.

- O rato é um símbolo para o delator.¹ – Eu disse, pensativa – Claro que é só um comentário. Não tenho nada contra o Pettigrew.

- Eu associaria com medroso. – Sirius disse e eu lhe dei um cutucão – Ai! É verdade. Ele é medroso, ué!

- Eu me pergunto o que você seria. – Tiago olhou pra mim, observando-me.

- Meu patrono é um lince. Isso quer dizer algo?

- Normalmente, os patronos assumem a forma que bruxo toma quando se transforma em animago – Remo comentou – O de Sirius é um cão, o de Tiago um...

- Cervo. – Tiago o interrompeu.

- Não tente negar suas origens, Pontas. – Sirius provocou – Ser viado é parte de você.

- VEado! Não vIado! E eu prefiro o termo CERVO, se não se importa.

- Mas você fica um viado tão lindo, Tiago. – Acompanhei Sirius, fazendo todos, inclusive o próprio Tiago, rirem.

Não havia ninguém nas ruas enquanto andávamos em direção ao centro. Quando chegamos na estrada principal, porém, encontramos alguns garotos e garotas.

Apesar da roupa e do cabelo, era bem visível que Tiago não era uma mulher, então eles ficaram encarando-nos com curiosidade.

- Oi, gatos! – Tiago gritou, na sua voz afeminada, mandando beijinhos – Lindos!

Os garotos começaram a rir, fazendo palhaçadas.

- Pimentinha, me protege! – Sirius se escondeu atrás de mim, longe de Tiago – Vai que ele gosta da fruta e como eu sou o mais bonito pelas redondezas... eca! – Fez cara de nojo.

- Sirius... – Tiago soltou meu braço e o de Melissa, olhando para Sirius com um olhar de fingida paixão – Meu homem! Vem cá, meu amor!

- SOCORRO! – Sirius saiu correndo e Tiago corria atrás dele, entre tropeços, com os braços para cima.

- Vem cá, meu amor! Meu homem! Volta aqui!

Eu, Mel e Remo começamos a andar mais rápido para acompanhá-los e vimos todas as pessoas que passavam por eles pararem para observar, rindo. O centro estava cheio de gente, mas eles não pararam com a perseguição. Sirius na frente, com cara de nojo, e Tiago atrás, com cara de apaixonado.

- Eu sei que eu sou lindo, mas sai do meu pé, coisa ruim! – Ouvi Sirius gritar, fazendo um monte de gente rir.

- Ai, meu lindo! Volta aqui! Meu tesão! Meu amor! Eu posso te fazer mais feliz do que essas barangas!

Sirius fez a volta e correu para trás de mim.

- Pimentinha! Me ajuda! Só você pode me salvar!

- Saí daí sua feia! – Tiago me encarou – Sua baranga! Me devolve meu homem!

Nós já tínhamos virado o centro das atenções. Um grande grupo de pessoas nos circundava, querendo ver o garoto vestido de mulher correr atrás do amigo.

- Quanto tempo isso vai durar? – Sirius me perguntou e percebi que ele estava realmente com medo.

- Ele tem que ficar assim o dia todo. – Eu ri – Mas ele só está brincando, Sirius! Ele não vai te agarrar!

- Eu sei lá! Sempre desconfiei desse veado aí!

- Só um beijinho, Siriusinho. – Tiago fez um biquinho, tentando me contornar.

- Saí! Saí daqui! – Sirius pegou a varinha, apontando para Tiago – Eu vou te azarar!

- Você já me enfeitiçou, meu amor!

Ouvi Sirius murmurar um feitiço e Tiago se dobrou no chão, rindo tanto que lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos.

- Che...ga... pa...rei... por...favor...

- Seu viado! – Sirius murmurou um contra-feitiço e Tiago se recompôs, ainda sorrindo – Fica longe!

Tiago riu ainda mais, voltando a andar entre mim e Mel.

- O Sirius ficou desesperado! – Percebi que Melissa também chorava de tanto rir.

- Não tenho culpa se ele é lindo! Essa roupa trouxe meu lado feminino à tona! – Tiago olhou para Sirius, mas o garoto ao meu lado não prestava atenção. Ele ainda olhava para Mel, aturdido, e eu sabia o porquê. Devia ser a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela o chamava pelo nome na sua frente.

Dei-lhe uma cotovelada e ele saiu do transe.

- Eu sabia que no fundo ele era um viado.

- Cervo, por favor.

- Não foi o que pareceu. – Comentei, apoiando Sirius.

- Você não sabe de nada, sua baranga! – Tiago saiu do meu lado, andando mais rápido e rebolando.

- Eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia, Lily. – Mel comentou – Parece que ele se identificou muito com o personagem.

- Não que seja tão ruim. – Sirius disse – É menos concorrência pra mim. Não que fossem escolher ele se eu estivesse disponível.

- Mas é muito convencido! – Melissa revirou os olhos e riu.

Troquei um rápido olhar com Sirius, parecia que o fato de ele não estar mais implicando com ela estava surtindo efeito.

Comemos no restaurante mais lotado da cidade. Tiago parecia estar se divertindo muito em sua nova forma e ficava o tempo inteiro implicando com Sirius, que cansara de pegar no pé dele, uma vez que não o atingia.

Fomos para a praia, à tarde. Felizmente, o dia estava bonito e a praia lotada.

- Ah, meu homem, tira essa camiseta logo! – Tiago se aproximou de Sirius, que se preparava para tirar a blusa.

- Epa! Sai pra lá! Lily!

- Por que ele sempre me chama? – Revirei os olhos, tirando meu short e minha blusa para ficar só de biquíni.

- Será que é porque você é a única que pode fazer o Tiago, digo, a Tânia parar? – Mel estava deitada numa canga, de barriga para cima, pegando sol.

- Vai pra água, Sirius. Ele, ela não pode entrar.

Sirius pareceu gostar da minha idéia e acabou entrando no mar com roupa e tudo. Remo o seguiu, só de calção, ainda que não precisasse se preocupar. O clima entre ele e Tiago estava melhor, mas nenhum deles havia feito qualquer tipo de brincadeira até o momento.

- Ai que inveja desse corpo! – Tiago voltou para o nosso lado, olhando para mim, ainda com seu tom afeminado. Senti meu rosto corar – Meu homem não ia fugir de mim se eu fosse assim.

- Melhor ainda se você fosse assim. – Apontei para Mel e ele revirou os olhos, sentando ao lado da garota – Vou tomar um banho.

- Cuidado com os tubarões! – Ele gritou, na voz normal, quando eu saí correndo para o mar.

Nadei até onde os outros dois estavam.

- Eu entendo ele. – Sirius dizia quando cheguei.

- Entende quem? – Perguntei, pulando nos ombros de Remo para tentar afundá-lo.

- O Tiago. – Remo respondeu, pegando-me com facilidade e me afundando.

Quando subi, os dois riam.

- Não foi engraçado. – Murmurei, passando aos ombros de Sirius – O Tiago?

- Aluado está bravo porque pensou que o Pontas fosse se desculpar com ele, mas até agora, nada. – Sirius disse, fazendo o mesmo que Remo, com ainda mais facilidade.

- Desisto. – Eu disse, tossindo um pouco d'água – E você o entende? Por quê?

- Ele ficou com ciúmes! – Sirius defendeu – Completamente natural. E vocês deram motivos...

- Não demos motivos! – Remo grunhiu e eu concordei com a cabeça – Se ele soubesse o que estávamos fazendo... se...

- Por que não conta, então? – Ele parecia um pouco bravo, também, por ser deixado de lado.

- Não posso!

- É culpa minha. – Murmurei, envergonhada – Um problema meu...

- E não confia em nós? – Sirius parecia realmente chateado, e com razão. Ele havia me contado sobre sua relação com Mel e seus sentimentos e eu me negava a contar meus segredos.

- Não é isso, Sirius... não é questão de confiança... é... complicado...

- Tudo bem, mas vai levar um caldo por isso! – Ele estava rindo quando me derrubou novamente, fazendo-me engolir muita água.

Levantei tossindo e rindo, e resolvi sair do mar.

Ainda não havia parado de tossir quando senti a vista escurecer e a mesma tontura da noite anterior me atingiu. A água estava no nível do meu tornozelo, senti meus membros amolecerem, como se eu não tivesse controle sobre eles, continuei a andar, sentindo como se estivesse pisando em nuvens. A minha frente, eu só via sombras negras. Senti-me cair pesadamente, respirando com dificuldade. Ouvi o barulho das ondas quebrando e depois, mais nada.

- Lily! Lily, acorda!

Várias vozes gritavam meu nome. Não devia ter se passado muito tempo, pois eu estava ainda no mesmo local, do jeito que caíra, e Remo e Sirius ainda estavam vindo. Tiago e Mel ajoelharam-se ao meu lado.

A água do mar estava quente em minha pele e meus braços formigavam. Os garotos me ajudaram a levantar e sentar na areia, esperando minha cabeça parar de girar.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – Tiago parecia furioso – Não me diga que não comeu porque você almoçou muito bem!

- Desculpe. – Murmurei.

- Não quero um pedido de desculpas, quero uma explicação.

- Eu tenho uma saúde frágil? – Minha piada não resultou em risos, então parei de tentar sorrir. Todos os olhares estavam em mim, preocupados – Parem de agir como se eu fosse morrer! – Evitei olhar para Remo enquanto falava – Está tudo bem agora. Foi só um mal-estar.

Com muito custo, consegui desviar as atenções de mim. Remo e Sirius voltaram para a água, acompanhados de Melissa. Apenas Tiago continuou na areia, ao meu lado.

- Se você soubesse por que está passando tão mal ultimamente, me contaria, não é?

Eu não queria mentir para ele, mas dizer a verdade poderia machucá-lo mais que a mentira. Tentei contornar o assunto, levantando outro tão importante quanto aquele.

- Mel estava com olheiras horríveis hoje de manhã. Ela esconde com a maquiagem. Estou preocupada com o que essa poção pode fazer com ela, Tiago.

- Também estou preocupado, mas no momento quero saber o porquê desses desmaios!

Bufei.

- Só desmaiei uma vez!

- E ontem foi por muito pouco!

- Eu só passei mal! Isso não é tão anormal assim!

- Lily...

- Esquece isso, ok?

- Não vou esquecer.

Eu sabia que ele não iria, mas, pelo menos, não tocou mais no assunto. Fiquei em silêncio, com medo de começar a falar e acabar falando demais.

Quando chegamos em casa, percebi que Melissa estava bem mais abatida, parecendo exausta e falando muito pouco. Tiago subiu conosco para trocar de roupa, mas ela disse que precisava ficar sozinha e pediu para que ele usasse o meu quarto.

- Está vendo? – Ele perguntou, ao entrar em meu quarto – Ela vai tomar uma poção agora. Tenho certeza!

- Ela tomou uma hoje de manhã também. – Comentei, triste, enquanto pegava um algodão e um hidratante para tirar sua maquiagem.

- Como? – Ele se assustou, impedindo-me de continuar – Ela tomou uma dose hoje de manhã?

- Tomou. Por quê? – Estranhei.

- E ela já está desse jeito? Ela está tomando com mais freqüência. Antes ela tomava uma poção por semana! Ela dormiu algum dia essa semana?

- Eu não sei. – Falei, envergonhada.

- Não teria como você saber. – Ele suspirou.

Passei o algodão com creme em sua pele, tirando todo aquele brilho. Ele não desviou o olhar de meu rosto, sorrindo um pouco.

Quando terminei, peguei sua roupa de cima da cama e entreguei-lhe.

- Preciso de um bom banho. – Ele comentou, observando o cabelo pelo espelho.

- Vai lá. Depois você devolve a roupa. Se bem que eu acho que não vamos conseguir consertá-la.

Ele riu.

- Então, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ele se aproximou de mim e precisei me controlar para não recuar. Eu ainda tinha receio quando ele se aproximava daquela forma. Lembrava-me da sensação de seus lábios em meu pescoço. Eu nunca pensei que me sentiria tão idiota por ter dispensado aquele garoto tantas vezes antes. Agora, não havia mais tempo para estarmos juntos. Eu nunca saberia o gosto de seus lábios, nunca poderia dizer o quanto era importante para mim sem me sentir mal por fazê-lo sofrer.

Ele tocou meu rosto com as costas da mão, suavemente, e beijou minha testa. Não podia nem imaginar as reações que esse pequeno gesto provocava em meu corpo. Meu estômago queimou, meu coração acelerou, minha boca ficou seca e minha respiração, ofegante.

E virou-se para ir embora.

- Tiago! – Chamei e ele voltou rapidamente.

- O quê?

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ou sabia, mas não tinha coragem. Eu só não queria que ele fosse embora, não queria sentir o frio que me envolvia quando ele estava longe.

- Quero ter uma aula de Quadribol amanhã. – Eu disse, sem pensar. Queria ter certeza que o veria no dia seguinte, que ele não ia sair com outra garota, que ele ficasse perto de mim durante todo o tempo que eu ainda tivesse.

- Quadribol? – Ele sorriu grandemente. Dei de ombros e sorri – Vou te transformar em uma jogadora profissional, então.

Revirei os olhos, rindo.

- Até amanhã.

- Boa noite.

Ele saiu e eu deitei na cama, ainda sentindo seu perfume. Era coisa de minha imaginação, claro, não tinha como seu cheiro ter ficado em meu quarto daquela forma. A lembrança é que era forte demais.

Depois de algum tempo e muito esforço, levantei-me para tomar um banho. Eu estava cansada, mas não consegui dormir rapidamente. Aquele garoto de óculos e cabelos bagunçados não saía da minha cabeça.

O que eu não daria para ter mais algum tempo de vida, alguns anos, muitos anos...

Eu não tinha medo de morrer. Eu estava somente muito angustiada por não ter vivido o suficiente, por não ter aproveitado quando pude. Tiago aparecera na minha vida há tanto tempo, mas eu não lhe dera oportunidade e agora, quando não havia mais tempo, eu o queria e queria tempo para estar com ele.

Dormi pensando em como seria minha vida se o tal antídoto de Dumbledore realmente existisse e eu o encontrasse a tempo.

Eu havia acabado de almoçar e estava sentada na sala, lendo um livro. Melissa estava em seu quarto, escrevendo algumas cartas. Os garotos ainda não haviam aparecido. Ouvi um barulho na porta da frente e Tiago entrou correndo, esbaforido, com a vassoura na mão.

- Lily, vem comigo!

- O que houve? – Fechei o livro, marcando a página, e deixei-o em cima da mesa de centro.

- Preciso te mostrar um lugar!

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora da casa.

- Um lugar?

- Eu fui dar uma volta e encontrei um campo que acho que você vai gostar.

Fiquei curiosa com seu entusiasmo e subi na vassoura, atrás dele. Abracei-o, aproveitando o contato. Ele estava cheiroso, como sempre, e o tempo passou muito rápido enquanto voávamos. Eu deixando minha mente voar ainda mais que a vassoura.

- Estamos chegando. – Ele avisou e saí do meu transe. A floresta embaixo de nós começou a ficar mais esparsa e logo não havia mais nenhuma árvore. Começamos a descer, fazendo a paisagem se tornar mais nítida.

Eu não estava preparada para o que vi, então, o choque manteve minha língua travada até pousarmos. O lugar era incrivelmente lindo, ainda assim, não foi isso que me chamou a atenção. Era um campo enorme, repleto de flores com grandes pétalas amarelas em cujo centro havia uma mancha vermelha. _Incendieiras. _Milhares e milhares de Incendieiras me rodeando. Mal havíamos pousado e eu já senti minha vista escurecer e a tontura me atingiu. Não saí da vassoura, não tinha forças nem para tentar chamar Tiago.

Senti que morreria ali mesmo, cercada por aquela toxina tão boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Ouvi Tiago chamar meu nome, preocupado com meu estado, e isso me deu forças para falar numa voz sussurrada apenas três palavras.

- Me tira daqui.

E então, tudo era um véu negro.

Senti meus braços e minhas pernas formigarem e a luz do sol atingiu meus olhos ainda fechados como se eu nunca tivesse visto algo tão forte e claro. Eu ainda podia sentir o enjôo e a náusea, mas sabia que estava segura. Algo quente demais estava encostado em minhas costas, apoiando-me, mas o toque era bom, confortante, familiar.

Respirei fundo, testando alguns movimentos simples com os pés e as mãos. Eu nunca havia tido um desmaio como aquele e estava com certo receio de abrir os olhos.

- Está tudo bem agora. – Uma voz familiar sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu descobri que a coisa quente na qual eu estava encostada era o corpo de Tiago. Mas ele não estava extremamente quente. Era eu que estava mais fria que uma pedra de gelo.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, protegendo-os do sol com as mãos. Eu não estava mais no campo das Incendieiras, mas isso eu podia deduzir sem precisar abrir os olhos, estávamos na clareira onde fizemos um piquenique há tantos dias atrás. Sorri, esforçando-me para encará-lo. Minha pele começava a voltar para a temperatura normal apesar de os movimentos ainda estarem lentos e difíceis.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei, já que era o máximo que conseguia fazer.

- Agora vai me explicar o que aconteceu? Ou vou ter que passar mais dez minutos tentando encontrar uma explicação?

Ele não parecia bravo, mas muito decidido. Eu não poderia mais esconder a verdade por muito tempo, talvez fosse melhor contar tudo de uma vez.

- Dez minutos? – Perguntei, juntando coragem para contar a história toda.

- Você me deu um susto grande, ruiva. – Ele deu um beijo em minha testa antes de eu sair de seu abraço e levantar – Quando chegamos lá, você começou a passar mal, ficou gelada, pediu para que eu te levasse embora, depois não falou coisa com coisa.

- Eu falei mais? – Estranhei, andando um pouco para esticar as pernas. Ele se levantou também, segurando meu braço para me ajudar. Eu ainda estava zonza.

- Bastante. E teve uns espasmos estranhos. Depois ficou parada. Muito parada. E gelada. Eu pensei...

Ele parou de falar abruptamente, tentando esconder os olhos. Só então percebi que estavam um pouco vermelhos e inchados. Senti um aperto no coração. Não podia fazê-lo sofrer.

- E depois?

- Depois, quando eu parei aqui na clareira, você voltou a se mexer e falar. Não como da outra vez. Dessa vez foi mais calmo e tranqüilo. E você ficou mais quente. Depois de alguns minutos, acordou. – Ele pigarreou e voltou a olhar para mim, inspecionando-me – Você está bem mesmo?

- Agora estou.

- E vai me contar sobre essas tais de Incendieiras, sobre éloads e o que o Josh Rinnel tem a ver com isso tudo? – Fiquei surpresa de ele saber de tudo aquilo, mas então lembrei que ele havia dito que eu falei muito enquanto estava desmaiada. Eu teria que contar toda a verdade. Não tinha outro jeito – E aqueles seus outros desmaios? Foi por isso que veio pra essa ilha? Por que veio pra cá, Lílian?

Suspirei, com cansaço por ter de contar tudo aquilo outra vez.

- Estudamos sobre os Éloads, lembra?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Lembra de quando tinha dois anos e fez xixi na cama?

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Não tínhamos dois anos quando estudamos sobre os Éloads.

- Me poupe dos detalhes. O que têm eles?

- Há séculos uma bruxa chamada Velory Rinnel lançou uma maldição sobre si própria e seu marido, Josh Rinnel. Ela queria absorver os poderes e as energias dos outros bruxos e virar uma bruxa poderosa com um exército de criados. Josh, quando teve conhecimento disso, matou a mulher e fugiu. Ele não queria fazer mal para ninguém, mas, conforme ele ficava sem os poderes dos outros bruxos, ficava tão fraco que seus instintos o levavam para a civilização bruxa para que ele pudesse se "alimentar". Ele conheceu uma trouxa, algum tempo depois, se apaixonou e teve filhos com ela, acabando por perpetuar essa espécie, hoje denominada Éload. Josh construiu uma mansão aqui e fez diversos experimentos, buscando a cura disso, mas não conseguiu nada. Ou melhor, conseguiu. Conseguiu criar um veneno capaz de inibir os poderes dos Éloads e matá-los em um ou dois meses. Esse veneno foi injetado nas plantas daquele jardim, as Incendieiras. Bom. O que isso tem a ver comigo? Eu sou filha de Jack Foold, o último Éload conhecido, morto pelo próprio Dumbledore.

Eu dissera tudo sem encará-lo, olhando para meus próprios pés. Quando levantei a cabeça, vi que ele estava com o olhar distante, digerindo tudo aquilo.

- Então... você está aqui para... morrer?

- Não! Quer dizer... – Respirei fundo, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos – Quando Dumbledore descobriu que eu era... você sabe... ele me contou que aqui eu não machucaria ninguém e poderia encontrar um antídoto. Ele realmente acredita que haja um antídoto. Mas não há. Contei tudo isso para Remo e ele tem me ajudado a procurar o antídoto. Foi assim que conseguimos entrar na sala secreta do Josh Rinnel e descobrir sobre sua história e suas invenções. Descobrimos que não há antídoto. O único antídoto para essa maldição... é a morte...

- Remo? Então... foi por isso que... – Ele colocou as mãos no rosto, constrangido – Não acredito que briguei com ele e ele... só estava te ajudando! Por que não me contou isso antes? Eu poderia ter ajudado também!

- Quando eu resolvi contar – Minha voz saiu mais áspera e amarga do que eu queria, fruto da lembrança ruim, tirei meu braço do dele, sentindo que já estava em condições de andar sozinha, e fui para longe – Você estava ocupado demais com a Isaburra para querer saber sobre meus problemas.

Ele sentou no chão com um barulho ruidoso.

- Eu não acredito! Isso não pode ser verdade!

- É. É a verdade.

Eu podia vê-lo raciocinando, tentando encontrar uma solução no meio de tudo aquilo. Uma solução inexistente.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? – Ele levantou de um salto – Precisamos continuar procurando! Em algum lugar dessa ilha está o antídoto que vai te salvar!

Eu ri sem o mínimo humor.

- É uma guerra perdida, Tiago. Agora eu só quero viver esses meus últimos dias com muita intensidade e felicidade. Aproveitar com meus amigos e ser feliz enquanto posso.

- Escuta aqui, Lílian Evans. – Ele se aproximou de mim com rapidez e segurou em meus ombros, forçando-me a ficar de frente pra ele e me encarando com um desespero que eu nunca pensei que veria em seus olhos – Você não tem poucos dias de vida! Você não vai morrer agora! Nós vamos encontrar esse antídoto de um jeito ou de outro, então, não vamos perder a esperança, ok? Vamos virar aquela biblioteca de cabeça para baixo, vamos revirar essa ilha inteira, cada cantinho dela, e vamos encontrar esse antídoto e salvar você! Entendeu? Se Dumbledore acredita qiuue existe um antídoto, eu também acredito! Não vamos desistir! Não vou deixar você desistir!

- Não há o que procurar. – Eu disse, calmamente – Dumbledore achava que Josh havia conseguido um antídoto, mas ele só conseguiu o veneno.

- Você não pode ter certeza se era isso que Dumbledore achava! Ele podia ter outras idéias! Não podemos desistir! – Ele se acalmou um pouco, liberando meus ombros – Eu vou procurar esse antídoto, Lily. Eu vou continuar procurando.

- Mas antes – Não adianta discutir com uma criança birrenta – Você vai pedir desculpas para o Remo.

Ele gemeu, voltando a andar.

- Eu fui um idiota!

- Foi mesmo. – Concordei, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Vamos. Vamos voltar e depois vamos pensar em algo. Mel conhece Mansai melhor que qualquer guia. Ela pode ter alguma idéia! Isso se... você quiser contar...

Fiquei em silêncio. Não queria que meus amigos me olhassem com piedade.

- Podemos ir andando? – Perguntei – Quero pensar um pouco.

- Tudo bem. – Ele concordou a contra-gosto. Ele parecia querer pensar também.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo, caminhando por uma trilha.

Ele começou a rir, do nada.

- Já sei! Me beije! – Ele pegou minha mão com sua mão livre, já que a outra segurava a vassoura, me fazendo ficar de frente para ele, fechou os olhos e fez um biquinho. Eu revirei os olhos, rindo.

- Te beijar? Por quê?

- Oras, Lily! Até eu que sou bruxo já li contos de fadas trouxas! Sempre que uma bruxa lança uma maldição sobre uma princesa, essa maldição só é tirada com o beijo do amor verdadeiro. Vamos, me beije!

Eu sabia que ele estava apenas brincando, de outra forma, ele já teria me beijado.

- Certo. Se esse fosse antídoto, eu poderia me considerar sem cura! Amor verdadeiro... – Revirei os olhos – De qualquer forma, eu não sou uma princesa, então não deve funcionar.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Você é sim uma princesa. A mais linda que esse reino já viu.

Revirei os olhos, sorrindo.

- Mesmo que eu fosse uma princesa, eu beijaria um sapo antes de beijar você. – Eu não podia perder o costume, apesar de ser mentira.

Ele colocou a mão no peito, teatralmente.

- Nossa! Essa magoou, Lily!

Eu ri e continuei andando. Ele veio para o meu lado, ainda sorrindo.

- Mas se quiser tentar o beijo, eu não me importo. Não custa nada. Vai que dá certo.

Revirei os olhos. A dor dele ainda era mais importante que minha vontade de beijá-lo.

- Prefiro deixar essa opção por último se não se importar.

- Fico feliz que seja pelo menos uma opção. – Disse, sorrindo e piscando pra mim.

Andamos durante muitos minutos, mas ele começou a ficar impaciente, reclamando que estávamos perdendo o tempo que tínhamos para procurar o antídoto, e ainda que eu o confrontasse, afirmando que não havia antídoto algum, ele continuou a reclamar. Por fim, concordei em passarmos o resto da viagem em cima da vassoura e voamos até a casa de Melissa.

Fazia algum tempo que eu não ouvia uma discussão entre Sirius e Mel, mas aquelas vozes alteradas ouvidas logo da porta de entrada me alertaram que aquela não era uma briga normal.

- Quer parar com isso? – Sirius estava fora de si – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, MELISSA! Eu sei que você está fazendo algo errado! Acha que eu não percebi a diferença? EU PERCEBI!

Encontramos ele andando de um lado para o outro na frente do sofá onde Melissa estava, parecendo muito mal. Suas olheiras estavam piores do que da outra vez e seu rosto estava pálido. Era visível que ela não tinha forças para levantar e fazia muita força para ficar acordada.

- Mel! – Tiago correu de encontro a ela e eu fui falar com Sirius.

- O que está acontecendo?

- O que está acontecendo? Eu bem que gostaria de saber! Ela estava toda animada, toda elétrica e, de repente, caiu mole no chão!

- Tiago – Ouvi a voz de Melissa, fraca, sussurrada, e me aproximei. Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado de Tiago para ouvir também – Acabou o estoque que eu peguei. Me leva... me leva pra mansão...

- DO QUE ELA ESTÁ FALANDO? – Sirius se levantou, com raiva – DO QUE DIADOS ELA ESTÁ FALANDO?

Mas Tiago o ignorou, olhando para Mel, confuso.

- Que mansão?

- A mansão Rinnel... atrás do quadro... preciso de outra dose...

Senti meu sangue congelar. Melissa conhecia a passagem secreta atrás do quadro?

- ALGUÉM QUER ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

- Poção energética. – Eu disse, involuntariamente. Sirius franziu a testa, sem entender.

- Mel, eu não vou pegar. Isso está fazendo mal pra você. Você precisa dormir. Precisa descansar.

- Poção energética?

Tiago suspirou e se levantou, encarando Sirius.

- Você lembra do pai da Mel, não lembra?

- Um pouco. Ele morreu pouco tempo depois de nós...

- Eu sei. – Tiago o cortou – E deve lembrar, também, que ele fazia muitas experiências. Ele inventou uma poção energética...

Então, Tiago contou tudo o que sabia sobre a poção e seus efeitos, bem como, sua desconfiança de que fora isso que provocara a morte do pai de Melissa.

- Eu tentei fazê-la parar de tomar essas poções, mas... ela não me ouvia... ela...

O tom de Tiago era extremamente triste. Olhei para Mel, ela chorava, fraca demais para contestar qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

Sirius, entretanto, parecia ainda mais transtornado.

- Você tentou? _Tentou?_ Pra alguém que é tão sua amiga, eu não acho que você tenha tentado! Alguém com quem você perdeu a _virgindade!_ Não. Eu não acho que tenha tentado! POR QUE NUNCA ME CONTOU NADA? EU PODERIA TER AJUDADO!

Ele continuou falando, mas minha mente estagnou. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, além do que ele falou. _"Alguém com quem você perdeu a virgindade!". _Como assim?

- O que você ia fazer? – Quando voltei a prestar atenção na conversa, era Tiago quem falava – Ia procurar menos garotas? Ia parar de trair ela? Ia fingir que a ama de novo?

- Eu nunca fingi que a amava! EU A AMO!

- Ama tanto que a traiu mais vezes do que eu posso me lembrar!

- E você? Você a ama? Você transou com ela! Tirou a virgindade dela! Foi você quem fez isso! Foi você! E AINDA ASSIM NÃO FEZ NADA PRA EVITAR ISSO!

Tiago ia responder, acho que eles haviam se esquecido que não estavam sozinhos, quando eu falei. Minha voz saindo tremida e assustada.

- Como assim?

Tiago me encarou, lívido.

- Isso o que você ouviu! – Sirius disse, tentando controlar o tom de voz – Ele _transou_ com a Melissa.

- Lily... – Tiago se aproximou de mim, mas eu me afastei. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo me atingia de uma forma inexplicável – Faz muito tempo, não teve importância... nós estávamos bêbados...

- Não teve importância? – Eu e Sirius perguntamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu com a voz baixa e tremida, ele, exaltado.

- Nós estávamos bêbados!

- Foi um dia depois de eu conhecer ela. – Sirius disse pra mim – Mas eu só soube um mês depois que começamos a namorar. Foi como uma traição. Quando eu soube, quis dar o troco, foi por isso que comecei a traí-la. Eu não sabia que a amava tanto. Não sabia que sofreria tanto depois. Eu gostava da minha fama. Gostava de ter as garotas aos meus pés. E gostava da sensação de estar dando a ela o mesmo que ela me dera.

- Vocês ainda não estavam juntos! – Tiago a defendeu.

- Por quê? – Eu perguntei, olhando para ele – Vocês sempre disseram que eram só amigos...

- Nós bebemos muito naquela noite. – Ele começou a contar, parecendo cansado. Melissa estava de olhos fechados, eu não sabia se estava acordada ou dormindo. As lágrimas ainda brilhavam em seu rosto – Sirius acabou dormindo, mas nós continuamos bebendo. Fiquei curioso para saber como seria... beijá-la. Sirius passou o dia inteiro falando em como ela era linda e tudo o mais. Isso ficou na minha cabeça... ela também parecia curiosa com algumas coisas... como seria se... nos tocássemos... e éramos tão amigos... podíamos confiar um no outro... sabe, dizem que começa com os primos, o primeiro beijo e tudo o mais... nós éramos quase isso... acabou acontecendo e... quando acordei, no dia seguinte, Sirius ainda dormia... ninguém saberia... decidimos que não importava... eu não gostava dela daquele jeito... nem ela de mim... – Ele suspirou – Então, algum tempo depois, num jogo de verdade ou conseqüência, Sirius perguntou se era verdade que nunca tinha acontecido nada entre mim e Mel e eu... precisei dizer a verdade.

Sirius se afastou, sentando no chão, ao lado do sofá.

- Ela está dormindo. – Ele comentou, acariciando-a.

- É bom que ela durma. Ela precisa recuperar o tempo de sono perdido. – Tiago evitava me olhar, sentando no outro sofá.

- Onde está Remo? – Perguntei, pigarreando, pois minha garganta estava seca.

- Ele saiu mais cedo. – Sirius respondeu, sem me olhar.

- Eu vou... dar uma volta... – Eu disse. Tiago levantou, fazendo menção de falar comigo, mas ergui a mão, parando-o – Depois, Tiago. Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

Deixei que meus pés me guiassem, sem prestar atenção ao caminho. A imagem de Tiago e Melissa juntos de forma tão íntima não saía da minha cabeça. Fora há tanto tempo e, como eles mesmos já haviam dito, não tivera tanta importância, mas eu não conseguia ignorar.

Não era ciúme. Não, eu não estava com ciúme. Era uma tristeza, uma angústia. Se eu não tivesse sido tão orgulhosa, tão cabeça-dura, poderia ter sido eu a sua primeira garota?

Não, eu sabia que não. Naquela época, ele ainda não me perseguia, pelos meus cálculos.

Isso não importava. Não podia importar.

Mas eu queria que ele fosse o meu primeiro homem. Um desejo que não podia ser satisfeito. Ele fora o primeiro de Melissa, e de outras tantas que eu nunca saberia, mas não seria o meu. Eu nunca sentiria o gosto de seu beijo, menos ainda o calor de seus carinhos.

E depois que eu fosse embora, de quem ele seria? Com quem ele estaria? Que bocas beijaria? Em que camas dormiria?

Senti as lágrimas rolarem.

O mundo era tão injusto. Eu só descobrira o amor quando não o podia ter. Se expressasse meus sentimentos, estaria fazendo quem amava sofrer. Não podia dizer que o amava. Não o podia amar.

Dentro de uma semana, ele voltaria para casa, sem saber o quanto eu o amava, sem saber que cada vez que chegava perto de mim, eu podia alcançar o paraíso e voltar, sem saber que meu coração se partia em mil pedaços ao pensar que ele poderia ser de outra, que poderia sofrer, que poderia amar alguém que o fizesse chorar. E eu nunca mais o veria. E eu sofreria nesses últimos dias porque ele não estaria ao meu lado.

Quando dei-me conta, estava em frente à mansa Rinnel. Entrei, desejando que Josh estivesse no quadro. Pela primeira vez naquela ilha, o destino atendeu as minhas preces.

- Minha garota, fico feliz de ver que não fugiu! – Ele disse, assim que me viu – Não me entenda mal. Mas não gostaria de ver essa praga continuar sendo passada adiante.

- Eu entendo. – Suspirei – Não vou fugir. Vim aqui falar de outra coisa.

- Outra coisa?

- Sobre uma garota. Melissa Kardim. Conhece?

- Claro! A querida Mel, filha de Andreas. Um amor de pessoa. Toda a família. Pessoas ótimas! E muito inteligentes. Andreas Kardim era um exímio preparador de poções!

- E Mel estava usando a sua sala? Ela comentou algo sobre o estoque estar aqui.

- Você é amiga dela? – Ele me perguntou, desconfiado.

- Sou. – Com um suspiro, comecei a contar a história toda, arrancando exclamações de surpresa do homem do quadro – E agora ela está lá, praticamente desmaiada de sono.

- Mas isso é horrível! – Ele balançou a cabeça, pesaroso – Andreas me contou sobre essa poção, mas não achei que estivesse utilizando dessa forma. Ele deixou muitas de suas poções aqui na mansão. Eu confiava muito nele. Me ensinou muita coisa, bom homem. E meus escritos o ajudaram muito também. Melissa já viera aqui quando ele estava vivo, por isso deixei que entrasse quando morreu. Se eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, não deixaria que guardasse as poções aqui.

- Ela encontraria outro lugar. – Comentei, sem ânimo – Só espero que tenha aprendido agora. Eu poderia pedir para o senhor não deixá-la entrar de novo?

- Claro que não farei isso! Essas poções são muito perigosas! Ninguém mais entrará!

- Obrigada.

Eu estava voltando para a casa de Melissa. Queria estar lá para quando ela acordasse, mesmo sabendo que isso ainda demoraria para acontecer. Foi quando ouvi a voz de Remo, ou melhor, sua risada, vinda de dentro de uma cabana à beira da estrada. Intrigada, decidi averiguar.

Espiei por um buraco da janela e constatei que era Remo, realmente, mas ele não estava sozinho. Havia uma garota com ele, numa posição um pouco comprometedora.

Saí rapidamente, dando-lhes privacidade e me permitindo rir um pouco. Pelo menos, ele e mais alguém estavam se divertindo por ali.

Mel dormiu pelo resto do dia e a noite toda. Sirius a levou para o quarto quando estava escurecendo, para que ficasse mais confortável, e não saiu de seu lado. Tiago também ficou, mas permaneceu na sala, sozinho. Eu dormi, muito mal, em meu quarto.

De manhã, Sirius colocou Mel no sofá novamente. Todos nós ficamos na sala, esperando que ela acordasse.

Remo apareceu apenas no início da tarde, com um enorme sorriso. Pela janela, vi Fabíola Preweet ir embora, parecendo tão feliz quanto ele.

Sua alegria terminou, porém, ao ver o estado de Melissa e ouvir toda a história. Saí da sala quando Sirius e Tiago começaram a explicar. Eu não precisava de mais uma dose daquilo.

- Não pense que esqueci do seu antídoto – Ouvi Tiago dizer, com a voz um pouco rouca, entrando na cozinha, onde eu estava – Conversei com Remo e estamos fazendo um mapa para facilitar a busca.

Eu ri, sem humor.

- Então, já estão amigos de novo?

- Eu pedi desculpas. – Ele murmurou – E contei que você me explicou tudo. Ele estava um pouco bravo, mas entendeu e me desculpou.

- Eu disse que ele ia.

Ficamos em silêncio, sem encararmos um ao outro.

- Lily... sobre Melissa e eu termos...

- Não precisa explicar nada. – Me apressei em dizer – Não importa.

- Mel! – Ouvi Sirius arfar, da sala, e Remo logo apareceu, com um sorriso simples.

- Ela acordou. – Ele disse – Mas vamos deixá-los conversar um pouco.

Eu podia ouvir parte das explicações de Sirius e fiquei feliz de não poder ver a reação de Mel. Ela ouvira quase tudo da noite anterior e parecia acreditar no sentimento de Sirius. Eles não brigaram.

Quando as vozes pararam, fomos para a sala. Sirius sentara no sofá de Mel e ela repousava a cabeça em seu colo, ainda deitada.

- Como está se sentindo? – Perguntei, ajoelhando a sua frente.

- Bem melhor. – Ela bocejou e sorriu. Parecia feliz, apesar de tudo – E agora acredito em você.

Eu ri, olhando para um Sirius radiante de felicidade.

- E agora, vai me escutar e parar de tomar aquelas poções? – Tiago ajoelhou ao meu lado, feliz pelos amigos.

- Vou. Chega de não dormir.

- Eu conheço um bom modo de te deixar bem acordada durante a noite. – Sirius falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- E você – Tiago o encarou, escondendo o sorriso – Seu cachorro sarnento, se você fizer ela sofrer, eu juro que te mato!

- E eu quero deixar claro que se isso acontecesse, eu ajudaria. – Eu disse, sorrindo para Sirius – Mas eu sei que não vai acontecer.

- Viu, Pontas – Ele disse, piscando pra mim – A Pimentinha me dá mais crédito que você.

- Isso é porque ela não te conhece como nós. – Remo respondeu, sentando no outro sofá.

Os três riram.

Melissa acabou dormindo novamente alguns minutos depois e Sirius a levou para o quarto e ficou com ela. Remo e Tiago estavam discutindo sobre os lugares onde poderíamos procurar o antídoto, sem levarem em conta minha opinião.

Na manhã seguinte, Tiago chegou na casa de Mel com um anúncio na mão. Melissa e Sirius estavam na sala de estar e eu preparava nosso café-da-manhã com ajuda de Remo.

Ouvi as exclamações de Sirius e Tiago e alguns resmungos de Mel. Pouco tempo depois, os dois garotos entraram na cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, curiosa.

- Vai acontecer. – Sirius respondeu, mostrando-me um pergaminho – Um leilão lá no centro, daqui a pouco.

O pergaminho tinha a foto de uma moto voadora e um anúncio do leilão logo embaixo.

- Você vai arrematar?

- Vou tentar. – Ele deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo – Meu tio me deixou uma boa herança.

- Por que estão leiloando? – Remo perguntou, observando a foto.

- O dono estava devendo e o ministério tomou todos os seus bens. – Tiago explicou, mostrando uma pequena nota na parte de trás do pergaminho.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui com Mel? – Sirius pediu – Ela ainda não tem condições de ir até o centro.

- Claro. – Respondi. Remo assentiu.

- Então, vamos logo! O leilão vai começar daqui a pouco!

- Vai indo na frente. Eu te alcanço. – Sirius se despediu de nós e saiu correndo. Tiago continuou, olhando mais para Remo que para mim – Vou aproveitar e passar na biblioteca para pegar um mapa melhor de Mansai e alguns pontos importantes que podemos ter esquecido.

- Que horas vocês voltam?

- Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar, mas pretendo voltar antes do escurecer. Podemos começar as buscas hoje.

Remo concordou, mas eu fiquei quieta. Eles já sabiam minha opinião, mesmo que não a entendessem.

Depois de servir o café, subi para arrumar meu quarto. Foi uma grande surpresa ver uma coruja parda parada em minha janela. Eu não estava esperando cartas.

Havia dois pergaminhos, um era um mapa estranho da ilha de Mansai. Havia alguns pontos verdes, mas a maioria era marrom, e alguns "X" vermelhos marcavam determinados pontos. O outro pergaminho era um bilhete curto e simples, escrito com uma caligrafia fina e elegante, que me lembrava a de Dumbledore.

_"Sei de seu segredo e quero ajudar. Siga este mapa e encontrará o que está procurando."_

Meu coração deu um salto. Meu segredo? O que estou procurando? Seria... o antídoto?

E aquela caligrafia tão bonita seria a de Dumbledore? Ele percebera que eu não consegui e estava tentando me ajudar?

Desci as escadas correndo. Remo estava sentado num dos sofás, observando Melissa dormir no outro. Aproximei-me, sentei ao lado dele, tomando o cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, e mostrei os dois pergaminhos, contando minha suspeita.

- Pode ser uma armadilha. – Ele disse, vistoriando o mapa.

- Armadilha? – Eu ri – Ninguém mais sabe sobre isso, Remo! Só eu, você e Tiago! E, é claro, minha família e Dumbledore! _Dumbledore!_ Só pode ser ele! Olhe a letra!

- Poderia ser. – Remo concordou – Mas se Dumbledore sabe desde o começo onde o antídoto está, por que não contou antes? Por que deixou que perdêssemos tanto tempo? E por que não se identificou? Ele não pensou que desconfiaríamos de um bilhete anônimo como esse?

Eram perguntas sensatas, mas eu não tinha tempo para procurar as respostas. Uma chama de esperança se acendera dentro de mim. Se eu tivesse o antídoto em mãos e pudesse me curar daquilo, então eu poderia viver uma vida normal, como eu tanto queria! _Com quem eu tanto queria._

- Dumbledore não bate muito bem da cabeça, Remo. E se eu tenho uma pista, vou segui-la. Sendo verdadeira ou não, preciso tentar! Não vou ficar de braços cruzados diante disso!

- Eu sei, mas não vamos nos precipitar. Precisamos pensar com calma.

- Não. – Levantei depressa. Eu não poderia ficar ali sentada, discutindo possibilidades, enquanto devia estar atrás daquele antídoto – Você não precisa vir comigo, Remo. Mas eu estou indo. E estou indo agora.

- Não quer esperar o Pontas? – Ele se levantou também, cuidando para não acordar Melissa.

Eu queria, mas ainda era muito cedo e eu sabia que ele demoraria para chegar.

- Não. Se tudo correr bem, chegaremos em casa antes deles.

Estendi a mão para pegar o mapa, mas ele manteve fora do meu alcance.

- Vá pelo menos se arrumar. Pelo que vejo aqui, vamos ter que andar no meio da floresta. – Ele continuou olhando o mapa – Deixe isso comigo. Preciso raciocinar em cima dele.

Concordei, à contra-gosto por causa da perda de tempo, e subi para colocar uma calça comprida e um bom tênis.

Meu coração estava queimando de esperança.

* * *

¹ Simpsons é cultura! ;D

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo repleto de grandes emoções, não? ;X**

**Não respondi as reviews nesse capítulo nem posso escrever muito porque estou com pressa, então, gostaria apenas de agradecer imensamente a todas as reviews, aos meus leitores queridos, àqueles que adicionaram aos favoritos e alertas... muito, muito obrigada! Estou longe de casa agora, não sei quando volto, e extremamente ocupada com alguns trabalhos... nos tempos que tenho para escrever as fics, normalmente a inspiração vem para 30 dias para o amor, por isso queria pedir desculpas na demora da atualização de Sua namorada por 10 dias... realmente, não estou inspirada para terminar o capítulo... mas uma parte está pronta e assim que eu acabar, vou postar...**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, viu gente! Vocês fazem meus dias serem infinitamente melhores!!!**

**Não corrigi o capítulo, então, se tiver qualquer errinho, me comuniquem para que eu possa arrumar depois...**

**Não sei quando o próximo capítulo virá... mas, como eu disse, inspiração para essa fic é o que não falta, então, creio que logo, mas tenho alguns outros trabalhos aqui para fazer... meu tempo está meio curto...**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo...**

**Comentem!**

**E obrigada!**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	12. 11 Encontro nada agradável

_Respondendo:_

_Veronica D. M.: uahuiahia... bom, pelo menos até agora a poção não tem nada de mais mesmo... é só uma poção idiota inventada por um homem que não queria perder tempo dormindo.. o.O hauhuihuia.. e o fato de estar na mansão é só uma coincidência mesmo... até agora... pode ser que eu tenha alguma idéia depois dessa sua suspeita e resolva dar uma finalidade maior pra essa poção... hauihuahia... mas o fato de ela existir era mais para juntar o Sirius e a Mel mesmo... tipo, ele fica muito preocupado, ela vê o quanto ele gosta dela e eles vivem felizes para sempre, fim... auihuiahuhaia... muito fofos mesmo... vou ver se coloco mais cenas fofas deles nos próximos capítulos... ^^ Nesse eles nem aparecem... =/ Obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Espero que goste... Beijinhos!_

_Anggie: hahaha... quero saber quanto tirou nessa prova, mocinha! Hum! =X haihuiahhuia... Mas eu guardo seu segredo... =X uhauihuiahuia... poisé... você em semana de prova e eu de cama... u.u peguei uma gripe horrivel... =/ mas agora estou melhor... ^^ Espero que me perdoe pela demora! =x rsrs... Obrigada por ler e comentar! Mesmo quando devia estar estudando... hum! haihuahia... E espero que goste do capítulo... beijos!_

_Barbie Potter: Bom, já te respondi por e-mail, não sei se você viu... sobre o negócio de usar pimentinha na sua fic e algumas dicas sobre como usar o ff... ^^ Espero que ajude... :D Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Espero que goste... beijinhos!_

_Lethicya Black: Não sei se você vai gostar tanto desse capítulo... =/ Não tem nada de romance... nha... rsrs... mas é essencial pra história... =P aaaa... e fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado do outro!!! ^^ Eu acho ele o máximo também! ^^ rsrs... Tiago faz qualquer capítulo ficar perfeito, né... auuiahhaiua... Bom... espero que goste desse capítulo, apesar dos pesares... o.O E obrigada por comentar!!! ;D Beijooos!_

_bruh prongs: aaa... mas o Tiago não fez canalhice com o Six... sei lá... o Sirius nem tava namorando a Mel ainda... (olha eu defendendo o meu maroto amado!) uahuiahuihauia... aiai... eu também adoro isso... a Lily descobrindo que ama o Tiago, mas não podendo amar porque vai morrer... é muuuito bom escrever essa parte... acho que melhor que isso só o final! ahihhauhaiuhiua... Bom... espero que goste desse capítulo, apesar dos pesares (como você mesma disse) huaihuaihuiaa... Obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Raquel Cullen: Bom... logo, logo você só vai saber se é o antídoto mesmo ou uma armadilha... haiuhauihauia... ;D Então... te surpreendi, foi? É, o Sirius tinha muita razão de ficar com ciúmes, né... mas isso não é desculpa pras canalhices dele... rsrs... tomara que agora ele se comporte... =P rsrs... E a Lily, bom, ela tem muitos outros problemas para ficar chateada com isso... ela supera.. rsrsrs... espero que goste dos capítulos, apesar dos pesares... =P E obrigada por comentar, viu! ^^ Beijão!_

_Lizzie Bowen: Obrigaada! ^^ nhaaa... que bom que você está gostando tanto! Espero que goste desse capítulo também... apesar de ele não ser tão bom quanto os outros... =P E obrigada por comentar, viu? Mesmo, mesmo! Seus comentários me deixam mega feliz!!! ;D Beijinhos!!!_

_Lady Bella-chan: ;D Fico muitíssimo feliz! ^^ Espero que goste desse também... apesar de tudo... oO rsrs... Beijinhos e obrigada por comentar!!! ;D_

_Hinata Weasley: Desculpa a demora!!! ;X Fico feliz que tenha gostado!!! ;D Espero que goste desse também... apesar dos pesares.. ;P Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Beijos!_

_Sabrina Alves: huihahiuahia... eu também ri muito escrevendo... auihaiuhauiha... demais, demais... Espero que goste desse capítulo também, apesar de tudo... ;P rsrs... Obrigada por comentar! ;D Beijinhos!!!_

_Sra. Potter: Pois é... só vai saber agora.. rsrs... desculpe a demora... =X Obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ me faz muito feliz!!! ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo apesar de tudo... rsrs... Beijinhos!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Encontro nada agradável**

Era como se eu tivesse recebido um jato de adrenalina diretamente no coração. Eu podia sentir minhas veias pulsarem com ferocidade, meu coração bombardear sangue para cada extremidade do meu corpo. Meu olhos alertas captavam os mais simplórios movimentos, meus ouvidos aguçados podiam escutar o bater das asas da mais sutil borboleta que passasse por perto de onde estávamos. Não havia sinal de cansaço em meu corpo, minhas pernas se moviam com facilidade no terreno irregular e mesmo a minha má coordenação não foi capaz de desviar meu foco.

Remo andava ao meu lado, tão ansioso quanto eu, mas um pouco mais cauteloso. Era ele quem dava as coordenadas, mas meus pés seguiam o caminho correto quase sem precisar delas. Era como se eu soubesse onde estava e estivesse indo para lá com ou sem mapa.

Depois de termos saído da casa de Melissa, deixando um bilhete de desculpas para Sirius e Tiago – eles entenderiam depois – e nos certificando de que Mel estava suficientemente protegida, caminhamos pela estrada durante cinco minutos e entramos em uma trilha no meio da mata, exatamente no lugar, Remo me informara, em que o mapa tinha pontos verdes.

- O primeiro "X" está em algum lugar por aqui. Devemos estar perto da entrada. – Ele parou de andar e eu fiz o mesmo, observando o mapa que ele mantinha em mãos.

- Como você sabe que esse é o primeiro? – Perguntei – São todos iguais!

- Está vendo que a partir dele o mapa fica marrom? – Assenti – Isso é porque depois de passarmos por aqui, vamos estar debaixo da terra.

- Debaixo da terra? Quer dizer... como em túneis subterrâneos?

- Eu acho que sim. – Ele se virou, procurando algo a nossa volta.

- E os outros "X"?

- Eu não sei, mas... acho que quem fez esse mapa... não queria que as pessoas descobrissem esse lugar facilmente...

Comecei a vasculhar o lugar onde estávamos, à procura de algo que pudesse ser uma passagem para dentro da terra, mas tudo era tão igual a qualquer outro lugar dentro daquela floresta. Apenas árvores, pedras, pequenos animais e mais árvores. Além de um pequeno riacho mais à frente.

- Tem certeza de que é aqui?

- Não muita. Esse mapa não tem uma escala muito precisa. – Ele sentou em uma pedra e eu me aproximei – Mas talvez eu possa...

Ele pegou a varinha e a apontou para o mapa, murmurando alguns encantamentos. Eu conhecia muito poucos.

Comecei a ficar impaciente com a demora, mas ele não parou. Andei de um lado para o outro, procurando alguma pista, mas não havia nada. Voltei para onde ele estava e esperei. Muito tempo se passou até que um pontinho preto apareceu no mapa, próximo ao primeiro "X" vermelho.

- O que...?

- Ahá! Perfeito. – Ele sorriu para mim, claramente satisfeito – Isso é realmente trabalhoso! Daria para colocar nome e fazer ele mostrar todos os bruxos da ilha, mas daria muito mais trabalho, levaria muito tempo e seria desnecessário na nossa situação. Assim, pelo menos, saberemos se estamos perto ou não. E olhe! Estamos perto da entrada!

- Nome? – Minha mente pouco registrara do resto do que ele dissera – Daria para colocar nome?

- O meu nome. Fiz esse mapa mostrar onde eu estou.

Forcei minha boca a se fechar e pisquei algumas vezes antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Como... como fez isso?

- Não é tão difícil. – Ele deu de ombros, parecendo envergonhado, mas satisfeito – Apenas muito trabalhoso.

- Mas como aprendeu?

- Tive alguma ajuda.

Eu ri, ainda boquiaberta.

- Os marotos, é claro.

Ele riu também, voltando a observar o pedaço de floresta marcado pelo "X" no mapa.

- É por aqui.

Passamos os minutos seguintes examinando cada detalhe da parte de floresta que constava no "X" vermelho do mapa. Tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar. Cada pedra, árvore, o barulho de água corrente, tudo parecia completamente normal.

Senti um movimento às minhas costas e me virei rapidamente. Tudo estava em seu lugar. Estranho.

Eu tinha a sensação de estar sendo observada, vigiada. Remo ocupava-se do outro lado, alheio a minha distração.

Ignorei a sensação e tratei de pensar. Tinha de haver alguma pista.

- Remo, deixe-me tentar uma coisa. – Pedi, estendendo a mão para o mapa. Eu me perguntava como não havia pensado naquilo antes. Parecia tão simples. Apontei a varinha para o pergaminho – _Revelium._

Letras começaram a se formar na parte superior do mapa.

"_Longa serpente que rasteja entre as árvores, deixa sua marca na terra, cava sua toca na pedra._

_O caminho, de suas entranhas eclode. _

_Resistentes são suas presas, mas mortais._

_De seu olhar nasce o triunfo e a glória."_

- Isso até parece um hino sonserino. – Remo comentou às minhas costas.

- É um enigma. Eu acho.

- "Longa serpente que rasteja entre as árvores". Podemos procurar um ninho de cobra.

Algo me dizia que não era isso, mas como não tinha outra idéia, concordei. Mas antes que pudéssemos procurar qualquer cobra ou coisa do tipo, ouvi o barulho de algo caindo na água e corri para o riacho. Remo me seguiu.

- Você ouviu? – Perguntei.

- Ouvi. O que será que...

- Espera! – Abri um grande sorriso, observando as curvas que o riacho fazia – A serpente, o rio!

Remo também abriu um sorriso.

- É claro! – Pegou o mapa e leu – "Longa serpente que rasteja entre as árvores, deixa sua marca na terra, cava sua toca na pedra". É claro! Na pedra... pode ter ligação com uma cachoeira?

- Ou uma nascente. – Comecei a correr à beira do rio e não demorei a achar uma montanha de pedras de onde brotava a água.

- As presas! – Remo apontou para duas grandes pedras, uma de cada lado da nascente, em forma de presas de serpente.

Afastei-me um pouco e olhei para cima. Muitos metros acima de nós, havia duas pedras em forma de fendas, com um pequeno furo em cada uma.

- Mantenha a varinha erguida. – Avisei antes de me aproximar da primeira presa e puxá-la. Ela saiu com facilidade.

Olhei em volta, a sensação de estar sendo observada ainda era muito grande, mas tudo estava na mais normal tranqüilidade.

Deixei a presa aos pés de Remo e pulei algumas pedras até chegar à outra presa. Assim que a puxei, porém, um terrível barulho me fez desequilibrar e cair.

Milhares de criaturinhas minúsculas e cheias de dentes afiados brotaram das pedras, impedindo-nos de subir.

Peguei a presa caída ao meu lado e corri para perto de Remo, que já segurava a outra.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntei, sacando minha varinha.

- Vamos abrir caminho à força. – Ele lançou vários feitiços, tentando eliminar as criaturas, mas enquanto algumas desapareciam, várias outras brotavam.

Usei todos os feitiços que conhecia. Tentei afastá-las com luz, água, fogo, gelo. Nada parecia funcionar.

- Elas _precisam_ ter medo de alguma coisa! – Reclamei, segurando uma das presas firmemente.

- _Serpensortia._ – Ouvi Remo murmurar e uma serpente saiu da ponta de sua varinha, avançando para as criaturinhas, fazendo-as fugirem desesperadas.

Encarei-o boquiaberta.

- Era sobre serpentes, não era?

Observei a serpente limpar completamente as pedras que teríamos que subir e depois desaparecer entre as árvores.

Subimos e colocamos cada presa nos buracos das fendas. O barulho de água corrente parou, dando lugar a um rangido de pedra arrastando. Descemos novamente e de onde antes brotava água, agora abria-se uma caverna profunda. Entramos.

Mesmo no quase completo escuro, quebrado somente pelas luzes das nossas varinhas, eu ainda tinha aquela horrível sensação de estar sendo vigiada.

Andamos durante muitos minutos numa descida inclinada, entrando cada vez mais fundo debaixo da terra. O túnel era bastante largo para ser usado por bastante gente, apesar de eu não achar que muitas pessoas o conhecessem.

O pontinho preto do mapa estava cada vez mais perto do segundo "X" e as palavras que haviam aparecido com o meu feitiço ainda estavam lá.

O túnel parou de descer e se tornou mais estreito, como se quisesse nos engolir, mas Remo continuou firme ao meu lado, deixando-me mais tranqüila.

Chegamos a uma parede lisa. O fim do túnel. O segundo "X".

- _Aparecium._ – Remo murmurou para o mapa, que fez mais uma linha de palavras aparecer.

"_E as luzes se apagam. _

_Demoníaca, a escuridão governa. _

_Através das sombras, o caminho."_

- O que é isso?

- Não é óbvio? _Nox._

Meu corpo se arrepiou quando apenas a minha varinha passou a iluminar a parede a nossa frente.

- No... escuro...?

- Anda, Lílian. Não vai acontecer nada de ruim.

Engoli em seco. Não podia ser tão simples assim.

- _Nox._

A escuridão dominou tudo a nossa volta. Era como se nos esmagasse, cegasse, amordaçasse. Eu não podia nem ao menos me mover. Senti meu corpo paralisar, como se estivesse preso por cordas invisíveis, como se a própria escuridão estivesse me sufocando.

Quando percebi, já não respirava. Não me movia. Não ouvia. Não via.

Agonia.

Abri os olhos que havia fechado com força. Sombras dançavam ao meu redor. Segui-as.

Não era como andar. Aliás, duvido que estivesse realmente me mexendo, mas continuei. O ar de meus pulmões estava acabando e meus dedos da mão formigavam em volta da varinha. As sombras me engoliram e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

Senti-me flutuar e cair com um baque.

Minha respiração voltou. Remo ofegou ao meu lado.

-_ Lumus._ – Murmuramos quase ao mesmo tempo.

A caverna parecia continuar de onde parou, como se a parede nunca tivesse estado ali.

Continuamos seguindo, atentos a qualquer barulho, mas nada nos atrapalhou até o próximo "X".

"_Sol de gelo que queima a neve. _

_Tempestade que congela o fogo._

_Rivais que se odeiam, que se enfrentam, que se unem."_

- Cada vez mais confortante. – Ironizei, revirando os olhos.

Uma brisa gelada nos atingiu, fazendo-nos tremer o queixo.

- Precisamos nos aquecer. – Remo murmurou, fazendo feitiços a nossa volta. As paredes de pedra começavam a ser cobertas por uma fina camada de gelo.

Meu queixo tremia descontrolado. Meus dedos ficavam dormentes, eu quase não sentia a varinha.

A brisa logo se transformou em vento e o vento em ventania. O chão de pedra cinza ficava branco conforme a neve nos atingia. De repente, estávamos em meio a uma nevasca.

Remo nos circundou com uma espécie de fogo mágico que devia nos aquecer, mas o frio, a neve aumentavam ainda mais, como se o fogo fosse feito de gelo.

- "Rivais que se odeiam, que se enfrentam, que se unem." – Murmurei comigo mesma e olhei para Remo, ele tentava entender porque o fogo não dava certo – Pare o fogo! Pare! Precisamos de gelo!

Ouvi um barulho no chão e olhei, assustada, para meus pés congelados, impedindo-me de andar. O gelo subia rápido, congelando minhas pernas e me fazendo tremer ainda mais.

- Mas vamos congelar! – Ele reclamou, diminuindo um pouco a intensidade do fogo. Suas pernas também estavam congeladas.

- Confie em mim! – Comecei a conjurar mais gelo enquanto ele extinguia o fogo que criara. O gelo em nossas pernas parou de subir e o vento acalmou até que parou de vez. O chão estava repleto de neve.

- Certo. Você estava certa. – Ele riu, suspirando. O gelo em nossas pernas ainda nos impedia de se mover e ainda estava muito frio.

- E agora? – Perguntei, olhando em volta. Tudo estava silencioso.

- Precisamos nos livrar disso. – Ele apontou a varinha para o gelo em suas pernas e tentou quebrá-lo, em vão.

Fiz o mesmo, murmurando todos os feitiços que já havia aprendido. Parecia impossível quebrar aquele gelo.

- Droga. – Olhei em volta, o gelo que eu havia criado ainda estava lá – E se fizéssemos mais gelo?

- É uma opção.

Começamos a conjurar mais gelo, porém, aquele em nossos pés e a neve continuavam intactos.

- O que vamos fazer? – Choraminguei.

- Estou pensando...

Ficamos em silêncio durante vários minutos, sem encontrar nenhuma solução.

A esperança que havia em meu coração começou a esvair-se. Eu não podia acreditar que depois de tudo aquilo, eu morreria congelada numa caverna subterrânea. Não era justo.

Pensei em Tiago e Sirius chegando na casa de Mel e encontrando nosso bilhete. Sua preocupação com a nossa demora.

"_Sirius, desculpe por termos deixado a Mel sozinha, mas surgiu um imprevisto e precisamos sair._

_Tiago, desculpe por não termos esperado por você. Quando voltarmos, explicamos tudo. Deseje-nos sorte._

_Tentaremos não demorar muito. Lílian e Remo."_

Sem pistas. Sem possibilidade de resgate.

Mas eu estava satisfeita que eles não pudessem nos seguir. Era perigoso demais.

Só o que eu queria era que Remo não estivesse ali. Ele não merecia morrer daquela forma. Por um problema meu.

- Você ouviu isso? – Remo me perguntou, alheio ao meu devaneio.

Apurei os ouvidos. Barulho de passos na neve.

- Olá? – Virei meu tronco, do jeito que conseguia, para trás na direção do barulho e vislumbrei um vulto – Quem é você? Precisamos de ajuda!

Um feixe de luz me cegou por um momento e senti meus pés serem soltos. Cambaleei e caí.

Remo caiu ao meu lado, mas logo se levantou e caminhou na direção do vulto.

- Olá?

Observei o vulto dar um passo para trás e desaparecer.

- Parece que alguém quer mesmo que eu chegue a onde quer que estejamos indo. – Comentei, levantando-me. Eu estava ligeiramente desconfiada de que aquele vulto vinha nos seguindo desde a floresta, além da desagradável sensação de que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com um antídoto.

- Vamos. Vamos continuar.

Andamos na neve por um longo trecho, a sensação térmica melhorando gradativamente. Quando o chão e as paredes voltaram a ser só pedra e as nossas mãos e nossos pés voltaram a ter sensibilidade, o ponto preto do mapa chegou no quarto "X", o penúltimo.

"_Encontraste o caminho. _

_Vivo até aqui chegaste. _

_A nenhum lugar chegarás, porém, sem derramar sangue e suor. _

_Se alguém com inimigo te vê, de teu veneno precisa provar para que possa perecer."_

A caverna, no entanto, parecia continuar livremente.

- Será uma armadilha? – Perguntei, olhando em volta.

- Essa pode ter sido desativada.

Continuamos, com passos cautelosos, durante longos segundos. Eu já estava começando a cogitar a possibilidade de Remo quando ouvi um rugido. À nossa frente um imenso monstro surgiu.

Olhei para trás e me deparei com uma parede, surgida do nada. Estávamos presos.

A criatura enorme parecia uma bola repleta de escamas, tinha presas afiadas e ocupava todo o espaço do túnel, impedindo-nos de circundá-la.

- E agora? – Perguntei.

Remo se aproximou com cuidado, ela ainda não parecia saber que estávamos ali, e a tocou, caindo para trás com um grito. Aproximei-me e puxei-o para longe.

- Droga! – Ele urrou. Sua mão estava muito vermelha e cheia de bolhas – Isso queima!

- Como vamos sair daqui?

A criatura deu-se conta da nossa presença e começou a avançar, rugindo. Dentro de poucos segundos a criatura nos pressionaria contra a parede atrás de nós e morreríamos queimados.

Um barulho de metal se chocando com o chão de pedra chamou minha atenção e minha varinha iluminou um objeto próximo ao pé de Remo. Peguei-o.

Uma adaga.

"_A nenhum lugar chegarás, porém, sem derramar sangue e suor."_

Rapidamente, fiz um pequeno corte em meu braço, deixando escorrer um filete de sangue.

A criatura parou de andar.

Peguei um pedregulho do chão, encharquei-o com meu sangue e o joguei em cima do bicho. Ele urrou com o contato e se afastou ainda mais.

Remo se levantou, iluminando o mapa.

- Precisamos descer. – Ele disse enquanto eu jogava outra pedra com sangue na criatura.

Conforme ela recuava, nós avançávamos, até que nossas varinhas iluminaram um buraco redondo, pequeno demais para a criatura cair nele e grande o suficiente para uma pessoa passar.

Pulei, caindo em uma pequena sala, iluminada com velas. Havia apenas uma estátua de uma bela mulher, que sorria com bondade.

Remo pulou em seguida e uma voz soou clara e alta, vinda da mulher de pedra.

- A senha agora deverão dizer, mas se não a souberem, não há o que fazer. Pensar muito bem é bom antes de responder porque uma chance só poderão ter. Se até aqui chegaram, a resposta devem conhecer. Importante lembrar é, que tudo dica pode ser, mas se errarem, morte é o que vai acontecer.

- Senha? – Perguntei, olhando para Remo.

- É. E parece que só temos uma chance.

- Tente o mapa.

- _Aparecium._ – Ele apontou a varinha para o mapa. As palavras das outras dicas continuavam lá, mas nada de novo aparecera – Certo. "Tudo dica pode ser"_?_ Talvez as outras dicas? Algo que as relacione? Serpente, luz... ou escuro? Ou pode ser o rio ao invés da serpente. E também tem o fogo... ou gelo... neve... e sangue...

- Remo, espera. – Observei o que estava escrito, muito atentamente – As iniciais. Olha as iniciais das frases...

_Longa serpente que rasteja entre as árvores, deixa sua marca na terra, cava sua toca na pedra.  
__O caminho, de suas entranhas eclode.  
__Resistentes são suas presas, mas mortais.  
__De seu olhar nasce o triunfo e a glória.  
__E as luzes se apagam.  
__Demoníaca, a escuridão governa.  
__Através das sombras, o caminho.  
__Sol de gelo que queima a neve.  
__Tempestade que congela o fogo.  
__Rivais que se odeiam, que se enfrentam, que se completam.  
__Encontraste o caminho.  
__Vivo até aqui chegaste.  
__A nenhum lugar chegarás, porém, sem derramar sangue e suor.  
__Se alguém com inimigo te vê, de teu veneno precisa provar para que possa perecer._

- Lorde das trevas. – Ele disse, antes que eu pudesse completar meu pensamento. Olhamos para a estátua, que aumentou o sorriso.

- Correto.

A parede ao seu lado se abriu, revelando uma ampla sala repleta de bruxos com longas capas negras e máscaras.

Antes que pudéssemos fazer qualquer coisa, fomos desarmados e caímos no chão, amarrados por cordas invisíveis. Senti algo passar rente ao meu rosto e vi, com horror, uma barata correr na direção dos comensais da morte e transformar-se em um deles.

O som de alguém batendo palmas inundou o grande salão e um homem sem máscara caminhou até onde pudéssemos vê-lo. Seus olhos eram em formato de fendas e vermelhos, provocando-me arrepios de horror e sua boca estava curvada num sorriso maldoso, mas, apesar de tudo isso, parecia ter sido um belo garoto no passado.

Eu nunca o tinha visto, mas o conhecia. Que bruxo, naquela época, podia não conhecer aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? Culpado de tantas torturas e mortes nos últimos anos. Dono de um exército de comensais da morte. Ligado às artes das trevas. O próprio Lorde das Trevas. O exterminador de trouxas e nascidos-trouxas. Um assassino.

- Eu não tinha certeza de que conseguiria chegar. – Ele olhava diretamente para mim, como se estivesse admirando uma apetitosa refeição antes de devorá-la – Mas não imaginei que traria um amigo.

Suas fendas viraram-se para Remo. Eu mantive meu olhar firme naquele homem odioso. O que quer que ele quisesse de mim, eu queria dar-lhe a certeza de que não teria. Nem por bem nem por mal.

- Quem é você, garoto?

- Sou Remo John Lupin. – A voz de Remo saiu alta e confiante. Um dos comensais tossiu e deu um passo à frente. Você-sabe-quem olhou-o e fez um aceno com a cabeça antes que ele prosseguisse.

- Ele é um grifinório mestiço, Milorde.

- Grifinório mestiço? Infelizmente, não temos lugar para ele aqui. Levem-no.

- NÃO! – Gritei, antes que os comensais pudessem fazer algo a Remo – Me leve no lugar dele! Deixe-o em paz!

Você-sabe-quem riu. Uma risada aguda, fria, que me fez estremecer por inteiro.

- Você não entende? Você é preciosa demais para ser desperdiçada. Ele é apenas um mestiço sem valor.

- Preciosa? Eu sou uma mestiça também se quer saber!

- Mas eu sei. – Sua voz tomou um tom falsamente paternalista, mas seus olhos queimavam de ódio – É incrível como algo tão precioso possa ter no sangue resquícios da podridão trouxa. Mas o destino reservou uma importante tarefa para você, minha criança. Ao meu lado, você pode ser grande! Ter muito poder! Você sabe disso... sabe do que é capaz... do que somos capazes...

- Não sou uma assassina! – Gritei com fúria – Não vou me juntar a você! Prefiro morrer a...

- Então, quem sabe se fizéssemos uma troca? – Sua voz continuava calma – Você se junta a mim e eu deixo o seu amigo viver.

- Não faça isso. – Remo disse, olhando para mim – Lílian, você não pode fazer isso.

- Ou – Você-sabe-quem continuou, como se ninguém tivesse pronunciado uma palavra sequer – Eu serei obrigado a fazê-la me seguir por outros meios. Você deve conhecer alguns bem eficientes, não? – Ele abriu um sorriso cruel – Trata-se apenas de deixar seu amigo viver ou... morrer.

- Não vou me juntar a você!

- Milorde, não seria mais fácil...

- Quietos! – Você-sabe-quem ergueu a mão para seus comensais e voltou a me olhar – Acho que você precisa de um tempo para considerar, pensar nas possibilidades... voltaremos a nos falar. – Ele ficou de costas e se dirigiu para a porta por onde entrara – Levem-nos.

Fui erguida do chão, ainda impossibilitada de me mover, e levada por longos corredores, com Remo ao meu lado, até celas encardidas e mal-cheirosas.

Fui jogada em uma delas e amarrada a um canto. Um comensal permaneceu do lado de fora, vigiando. Remo ficou na cela ao lado da minha, de modo que eu podia vê-lo e ouvi-lo, mas não podia tocá-lo.

- Você não pode aceitar. – Ele disse – Não importa o que ele diga. Você sabe o estrago que pode fazer.

- Quietos! – O comensal resmungou.

- Sei. E sei que ninguém pode me obrigar a nada quando eu estiver fora dessa ilha. Se ele pensa que eu vou fazer o que ele mandar, está muito enganado! E ele não vai se arriscara a chegar perto de mim se eu estiver fora de Mansai, ele vai mandar os comparsas dele, e eu vou matá-los! Um a um!

- Eu não acho que ele não tenha pensado nisso, Lílian. – A voz de Remo era pesarosa – Preciso admitir que ele é esperto. Ele deve ter algum plano em mente.

- Quietos!

Ignorei o comensal, pensando no que Remo havia dito.

- Acha que ele descobriu um jeito de deixar os bruxos imunes a mim?

- Talvez...

- _Crucio._ – Olhei, aterrorizada, para a voz que pronunciara a maldição e depois me virei para Remo, que se contorcia no chão. Abafei um grito e tapei os ouvidos, tentando não escutar a agonia dele, que, felizmente, não durou muito tempo – Agora, quietos.

Permaneci calada, apenas olhando para Remo, que gemia, enrolado no canto da cela. Pobre Remo, metido naquela situação horrível por minha culpa. Ele não podia sofrer por minha causa. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Mas eu não tinha idéia do que podia fazer.

As horas passavam lentamente.

O comensal que vigiava nossas celas foi trocado por outro e o outro por outro.

Dormi no chão duro, cansada demais para manter os olhos abertos, e acordei com cheiro de comida. A comida, no entanto, não era para mim nem para Remo, mas para o comensal do lado de fora das celas.

Minha barriga roncava. Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado, mas sabia que Tiago e Sirius já haviam voltado para a casa de Mel e já sabiam do nosso sumiço. Se desconfiavam de que algo dera errado, disso eu não sabia.

Remo dormia e eu estava de olhos fechados quando outro comensal apareceu para fazer a troca.

- Estão dormindo?

- Estão. Você acha que ela vai aceitar?

- Não sei. Ela parece bem decidida a não se juntar ao lorde.

- E o outro plano?

- Não descobri muita coisa, mas parece que o lorde quer um exercito deles.

- O que ela faz afinal? Ela parece bem inofensiva.

- O lorde diz que ela será nossa arma mais poderosa. Parece que ela é capaz de matar um bruxo só com um olhar!

- Só com um olhar... – Ouvi um resmungo de descrença e contive um sorriso – Nunca escutei uma coisa tão idiota na minha vida... ela é só uma garota!

- Você devia dar mais crédito ao lorde. Ele sabe o que faz.

- Se essa sangue-ruim pudesse matar com um olhar, eu já estaria morto! Precisa ver os olhares que ela lançou pra cima de mim. Isso aí é história.

- Eu não sei, só sei que o lorde dá muito valor a essa garota. Ele nos proibiu de machucá-la.

- E ele?

- Acho que vai ser morto. Se ela decidir se juntar, o lorde vai soltá-lo, pra que ela ache que ele cumpriu o trato e não se rebele, mas depois vai mandar comensais atrás dele. Ele viu e ouviu demais aqui dentro. O lorde não quer que Dumbledore desconfie de seus planos.

- Dumbledore... o velho gagá ainda acha que pode fazer alguma coisa contra o lorde das trevas... há! Ele vai ter o que merece...

- Isso eu queria ver... aquele velho perder a vida pelas mãos do nosso lorde... agora, vá, tente descobrir mais alguma coisa de importante.

Ouvi passos se afastando e espiei, havia apenas um comensal parado no corredor.

Minha cabeça funcionava à mil. Então, você-sabe-quem iria liquidar Remo de qualquer forma. Senti meu estomago revirar.

E eu ia ter que me juntar a ele, por bem ou por mal. Eu sabia que se dissesse não, ele não hesitaria em me lançar a maldição imperius e me obrigar a servi-lo.

O que eu estava fazendo naquela cela, então? Ele já me tinha em mãos! O que estava esperando?

O que Remo dissera voltou a minha mente com mais força. Talvez ele tivesse uma forma de proteger os bruxos de mim fora de Mansai. Talvez estivesse botando aquele plano em prática. Talvez precisasse de um pouco mais de tempo, por isso estava brincando comigo daquela forma, fazendo-me pensar que poderia escolher.

Eu não tinha escolha. Meu destino, que até pouco tempo atrás era a morte certa, agora era muito pior e eu desejava ardentemente que o veneno das Incendieiras fizesse efeito com mais rapidez e me matasse antes que você-sabe-quem pudesse me usar para qualquer coisa.

Senti minha cabeça ficar pesada, minha respiração ofegar e minha pele transpirar. Desmaiei.

Quando acordei, estava em outra cela. Era tão imunda quanto a outra, mas mais iluminada e eu não estava presa. Não havia sinal de Remo.

- Onde eu estou? – Levantei-me e me apoiei no portão de ferro, olhando para o comensal, mas ele nem se moveu – Onde está Remo? Ele está bem?

- Seu amigo está bem e ficará bem enquanto você cooperar. – A voz de você-sabe-quem soou alta e ele surgiu na minha frente – Teve bastante tempo para pensar em minha proposta.

- Tive muito tempo, sim. – Concordei, com a voz fria, mas firme – E descobri que não sou uma assassina. Você nunca terá meu apoio enquanto eu puder resistir!

Remo teria que me perdoar, mas você-sabe-quem não o deixaria vivo qualquer que fosse minha escolha.

- Isso é realmente uma pena. – Ele olhou para o comensal, que continuava em seu posto – Traga o garoto.

O comensal saiu e ele continuou me encarando, com os lábios curvados num sorriso.

- Quando sairmos dessa ilha, eu vou caçar você. – Mantive meus olhos nas fendas dele, tentando não tremer a voz – E vou matá-lo sem piedade.

- Você acha que não pensei nisso? – Ele riu – Eu conheci seu pai. Aqui em Mansai. Ele queria saber se era verdade, sobre não poder usar seus poderes aqui. Foi um acaso que nos uniu, a busca pelo máximo poder. Eu estava começando a reunir o meu exército e ele quis se juntar a mim. – Sua boca se curvou ainda mais – Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de ver sua única filha se juntar a mim.

- Meu pai é Richard Evans – Eu disse, entre os dentes – E ele ficaria arrasado se eu me juntasse a você.

- Ele me contou que tinha uma filha. – Ele continuou, sem se alterar – Mas Dumbledore o matou antes que ele pudesse me falar mais sobre ela. Eu a procurei durante todos esses anos, incansavelmente. Eu sabia o quão valiosa seria. E, é claro, eu sabia do perigo que correria em sua presença. É de extrema utilidade ter um exímio preparador de poções ao meu alcance, ainda que ele seja muito novo para saber sua real importância.

Aquilo me provocou um arrepio. Algo no que ele havia dito me fizera lembrar de Severo. Severo Snape era ótimo em poções e na última conversa que tivemos eu o acusei de querer se juntar a você-sabe-quem. Mas é claro que ele estava se referindo a outra pessoa, Severo nem ao menos havia terminado Hogwarts...

Mas outra coisa me afligia: você-sabe-quem teria conseguido alguma espécie de poção que o fizesse ficar imune aos meus poderes? Por isso tinha tanta confiança em me ter ao seu lado?

O comensal voltou, trazendo um Remo flutuante, desacordado e amarrado. Jogou-o no chão e acordou-o com um feitiço.

- Mostre à senhorita Evans um pouco de nossas especialidades – Você-sabe-quem disse com um sorriso maligno – Ela precisa aprender o que terá que fazer.

- _Crucio._

Remo contorceu no chão, gritando. Senti lágrimas escorrerem de meus olhos e cai de joelhos.

- Pare!

Os gritos cessaram, mas eu continuei soluçando.

- Vai mudar de idéia? – Você-sabe-quem perguntou.

Não consegui encontrar forças para responder. Olhei para Remo, que ainda estava no chão, evitando meu olhar.

- Desculpe... desculpe...

- Leve-o de volta. – Você-sabe-quem ordenou e Remo foi erguido pelo comensal e levado pelo longo corredor – Sabe, eu acho que você ainda vai mudar de idéia. Vou deixá-la refletir um pouco mais enquanto espera seu convidado.

- Convidado? – Enxuguei as lágrimas e ergui a cabeça.

- Não posso me arriscar a deixar sua espécie ser extinta. Se você não quiser se juntar a mim, tenho outras formas de ter Éloads em meu exército.

Abafei um grito enquanto ele se afastava, rindo.

_Ele não podia estar falando sério._

De fato, alguns minutos depois, o comensal voltou trazendo um homem corpulento, duas vezes maior do que eu e três vezes mais forte.

Senti uma dor aguda na cabeça e uma forte tontura. Pude ver o sorriso malicioso e cruel do homem que entrava na cela e se aproximava de mim antes de desmaiar.

* * *

**N/A: Tomei vergonha na cara e apareci por aqui! =X**

**Mas acreditem, quanto mais tempo eu peço, parece que menos me é fornecido... ¬¬**

**E ainda peguei uma gripe horrível que me deixou de cama durante vários dias, morrendo de dor de garganta, dor de cabeça, dor no corpo todo e febre! u.u**

**Blé... mas agora já estou melhor... ^-^**

**Por isso, perdoem minhas demoras imperdoáveis... =X**

**Ta bem, nem demorei tanto assim... foram só dez dias.. viram? Nem é tanto...**

**Esse capítulo não está tão grande quanto os últimos e tem muita ação e pouco romance, né? Não sei se vocês gostam disso, mas o próximo também será nesse estilo, maaaaaaaaaaas com uma novidade: tchantchanrantachan....**

**Será da perspectiva do Tiago! ;D**

**Hahá!**

**Ele quem vai narrar o próximo capítulo... eeeee... :D**

**rsrs**

**Novamente eu não corrigi o capítulo (na pressa de postar... u.u) então, qualquer erro, por favor, me comuniquem para que eu possa arrumar... =P**

**E muuuuuuuito obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! Amei todos! Já disse que vocês me fazem muito feliz??? ;D**

**Espero que tenham gostado... ^-^**

**Apesar de tudo... oO**

**A fic está chegando ao final! O.O**

**Acho que terá mais 4 ou 5 capítulos... =P**

**Bom... é isso... Espero que gostem... e comentem! ;D**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	13. 12 O Patrono

**N/A: Esse capítulo tem uma forma diferente de narração. No capítulo passado, eu disse que ele seria narrado pelo Tiago, o que de fato acontece, mas, para um maior dinamismo e entendimento, outros personagens também vão narrar. Espero que aprovem. O próximo capítulo está quase pronto e é narrado totalmente pelo Tiago. Depois a fic volta a ser narrada pela Lílian.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – O Patrono**

**Tiago Potter**

Foi uma surpresa chegar ao centro de Mansai e encontrar a biblioteca fechada em plena quinta-feira. Eu nunca quis tanto entrar em uma biblioteca quanto aquele dia.

Almofadinhas já havia ido para o leilão, então resolvi ir atrás dele. Quanto mais cedo tudo aquilo terminasse, mais cedo voltaríamos para a casa de Melissa e mais cedo eu veria Lílian.

Era incrivelmente doloroso ficar longe dela naquele momento, sabendo o quanto ela precisava de mim. Como se cada minuto que eu passasse longe dela fosse um minuto perdido. Eu queria muito acreditar que Dumbledore estava certo e que um antídoto existisse de verdade.

Mas... e se não existisse? E se não conseguíssemos encontrar nada? O que iríamos fazer?

Eu não podia deixá-la ali naquela ilha maldita, definhando até morrer! Eu não ia permitir!

Eu a tiraria dali, eu a levaria para bem longe, eu não deixaria que ninguém tentasse machucá-la!

Mas eu não sabia como fazer isso sem... morrer.

E eu não podia morrer. Eu precisava estar forte o suficiente para protegê-la.

Foi uma caminhada tensa até a praça onde o leilão era realizado. Eu tentava encontrar uma saída, mas todas eram falhas. Como se não houvesse um caminho.

E uma sensação ruim, sobreposta àquela de que eu estava perdendo o tempo que ainda tinha com ela, afligia-me. A sensação de que algo estava errado. Como eu odiava estar longe dela, sem a certeza de que estava bem.

Fiquei observando de longe Sirius dar seus lances. Eu só queria que não demorasse muito. Precisávamos voltar pra casa.

Um pio desviou minha atenção e olhei para o céu. Uma coruja marrom com a barriga preta se aproximava com rapidez de onde eu estava. Senti um frio na barriga ao reconhecê-la. A coruja de Remo.

Flawnis largou um pergaminho em minhas mãos e voou novamente, sem esperar uma resposta.

- Um mapa? – Estranhei, observando o estranho mapa da ilha. Virando-o, encontrei uma mensagem de Remo numa letra garranchada, indicando que ele escrevera com pressa.

_"Lílian recebeu uma mensagem anônima de alguém dizendo que pode ajudar com o antídoto, mas estou desconfiado de que seja uma armadilha. Ela não quis esperar, então estou indo junto. Tomem cuidado. Remo."_

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu saía por algumas horinhas e ela já conseguia se colocar em perigo? Pelo menos Aluado estava com ela, mas não era o suficiente pra mim. Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, abri caminho entre a multidão que acompanhava o leilão.

- Sirius! Sirius! – Gritei, correndo até ele – Precisamos voltar!

Ele me olhou, confuso, e perguntou em voz baixa:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Mel?

- Não, ela está bem. O problema é com a Lily.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei! Mas precisamos voltar! Ela e o Aluado podem estar em perigo! – Mostrei-lhe o mapa – Precisamos ir até lá.

- Está bem, está bem. – Ele deu uma olhada na moto que estava em cima de um tablado e sorriu – Mas vamos chegar de uma forma bem mais rápida.

- O que você...? – Comecei a perguntar, mas ele correu na direção da moto. Havia um pequeno grupo de bruxos rodeando o tablado, mas nenhum deles estava esperando algo como aquilo. Sirius pulou em cima do tablado agilmente e sentou na moto, fazendo-a voar. As pessoas gritaram e lançaram feitiços, mas ele desviou com destreza, deixando uma pequena sacola com dinheiro cair aos pés do leiloeiro. Eu ri, correndo para longe da multidão, enquanto ele pilotava acima de mim.

Quando estávamos longe o suficiente, ele abaixou para que eu pulasse na garupa e voltou a subir. Pilotando em alta velocidade até a casa de Melissa.

Chegando lá, Sirius deixou a moto em frente à casa e entramos correndo. Mel estava sentada no sofá, parecendo muito mais disposta.

- Mel! – Sirius correu até ela e sentou ao seu lado – Como você está?

- Melhor. – Ela sorriu – Cadê a Lily e o Remo?

Suspirei, aproximando-me.

- Aqui. – Mostrei o mapa que Remo me mandara, dividido entre contar ou não a verdade – Eu vou atrás deles.

- O que é isso?

- Eu não sei, mas acho que é uma armadilha.

- Armadilha? Por quê?

- Eu não sei... quero dizer... tenho algumas desconfianças...

- Quer dizer que eles estão em perigo?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. De qualquer forma, eu vou. Se quiserem ficar...

- Eu vou. – Sirius se levantou, com um sorriso – Você sabe que eu não perco uma aventura por nada.

- Sirius, vocês não estão em Hogwarts. – Mel revirou os olhos – Pode ser perigoso... de que antídoto ele está falando? – Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa, ao ler o recado de Remo atrás do mapa

- É uma longa história. – Eu disse, decidindo não contar nada, por enquanto – Vamos, então.

Comecei a sair e Sirius me seguiu.

- Espera! Eu também vou! – Mel correu até nós.

- Não, você não vai. – Sirius disse, veemente.

- Claro que vou! Quero ajudar! Se eles estiverem em apuros, eu quero estar lá pra ajudar!

- Melissa...

- Vocês vão ficar aí discutindo? – Eu perguntei, impaciente.

Mel se transformou em gata e correu para fora da casa, subindo no sidecar da moto.

- Ela não está em condições de...

- Ela sabe o que faz, Sirius. – Não deixei que ele terminasse. Eu também não gostava da idéia de levar Mel, mas no momento minha preocupação era somente ter certeza de que Lily estava bem – Vamos logo.

Ele resmungou, mas nos seguiu.

* * *

**Remo Lupin**

Eu não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado. Meu corpo todo ardia em agonia. Observei em volta, a cela estava vazia e apenas um comensal guardava sua entrada.

Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles iriam me matar. Não importava a escolha de Lílian.

Eu só esperava que fosse rápido e sem tortura. Mas eu sabia que não seria.

Tentando fazer pouco barulho, me ajeitei no chão duro e tentei raciocinar. Uma armadilha, como eu havia suspeitado. Você-sabe-quem envolvido. Lílian sendo obrigada a se juntar a ele.

Aquilo tudo me enjoava.

Mas o pior era saber que os outros já deviam estar a caminho. Ao encontro da morte.

Desejei ardentemente que eles não conseguissem chegar até ali, que desistissem no meio do caminho. Ou, até mesmo, que algo acontecesse a Flawnis e Tiago nunca recebesse aquele maldito bilhete.

As chances eram poucas.

E uma vez recebendo o bilhete, Tiago não descansaria até nos encontrar. Eu conhecia muito bem o meu amigo.

E Sirius iria com ele, é claro.

Comecei a ter ódio de Dumbledore. Ele não podia ter facilitado as coisas? Não podia ter dito o que era aquele antídoto e como encontrá-lo?

Meu estômago pareceu afundar no chão de pedra quando me dei conta do que realmente estava acontecendo. Não existia um antídoto, e Dumbledore sabia disso. O único jeito de impedir Lílian de se tornar Éload era matando-a, mas ele não teria coragem para fazer isso com as próprias mãos. Então deixou que a natureza fizesse o trabalho sujo.

Era tão óbvio. Ele não podia correr o risco de ter Lílian à solta na comunidade bruxa, por isso inventou a história do antídoto. Por isso lhe deu esperanças. Para que ela não fugisse de Mansai, amedrontada por causa da morte tão próxima.

Mas dera tudo errado e ele não podia nem ao menos desconfiar. Se pudéssemos avisá-lo, impedir que Lílian se juntasse a você-sabe-quem... mas como?

Minha única esperança era que um dos outros estivesse suspeitando de tudo aquilo e, ao invés de nos seguirem, avisassem Dumbledore.

Deitei novamente, sentindo a cabeça pesada. As paredes de pedra logo se tornaram mais coloridas e vívidas e eu mergulhei num sono profundo.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

Eu nunca havia me sentido daquela forma. Tão... vazio.

Enquanto Sirius e Melissa pensavam numa resposta para aquele primeiro enigma, eu só conseguia pensar em Lílian. Onde estava, se estava bem, se havia encontrado o antídoto. Ou se havia caído em uma armadilha, como Remo suspeitara. Eu temia a última possibilidade. Não podia perdê-la.

- Rio! – Ouvi Sirius rir. – É claro!

- Rio? – Mel perguntou, espantada.

- Claro que é rio! – Sirius revirou os olhos, ainda rindo, visivelmente satisfeito de ter sido quem encontrara a resposta.

Apurei os ouvidos e pude escutar o som da água correndo, não muito longe de onde estávamos. Sem olhar para trás, corri naquela direção.

Minha mente parecia funcionar em câmera lenta. Como se eu observasse de fora o que acontecia, como se eu não mandasse em meu corpo. Ele reagia de forma instintiva, automática. Eu não podia pensar com clareza, não sabia o que estávamos fazendo perto do rio, mas sabia que rio era a resposta e a resposta me levaria à Lílian. Isso era tudo o que importava.

- Eu sou ou não sou o melhor? É óbvio que é rio, mas quem mais poderia pensar nisso?

- O Remo e a Lílian pensaram. – Melissa comentou, mal-humorada.

- Ah, Mel, admite que vocês não chegariam a lugar nenhum se eu não estivesse aqui.

- Eu estava pensando exatamente em rio quando você deu um berro e tirou toda a minha concentração.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! – Olhei para trás e vi Sirius pegar Melissa no colo, impedindo-a de me seguir, e colocá-la no sidecar da moto. – Você não pode se cansar!

- Quer parar de me tratar feito um bebê? – Ela reclamou. – Eu posso muito bem ir andando!

- A culpa é sua! Ninguém mandou você tomar aquelas poções! E você não vai andando! De jeito nenhum!

Revirei os olhos, deixando-os brigando na moto, e voltei a correr na direção do rio. Eu não estava com humor pra aturar aquele tipo de discussão.

* * *

**Melissa Kardim**

Pior do que estar sendo tratada como um bebê era ver Tiago sofrer daquele jeito. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que era importante. Aquele antídoto, fosse o que fosse, podia estar nos levando para uma grande enrascada. Remo e Lílian _podiam estar_ em uma grande enrascada.

Ele sabia disso. Ele sentia isso. E sofria por isso. Sofria pelo amigo e sofria por ela, a ruiva de olhos verdes que ele tanto amava.

Até semanas atrás, eu achava que aquilo era somente uma paixão à toa ou até uma questão de orgulho, mas eu estava enganada.

Era amor o que ele sentia por Lílian. E ela o amava também. Aquela ruiva boba e tapada.

Olhei de relance para Sirius, que pilotava a moto. O sentimento dele por mim era tão forte quanto o de Tiago por Lílian? Eu não fazia idéia.

Eu o amava, sim. Daria minha vida por ele se fosse preciso, mas eu não conseguia ver entre nós o mesmo elo que havia entre os outros dois. Como se nós pudéssemos ficar juntos, mas não tivéssemos que ficar. Era uma escolha nossa.

Com Tiago parecia diferente. Ele não podia escolher não estar com Lílian. Não parecia existir essa opção. Como se um não existisse sem o outro.

Senti certa inveja daquele sentimento tão forte. Eu queria estar destinada a alguém. Eu queria estar destinada a Sirius.

Mas nossa relação não era essencial ao universo. Não era como a de Tiago e Lílian. Eles precisavam ficar juntos. Precisavam lutar por isso. Eu sabia, ainda que não pudesse entender muito bem.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

A viagem pelos túneis foi cansativa, mas estávamos muito empenhados em encontrar Lílian e Remo. Se eles haviam passado por ali e enfrentado tudo aquilo, então a situação não era nada boa. Isso foi o suficiente para não nos deixar desistir em momento nenhum.

Dois comensais guardavam a entrada ao lado da estátua quando a parede se abriu, mas nenhum deles esperava que uma moto voadora irrompesse o salão. A distração durou tempo suficiente para que conseguíssemos desarmá-los e estuporá-los.

- E agora? – Mel saltou da moto, assumindo a forma humana. Ela viajara quase o caminho todo como gata.

- Vocês dois, peguem as roupas deles e vistam. – Eu disse, apontando para os comensais. – Levem as varinhas também.

- E você?

- Não se preocupe, Mel. Eu vou usar a capa.

- E a moto?

Olhei em volta, com a mesma preocupação de Sirius. O único lugar onde poderíamos deixá-la era na entrada, e pelo visto a única saída, daquele lugar.

- Vamos ter que deixá-la aqui. – Colocamos ao lado da estátua e fechamos a passagem da parede. – Eu vou tentar encontrar a Lílian. Vocês tentam descobrir algo sobre o Remo. Está com o espelho?

- Sempre. – Sirius deu um tapinha no bolso e assentiu.

Olhei para Mel, que já estava vestindo a roupa de um dos comensais. Ela parecia assustada, e não era pra menos! Talvez fosse melhor ter escutado Sirius e deixado-a em casa.

Mas era tarde para arrependimentos. Precisávamos encontrar os outros e sair dali.

Sirius amarrou os dois comensais e os deixou em um canto mais escuro da sala. Torcendo para que eles não acordassem cedo demais, seguimos por caminhos opostos.

Andei com passos rápidos. Eu sabia que aquele aperto em meu peito só passaria quando eu tivesse Lílian em meus braços, por isso não podia descansar um só minuto.

Virava as esquinas com rapidez, sem parar de andar. Sabia que meus pés faziam barulho naquele chão de pedra fria, mas não me importava. Nada me importava, a não ser encontrá-la. Eu precisava encontrá-la.

Foi quando virei um corredor que esbarrei em alguém e perdi o equilíbrio. Fosse quem fosse, aproveitou esse momento para me desarmar. Senti a capa escorregar entre os dedos. Estava visível.

- Potter. – Eu não precisava olhar para saber quem havia me descoberto. Eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar e não estava surpreso de encontrá-lo ali.

- Ranhoso. – Levantei-me devagar, com um ódio que jamais havia sentido. Aquele sonserino de cabelos oleosos que se dizia amigo de Lílian estava ali, ajudando a prendê-la.

- Como a vida é engraçada, não é mesmo, Potter? – Ele cuspiu meu nome com uma alegria quase maníaca.

- Não acho que seja tão engraçado capturar alguém que sempre te considerou um grande amigo.

- Grande amigo? – Ele vociferou, com raiva, apontando a varinha diretamente para a minha garganta. – Me considerou um grande amigo?

Revirei os olhos, perdendo a paciência.

- Não estou falando de mim, idiota! A Lílian!

- Lílian? – Ele se assustou e deu um passo para trás, sem deixar de apontar a varinha para mim, desconfiado. – O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Você não sabe? – Estreitei os olhos, tentando manter a calma. – Parece que o seu lorde não confia tanto em você, não é mesmo...

- Eu acho melhor...

- Não! Eu acho melhor você me escutar! A Lílian está aqui em algum lugar! O seu lorde está mantendo-a presa aqui!

- Por quê? - Ele estreitou os olhos em minha direção e eu tentei reprimir a raiva.

- Isso não importa! Onde ela está?

- Você veio pra ser o grande herói, não é, Potter? Como sempre... querendo aparecer... chamar a atenção... mas ela não vai se deixar impressionar por isso! Ela é boa demais pra você!

- E quem é bom o suficiente pra ela, Ranhoso? Você? Um comensal da morte?

Ele trincou os dentes, apertando o cabo da varinha com força. Por mais que eu estivesse no auge da minha ira, tentei me controlar. Eu não podia perder tempo com aquilo. Lílian estava em perigo e eu precisava salvá-la.

- Snape... – Comecei, respirando fundo para me acalmar. – Se você gosta dela, por favor, me diz onde ela está. Eu vou lá, pego ela e dou o fora daqui.

- Você quer ser um herói pra ela... você quer fazer tudo sozinho... levar todo o crédito...

- Você vai deixar ela lá? Vai deixar que o seu lorde faça dela o que quiser? Você não pode ir salvá-la, Snape... você sabe disso... deixe-me ir!

Ele não parecia disposto a aceitar aquilo, seu olhar me dizia o quanto ele estava detestando a idéia de me deixar tirar a Lílian de lá.

- Ainda não entendo o que ele iria querer com ela... ela é só...

- Só uma sangue-ruim? É isso que você ia dizer?

Ele me fitou com olhos duros.

- Ele estava esperando um prisioneiro importante, mas não vejo porque seria ela. – Seu tom se tornou indiferente e ele abaixou um pouco a varinha.

- _É_ ela! Ela deve ser a prisioneira mais importante que ele já teve!

Ele baixou de vez a varinha e me entregou a minha, decidindo confiar em mim.

- Está sendo bem vigiada, use sua capa.

- Obrigado. Pode me levar até ela?

Ele olhou em volta e assentiu.

Começamos a caminhar num ritmo rápido, cada vez mais a fundo nos túneis subterrâneos.

- Potter, o que ele quer com ela?

- Ele não lhe disse isso também? – Perguntei, com cinismo. – Bom, não sou eu que vou dizer. Isso é um assunto dela.

Vi sua postura ficar mais rígida, mas ele só parou de andar quando chegamos a uma bifurcação.

- À direita. No final do túnel. Vou dar um jeito de deixar os outros ocupados e dar tempo para vocês fugirem.

- Snape! – Chamei-o antes que ele fosse embora. – Remo também está preso aqui. Sirius está procurando por ele, será que você poderia...

- Eu só estou lhe ajudando, Potter – Ele me cortou, e coloquei a cabeça para fora da capa, para encará-lo. –, Por causa da Lílian. Não vou ajudar os seus amigos e se houvesse um meio de fazer você ficar preso aqui, eu o faria.

- Obrigado. Você está sendo muito gentil com quem já salvou a sua vida.

- Salvou a minha vida? – Ele riu, sem humor. – Quase me matou, você quer dizer!

- Eu não seria covarde ao ponto de desejar a sua morte, ranhoso. – Dei um sorriso debochado. – Até porque, você sabe que eu morro de amores por você.

Cobri novamente a cabeça com a capa antes que ele resolvesse de fato me azarar e corri na direção que ele indicara.

Ao chegar ao fim do túnel, pude ver dois homens em frente à última cela. Um deles estava com a máscara de comensal, o outro vestia apenas uma bermuda, era alto e muito forte. Com horror, vi o comensal abrir a cela e deixar o homem entrar.

- Não!

Não consegui conter o ímpeto de sair correndo, deixando a capa deslizar para o chão. Felizmente, o comensal não esperava um ataque daqueles e eu tive tempo suficiente para conseguir desarmar e estuporá-lo.

Mas não fui rápido o bastante para impedir o outro homem de me desarmar.

Ele não saiu da cela, o portão de ferro ainda estava aberto, somente me encarou com curiosidade enquanto se aproximava de Lílian.

Ela não gritou nem se moveu e senti um aperto no coração. Parecia estar morta.

Mas não estava. Eu sabia disso.

- Não ouse encostar um só dedo nela! – Eu disse entre os dentes, me aproximando com cuidado. A capa estava caída no corredor, longe demais para que eu pudesse pegá-la. E a varinha estava ainda mais longe.

Mas havia outra varinha e eu sabia que o homem ainda não havia se dado conta dela. A varinha do comensal, quando o desarmei, havia sido jogada bem próxima de onde eu estava. Era preciso apenas concentração e calma.

- Vai ser divertido ter um espectador. – A voz do homem soou como um trovão dentro da pequena cela. Ele apontava a varinha diretamente para mim, enquanto a outra mão chegava cada vez mais perto de Lílian. Perto demais.

- Não ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo dela. – Respirei fundo, dando um passo milimétrico na direção da varinha caída no chão.

- Ou o quê? – Ele riu, passando os dedos pelo cabelo de Lílian. Fechei os olhos com força, tentando me concentrar.

Espiei a varinha, eu precisaria ser rápido se não quisesse ser atingido antes de pegá-la. E precisaria ser ainda mais rápido ao levantar e estuporá-lo.

- Não, não feche os olhos. Quero que veja tudo, tudinho. – Senti meus olhos serem abertos contra minha vontade enquanto ele se abaixava para chegar mais perto dela. Era a minha deixa.

Sem poder fechar os olhos por causa do feitiço, pulei e rolei, pegando a varinha caída no chão. Desviei de alguns feitiços do homem, que se levantara, rosnando e saíra da cela.

Mas eu era ágil o bastante, não era para menos que era o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória e considerado melhor apanhador da história de Hogwarts!

Não foi um duelo fácil, entretanto. Eu tinha a agilidade a meu favor – ele era um brutamonte que cobria quase toda a entrada da cela –, mas sua habilidade em feitiços era admirável.

Não que a minha não fosse. É preciso ressaltar que eu era um dos marotos e seis anos em Hogwarts me fizeram aprender muito mais do que aquilo que os professores ensinavam em sala de aula. Dizem que a melhor escola é a vida, mas eu discordo. Acho que a melhor escola são os corredores da escola. Nada melhor do que azarar sonserinos durante os intervalos das aulas.

E até mesmo Lílian teria que concordar comigo já que, depois de minutos de um duelo equilibrado, consegui estuporar aquele brutamonte, fazendo-o bater com força nas grades da cela.

- Lily! Acorda! – Corri para ela, sacudindo-a em meus braços, mas ela não se moveu. Estava gelada, mas eu podia sentir seu pulso.

Estava viva, só desmaiada por causa da toxina, mas viva.

Peguei minha varinha e a capa. Estava me preparando para carregá-la para fora dali quando passos distraíram minha atenção. Tentei colocar Lílian com cuidado no chão e me preparar para nos defender, mas o comensal foi mais rápido.

Quando dei por mim, eu e Lílian estávamos deitados no fundo da cela fria, desarmados e trancados. Felizmente eu havia guardado a capa comigo e o comensal não a notou. O espelho também estava ali, o que era um alívio.

- Então, a garota do mestre tem mais de um amiguinho... – O comensal zombou e senti meu sangue ferver ao ouvir a expressão "garota do mestre". – Ele não vai ficar nem um pouco satisfeito com o que aconteceu aqui, sabia?

Lancei um olhar para os dois homens desacordados e voltei a encarar o outro comensal, com fúria. Grande ajuda que aquele seboso deu, pensei com amargura.

- Vamos ver o que ele decide fazer com você. Espero que tenha o mesmo fim daquele seu outro amiguinho. – Ele disse, saboreando cada palavra, enquanto acordava os outros dois. Tentei não pensar que fim seria aquele. Não podia cogitar a possibilidade de algo de ruim ter acontecido a Remo.

O comensal que eu atingira e o outro homem saíram rapidamente enquanto o outro comensal continuava a falar sobre as formas de tortura que poderiam ser usadas contra mim. Não prestei atenção, tentando encontrar uma forma de tirar Lílian dali sã e salva e encontrar os outros. Eu sabia que conseguiria. Já havia me metido em muitas encrencas com os marotos em Hogwarts e era perito em escapar das mais estranhas situações. Não que alguma delas tivesse envolvido comensais da morte, você-sabe-quem, celas ou túneis subterrâneos. Mas no fim tudo daria certo. Eu tinha que acreditar que sim.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

Eu podia sentir Mel tremendo ao meu lado, queria poder fazer alguma coisa, dizer alguma coisa, mas nem mesmo eu tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo ia acabar bem.

Quando Tiago disse que Remo e Lílian podiam estar em perigo, eu não imaginava que você-sabe-quem pudesse estar por trás disso tudo.

Não que eu estivesse com medo. Bom, talvez eu estivesse. Com um pouco só. Mas não por mim, por eles, por ela.

Eu precisava tirá-la dali, mas sabia que, mesmo morrendo de medo, ela não aceitaria. Isso me revoltava e me orgulhava.

- Nós não devíamos ter nos separado. – Ela comentou, com a voz tremida. – E se alguma coisa acontecer?

- Ele está com a capa. Vai ficar bem. – Tranqüilizei-a. – E está com o espelho também. Separados temos mais chances de encontrá-los.

- Shhh! – Ela parou de andar e me segurou, sussurrando. – Vem vindo alguém.

Fiquei em silêncio e pude ouvir vozes e passos se aproximando. Olhei em volta, não havia lugar algum para se esconder.

- Fica calma. Deixa que eu falo.

- Você acredita nisso? – Um deles comentou, rindo. Ainda não tinham nos visto. – Matar só com um olhar. Eles estão loucos! Ela só pode ser a garota errada! É completamente inofensiva!

- Eu não sei, não... você viu como ele ficou de bom humor quando ela chegou? Acho que ela é importante...

- Importante... eu vou mostrar pra ele quem é importante... Ei! Vocês! – Permanecemos parados assim que eles nos viram, esperando que se aproximassem. – O lorde está querendo ver todos nós. Acho que ele decidiu contar tudo de uma vez. O que estão fazendo parados aí?

- Acabamos de chegar e já falamos com o lorde. – Eu disse, forçando um pouco a voz. – Ele nos mandou vigiar a garota... e o outro que chegou com ela.

Desejei que a garota de quem eles estavam falando fosse a mesma que estávamos procurando. Tinha que ser! Você-sabe-quem não poderia estar mantendo mais alguém ali, poderia? Seria muito azar nosso se estivesse.

- Acabaram de chegar? – O outro estranhou. – Pensei que o lorde tivesse dito que todos deveriam estar aqui para a chegada da garota.

- Isso é um assunto que diz respeito somente a nós e ao lorde. Vai querer duvidar das ordens dele?

- Não, mas...

- Então, faça o que ele mandou! Leve-nos até os prisioneiros!

O comensal deu meia volta, mas o outro o segurou.

- Estranho... não lembro de ter ouvido sua voz antes...

- Isso é porque não ouviu. – Tentei me manter concentrado, mas a tremedeira de Melissa estava me deixando nervoso. – Não nos misturamos com os outros comensais.

- Não? – Eu podia sentir na sua voz que ele estava desconfiado. – Por quê?

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Melissa disse, numa voz firme e intimidadora. Até mesmo eu acreditaria que ela era uma comensal. – O lorde tem seus motivos para não nos querer misturados com vocês! Agora, levem-nos até os prisioneiros. Ou vão querer que o lorde se zangue por descobrir que desobedeceram as suas regras?

- Eu acho que eles estão falando sério. – O comensal que já havia decidido nos levar interpôs, desvencilhando-se do outro e seguindo o caminho que nos levava para mais fundo no túnel.

- Certo... – O comensal desconfiado disse, mas não se moveu. – Você os leva até os prisioneiros. Eu vou falar com o lorde.

Seguimos o primeiro comensal até uma bifurcação. Ele parou e nos observou com cuidado.

- O garoto está no túnel da esquerda e a garota no da direita.

- Obr... – Melissa começou, mas a interrompi.

- Pode ir ver o lorde agora. Ele está ansioso para explicar seus planos a vocês.

O comensal não disse nada, apenas se virou. Deixei que desse alguns passos antes de estuporá-lo.

- Sirius!

- Que foi? Menos um pra nos impedir de fugir!

- E agora? O que faremos?

- Vamos ficar juntos. – Olhei para os dois túneis, indeciso.

- Tiago está procurando por ela, vamos ver Remo primeiro.

Concordei com ela e entramos no túnel da esquerda, sendo engolidos pela escuridão.

**

* * *

**

Lílian Evans

Eu ainda sentia minha cabeça girar com um zumbido irritante quando abri os olhos, assustada. Me lembrava muito bem daquele homem horrível entrando na cela, seu olhar malicioso, os dentes amarelos num sorriso de dar medo...

Mas eu não sentia dor nenhuma, como pensei que deveria. Na verdade, eu estava estranhamente confortável, quase como se estivesse quente. Não parecia mais que estivesse no chão frio daquela cela úmida.

Meus olhos não se habituaram à escuridão quando os abri. Tentando não entrar em pânico, fechei-os de novo e os reabri. A tontura do desmaio ainda me deixava enjoada e eu não conseguia entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e percebi que estava encostada em algo macio. Definitivamente, aquela não era a parede da cela.

Havia um cheiro diferente também. Um cheiro que eu conhecia, mas não conseguia identificar. Era bom, muito bom...

Aos poucos meu corpo foi reagindo. Percebi que além de macio e confortável a coisa na qual eu estava encostada estava descendo e subindo, lentamente. Como se estivesse respirando. Sim, estava respirando.

Eu podia sentir meu corpo subir e descer num ritmo constante, igual ao de minha própria respiração. Tentei mover a cabeça para enxergar melhor, mas eu ainda estava tão tonta...

- Lily?

A voz me sobressaltou e me afastei de meu falso colchão com rapidez. Encontrei um par de olhos castanhos me observando com intensidade por trás de óculos de aro redondo e suspirei aliviada.

- Tiago! – Joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força.

Eu não podia acreditar! Ele estava ali! _Ele _estava _ali_!

Mas meu alívio, que se transformara em esperança, de repente tornou-se horror. Ele não podia estar ali!

Ru não queria que Remo estivesse ali, nem Sirius, muito menos Mel.

Mas ele...

Eu não tinha palavras para expressar meu desespero. Eu queria que ele saísse dali, fugisse, ficasse a salvo.

Já era muito ruim saber que eu era responsável pelo sofrimento de Remo. Eu não agüentaria ser responsável pelo sofrimento _dele_.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, o pânico evidente em minha voz. Afastei-me para encará-lo, ele parecia aliviado. – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? Tem que ir embora!

- E vou. – Ele sorriu. – Mas vou levar você comigo.

- Você ficou maluco? Como chegou aqui? – Dei uma olhada rápida para fora da cela, o comensal parecia estar cochilando. Menos mal. Eu não suportaria ver Tiago recebendo uma maldição cruciatus só porque eu não conseguia ficar com a minha boca grande fechada. – Você tem que ir embora! Eles vão te matar!

- Você é tão pessimista. – Ele suspirou, tentando fazer piada, mas algo em seus olhos me dizia que ele também estava preocupado. Como se fosse possível não estar! – Esse é o agradecimento que eu recebo por ter vindo te salvar?

O alívio tomou conta do meu corpo novamente, mesmo que eu estivesse tentando me convencer de que aquele era o sentimento errado. Saber que ele se arriscara daquela forma para me salvar – e a Remo também, é claro – me fazia acreditar que ele realmente se importava comigo, que gostava de mim, que, talvez, me amasse.

Abracei-o de novo, tentando mostrar minha gratidão dessa forma. Eu não sabia se poderia falar naquele momento.

- Estou tão aliviado... – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, retribuindo o abraço. – Você não faz idéia...

- Mas nós ainda estamos presos. – Lembrei-lhe, tentando fazer minha voz não tremer. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, outras que queria saber. Nossa relação parecia ainda mais complicada agora que eu sabia que o sentimento entre nós era mais forte do que eu supunha. Afinal, eu ainda ia morrer em poucos dias. Precisávamos nos concentrar em escapar e encontrar Remo antes de resolver nossa situação.

- É. – Ele concordou com um riso nervoso. – Acho que isso dificulta um pouco as coisas, mas eu tenho algumas cartas na manga.

Ele sorriu marotamente enquanto mexia nos bolsos.

* * *

**Melissa Kardim**

Corremos pelo túnel escuro, atentos a qualquer aproximação. Aquela máscara me sufocava, minhas pernas tremiam e minhas mãos suavam. Eu me sentia como um deles tendo que usar aquela roupa, como se eu fosse suja, imunda. Eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Queria encontrar Remo e Lílian.

E o principal: queria exigir uma explicação!

Por que, de repente, estávamos em túneis subterrâneos, cercados de comensais da morte, com Lílian e Remo presos e _você-sabe-quem_ rondando o lugar. Alguma coisa estava_ muito_ errada.

Claro que eu já havia desconfiado de que tinha algo de errado com Lílian. Dumbledore havia sido bastante misterioso em relação a isso. Dissera apenas que ela precisava ter o melhor verão de sua vida ao lado dos amigos. Como se ela considerasse os marotos como amigos! Pelo menos, naquela época.

E então, a garota chega, completamente defensiva e fechada. Passa dias na biblioteca ou onde quer que fosse. Depois, acaba levando Remo junto.

Sem nunca dizer por que, exatamente, estava em Mansai. Não era normal. Realmente não era.

E aquela história que Remo dissera no bilhete, sobre um tal antídoto? E você-sabe-quem, o que tinha a ver com tudo aquilo?

Quanto mais eu tentava entender, mais confusa e perdida eu ficava.

- Ei! Você! O lorde pediu para todos se encontrarem com ele agora. – Sirius gritou ao avistarmos um comensal no fim do túnel.

- Mas acabei de assumir meu turno. – Ele parecia confuso.

- Mudança nos planos. Acho bom andar rápido, você sabe que o lorde não suporta atrasos.

Tentei não parecer surpresa com a confiança na voz de Sirius e observei o outro comensal passar por nós num passo rápido e temeroso. Estava tão fácil que eu me perguntava se estaria certo. Não podia ser assim.

Não que eu quisesse que fosse difícil, eu não me importaria se tudo acabasse bem antes do que imaginava.

- Volte, Caius. – Uma voz soou atrás de nós. – Seu turno ainda não terminou.

Nos viramos e vimos que o comensal havia parado há não muitos metros e outro se aproximava.

- Mas...

- Faça o que eu mandei! – O outro rugiu e reconheci sua voz, havíamos nos encontrado com ele não muito tempo antes, em outro corredor. O comensal desconfiado parecia ter nos descoberto. Odiei estar com razão em relação ao resgate fácil demais.

- Droga. – Sirius murmurou ao meu lado e percebi que ele chegara a mesma conclusão que eu.

- Acharam que poderiam me enganar? – Ele se aproximou, com o comensal confuso ainda parado, olhando. – O lorde vai adorar saber que temos mais dois amiguinhos com quem brincar hoje.

Eu e Sirius já apontávamos nossas varinhas para os dois comensais. Ele parecia se divertir com o duelo eminente, mas eu não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquilo.

Uma das piores coisas de ter professores particulares era que as aulas eram demasiadamente teóricas. Os professores não viam necessidade de duelar com seus alunos. E não viam necessidade de duelar _comigo_!

Se eu tivesse estudado em Hogwarts, não teria sido assim, eu sabia. Mesmo que eu não aprendesse muito nas aulas, aprenderia com os marotos, tinha certeza. E talvez demonstrasse um pouco mais de confiança ao enfrentar dois comensais. Mas eu não estava confiante, estava apavorada!

- O lorde vai adorar saber que alguém conseguiu entrar em seu esconderijo e salvar seu prisioneiro? – Sirius perguntou, com deboche. – Puxa, por essa eu não esperava.

O comensal riu como se Sirius fosse um velho amigo contando uma boa piada. Recuei um passo, lutando para continuar em pé.

- Ele não precisa saber como entraram aqui... – A máscara não me deixava ver, mas eu podia jurar que ele sorria. Meus braços se arrepiaram dentro da capa negra.

Depois, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os dois comensais começaram a lançar feitiços, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Sirius ficou na minha frente, percebendo meu desespero silencioso, duelando com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Eu queria fazer alguma coisa. Queria ajudar! Mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada útil. Não me lembrava nem mesmo de como respirar. Meus olhos acompanhavam, vidrados, Sirius e seus movimentos ágeis.

Um dos comensais caiu, atingido por um feitiço de Sirius, mas o outro, o que havia nos descoberto, continuava com habilidade. Eu sabia que Sirius podia com ele, tinha que acreditar que sim, mas comigo ali atrás, sendo preocupação dele, ele nunca conseguiria se concentrar cem por cento na luta.

Olhei em volta, tentando pensar em fazer algo para ajudar. Foi quando vi Remo, deitado imóvel no fundo da cela.

Agi por reflexo. Me afastei de Sirius sem olhar para trás, abri a cela com um feitiço e corri para Remo.

- Mel! – Ouvi Sirius gritar antes de ser jogado para dentro da cela também. Senti a varinha ser arrancada de minha mão, ao mesmo tempo que outra saía de meu bolso esquerdo, e a porta da cela foi fechada.

- Muito bem, garota. – O comensal desconfiado se aproximou, colocando as mãos nas barras da grade de ferro que nos separava. – Era bem aí que eu queria colocá-los. Você foi muito útil.

- Droga! – Murmurei, escondendo o rosto nos braços, sentada ao lado de Remo. Podia sentir Sirius sentando ao meu lado, mas não olhei pra ele, não queria olhar para ninguém. Eu tinha plena consciência de que era a culpada por estarmos presos ali. Se eu não tivesse agido sem pensar...

- Mel – Sirius passou o braço sobre meus ombros e eu me encolhi. Ele não devia estar nem um pouco satisfeito comigo e com razão. –, você está bem?

- Desculpa... – Murmurei, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Eu fui uma idiota...

- Tudo bem. – Tudo bem? _Tudo bem_? Não estava tudo bem! Por minha causa as chances de conseguirmos escapar dali eram mínimas! Isso se existissem!

- Não! Não está tudo bem, Sirius! – Levantei o rosto e o encontrei sorrindo. Não acreditei que ele estivesse tão tranqüilo. – Você não está preocupado?

- Mel, qual seria a graça de jogar contra um time que não sabe jogar? Se fosse numa partida de quadribol, eu não ia querer ganhar nos primeiros cinco minutos! O jogo tem que ser equilibrado, com jogadores bons dos dois lados. E que vença o melhor!

- Mas isso não é um jogo de quadribol! – Reclamei, mas minha voz saiu tão desesperada que acabou perdendo o sentido. Ele riu. – Do que está rindo? Você ficou doido? _Precisamos sair daqui_!

- Tem razão. – Ele concordou, ainda sorrindo. E eu achando que ele ia me odiar por termos ficado presos! _Garotos._

Olhei para fora da cela, apenas um comensal estava lá, o desconfiado devia ter saído para contar a você-sabe-quem as novidades. Precisávamos ser rápidos!

- Sirius! – O chamado foi tão baixo que mal ouvi. Sirius colocou a mão no bolso e pegou um espelho que eu conhecia muito bem, depois ficou de costas para a entrada da cela.

- Tiago? Onde você está?

Fiquei ao lado de Sirius, mas de frente para o comensal. Assim podia escutar a conversa e ver se o nosso carcereiro desconfiava de algo.

- Preso na cela da Lílian, mas depois eu explico melhor. Acharam Remo?

- Achamos.

- Ótimo. Vou tentar explicar como chegam aqui e...

- Não precisa. Já sei como chegar aí. O problema é que... não podemos chegar aí agora.

- Por quê? Vocês estão bem?

Sirius soltou uma risada estranha que mais parecia um tossido.

- Estamos presos também.

Tiago praguejou.

- Certo... vamos tentar escapar... droga! Tenho que ir!

- O que... – Mas antes que Sirius pudesse terminar de falar, a imagem de Tiago desapareceu e o espelho ficou mudo. – Droga. – Ele me encarou, pensativo. – Acho que eles estão em apuros.

- Precisamos sair. – Olhei para Remo, ainda desacordado, e fiquei com pena. Ele parecia ter sofrido bastante naquelas últimas horas. – Mas como?

* * *

**Lílian Evans**

Tiago guardou o espelho no bolso com rapidez quando ouvimos passos se aproximando e me abraçou.

Eu já não sentia tanto medo por mim, mas por ele. Eu não ia agüentar se começassem a torturá-lo para me obrigar a me juntar a você-sabe-quem. Eu me juntaria. Eu faria qualquer coisa, desde que o deixassem ir. Ele e os outros.

Saber que Sirius e Mel também estavam ali, correndo perigo por minha causa, aumentava ainda mais meu desespero. Antes eu tivesse escutado Remo e decidido esperar ao invés de seguir aquela pista falsa. Mas com a possibilidade de encontrar o antídoto bem ali na minha frente, não sei se teria conseguido me conter. Eu sempre me perguntaria 'e se fosse verdade?'

Um pequeno filme se passou em minha cabeça enquanto eu esperava o momento inevitável em que os outros comensais chegariam para tentar me obrigar, por meio de tortura em meus amigos, a me juntar a você-sabe-quem.

Lembrei do dia em que meus poderes de Éload começaram a surgir. Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo! Anos, talvez! Mas fora há pouco mais de dois meses atrás. Eu podia me lembrar da confusão em minha cabeça, do sentimento de satisfação, do estado de Sara.

Lembrei-me também, e estranhei não ter me recordado disso antes, da conversa estranha que eu ouvira entre Avery e Mucilber, dois sonserinos aliados a você-sabe-quem.

"_- O Lorde das trevas diz que ele está em Hogwarts. Ele quer que nós o encontremos antes de Dumbledore."_ Mucilber havia dito. Se eu soubesse o que _eu_ era naquele momento, não teria dúvidas de que era de _mim_ que falavam.

Você-sabe-quem já estava me procurando, e não desde aquele dia, mas desde que nasci.

A segunda parte da conversa estava mais viva em minha memória, eu ficara pensando nela durante um bom tempo depois daquele dia. Eles queriam que Tiago e Sirius se juntassem a você-sabe-quem. Ah! Justo eles!

Mas isso despertou uma curiosidade. Como você-sabe-quem descobrira que eu era a filha de Jack Foold? Apenas Remo e Tiago sabiam disso. Pelo menos ali naquela ilha.

Essa curiosidade não durou muito, porém.

Quem se aproximava de nossa cela não era um homem, um comensal, como imaginei. Era uma mulher.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos num coque feio, de rosto murcho e óculos grandes. Uma mulher que nunca me chamara a atenção, mas que eu vira inúmeras vezes ali em Mansai. A bibliotecária.

Ela estava sorrindo de um modo cruel, deliciando-se com minha situação, com a situação que _ela_ me proporcionara.

Ela ficou em silêncio durante um bom tempo, apenas nos observando. Tiago me abraçou com mais força e me perguntei se ele também a havia reconhecido. Quando ela abriu a boca para falar algo, um forte barulho fez todos virarem as cabeças na direção do túnel escuro.

* * *

**Remo Lupin**

Eu estava tendo um sonho estranho.

Túneis subterrâneos, Lílian sendo forçada a se juntar a você-sabe-quem e dor... muita dor...

Será que a lua cheia já havia chegado e eu me esquecera? Isso explicaria a dor.

Agora, parecia que Sirius e Melissa estavam ali também. O que era estranho, eles apareceram do nada.

Mas era só um sonho, lembrei-me. Essas coisas acontecem em sonhos.

Senti que estava prestes a acordar, mas as vozes não foram diminuindo, como era de se esperar. As imagens se tornaram enevoadas, mas a voz de Melissa estava ainda mais alta, como se ela realmente estivesse ao meu lado.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – Ela dizia, com entusiasmo. – Será que ele está dormindo?

- Parece estar. Cochilando, talvez. Por quê? O que vai fazer?

A risadinha de Melissa me incomodou. Eu estava tão bem ali, mas parecia que ela ia aprontar alguma coisa. A convivência com os marotos não estava fazendo bem a ela.

Tentei me virar, mas o colchão estava tão duro que chegou a machucar, como se eu estivesse arrastando em pedra. Estranho. Onde eu estava dormindo, afinal?

- Olhe e aprenda.

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, querendo falar que eu estava acordado, mas tudo o que vi foi uma gata branca andando com cuidado nas pedras irregulares da cela.

_Cela?_

Levantei de um salto, sentindo a cabeça rodar.

- Calma aí! – Sirius sussurrou ao meu lado, me segurando para que eu não caísse. – Não vá acordá-lo!

Olhei para fora da cela e entendi de quem eles estavam falando. Havia um comensal lá, com a cabeça baixa, parecendo sonolento. Melissa esgueirou-se para fora da cela em forma de gata e voltou a forma humana. Pegou, com leveza, a varinha do homem e o estuporou quando ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

Não fora um sonho, então.

Bom, talvez algumas partes fossem. Não acho que eu deva ter tomado chá com você-sabe-quem vestido de coelhinho.

- Isso aí! – Sirius comemorou quando Mel abriu a cela e pudemos sair. – Você está bem?

Assenti, ainda me sentindo estranho. Meu corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão. As dores não eram da transformação, então.

- Remo! – Mel segurou um dos meus braços enquanto Sirius apoiava o outro. Tentei me soltar.

- Estou bem, estou bem. – Pisquei algumas vezes até meus olhos se acostumarem com aquela escuridão. – Eu estou bem. Cadê a Lílian?

- Estou indo pra lá agora. – Sirius garantiu, andando mais rápido.

- Estamos. – Melissa o corrigiu, tentando acompanhar o passo.

- Não. Eu estou. – Ele parou de andar e fizemos o mesmo. – Me dê a varinha, Mel. Preciso achar outro comensal.

- Do que está falando?

- Só me dê!

Ela entregou-lhe a varinha que segurava e Sirius correu para o fim do túnel. Seguimos com cautela mais atrás. Luzes e berros nos chamaram a atenção e corremos na direção que ele havia tomado.

Quando o encontramos, ele ria com duas varinhas na mão e um comensal desacordado a seus pés.

- Sirius! – Mel arfou. Eu somente ri também, como consegui.

- Você sabe onde a moto está, não sabe? – Ele perguntou para Mel com urgência.

- Sei, mas...

- Vá para lá com Remo e tragam a moto! Depressa! – Ele me entregou uma das varinhas e correu por outro túnel quando chegamos a um corredor mais largo.

- Vem, Remo. Vamos sair daqui.

* * *

**Tiago Potter**

Um clarão inundou o túnel e causou uma explosão, fazendo a mulher e o comensal serem jogados contra a parede. Depois, feitiços voaram para um lado e para o outro e pude ver Sirius se aproximando depressa.

Observei a mulher cair, desacordada, e sua varinha rolar até perto de nossa cela. Lílian foi mais rápida, pulou do meu colo e colocou o braço para fora da grade para pegar a varinha.

Sirius ainda duelava com o outro comensal quando eu e Lílian saímos da cela. Eu me juntei ao duelo, ajudando Sirius. Não foi tão fácil quanto eu esperava, mas conseguimos desarmá-lo e derrubá-lo.

- Dumbledore precisa saber disso... – Lílian disse, correndo para pegar a varinha do comensal desacordado. – Vou mandar um patrono...

- Vai o quê?

- Mandar um patrono. – Ela repetiu, vindo ao nosso encontro. – Dumbledore me disse que se algo acontecesse e eu não tivesse uma coruja, deveria mandar um patrono. Ele não estava muito preocupado com isso e eu também não sei se tenho força suficiente para mandar um patrono até lá... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. – Mas vou tentar.

Ela estava bem na minha frente, mas não me encarava. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em uma lembrança feliz.

Eu sabia que não era fácil fazer um patrono corpóreo, mas ela já havia conseguido uma vez. Ela dissera que era um lince quando conversamos sobre em qual animal ela poderia se transformar se fosse animaga.

Mas uma coisa era produzir um patrono corpóreo em uma sala de aula, onde o maior perigo é tirar um T nos NOM'S ou NIEM'S. Isso não era nada comparado à situação pelo qual passávamos naquele momento.

Tentei imaginar que lembrança ela estaria usando. O que a faria feliz o suficiente para criar um patrono corpóreo capaz de viajar quilômetros e quilômetros até onde Dumbledore devia estar.

Levei um susto quando uma corça prateada irrompeu de sua varinha, galopando pelo corredor escuro, iluminando-o.

Lílian fitou a corça, boquiaberta, até que desaparecesse no fim do túnel, longe demais para conseguirmos enxergá-la.

- Uma... corça? – Ela murmurou, corando violentamente.

Não consegui reprimir um sorriso. Nunca havia estado tão feliz em minha vida! Aquela era prova suficiente. Prova de que ela me amava.

Lílian Evans me amava.

Quebrei a distância entre nós, pegando-a em meus braços e encostando meus lábios nos dela.

Não me importava que estivéssemos em um túnel subterrâneo, cercados por comensais da morte, a um passo de você-sabe-quem e da própria morte. Não me importava que as chances de escaparmos eram pequenas, que ela fosse uma Éload, que pudesse me matar assim que saíssemos daquela ilha.

Nada importava naquele momento.

Ela me amava. E eu estava feliz por isso.

* * *

**N/A²: Não vou responder as reviews nesse capítulo porque sei que já demorei DEMAIS pra postar e responder só vai me consumir ainda mais tempo... =/**

**Mas quero agradecer DE CORAÇÃO todos os recados! Muito obrigada! Vocês me dão mais do que eu mereço... =X**

**Bem mais né... visto que eu demorei essa eternidade toda pra postar... O.O**

**Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem, desculpem... **

**Final de março foi uma correria danada aqui em casa... eu tinha um trabalho gigante pra fazer e fiquei noites e noites sem dormir para conseguir terminar a tempo... depois fiquei cansada à beça e dormi demais pra recuperar o sono perdido...**

**Aí meu computador resolveu dar problema... pensei que ia perder tudo! O.O**

**Mas meu papai conseguiu salvar meus documentos e agora estou com um novo pc... =P**

**Aí tive que digitar tudo o que eu já tinha escrito, no tempo que eu estive sem pc, e isso me consumiu um tempão..**

**E pra piorar esse capítulo me deu um trabalhão! Eu achava tudo horrível e apagava e escrevia de novo e mudava de idéia... enfim... acho que ta um lixo, mas não consigo enrolar vocês por mais tempo...**

**Eu já estava com peso na consciência por causa da demora... =//**

**Então... me perdoem...**

**Vocês têm todo o direito de ficarem bravos comigo, eu sei... =/**

**Nem vou pedir comentários porque eu não acho que seja justo pedir algo pra vocês depois dessa demora toda...**

**Desculpem de novo... =/**

**O próximo capítulo está quase pronto e é bem menor que esse, então não vai demorar pra vim, prometo. Só preciso reescrever o início dele, mas em alguns dias eu já posto...**

**Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando essa fic, mesmo que eu não mereça, e a todos que comentaram, imploraram para eu postar, adicionaram aos favoritos ou ao alerta... muito, muito obrigada! Significa muito pra mim... ^^**

**Ah! Sua Namorada por 10 dias será att amanhã, no máximo... não sei se terei tempo pra postar hoje... mas até amanhã eu posto, com certeza! Desculpem a demora meeeeeeeeeeesmo... =/**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	14. 13 Dias e Noites Intermináveis

_Respondendo:_

_Lizzie Bowen: :D Que bom que gostou! ^^ Aaaa... mas eu sempre fico com peso na consciência quando demoro pra postar... O.O ahuahuahuihaiua... mas a vida real às vezes exige um pouco mais da gente, né... aí não tem como se livrar... ah, se eu pudesse viver só de escrever e ler fic... iuahhahahiuhiauihauia... bom... espero que goste então! :D O final feliz está chegando logo, logo... ^^ Será que vou te fazer chorar? =D espero que sim... haiuhahaihauiha... Beeeeijo, flor! E obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^_

_Lethicya Black: Não demorei! :D E fiquei bem feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior!!! ^^ Aquela parte da moto é maravilhosa, né... haiuhuaihuiahuia... eu logo pensei que relacionado ao Sirius tinha que ser algo desse tipo... hauihauihhuiaa... E o Remo, o único ajuizado naquele bando... se não fosse o bilhete dele, a Lily seria estuprada! =O ui... não gosto nem de pensar... hahaha... bom... espero que você goste desse capítulo que promete algumas emoções! hiuhauihiua... ;D Muito obrigada por comentar! ^^ Beijooo..._

_Raquel Cullen: Alguém tem que ter juízo naquele bando, né... hahaha... se o Remo não tivesse mandado a coruja, não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com a Lily... tadinha... ui ui... A parte da Mel eu achei legal porque é assim que o Sirius foge de Askaban, né... Achei que seria legal se ele tivesse aprendido esse 'truque' com ela... huaihuiahiuahuia... bem espertinha mesmo. Por mais que eu não goste do Snape, eu sei que no fundo ele não é tão má pessoa assim... ele tinha que ajudar um pouquinho que fosse... e o Tiago só se controlou porque era a vida da Lílian que estava em questão, é claro... ahuiahauhauihuiaa... Esse capítulo não tem tanta ação quanto o outro, mas tem algumas surpresas... ;D Espero que goste... ^^ E obrigada por comentar! ;D Beijão!_

_Marydf Evans Cullen: Ele tinha que chegar a tempo, né... ^^ Ninguém melhor pra salvar a Lílian de um brutamontes daquele como o amor da vida dela... hahauihahaiuhuia... ^^ Que bom que gostou! ;D Espero que goste desse também... Obrigada por comentar... =D Beijinhos!_

_Veronica D. M.: =O acredito que a essa altura a dor já deva ter passado, mas te mando um melhoras de qualquer jeito... rsrs... mas que bom que você gostou!!! =D Não é nada contra o capítulo, mas eu sempre fico insegura quando posto um capítulo... eu sempre acho que ta ruim, que podia estar melhor... haiuhauihuiaa... fico com medo... =P hahauihauihai... mas que bom que todo mundo gostou... ufa... espero que esse também esteja bom... eu até que gosto desse... haihaiuhuia... obrigada por comentar, viu! ^^ Beijinhos e se cuida! :)_

_Lika Slytherin: Ahh! Que bom que gostou! ^^ Eu sempre acho que os capítulos estão péssimos quando eu posto... sei lá... acho que é insegurança... haiuhuaihaia... mas que bom que eu estava errada... ;D aquela cena da moto com o Sirius foi demais, né? Eu adoooro... haiuhauia... achei que precisava de algo assim em se tratando de Sirius Black... achei que ficou muito a cara dele... ;D rsrs... Bom... espero que esse capítulo também esteja bom! ^^ Muito obrigada por comentar! =D Beijooo!_

_Debora Souza: ^^ obrigada pela compreensão! ;D Realmente, às vezes o mundo real chama e não tem como escapar, aí acaba demorando pro capítulo sair... eu, como leitora, sei o quanto isso é ruim, mas entendo também... mesmo assim fico com muito peso na consciência por demorar... rsrs... Esse até que não demorou muito, né... ;D Ahh... que bom que você gostou! Muitas revelações mesmo! E muita ação! hauhauiahaui... agora, não posso garantir que não vá aparecer algum imprevisto... mas as coisas darão certo no final... hauihauia.. Bom... espero que você goste desse capítulo também e que esteja à altura dos outros... ^^ Postar um capítulo dá sempre uma insegurança... rsrs... Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... mesmo, mesmo... ^^ Muitos beijinhos e cuide-se!_

_Hinata Weasley: :D Que bom que gostou! ^^ Acho linda a parte da corça também... rsrs... o Tiago fica todo feliz... rsrsrs... espero que goste desse capítulo... ;D Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... mesmo, mesmo... ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Sabrina Alves: Postei mais rápido agora, viu? ;D rsrs... bom... não sei ao certo quantos capítulos terá... mas acho que mais uns dois ou três depois desse... está no finalzinho já... =P Ah, que bom que gostou! ;D Mas eu sempre acho que os capítulos estão ruins... quando eu vou postar, bate aquela insegurança... hauihaiuhauiha... Aquela frase é mesmo muito estilo Sirius, né? haiuhuahia... Bom... espero que goste desse capítulo... ^^ Obrigada por comentar... =D Beijo!!!_

_Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: Oi! ^^ Claro que lembro! E já dei uma passadinha lá e comentei! ^^ rsrs... Que bom que você não deixou de acompanhar aqui... ^^ Espero que continue gostando! ;D Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Beijo, beijo..._

_1 Lily Evans: Tia!!! ;D Puxa... estou morrendo de saudades também! =( De você, da Dy, dos Jones e, é claro, do JERS! Caramba, que saudade do Jers... preciso passar um bom fim de semana com ele!!! Não pude mais entrar no msn por motivos maiores, mas assim que puder, entrarei... Aaaaaaaah! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!! ;D Não vou deixar a Lily morrer, não! (ou, pelo menos, acho que não) Eu também acho que ela fica linda com o Ti e o Ti fica lindo com ela... fazer o quê? Nasceram um para o outro né... pelo menos temos o Jers... ;D ahuhauhaihai... Estou morrendo de saudadeS!!! Não se esqueçam de mim! =P Beijão!_

_Anggie: Dy! Prima! Linda! Flor! Não me mata! =X Puxa vida... estou morrendo de saudades... e imagino que tenha MUITAS novidades pra mim, né? Preciso entrar no msn e rápido! rsrs... nossa... mas eu to morrendo de saudades mesmo... não teve como eu entrar na net durante algum tempo... quando a Karina disse que eu tava jogando é porque eu tava sem internet... =/ Eu sei que eu devia estar escrevendo naquela hora, mas... =X hauihuahhuaihaui.. Bom, quanto ao capítulo... o Remy é o único ser realmente pensante naquele bando de convencidos, né? =X Afinal, alguém precisava avisar os outros, não é? rsrs... Cena da moto, realmente é a cara de Sirius Black... ahiuahuiahiahaui... eu amei aquilo... haiuhauihahaia.. =O Você chorou? Caramba... não quero nem ver o que vai ser no resto da fic então... =X Ah! Não vale esse negócio de você não postar! u.u Você já demora bem mais que eu naturalmente... humpf! Quero atualização! E quero logo, dona Anggie! humpf... Bom... espero que goste desse capítulo... :D Obrigada por comentar, viu, flor... Adorei! E estou morrendo de saudades! Assim que eu puder, vou entrar no msn pra conversarmos direitinho! ^^ Beijinhos!_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13 – Dias e Noites Intermináveis**

**Tiago Potter**

Senti como se meu peito fosse explodir de felicidade! Aquela sensação era ainda melhor do que em todas as vezes que eu tentava imaginá-la. Beijar Lílian Evans era como estar no melhor dos sonhos, sentir que tudo o que aconteceu valeu a pena.

Mas cedo demais para que eu pudesse me convencer de que era verdade, ela desmaiou em meus braços.

Eu não estranharia tanto se não fosse o fato de ela estar extremamente quente.

Nas duas vezes em que ela desmaiou, devido àquela toxina da ilha, ela ficara gélida, tão fria que parecia estar morta.

Daquela última vez, entretanto, ela parecia estar emanando fogo.

- Lily? Lílian, acorda!

Eu tinha certeza de que ela não demoraria para acordar. Eu sabia que ela logo abriria os olhos. Das outras vezes fora assim.

Mas não daquela vez.

Sirius trocou o sorriso de 'eu sabia que isso ia acontecer' por uma expressão confusa. Ele ainda não sabia ao certo o que estávamos fazendo ali, não sabia o que Lílian era e muito menos o porquê daquele desmaio. Meu desespero não devia ser muito encorajador também. Eu temia que aquela estranha febre pudesse ser um mau sinal. Sinal de que era tarde demais; ou a transformação já estava ocorrendo e ela estava se tornando irreversivelmente uma subumana, ou, pior, a toxina a estava matando.

- Pontas! Acorda! – Senti uma pancada na cabeça e olhei para cima, encontrando a mão de Sirius. Não havia percebido que estava sentado no chão, com Lílian em meus braços. – Finalmente! Estou te chamando há mais de cinco minutos! – Ele rolou os olhos quando percebeu que tinha minha atenção. – O que aconteceu com ela?

- Não sei exatamente. – Respondi, me levantando e tentando manter a cabeça no lugar. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela e não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la ali. Eu precisava me concentrar em achar uma maneira de escaparmos daquele lugar. Desespero não ia salvá-la e nem a nós. – Cadê os outros?

- Já estão vindo. – Não estranhei a confiança em sua voz. Eu conhecia Sirius bem demais pra saber que ele jamais admitiria estar preocupado.

Segurei Lílian como podia, evitando levitá-la para poder ter a varinha livre caso acontecesse mais algum ataque. Naquele momento, quando estávamos somente esperando, é que me dei conta das diversas dores que se espalhavam pelo meu corpo. Era como o dia seguinte a uma lua cheia bastante violenta. Minhas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas em certos lugares e meus braços e pernas exibiam vários cortes.

Sirius não estava num estado melhor. Na verdade, parecia ainda pior. Percebi que mancava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro à espera de Melissa e Remo, além de arranhões pelo corpo e ferimentos causados por feitiços. Esses eram os piores de serem curados, não eram como os arranhões de um lobisomem, por exemplo, que podiam ser curados como machucados quaisquer, até mesmo de forma trouxa, aqueles precisavam ser tratados com magia e se não fossem curados com eficiência poderiam resultar em feias cicatrizes para o resto da vida.

Um barulho ensurdecedor me tirou desses pensamentos. O eco do ronco da moto de Sirius não era nem um pouco discreto naqueles túneis e se nosso plano era sair sem sermos percebidos, podíamos jogá-lo no lixo. Eu apostava que logo atrás daquela motocicleta havia um número preocupante de comensais dispostos a não nos deixar sair dali com vida.

Remo parou a moto na nossa frente, com Mel já em forma de gata esperando no sidecar. Colocamos Lílian junto com ela e subimos.

- Não quer pilotar? – Remo estranhou quando Sirius subiu atrás dele na moto. Felizmente aquela não era uma moto trouxa, eu duvidava que uma pudesse ter espaço suficiente e capacidade para suportar o peso de quatro adolescentes mais uma gata.

- Não. Quero ter as mãos livres para usar a varinha!

Se eu não estivesse tão preocupado com Lílian, poderia ter rido também, mas me limitei a dar um sorriso simples, compartilhando a vontade de Sirius. Eu também queria estar com as mãos bem livres para poder atacar todo e qualquer comensal que tentasse se colocar no nosso caminho.

Como eu já havia imaginado, o ronco da moto ecoando paredes dos túneis acabou chamando a atenção de muita gente, o que, com certeza, dificultaria a nossa saída.

Não precisamos avançar muito para encontrarmos resistência. Três comensais fecharam a entrada do túnel onde estávamos, restando um espaço pequeno por onde podíamos passar. Remo tentava desviar a moto dos feitiços enquanto eu e Sirius tentávamos atingir os comensais.

Não consegui deixar de me lembrar de Hogwarts. Quando eu e Sirius pegávamos, clandestinamente, é claro, as vassouras e saíamos voando pelos corredores do castelo, deixando os professores malucos! Quase fomos expulsos, algumas vezes, mas acho que Dumbledore tinha uma simpatia muito grande pelos marotos para deixar que isso acontecesse.

Quando encontrávamos com sonserinos, então, a confusão estava armada. Não perdíamos uma oportunidade sequer de duelar contra eles, por mais detenções que aquilo nos pudesse render.

Isso nos proporcionou um dinamismo incrível, uma parceria invejável, como se um pudesse ler a mente do outro. Os ataques eram sincronizados, as defesas amplas protegiam aos dois, sempre.

Os marotos eram os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter na vida, cada um de uma forma diferente e especial, mas Sirius era mais do que um amigo, era um irmão, um companheiro. Eu sentiria muita falta de cada um deles quando terminássemos a escola ou quando, por força maior, precisássemos nos separar mais tarde, mas não havia dor maior do que ter que viver sem o meu melhor amigo, o melhor companheiro de marotagens, o irmão que eu não pude ter.

E era toda essa fraternidade que nos tornava invencíveis. Era a alegria de duelar um ao lado do outro.

- Desculpem, mas não vamos poder ficar para o jantar! – O humor de Sirius me fez esquecer um pouco dos problemas maiores. Éramos apenas os marotos em mais uma brincadeira infantil pelos corredores de Hogwarts, duelando contra os sonserinos asquerosos, protegendo nossa reputação, nos divertindo como nunca, sem medo das detenções, das broncas da McGonagall ou da cara feia do Filch. Estávamos apenas fazendo o que sabíamos fazer de melhor, depois de pegar garotas, como acrescentaria Sirius se estivesse ouvindo os meus pensamentos.

- Mas não se preocupem, voltaremos para visitá-los qualquer dia desses! – Eu disse enquanto mandava um feitiço da perna-presa que, por pouco, não atingiu o menor deles.

- E agradecemos a recepção calorosa!

- Seus aposentos são realmente esplêndidos!

- Puxa, Pontas, acho que vou sentir falta desse lugar.

- E dos nosso queridos anfitriões também.

Nesse momento, um dos feitiços atingiu o braço de Sirius, rasgando a capa preta que o cobria e abrindo um profundo corte esverdeado. O braço oscilou, parecendo perder o comando e a varinha escorregou pela mão de repente mole.

- Mas que droga!

- Vocês não deviam ter feito isso, caros amigos. – Mirei na parte superior do túnel, rezando para que o meu mais novo plano desse certo. Agora que eu era o único com varinha, a situação ficava ainda mais complicada. – _Bombarda Maxima._

O teto do túnel explodiu, lançando pedras para todos os lados. Remo voou com rapidez para conseguir sair antes que a passagem ficasse completamente soterrada. Não havia mais sinal dos três comensais.

Mas enquanto tentávamos encontrar uma saída, mais e mais comensais apareciam para tentar nos deter. Usei o feitiço mais algumas vezes, deixando certas partes dos túneis intransitáveis. Tentei fazer um buraco no teto para que pudéssemos escapar, mas estávamos fundo demais e só o que podíamos ver eram pedras e muita terra.

- Maldito comensal! – Sirius não parava de reclamar ao meu lado, segurando o braço inutilizável junto ao peito. Eu sabia o quanto devia estar sendo ruim para ele ser apenas um espectador.

- Pontas! – Remo me chamou, diminuindo a velocidade ao passarmos por um monte de pedra que eu havia derrubado para afastar os comensais. – Acho melhor tentarmos achar uma outra saída! Eles sabem que estamos indo pra lá! Estamos indo direto ao encontro deles!

- Eu não acho que haja outra saída, Aluado.

- Espera! – Sirius gritou, batendo com a mão boa nas costas de Remo. – Pára um pouco!

- Por quê?

- Escuta!

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas o ronco da moto ecoava nos túneis destruídos. Mas havia outro barulho. Um baque surdo bem acima de nós, incessante, como se algo muito pesado estivesse batendo lá em cima, incansavelmente, tentando abrir um buraco à força.

Remo recuou alguns bons metros enquanto o barulho crescia e crescia até uma quantidade exorbitante de pedra e terra cair no exato lugar onde havíamos estado há poucos segundos, deixando a claridade do dia entrar pelo buraco recém formado.

Eu estava com a varinha em riste, esperando o momento em que o responsável por aquilo entrasse no túnel.

- Dumbledore? – Foram três vozes que soaram, a minha, a de Sirius e a de Remo, chamando a atenção do diretor que parecia estar limpando as vestes enquano se aproximava. Outros dois homens o acompanhavam, mas não se demoraram ali, correram na direção da entrada dos túneis sem olharem para trás.

- Oh, vocês estão aí! Vão, vão... devem estar precisando de alguns enfermeiros, eu presumo.

- Mas... o que o senhor... quero dizer, como chegou tão rápido? – Perguntei, ainda espantado com aquela aparição, devia fazer apenas uma hora desde que Lílian mandara o patrono.

Os olhos azuis do diretor me fitaram com curiosidade, depois passaram a Sirius e, finalmente, pararam na moto.

- Fui chamado por um velho amigo muito mau-humorado me dizendo que um aluno meu estava andando ilegalmente com uma moto que deveria estar sendo leiloada. Estou na ilha há pouco mais de duas horas e acabei recebendo um belo patrono, confirmando que tais alunos deveriam estar enfrento alguns, acredito, problemas.

- É, o senhor chegou na hora certa. Louvado seja o Dumbledore. – Sirius brincou, fazendo-o rir.

- Agora, eu acho melhor vocês irem. Já se meteram em confusões demais. Eu assumo daqui.

- Professor! – Chamei quando Remo deu partida na moto novamente. Minha mente funcionava depressa enquanto eu me dava conta de que se alguém podia saber o que estava acontecendo com Lílian, esse alguém era Dumbledore. – Professor, a Lílian...

- Depois, Tiago, depois. – Ele continuou a andar depressa na direção que os outros dois haviam tomado e Remo continuou a sair dos túneis, ganhando o ar livre.

Ao longe, pudemos ver algumas capas pretas sobre vassouras, voando para longe de Mansai, escapando de Dumbledore e seu miserável contingente de dois homens.

Remo nos levou direto para o hospital de Mansai. Eu não queria ter que me separar de Lílian justo naquela hora, mas Sirius não poderia levar a moto para a casa de Melissa com o braço inutilizável do jeito que estava e Remo parecia ainda mais abatido, tendo sofrido talvez muito mais do que eu podia imaginar. E eu não podia deixar Melissa pilotar a moto, é claro.

Por isso, enquanto Remo, Sirius e Melissa entravam no hospital carregando Lílian, eu voltei com a moto para a casa de Melissa, deixei-a lá e peguei minha vassoura para não ter que perder mais de meia hora de caminhada para voltar ao hospital.

Os médicos não me deixaram ir ver Lílian. Precisei ficar trancado em um quarto de hospital, sendo medicado e tendo meus ferimentos tratados sem saber o que acontecia com a minha ruiva. As enfermeiras fizeram inúmeras perguntas que eu me recusei a responder e só pararam de me atormentar quando Dumbledore chegou ao hospital e disse que eu poderia ser liberado assim que tivesse meus ferimentos curados. Mas o diretor não entrou em meu quarto nenhuma vez, o que me preocupou. Será que ele estava se sentindo culpado pelo que havia acontecido com a Lily?

Felizmente, meus ferimentos não eram muitos nem difíceis de curar e algumas horas mais tarde, fui avisado de que poderia ver como meus amigos estavam.

Sirius, Remo e Melissa também estavam sendo medicados e tendo seus ferimentos curados, mas precisariam passar a noite no hospital. Todos os três já haviam conversado com Dumbledore e contado tudo o que sabiam.

Só comigo ele se recusava a conversar!

Depois de ter certeza de que todos estavam bem, fui até o quarto de Lílian. A enfermeira me deixou entrar e disse que, pelas ordens de Dumbledore, eu poderia ficar o tempo que quisesse.

- Dumbledore e seus jeitinhos. – Murmurei comigo mesmo, feliz de pelo menos poder ficar ao lado de Lílian.

Ela ainda estava quente e seu batimento cardíaco acelerado demais. A enfermeira não estava com uma cara muito boa, mas também não sabia me dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ela afirmou nunca ter visto alguém em tal estado.

Fiquei ali durante um bom tempo. A lua crescente podia ser vista bem alta no céu pela janela do quarto de hospital quando ouvi um barulho na porta e desviei o olhar para Dumbledore, que acabara de entrar.

- Professor! – Levantei-me de um salto, sem largar a mão de Lílian – O que está acontecendo? Ela desmaiou de novo, mas não está mais acordando! E ela está quente! Muito quente! Quente demais!

- Acalme-se, Tiago. Sente-se. – Ele disse com um sorriso bondoso. Fiz o que me mandou, quase sem acreditar que ele ainda podia sorrir numa situação daquelas.

- Professor, o que está acontecendo? Ela vai ficar boa, não vai?

- Creio que sim. – Ele conjurou uma cadeira, do outro lado da cama, e se sentou. Estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dela e seu sorriso aumentou. Deve ter percebido minha expressão incrédula, pois logo continuou. – Não há com o que se preocupar, Tiago. Ela ficará bem.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, de olhos fechados. Dumbledore, para mim, era um homem digno de confiança, talvez o maior sábio que o mundo já viu, mas toda aquela história estava começando a me fazer rever meus conceitos. Lílian quase havia morrido e, a meu ver, ainda não parecia nem um pouco fora de perigo. Além de toda aquela relutância dele em vir falar comigo.

- Eu não entendo...

- Ela está se recuperando. – Ele explicou. – Ela conseguiu, enfim. Eu sabia que conseguiria.

- Conseguiu...?

- Creio que ela lhe contou porque estava em Mansai, não? Foi o que o senhor Lupin me disse.

- Sim, toda aquela história de maldição, mas... o que o senhor está dizendo? Ela encontrou o quê? O antídoto?

- Acredito que sim. Por um breve momento, quando recebi o recado de meu velho companheiro contando do quase roubo da motocicleta e recebi o patrono da senhorita Evans, imaginei que as coisas tivessem dado terrivelmente errado, mas depois que me contaram o que aconteceu, tudo ficou tão transparente quanto Sir. Nicolas Quase Sem Cabeça.

- Mas, então... o que era o antídoto?

- Oras, Tiago, o que mais poderia ser? Não consegue imaginar nada imensamente poderoso e ao mesmo tempo que não seja levado tanto em consideração por bruxos das trevas que não acreditam em seu poder? A maldição está sendo expulsa do corpo da senhorita Evans porque ela descobriu uma força mais poderosa que qualquer maldição das trevas, Tiago. O que pode haver de mais poderoso no mundo?

Fiquei em silêncio, pensando em tudo aquilo. O que poderia ser mais poderoso que uma maldição das trevas? Eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Não faço idéia.

Dumbledore suspirou, dando um sorriso simpático.

- Vocês jovens têm essa terrível mania de desprezar os sentimentos mais puros do mundo. Não que muitos adultos não o tenham. Apesar de suas paixões quase loucas da adolescência, acham que sentimentos são muito pouco comparados a feitiços. Se soubessem o quanto estão enganados... Sou velho o suficiente, vivente e experiente o suficiente para lhe dar a certeza, Tiago, de que a força mais poderosa do mundo, mais poderosa que qualquer feitiço, mais poderosa que qualquer maldição... – Ele fez uma pausa, os olhos azuis cintilando para mim. – É o amor, Tiago. O mais puro e verdadeiro amor.

Eu, definitivamente, não esperava uma resposta como aquela. Amor? Sim, eu havia dado aquela possibilidade à Lílian, não muitos dias antes, mas fora apenas uma piada! Uma simples brincadeira sem qualquer fundamento. Claro que eu não estava desmerecendo o amor, não depois de sentir meu peito ser estraçalhado ao saber que Lílian corria perigo, não depois do alívio de tê-la a salvo em meus braços, não depois de sentir meu coração ser arrancado do peito ao vê-la desmaiar, sem motivo, queimando numa febre impossível e sem qualquer meio de reanimá-la, mas dizer que o amor era a força mais poderosa do mundo, capaz de reverter uma maldição das trevas, soava piegas demais.

Dumbledore não disse mais nada, me observando por cima dos óculos em formato de meia-lua, enquanto minha mente martelava devido àquelas novas informações.

- Então... quando eu a... beijei... – Desviei o olhar, lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos. – Ela percebeu que me... amava?

- Numa forma bastante sucinta, seria isso, sim.

- Mas... como o senhor sabia...?

Ele riu.

- Foi um mero palpite de um velho esperançoso, eu admito. Não havia nada em lugar algum que me levasse a crer que existisse de fato algum antídoto. Tudo o que fiz, foi usar meu último fio de esperança para a vida dessa garota... – Ele suspirou, observando Lílian. – Como deve saber, Tiago, se eu estivesse errado e Lílian, de fato, tivesse se transformado... eu seria obrigado... a matá-la.

Senti meu estômago revirar ferozmente e fechei os olhos com força.

- Isso não me agrada nem um pouco, também. – Sua voz ficou mais dura, mas logo voltou ao tom normal. – Minha última esperança era a força que já se provou, em outras vezes e nessa também, ser a mais poderosa do mundo. Apeguei-me a isso, desejando que tudo desse mais certo do que eu acreditava que fosse possível.

- O senhor teve foi muita sorte. – Eu sabia que minha voz estava dura, mas continuei sem me sentir arrependido. – E se eu não estivesse aqui? E se meus pais não me deixassem passar o verão em Mansai?

- Ah! Isso não foi mera coincidência.

Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e eu enruguei a testa.

- Não foi?

- Não. Preciso concordar que, realmente, tive muita sorte por esse plano ter dado certo, mas o senhor não estava em Mansai por um simples acaso do destino.

- Mas eu passo as férias de verão aqui desde pequeno! Não tinha como o senhor saber!

- Isso é verdade. O fato de você e seus amigos já conhecerem Mansai me pegou de surpresa. Talvez não tanto, pelo fato de sua família ser puro-sangue e, por isso, ter muita ligação com essa ilha mágica, mas isso foi mera coincidência, sim. Mas, se não estou enganado, o senhor não passou o último verão aqui e nem passaria este, não é mesmo?

- É... é verdade...

- Convenci seus pais a deixarem o senhor e seus amigos ficarem na ilha por um mês. No mesmo período em que Lílian ficaria.

- Mas... por que eu?

- Mais uma vez, sou um velho bastante experiente, Tiago. Experiente o suficiente para reconhecer certos sentimentos nas expressões das pessoas. Ainda mais, pessoas tão puras e transparentes quanto você e a senhorita Evans. No dia em que fui visitá-la na Ala Hospitalar, pude notar a conexão existente entre vocês. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. O destino os queria juntos. Isso era completamente claro para mim. Infelizmente, precisamos dar uma forcinha ao destino, às vezes. Como precisávamos correr contra o tempo, precisei interferir.

Fiquei em silêncio novamente, talvez mais admirado com Dumbledore do que tenha estado um dia.

- O senhor quer dizer que... eu e Lílian somos... como almas-gêmeas?

A idéia não me parecia ruim, mas me assustava de certa forma. Era como se eu não tivesse controle sobre meus próprios sentimentos. Como se tudo já estivesse decidido por mim e eu não pudesse interferir, mesmo que quisesse.

- Acho que estão destinados um ao outro, de alguma forma, sim. Acredito que tudo faz parte de um plano maior. São apenas suposições, é claro, apenas uma opinião pessoal sobre como o mundo é regido. – Ele deu outro de seus sorrisos bondosos. – O amor é algo engraçado. Muitos o têm em excesso, amam tantas vezes em suas vidas quanto trocam de roupa. Outros parecem nascer sem qualquer vestígio dele em seus corações. – Ele fez uma pausa, olhando ao longe. Imaginei se estava pensando em você-sabe-quem. Ele suspirou e voltou a me fitar. – Não creio que estejamos todos destinados a alguém. Mas alguns... alguns têm o sincero poder do amor dentro de si. O poder de amar incondicionalmente.

Eu não disse nada. Sinceramente, não sabia se eu possuía ou não tal poder. Amava Lílian, sim, assim como amava meus amigos. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para vê-los a salvo. Ainda assim, aquilo tudo me soava um pouco sonhador demais, piegas, tão não-palpável que era quase incompreensível. Mas se Dumbledore estivesse certo, se a maldição estivesse saindo do corpo da minha amada ruivinha, se ela dentro de poucas horas ou até mesmo dias estivesse finalmente livre de tudo aquilo, aí eu poderia acreditar em tudo, até mesmo que estávamos destinados a algo maior, que o destino nos queria juntos por alguma razão desconhecida.

Dumbledore não se demorou muito mais, foi embora, não sem antes me dizer para que não me preocupasse porque dentro de poucos dias ela acordaria.

Quase não dormi naquela primeira noite e no tempo todo em que permaneci acordado, ela não se mexeu nem um milímetro. Eu segurava sua mão o tempo todo para poder sentir a temperatura de sua pele e a pulsação de seu coração, agora batendo mais rápido e forte do que eu já vira bater qualquer outro. Quem a visse, poderia jurar que estava morta e, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava, eu precisava da confirmação vinda de sua pele.

O dia seguinte foi mais monótono e demorado do que qualquer outro que eu tenha passado naquela ilha. Saí da pequena sala branca apenas uma vez, expulso pela enfermeira, para comer enquanto Lílian passava por alguns exames.

Quando voltei, ela continuava imóvel, quente e com o batimento cardíaco acelerado.

Melissa, Sirius e Remo receberam alta e passaram boa parte do dia me fazendo companhia. Remo havia contado para os outros dois tudo a respeito de Lílian ser Éload e o clima ficou mais tenso com todos temendo o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela.

Na segunda noite, eu estava cansado demais para permanecer acordado e acabei adormecendo nas primeiras horas da madrugada. Acordei, assustado, quando o sol já nascia no horizonte, com gritos horríveis. Lílian havia largado minha mão e se debatia na cama, ainda inconsciente. Tentei segurá-la, acalmá-la, mas ela não parecia ouvir nada nem ninguém. A enfermeira logo chegou e me expulsou. Durante horas, fiquei encostado à parede, do lado de fora, ouvindo os gritos e choros intermináveis, sem ter o que fazer. Tentei entrar, mas a enfermeira havia bloqueado a porta de forma mais eficiente do que eu poderia desbloquear.

Os gritos cessaram no começo da tarde e a porta foi aberta pela enfermeira aflita.

- Como ela está? – Perguntei, correndo para me sentar na minha tão conhecida cadeira.

- Não posso dizer ao certo. – Ela parecia exausta e confusa – Nunca vi nada parecido com isso. Ela ainda está febril e o corpo se contrai, de vez em quando. Pelo menos, parou de gritar.

- Ela acordou?

- Não. Ficou inconsciente o tempo todo. Só vamos saber o que a fez sentir tanta dor quando ela acordar. Por enquanto, só podemos esperar.

De fato, o corpo dela continuou se contraindo em intervalos irregulares. Os outros vieram nos visitar e foram embora ao anoitecer. Passei outra noite em claro, com medo de que os gritos voltassem, mas não aconteceu.

De manhã, a enfermeira me pediu para sair para que pudesse examiná-la e eu decidi ir comer algo. Não estava com fome, mas me sentia muito fraco. Não comia nem dormia direito ha tantos dias que não sabia nem como agüentei descer todas aquelas escadas que levavam à pequena lanchonete do hospital.

Já eram três dias desacordada e eu começava a duvidar que Dumbledore estivesse certo. Parecia mais que ela estava se transformando num Éload do que extinguindo a maldição. A possibilidade me apavorava e eu precisei me controlar para não perder a esperança.

Mas eu sabia que acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu estaria ao lado dela. Sendo Éload ou não. Daríamos um jeito. Fugiríamos. Eu não deixaria Dumbledore matá-la. Ninguém a mataria.

É claro que não seria tão simples. Antes, eu precisava encontrar uma forma de poder ficar perto dela sem ter minhas forças e energias sugadas. Eu precisaria estar forte e poderoso para poder protegê-la. Mas não iria pensar naquilo naquele momento. Esperaria ela acordar e, então, decidiríamos o que fazer.

Quando voltei para o quarto, os outros estavam do lado de fora, com caras péssimas e eu logo percebi o porquê. Ela voltara a gritar.

Era extremamente torturante ficar ali do lado de fora, sem qualquer meio de ajudá-la, ouvindo-a urrar de dor. Era quase como se eu mesmo estivesse sentindo aquela dor e eu desejava veemente que fosse realmente eu no lugar dela.

A enfermeira estava com uma aparência péssima quando abriu a porta. Os gritos ainda não haviam cessado.

Muitos outros médicos estavam na sala. Um feitiço mantinha Lílian presa pelas mãos e pelos pés na cama de hospital e todos a examinavam em busca do que poderia estar fazendo-a sentir tanta dor. A enfermeira havia saído para buscar o médico-geral, e ninguém fez objeção quando entrei.

Sentei-me na minha cadeira, ignorando os gritos e peguei sua mão. Inclinei a cabeça para mais perto da dela, falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Lily, sou eu, Tiago. Eu estou aqui com você, ouviu? Eu estou aqui. Não precisa ter medo, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu te amo.

Aquela foi a forma mais eficaz que encontrei de me acalmar. Era como se eu estivesse realmente conversando com ela, como se ela pudesse ouvir. Inexplicavelmente, e até os médicos se afastaram tal a surpresa, ela parou de gritar. Seu corpo ainda se debatia um pouco, mas ela parecia estar querendo controlar aqueles movimentos. Ela não abriu os olhos, mas eu pude sentir um aperto fraco em minha mão. Um movimento que me pareceu mais intencional do que suas contrações.

- Lily! Você pode me ouvir? Você está me ouvindo?

Ela parou de se mover completamente e os médicos suspiraram, aliviados.

- O que disse a ela? – Perguntou o médico mais próximo, com um olhar curioso.

- Só a verdade. Que estou aqui com ela e que tudo vai acabar bem.

A enfermeira que eu conhecia chegou, trazendo o médico-geral e ficou surpresa de ver que Lílian parara de gritar.

- O garoto falou com ela e ela se acalmou. – Disse o mesmo médico que me fez a pergunta.

O médico-geral se aproximou e começou a examiná-la. Dessa vez, permitiram que eu ficasse e pude vê-lo realizar diversos encantamentos com a varinha enquanto uma pena escrevia, sozinha, os resultados num pergaminho flutuante ao seu lado

- Peculiar. Mas parece ligeiramente melhor do que o último exame que me mostrou.

Ele observou o pergaminho, atentamente, e depois o passou à enfermeira, que sorriu com os resultados melhores.

- Doutor, tem idéia de quando ela vai acordar? – Perguntei.

- Infelizmente, é algo imprevisível. Nunca vi uma paciente em tal estado antes. Eu recomendei a Dumbledore

que a levasse ao St. Mungus, mas ele disse que é apenas questão de poucos dias e ela ficará bem. – O médico deu um suspiro cansado e sorriu para o nada – Nunca pensei em contrariá-lo, mas se em dois dias o quadro dela não melhorar – Ele se virou para a enfermeira, que acompanhava cada palavra com amorosa atenção – Levaremos a garota para lá.

Desejei ardentemente que o quadro melhorasse. Levá-la para St. Mungus seria o mesmo que admitir que a situação dela era mais grave do que imaginávamos, que Dumbledore estava errado, que tudo havia dado errado.

Aqueles dia e noite foram novamente muito longos. Na manhã seguinte, quando fui ao banheiro e mirei meu rosto no espelho, pude ver o quão abatido estava. Certamente, a aparência de muitos pacientes naquele hospital era melhor do que a minha. Eu estava mais pálido do que já vira ficar e profundas olheiras marcavam a região logo abaixo de meus olhos, olhos, esses, que pareciam sem vida, vazios.

Desviei o olhar do reflexo, rapidamente. Lavei o rosto e voltei para perto do Lílian o mais rápido que pude. Ficar longe dela era ainda pior que vê-la naquele estado. Como se, estando perto dela, eu pudesse amenizar a sua dor, assim como amenizava a minha.

Já estava escurecendo, eu podia ver o brilho do sol dando espaço à noite estrelada que se estenderia, quando senti um leve aperto em minha mão, como aquele dado depois que os gritos cessaram, no dia anterior.

- Lily? Está me ouvindo?

Novamente, senti um aperto muito fraco. Sorri, pela primeira vez naqueles dias.

- Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Eu estou aqui e não vou te deixar. Estou do seu lado. Eu te amo.

Como em resposta, o aperto foi mais forte e mais duradouro e, então, ela relaxou, ficando imóvel novamente.

Minha felicidade não estava completa, é claro. Afinal, ela ainda estava desacordada. Mas saber que ela podia me ouvir e tinha forças para apertar minha mão havia me dado mais ânimo. Sem me conter, comecei a cantarolar uma canção de ninar e não parei até o amanhecer.

Quando Sirius, Remo e Mel chegaram, eu ainda cantarolava, um pouco rouco.

Eles se sentaram e eu parei para contar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Eles se animaram também e o dia passou sob um clima ligeiramente mais leve que os anteriores. No meio da tarde, senti a mão dela apertar a minha novamente. Era uma sensação maravilhosa!

Mas, apesar dessa prova de consciência, por mais que ínfima, de Lílian, os exames não mostravam nenhum resultado positivo e a enfermeira disse que talvez fosse apenas o meu cansaço físico e emocional que estivesse me enganando, fazendo-me achar que ela estava escutando.

Mas eu sabia que não. Sabia que ela podia escutar. Sabia que havia apertado por querer a minha mão. Sabia que logo ela acordaria. Por isso cantarolei novamente naquela noite para que ela pudesse ter um sono tranqüilo, longe de dores e pesadelos.

Mas eu havia passado a noite anterior acordado e não consegui manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo. Adormeci rápido e só acordei com sussurros quase inaudíveis na manhã seguinte.

* * *

**N/A: E então, o que acharam?**

**;D**

**Espero que tenham gostado... ^^**

**Não demorei muito dessa vez, não é? ;D**

**O próximo capítulo volta a ser narrado pela Lílian e eu acho, vejam bem, _acho_, que será o último. Talvez tenha mais um, mas não tenho certeza. Depois vem o epílogo e** _**The End.**_

**=O Nem acredito que estou terminando mais uma fic! :D**

**Acredito que não vá demorar muito. Na verdade, não tem nada do próximo capítulo escrito ainda, mas o epílogo já está pronto... ou melhor, _quase_ pronto... faltam uns ajustezinhos finais... rsrs...**

**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram! Amei todas as reviews! Estão guardadinhas no meu coração!**

**Muito obrigada mesmo! ^^**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	15. 14 Escolha

**Capítulo 14 – Escolha**

Quando acordei, minha cabeça girava com a tontura do desmaio. Por que eu tinha que desmaiar justo naquela hora?

Eu me lembrava muito bem de Tiago correndo ao meu encontro depois que eu conjurei meu patrono, da sensação dos seus lábios nos meus, do meu corpo todo arrepiado e das borboletas no estômago.

Depois disso, mais nada.

Eu só sentia o meu corpo aquecido de uma forma boa. Era como sentar em frente à lareira numa noite fria de inverno. Era agradável.

Estranho, pensei. Normalmente quando eu acordava de um desmaio eu me sentia fria, extremamente fria.

Mas naquela hora eu me sentia tão quente...

Sem abrir os olhos, ainda me sentia muito enjoada, tentei relembrar os outros acontecimentos. Sirius estava conosco e estávamos esperando Mel e Remo. Precisávamos fugir daqueles túneis antes que mais comensais aparecessem.

Então, por que tudo estava tão silencioso?

Abri os olhos com lentidão, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, mas eu não estava nem um pouco preparada para o que encontrei.

Uma densa camada de névoa me cercava, impedindo-me de ver qualquer coisa que estivesse a mais de um palmo de distância do meu nariz. Onde eu estava? Será que havia sido recapturada?

- Alô? Alguém aí?

E Tiago? Sirius? Mel? Remo? Onde estavam todos?

Um frio percorreu a minha espinha ao imaginar o que teria acontecido com eles se não tivessem conseguido escapar.

Já estariam mortos àquela hora.

Não. Eu não podia me permitir pensar nisso. Eles podiam ter fugido, podiam estar em segurança. Dumbledore poderia ter aparecido e conseguido salvar todos. Apenas eu havia sido levada. Eu precisava manter viva essa esperança porque se não fosse verdade, eu seria capaz de morrer ali mesmo, no meio da névoa, de pura tristeza.

Mas para onde eu havia sido levada? Não conseguia imaginar lugar algum que pudesse ser tão... enevoado.

Estaria em Mansai ainda? Ou você-sabe-quem teria dado um jeito de me tirar de lá para que eu não morresse?

- Socorro! Alguém! Por favor!

Comecei a correr, temendo esbarrar em algo que não pudesse ver no meio daquela névoa, mas só havia névoa e mais névoa.

O desespero já tomava conta do meu ser. Eu estava sem varinha e não fazia idéia de como poderia sair daquele lugar.

Mas se fosse mesmo você-sabe-quem que estivesse me mantendo ali, ele não me deixaria morrer. Ele me queria ao lado dele. Ao menos me alimentar ele iria.

Isso renovou um pouco minhas forças. Nem tudo estava perdido. Com o tempo eu conseguiria encontrar uma maneira de escapar.

Diminui a intensidade da corrida, passando a andar num passo apertado.

Eu precisava pensar! Encontrar uma maneira de escapar daquele lugar!

Andei durante o que pareceram horas, mas nada mudava. Era como se eu não saísse do lugar!

Exausta, sentei no chão estranhamente macio e procurei adormecer.

Talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim. Quando eu acordasse, estaria na casa de Melissa, deitada confortável numa cama quentinha. Sirius, Tiago, Remo, Mel, todos estariam bem.

Dumbledore apareceria, dizendo que encontrara um antídoto e que eu não estava mais condenada à morte.

Eu sabia que não aconteceria, mas eu preferia pensar que sim.

* * *

Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas quando acordei, havia algo de diferente na névoa que me cercava.

Ela continuava densa, mas seu tom parecia mais prateado e brilhava. Era como um patrono gigantesco.

Ainda estava quente, agradável. E minha mão formigava.

Recomecei a andar, dessa vez com mais calma.

Eu não me sentia cansada, nem com fome, nem com frio. Talvez não fosse tão ruim ficar ali. Você-sabe-quem ainda não aparecera e eu começava a duvidar que fosse.

A única coisa que me preocupava era saber se os outros estavam bem.

Esses pensamentos foram interrompidos por um cervo que surgiu da névoa prateada.

Era a criatura mais linda que eu já vira na vida e eu imediatamente a reconheci. Já havia visto aquele mesmo cervo, tantos dias antes, quando Remo quase me atacara na forma de lobisomem. Bastava olhar nos olhos dele para ter certeza. Não havia olhar mais profundo do que aquele.

- Tiago.

Eu sorri e me aproximei para acariciá-lo, mas ele se virou e correu.

- Espera!

Corri atrás, por vezes perdendo-o de vista, mas reencontrando em seguida.

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Estava me tirando daquele lugar. Estava me salvando, pela segunda vez.

Enquanto o seguia, lembrei daquele breve, mas mágico, beijo e sorri. Eu o amava tanto!

O fato de meu patrono ter mudado de forma ainda me instigava, mas eu sabia que era apenas o reflexo de como meus sentimentos haviam mudado. A própria lembrança que eu escolhera era prova disso. Havia muitas que me faziam feliz, a maioria relacionada a _ele_, mas, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, a lembrança mais forte era a de eu acordando numa cela escura e fria, porém protegida pelos braços _dele_, sentindo o calor _dele_. Sabendo que _ele_ se importava comigo, sabendo que enfrentaria tudo aquilo – e talvez mais! – só pra me salvar. Aquela era a maior felicidade que poderia existir. _Saber que ele me amava._

E eu o amava.

Ri comigo mesma. Que situação mais complicada eu fora arrumar. Amar justo Tiago Potter, o garoto que eu até semanas atrás eu odiava. E descobrir que ele também me amava. Entretanto, saber que não podíamos ficar juntos. Saber que meu destino era a morte certa, ali na esquina.

O medo me dominou e eu perdi Tiago de vista, de novo.

Mas, ao longe, eu podia ver a névoa se dissolvendo. Corri naquela direção, certa de que havia encontrado a saída daquele lugar estranho.

Contudo, estava de volta aos túneis subterrâneos.

Estava em Mansai ainda, então. E Tiago estava em algum lugar ali, não havia conseguido fugir. Ou não fugiria sem mim.

E os outros? Ainda estariam ali?

Ouvi passos se aproximando e fiquei imóvel.

Pensei em correr de volta para a névoa, mas eu me perderia novamente. Não havia outro lugar onde eu pudesse me esconder e eu estava sem varinha.

Engoli em seco, dominada pelo pânico. Talvez fosse apenas Tiago, na forma humana. Talvez.

Mas não era e a visão que tive quase me fez cair dura no chão.

O que _eu_ estava fazendo ali, _na minha frente_?

De fato, era eu. Com os cabelos mais alinhados e uma expressão mais bonita, mas era eu. Parecia mais forte e imponente também, um tanto rejuvenescida. Uma aparência que me fez ficar de queixo caído. _Eu estava linda!_

- Gosta? – Meu eu belo me perguntou, olhando para o próprio corpo.

- Sim. – Respondi, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

- Você pode ficar assim, basta querer.

Do que ela estava falando, afinal?

- Quem... quem é você?

Ela somente sorriu e o gesto me fez suspirar. Eu podia ser _assim_? Porque eu, decididamente, _queria_ ser assim.

Meu eu belo apontou para a parede ao meu lado e as pedras começaram a tremer. Em questão de segundos, havia um grande espelho bem ali.

Ela podia fazer magia sem varinha!

Eu podia fazer magia sem varinha?

- Eu... não estou entendendo...

- Dê uma boa olhada. – Ela mandou, apontando para o espelho.

Observei meu reflexo com cuidado. As diferenças entre mim e meu belo eu eram surpreendentes. A outra tinha uma beleza quase surreal, enquanto eu era apenas uma ruiva normal.

Pensei em como Tiago ficaria ao me ver se eu fosse como ela e não como aquele simples reflexo no espelho.

_Deslumbrado._

Nunca fora uma garota muito vaidosa, mas eu senti uma necessidade enorme de poder ter, realmente, aquela beleza.

- Você quer? – Ela parou ao meu lado, nossos reflexos faziam meus olhos doerem, tamanha a diferença.

- Quero.

- Então você terá.

Com um belo sorriso, ela se aproximou mais e pensei que fosse esbarrar em mim, mas, como se fosse um fantasma, atravessou meu corpo e se instaurou em minha alma. Eu podia sentir o desconforto, um certo frio em meu coração, mas não era nada, nada se comparado ao reflexo do espelho.

Agora, eu era ela. Eu era meu eu belo. _Eu era linda_.

- Você pode ser a mais bela. – Minha boca se moveu e o som saiu dela, mas eu tinha certeza de que não havia dito nada. – E a mais poderosa. – Meus pés deixaram o chão. _Eu estava voando!_ – Basta querer.

Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Parecia um sonho estranho. Mas eu estava gostando. Estava me sentindo forte e poderosa. E estava linda.

_Perfeita._

- Pode ficar ainda melhor. – Minha boca se moveu novamente. Era estranho, eu não tinha controle sobre aquilo, como se outra pessoa estivesse em meu corpo, comandando-o para mim.

- Melhor que a perfeição?

Eu sorri com malícia, sem querer.

- Muito melhor.

Eu estava tentada, mas algo me dizia para ter cautela. Eu não precisava ser melhor do que aquilo. Já estava muito bem.

Mas se eu podia ter mais...

Por que não?

- Como?

- É simples. Basta olhar as celas e você entenderá.

Celas? Olhei em volta e descobrir um grande corredor, repleto de celas. Intrigada, comecei a andar, observando o interior de cada uma.

Nas primeiras havia alguns comensais mortos. Senti um arrepio.

Conforme eu andava, comecei a ver alguns alunos de Hogwarts também. Todos caídos no chão. Gelados. Mortos.

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e comecei a correr. Rostos conhecidos passavam velozes em minha cabeça e eu temia a verdade.

Foi quando cheguei às últimas celas que me deixei cair no chão, soluçando. Lá estavam eles. Remo, Sirius, Mel. Tiago.

Mortos.

E eu os tinha matado.

- Não fique assim, Lílian. – Minha boca se moveu e levantei a cabeça.

Havia um grande espelho na parede de pedra a minha frente, mas meu rosto não estava contorcido na careta de dor que eu estava fazendo. Eu sorria, sem saber como.

- Valeu a pena.

Fechei os olhos com força e gritei. Gritei com todo o meu coração, toda a minha alma. A dor que me invadia precisava sair de alguma forma e eu esperava que o grito pudesse amenizá-la.

Mas quanto mais eu gritava, mais dor sentia.

E não era apenas uma dor emocional. Não era apenas a dor de saber que eu matara os meus amigos para poder ficar mais bela e forte. Era uma dor física também.

Minha pele ainda estava quente, mais quente do que quando eu estava naquela névoa estranha, mas minha alma estava fria, congelada.

Era uma luta de espaços, o frio e o calor, ambos tentando dominar meu corpo, ambos ardendo e me fazendo gritar ainda mais.

Não olhei novamente para o espelho, mas eu podia sentir o olhar _dela_. Aquela Lílian bela e poderosa ainda estava ali, me encarando com olhos cruéis e vazios, comandando meu corpo enquanto minha alma gritava.

O frio dentro de mim se tornou insuportável enquanto minha pele parecia emanar fogo.

Por um momento, achei que o frio fosse sair vitorioso. Não parei de gritar.

Eu queria que o grito afastasse o pesadelo, afastasse o medo, afastasse a verdade. Afastasse o frio.

Deitada no chão de pedra, eu gritei. Gritei, sentindo meu coração esfriar e esfriar. Gritei, sentindo meu sangue pulsar em minhas veias como gelo. Gritei, sentindo um frio impensável consumir meu corpo, me isolando do exterior. E gritei mais, querendo que tudo acabasse de uma vez.

Meus amigos estavam mortos para que eu pudesse ficar mais bonita e poderosa. Eu daria qualquer coisa para reverter a situação!

Não percebi o momento em que parei de gritar. Somente adormeci profundamente, sentindo o clima ao meu redor quente demais comparado ao frio da minha alma.

* * *

Eu sabia que estava acordada, mas me recusava a abrir os olhos, com medo do que iria encontrar.

- Vamos, Lílian. Acorde.

Sem querer, abri os olhos.

- Vamos. Não precisa ter medo. Está com medo?

Tentei mover a boca para responder, mas eu não conseguia. Era apenas um corpo sendo usado por outra pessoa. Uma alma vazia e fria.

- Nem tudo está acabado.

Meus olhos se viraram sozinhos para as celas e por mais que eu quisesse fechá-los, não conseguia. A visão de Tiago deitado imóvel naquele chão de pedra era mais forte do que eu podia suportar e, pela primeira vez, agradeci por não estar no comando do meu corpo. Meu pobre coração não agüentaria.

- Você está linda, Lílian. – Virei-me para o espelho, admirando minha beleza. – Linda.

Eu queria gritar de novo, mas não conseguia. Queria chorar, mas meus olhos estavam sem vida. Queria tirar aquele sorriso do meu rosto, mas ele continuou ali, intacto.

- Isso é um dom, não pode desperdiçá-lo.

Não!, eu queria dizer, não era um dom, era uma maldição! A pior que poderia existir! Eu preferia a morte!

- Morte? – Como se respondendo aos meus pensamentos, minha boca disse, incerta. – Tem certeza?

"Absoluta!", pensei com fervor.

- Então, eles morreram para nada?

Voltei a encarar meus amigos. Se ao menos houvesse uma forma de reverter aquela situação.

- Oh! Mas existe. Você tem a vida deles entrelaçadas a sua própria. Pode devolvê-las, se quiser.

A voz que falava agora era outra. Não vinha de minha boca, nem de meu eu belo, que agora era eu, mas de uma terceira pessoa. Meus olhos se voltaram para a corça prateada que se aproximava com cuidado.

Se eu tivesse domínio de meu coração, sabia que ele se encheria de alegria ao ouvir aquilo. Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_ para vê-los vivos novamente.

- Você pode, Lílian. Você quer?

_"Sim!"_ Como eu queria... faria qualquer coisa...

- Saia daqui! – Eu gritei, sem querer. – Ela não precisa da sua ajuda!

"Faça-os viver!", pensei com todo o meu coração congelado.

- Eu vou te alertar, garota, se fizer isso, nunca poderá voltar a ter sua forma inicial. Se tornará um monstro. Definhará. Será um ser inútil, feio e fraco.

Não poderia ser monstro pior do que aquele ser bonito e poderoso. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquilo.

- E digo mais, talvez não sobreviva à experiência. Salvar a vida deles pode custar mais que seus poderes e sua beleza. Pode custar a sua própria vida.

Vida, essa, que não era nada compara a deles. Eu os havia matado. Eu morreria por eles.

- Está bem. Se é o que quer...

A corça correu até mim e me envolveu num manto prateado e o rosto contorcido pela primeira vez, senti como se minha alma fosse rasgada em duas. A dor era insuportável e não consegui conter um grito, que saiu repleto de agonia.

Permaneci deitada no chão de pedra, gritando e me contorcendo enquanto partes de minha alma eram arrancadas de mim. Meus olhos ardiam como se estivessem em chamas, meu corpo formigava de uma forma horrível, absorvendo o calor a minha volta. Minhas veias, até então congeladas, pareciam ganhar vida e arranhar meu corpo, por dentro.

O desespero era completo.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem, sem parar um minuto de gritar, e observei meu reflexo. Não havia mais aquela garota bonita. Tampouco havia uma garota.

Tudo o que eu podia ver era um ser franzino, pálido, fraco, com uma pele tão fina que os ossos pareciam estar à mostra. Os olhos grandes e verdes eram a única coisa que me fazia ter certeza de que aquela era eu.

Meu coração pulsava com ferocidade e eu fiquei sem ar, podia sentir minha própria vida me deixar.

- Lily, sou eu, Tiago. Eu estou aqui com você, ouviu? Eu estou aqui. Não precisa ter medo, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu te amo.

A pressão no meu interior diminuiu drasticamente e o ar voltou aos meus pulmões. Eu havia conseguido! Ele estava vivo!

Parei de gritar, alegre e espantada. Alegre porque ele estava bem e espantada porque eu não podia vê-lo. Tentei abrir meus olhos, mas era impossível!

Procurei me concentrar em outras coisas, então. Podia sentir minha mão formigar incansavelmente e a mexi, procurando por Tiago. Ele tinha de estar ali!

- Lily! Você pode me ouvir? Você está me ouvindo?

Claro! Claro que o estava ouvindo! Tentei dizer a ele, mas minha boca também não se moveu.

- Garota tola. – A voz veio de fora de mim, de longe. Mas eu sabia quem era. Aquela Lílian bela e poderosa. Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali, de novo? – Olhe no que se transformou! Você poderia ser poderosa! A mais poderosa! Mas não! Eles valem a pena? Pense bem! Eles valem a pena?

Eu não tinha forças para dizer que sim, então continuei ali, imóvel no chão duro, sentindo minha mão formigar.

- Eu acho que não! Garota tola! Estúpida! Como pôde desperdiçar um dom tão poderoso quanto esse? Me diga! Há! Não tem forças pra me responder, não é mesmo? Não tem forças pra nada! É uma inútil! Garota tola, estúpida e inútil!

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Eu era mesmo inútil. Da última vez que vira meu reflexo, era um ser franzino, desprovido de qualquer beleza, fraco, inútil. Agora, nem mesmo abrir os olhos eu conseguia. Queria me mover, mas não podia. Queria falar, mas não era possível.

Antes eu tivesse morrido.

- Não se preocupe. Você ainda tem uma chance de acabar com isso. Mas é sua última chance. Tenho poder suficiente para fazê-la voltar ao que era se quiser.

Não, eu não queria. Voltar ao que era seria voltar a matar pessoas para sobreviver e eu preferia morrer.

- Tem certeza? Porque você vai morrer se continuar como está. Não há ninguém aqui para ajudá-la.

Se eu pudesse, teria rido. Não há ninguém? Claro que há! Tiago! Meus amigos! Eles estavam vivos por causa do meu sacrifício.

E Tiago me ajudaria, com certeza. Ele me amava.

Ela riu dos meus pensamentos.

- Te ama? Não, garota, ele não te ama. Ele amava a Lílian bela. Ele amava a Lílian poderosa. Ele amava a outra Lílian, não essa coisa na qual se transformou. Quem seria capaz de amar você agora? Tiago já foi embora. Ele não suportou o nojo. Você está horrível, Lílian, horrível e inútil.

Eu queria chorar. Não podia acreditar naquilo, mas sabia que ela estava certa. Quem amaria alguém no estado em que eu estava?

- Você quer que ele te ame?

Eu não precisava responder. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ser amada por quem eu amava.

- Posso fazer isso. Posso te transformar numa garota bela e poderosa o suficiente para ser amada por ele.

Mas, de que adiantaria se ele me amasse? Ele não poderia ficar perto de mim. Eu o mataria sem querer.

- Isso não é problema. Sou poderosa, Lílian, mas preciso de um corpo. Se me deixar tomar seu corpo, posso fazê-la bela e poderosa e posso fazê-lo seu semelhante. Ele não precisa morrer na sua presença.

Meu semelhante? Quase não agüentei a força com que meu coração pulsava. Isso significava que ele também estaria amaldiçoado. Ele também se tornaria Éload.

Eu não poderia machucá-lo, mas o condenaria pelo resto da vida.

- Pense com cuidado, garota. Esta é sua última chance. Pode se transformar ou definhar. O veneno está em seu corpo, matando suas células. Não tem muito tempo e é você quem decide. Se me deixar transformá-la, poderá ter uma vida longa e feliz ao lado do seu amado. O que você quer?

Não havia como negar, a oferta era tentadora. Eu estava morrendo, podia sentir isso em cada célula do meu corpo.

Porém, havia uma forma de reverter isso. Bastava eu aceitar aquela Lílian bela e poderosa dentro do meu corpo.

Eu voltaria a ser Éload, sim, mas se Tiago fosse um Éload também, poderíamos viver a vida longa e feliz que eu tanto desejava.

Tudo o que eu mais queria era viver ao lado dele. Seríamos lindos e poderosos. E estaríamos juntos, sem machucar um ao outro.

- Isso, Lílian. Vocês dois. Juntos. Para sempre.

Eu queria. Ah! Como queria.

Dentro de algumas horas eu morreria devido à toxina das Incendieiras, mas bastava uma única decisão e tudo se transformaria.

- Você vai ter poder suficiente para fugir dessa ilha antes que o veneno a mate. Basta me aceitar. Você aceita?

Tiago. Eu e ele, juntos e felizes. Como a idéia era tentadora.

Será que a vida de pessoas inocentes, pessoas que eu nem conhecia, era tão importante quanto aquilo? Seriam essas vidas tão importantes quanto a minha felicidade ao lado de Tiago?

Afinal, podíamos matar apenas os maus. Podíamos matar os comensais da morte. Estaríamos fazendo um bem para a comunidade, tanto bruxa quanto trouxa. Talvez os Éloads não fossem assim tão maus. Talvez eles pudessem ser uma espécie de super-heróis dos bruxos.

Podíamos matar para evitar outras mortes. Seria um tanto justo, não?

Com horror, pensei em Severo. Ele não merecia uma morte como aquela, mesmo se um dia se tornasse comensal da morte!

O que eu estava prestes a fazer?! Justificando mortes injustificáveis!

E querendo levar Tiago comigo!

Eu me senti péssima e me lembrei de Josh Rinnel. O coitado não fazia idéia do que Velory estava pretendendo e se viu preso a uma maldição terrível por causa da esposa.

E eu estava prestes a agir como Velory. Sem me preocupar com a opinião de Tiago acerca daquilo. Eu estava prestes a transformá-lo em Éload sem saber se ele queria isso!

Ele não queria! Nunca aceitaria algo como aquilo! Não ele. Não Tiago Potter. Nem por todo poder do mundo ele aceitaria fazer parte daquela maldição. Nem por mim.

Ele seria capaz de me matar e fugir. Como Josh Rinnel havia feito.

Por incrível que pareça, isso só me fez amá-lo ainda mais. Tiago Potter jamais aceitaria matar outros para absorver seus poderes, assim como jamais se aliaria a você-sabe-quem. Tiago Potter era bom. Ele tinha seus defeitos, mas seu coração era bom.

Eu não ia condená-lo a uma vida amaldiçoada. Eu o amava demais para ser capaz disso. Eu preferia definhar a causar-lhe qualquer tristeza.

- NÃO! Ele vai gostar! Ele quer viver com você! Ele vai ficar mais triste se você morrer! RECONSIDERE!

- Não. – Consegui dizer, juntando o último vestígio de força que eu tinha. E, então, desmaiei.

* * *

Estranhamente, eu podia abrir os olhos quando acordei.

Bom, apenas o fato de acordar já era estranho. Eu devia estar morta àquela hora.

Olhei em volta, estranhando o lugar onde me encontrava. Não havia névoa, muito menos paredes de pedras. Parecia mais com um... hospital.

Caminhei lentamente, confirmando minhas suspeitas. Vários médicos andavam pelos corredores, apressados, apreensivos.

O que estava acontecendo?

Vi meu reflexo numa das janelas fechadas e me assustei. Eu não era mais o ser franzino e fraco, tampouco a Lílian bela e poderosa.

Era somente eu. Só Lílian Evans.

A única coisa que não mudara fora minha mão. Ela continuava a formigar insistentemente. Mas não de uma maneira ruim, era reconfortante. Rezei para que o formigamento continuasse. Era como se eu não estivesse sozinha.

- É muito difícil pra você entender que eu não posso ir?

Eu conhecia aquela voz. Comecei a caminhar com passos mais rápidos e uma porta foi fechada no fim do corredor.

- É sim! Muito difícil! Você está deixando a sua mãe comandar a sua vida, Melissa!

- Ela não está comandando nada! Eu não quero ir!

Sirius e Mel estavam vindo em minha direção. Eu não estava acreditando! Eles estavam vivos, estavam bem! E estavam brigando, é claro.

- Certo! Vou fazer de conta que acredito! – Ele revirou os olhos. – Sua mãe está é com medo de te mandar pra Hogwarts! Ela acha que é mais seguro que você fique em casa! Mas não é, Melissa! Você sabe disso! Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro que existe!

Ela olhou para onde eu estava, quase no fim do corredor, e percebi que estava com os olhos vermelhos. Eu já estava andando em sua direção para acabar com aquela discussão, afinal estávamos em um hospital, mas ela voltou a olhar para Sirius, como se não tivesse me visto.

- Não vou contrariá-la, Sirius. Se ela acha melhor eu ficar em casa, é em casa que eu vou ficar.

- Maldita teimosia! – Sirius bufou e caminhou mais depressa. Passou do meu lado, sem me olhar, e sentou num dos sofás da sala de espera. – Depois do que aconteceu aqui, você acha mesmo que é seguro permanecer em casa?

- Achei que tivesse gostado do que aconteceu. – Ela zombou, se aproximando dele. – Não é você que vive dizendo que a vida não é nada sem algumas aventuras?

- Você não entende? – Ele levantou novamente e a segurou pelos ombros. – Eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse com você, Mel. Eu preciso saber que está segura.

- Eu estarei segura. E vamos nos ver em todos os feriados.

Ele bufou e voltou a sentar.

- Já vi que não vou conseguir te convencer... talvez se eu falasse com a sua mãe...

- Tente o que quiser, mas eu duvido que ela vá levar qualquer coisa que você disser em consideração.

- Família de cabeças-duras.

Melissa se aproximou e o beijou levemente.

- Vamos logo, Remo está precisando de nós.

- Esperem! – Gritei, tentando alcançá-los, mas outra voz chamou minha atenção e me virei.

- Que bom que os encontrei aqui. – Dumbledore se aproximou, sem me olhar. Diabos, será que ninguém havia percebido que eu estava ali? – Como ela está?

- Na mesma. – Sirius deu de ombros. Ele estava abatido. Não parecia em nada com o garoto sorridente e convencido que eu conhecia.

- Ela ficará bem. Ela ficará bem.

O diretor sentou-se em outro sofá, não parecendo acreditar muito nas próprias palavras.

- Senhor... – Mel começou, insegura. – Tiago nos contou sobre... o antídoto. O senhor acha mesmo que...

Sirius sorriu, descrente, e apoiou Melissa.

- Amor, Dumbledore? O amor vai salvar a nossa pimentinha dessa coisa?

- Senhor Black, eu volto a dizer o que disse para Tiago: o amor é mais poderoso do que podemos imaginar.

- Desculpe. – Melissa disse, ainda desconfortável, mas sempre educada. – Mas eu também acho isso muito, muito estranho.

- Eu conheci muitos Éloads quando era mais jovem. Alguns deles eram pessoas boas, pessoas que se odiavam pelo que eram obrigadas a fazer. Mas uma... uma delas deixou uma marca profunda em mim. E foi pensando nela que decidi colocar todas as minhas esperanças em Lílian e nesses trinta dias que ela passaria aqui em Mansai.

Melissa olhava para o diretor com certo respeito, observando-o atentamente. Sirius parecia estar desinteressado, mas eu sabia que estava prestando atenção. Eu me aproximei mais, tentando entender cada palavra que saía da boca de Dumbledore.

- Feliciana teve uma origem parecida com a de Lílian. Mãe trouxa, pai Éload. Mas, ao contrário da senhora Evans, a mãe de Feliciana sabia tudo sobre a vida de Nicholas. Não a agradava que o marido saísse matando pessoas para poder sobreviver, muito menos saber que a filha se tornaria um deles quando atingisse a idade adulta, mas ela o amava e não permitiu que o marido a deixasse. Fingia que nada estava acontecendo, iludia-se achando que sua família era como qualquer outra. Normal e feliz.

Ele parou, olhando em volta para se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém escutando.

- Feliciana cresceu num lar repleto de amor. O amor que a mãe esbanjava para todos os lados. Nicholas não era um homem de demonstrar sentimentos, e desconfio que ele não amava realmente a esposa e a filha. Mas tinha um teto, roupa lavada e comida na mesa. Isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar. A mãe dava para a filha amor suficiente pelos dois. Isso bastava para a família.

Isso bastava. Seria preciso amar muito o marido para aceitar tudo aquilo. Ser Éload era algo horrível, mas conviver com um de livre e espontânea vontade, saber que o homem com quem se deita é um assassino, mesmo que não tenha escolhido viver assim, devia exigir muito mais amor do que eu podia imaginar.

Mas e se eu fosse a mão de Feliciana e tivesse Tiago como meu marido, eu continuaria a amá-lo, mesmo que ele fosse um Éload? Eu estaria disposta a dividir minha cama com um assassino, mesmo que esse assassino fosse o homem que eu amo?

Não precisei pensar muito. Eu sabia que sim. Sabia que agiria como a mãe de Feliciana, ficaria ao lado de Tiago, amaria o meu marido e a minha filha e fingiria que éramos somente uma família normal.

- Quando se transformou em Éload, Feliciana sofreu muito. Foram dias e dias repletos de agonia. Ela não queria ser como o pai, apesar de amá-lo, não queria ter que fazer o que ele fazia para poder sobreviver. Desconfio que o fato de não querer se transformar, acabe deixando a transformação mais dolorosa, mas isso é algo do qual nunca terei certeza absoluta.

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos bondosos e suspirou novamente.

- Feliciana acreditava no amor, apesar de tudo. Ela procurava por ele. Eu acompanhei de perto essa busca. Foi apenas um ano depois da transformação que ela o conheceu. Simon Trisdan. Ele era trouxa e dono de um restaurante. Ela o viu numa noite, quando tentava fugir de presenças bruxas, e se apaixonou à primeira vista. Daquela noite em diante, se tornou freqüentadora assídua do seu restaurante.

Até mesmo Sirius estava com os olhos no rosto de Dumbledore, absorvendo cada palavra.

- O destino favoreceu a relação. Simon também se viu apaixonado pela misteriosa moça de belos cabelos negros que sempre jantava em seu restaurante. Um mês depois, os dois começaram a namorar e então se casaram. Feliciana estava radiante de felicidade. Quase não se importava mais com o fardo que precisava carregar. Simon era tudo o que sempre desejara e agora era dela.

Fiquei me perguntando como Dumbledore sabia tanto sobre aquela história. Era como se ele tivesse participado avidamente de tudo. Foi quando me dei conta do quanto o passado de Dumbledore me era misterioso. Tudo o que eu sabia era que ele fora professor de Hogwarts, depois se tornara diretor. O resto eram boatos acerca de seus grandes feitos. E que feitos! Dumbledore era um homem para se idolatrar, apesar de suas excentricidades. Mas era muito difícil imaginá-lo jovem, conhecendo aquelas pessoas, participando daquelas vidas, mesmo que apenas como um coadjuvante.

- Até aí a história é muito clara. São fatos que devem ser levados em consideração para o entendimento do que aconteceu a seguir. Mas vou lhes pedir para não tomarem isso como uma grande esperança, pois posso estar grandiosamente enganado. Espero que Lílian se recupere o quanto antes, mas há a possibilidade de isso não acontecer. Só posso ter a certeza de que não está se transformando, por causa da temperatura de sua pele. Já vi diversas transformações e a principal característica é a gelidez do corpo. O veneno também age de forma diferente no organismo, o que me leva a crer que ela também não está morrendo. Mas não posso ter certeza de nada. Nossos conhecimentos sobre Éloads nunca foram muito aprofundados e eles não são o que se pode chamar de melhores amigos dos bruxos para podermos ter uma conversa mais esclarecedora acerca dessa maldição.

Senti meu estômago afundar. Se virasse Éload, eu teria que renunciar todos os meus amigos bruxos. Eu precisaria mantê-los afastados para que não os machucasse.

Mas eu já nem mesmo sabia se viraria ou não Éload. Toda aquela conversa do Dumbledore estava me deixando confusa. Eu não entendia o que estava fazendo ali e muito menos por que ninguém podia me ver.

- Não quis contar nada disso para o Tiago. Sei o quanto está abatido por causa dela e a única coisa que o mantém são é a esperança de tê-la de volta dentro de alguns dias. Mas preciso alertar a vocês dois que é possível que isso não aconteça. Temos de estar preparados.

Senti os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem. Esperança de me ter de volta dentro de alguns dias? Mas eu estava bem ali!

- Bom, como eu havia dito, Feliciana estava radiante de felicidade, assim como Simon. Não havia segredos entre eles, apenas muito amor e compreensão. Ele a ajudava quando os dias se tornavam difíceis para ela. Assim como Josh Rinnel, Feliciana evitava ficar na presença de bruxos, evitava se "alimentar". Mas acabava ficando fraca demais e precisava se submeter ao sacrifício. Foi com uma grande surpresa que eu soube que Feliciana conseguiu evitar de matar um bruxo.

Ele parou de falar e observou as expressões dos meus dois amigos e como eles continuavam encarando-o com interrogação, continuou.

- Os Éloads têm o poder de sugar as energias e os poderes de qualquer ser mágico que se aproxime deles, mas não têm controle sobre isso. Simplesmente acontece, de forma instintiva e natural. A única Éload que pôde, de alguma forma, canalizar seus poderes, foi Feliciana. Se um Éload estivesse nessa sala, todos seríamos mortos dentro de poucos minutos, mas se Feliciana estivesse nessa sala, poderíamos sair todos vivos se assim ela quisesse.

Então havia um jeito! Meu coração se encheu de felicidade. Se por uma peça do destino, eu virasse mesmo Éload, eu poderia escolher quem matar ou não. Apesar da idéia ainda apavorar, era uma boa notícia. Eu só precisava saber como...

- Não é algo que eu possa explicar, tenho algumas suspeitas e a mais forte delas é a que, de fato, o amor possa amenizar os poderes de um Éload e, quem sabe, exterminá-los, como eu espero que esteja fazendo com Lílian. Também desconfio que quanto mais rápido esse sentimento se instala na pessoa, mais eficaz é o combate contra a maldição. Josh Rinnel descobriu o amor muitos anos depois de se transformar e não podemos saber se o sentimento que ele sentia era, de fato, verdadeiro. Feliciana encontrou esse amor apenas um ano depois da transformação e pôde controlar melhor os poderes. Entendem por que eu queria que ela descobrisse antes de se transformar? Vocês percebem a complexidade da situação se eu estiver certo?

Eu entendia. Entendia aquilo e entendia tudo.

Eu não havia me transformado, afinal. Nada do que eu vivi depois do beijo de Tiago fora real. Era apenas a batalha, a escolha. Dumbledore estava certo, como sempre.

Costumamos dizer que o amor nos deixa cegos, o que, na maioria das vezes, é certo. Mas não daquela vez. O amor que eu sentia por ele serviu somente para me fazer enxergar melhor o que eu desejava de verdade, me deu forças para lutar contra a maldição e me deu a oportunidade da escolha. Eu duvidava que antes pudesse ter o discernimento necessário para escolher se ia ou não me transformar. Eu estaria somente agonizando e pedindo para que aquilo terminasse logo, fosse qual fosse o resultado.

Mas eu pude. Sim! Eu pude escolher! Todo o meu amor e meu sacrifício me deram forças para permanecer em alerta e quando a oportunidade surgiu, eu a agarrei com força. Eu desisti de poderes, de beleza e dei minha vida pela pessoa amada. Que prova de amor poderia ser maior do que aquela? Não havia maldição que pudesse superar aquilo.

Não fiquei para ouvir o que mais Dumbledore tinha para dizer. Eu queria ver Tiago, ainda que ele não me visse. Queria ter certeza de que estava bem.

Sendo assim, fui até a porta de onde Mel e Sirius haviam saído. Pela janela do corredor eu podia ver a claridade do dia diminuir, dando espaço a uma bela noite de verão. Fiquei imaginando se já seria lua cheia. Isso explicaria o fato de Sirius e Mel estarem indo embora naquele horário e de eu não ter visto Remo em lugar nenhum.

Cheguei à porta no final do corredor e suspirei, tentando abri-la, mas minha mão passou pela maçaneta sem a sentir.

Senti um arrepio. Seria possível que eu tivesse morrido e virado um fantasma?

Então, relaxei. Claro que não. Se eu tivesse virado um fantasma, os outros poderiam me ver, e era evidente que não tinham visto.

Me sentindo extremamente idiota e maluca, continuei andando como se a porta não existisse e logo estava dentro de um pequeno quarto branco.

Havia apenas uma maca no local, e uma cadeira onde um garoto com óculos de aro redondo e cabelos bagunçados estava sentado, observando a janela e segurando a mão de uma ruiva pálida e sem graça que parecia dormir profundamente.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, fui me aproximando e me ajoelhei na frente de Tiago. Oh, Merlin, como eu queria que ele pudesse me ver!

O formigamento em minha mão aumentou e eu sorri, mesmo que ninguém pudesse ver. O formigamento era apenas a sensação da mão de Tiago na minha. E que sensação maravilhosa! A sensação de que ele nunca me abandonaria.

Levantei a outra mão, tentando tocar seu rosto, mas ela passou direto, como fizera na maçaneta. Entretanto, ele se moveu um pouco, desviou o olhar da janela e fitou o rosto da ruiva na maca com carinho. Seus olhos eram tão ternos que eu pensei que me dissolveria no ar.

Então ele suspirou e fechou os olhos, visivelmente exausto. Há quanto tempo estaríamos ali, eu desmaiada e ele ao meu lado? Horas? Dias? Semanas?

O tempo parecia algo estranho para mim naquele momento, mas eu sabia que estava desacordada há mais do que algumas horas. Eu podia ver isso no semblante dele, naquele ar cansado, nas manchas roxas embaixo de seus lindos olhos castanhos.

Me concentrando no formigamento de minha mão, fechei-a, como se estivesse acariciando a dele.

Instantaneamente ele se pôs em alerta e voltou a me observar.

- Lily? Está me ouvindo?

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Entretanto, ele não podia me ouvir, nem me ver, por isso apertei a mão novamente.

Ele sorriu com uma felicidade genuína.

- Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Eu estou aqui e não vou te deixar. Estou do seu lado. Eu te amo.

Eu também te amo, eu queria dizer, mas a imagem começou a desaparecer e a frase ficou presa em minha garganta. Num gesto desesperado de continuar ali, apertei minha própria mão com mais força, querendo que ele soubesse o quanto eu também o amava, mas tudo ficou preto e eu adormeci.

Apenas sombras disformes apareciam sob minhas pálpebras enquanto ouvia palavras desconexas. Vozes familiares. Seria de Mel? Tiago estava ali, eu sabia. Eu sentia. Minha mão não formigava mais, eu sentia uma mão fria a segurando com carinho. Era ele.

Mas eu não podia me mover, nem falar, nem ao menos abrir os olhos. Então, fiquei apenas escutando as poucas palavras que chegavam aos meus ouvidos, tentando entender o que queriam dizer.

- Dumbledore quer o quê?

- Minha autorização. Parece que meu pai deixou todas as poções e descobertas em meu nome, ninguém pode pesquisá-las a não ser eu, ou com a minha autorização.

- E Dumbledore quer a sua autorização?

- É. Para um tal de Horácio Sulgon. É um professor de Hogwarts.

- Horácio Slughorn. É mestre de poções.

- Isso mesmo. Ele quer minha autorização para estudar as invenções do meu pai.

- Então a velha cobra resolveu sair da toca. Como um típico sonserino, sempre querendo se sobressair. Mas o que você vai fazer?

- Eu não sei. Sirius parece não confiar muito nesse tal Slughorn e eu tenho medo que as invenções do papai caiam nas... mãos erradas...

- Entendo.

- Mas ele está fazendo uma boa oferta pelas anotações. Além do mais, eu terei uma porcentagem de qualquer lucro que a venda das poções do papai possa dar.

- Mas o que você menos precisa é de dinheiro! Não sei... Slughorn nunca pareceu um homem... mau... Lílian até que gosta dele. Mas, sei lá, um sonserino sempre será um sonserino...

- E lá vem você de novo com essa rivalidade! E se eu fosse escolhida pra ir pra sonserina? Hein? Você ia parar de falar comigo e me tratar como inimiga?

- Você jamais seria uma sonserina, Mel. Eles são asquerosos, sebosos, ridículos...

- Pois eu acho que isso não tem nada a ver! Eu li bastante sobre Hogwarts e sei que todas as casas têm suas qualidades e seus defeitos! Os grifinórios não são os melhores, Tiago! Por mais que queira achar que sim!

- É claro que são! Grifinórios são corajosos e leais! Sonserinos são nojentos e repugnantes... é a vida, Mel!

- Pois eu acho que você ainda vai se arrepender de pensar assim! Não foi um sonserino que nos ajudou a sair daquele covil horrível?

- Isso é diferente. E ele não teria ajudado se não fosse por ela. Ele teria prazer em nos entregar.

- Isso porque você alimenta essa maldita rivalidade. Me diz, o que você faria se descobrisse que um grifinório se tornou comensal da morte?

- Claro que ele estaria sob efeito da maldição imperius.

- Se ele não estivesse?

- Então ele nunca aceitaria se aliar a você-sabe-quem.

Alguém bufou e minha cabeça começou a latejar.

- Acho que você ainda vai se arrepender de...

As vozes se tornaram mais distantes, como se eu estivesse caindo, caindo...

Mas eu não podia perder aquele fio que me ligava à realidade. Apertei minha mão, procurando pela de Tiago. Tentei uma, duas, três vezes... até que senti um calor gostoso e mergulhei de vez na inconsciência.

* * *

Senti como se meu corpo tivesse batido no chão duro do fundo de um poço. Cada parte do meu corpo doía e pinicava, mas eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser esperar passar.

Parecia fazer tanto tempo desde quando eu escutara a conversa de Mel com Tiago. As palavras ainda flutuavam em minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava entender.

Mas outra coisa me incomodava. Pouco me importava se o professor Slughorn queria pesquisar as poções que o pai de Melissa inventara, tampouco a rivalidade existente entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina. O que me preocupava, o que realmente me preocupava era que estava tudo no mais completo silêncio.

Fiquei com medo, muito medo, de que Tiago tivesse desistido de mim e ido embora. Será que eu estava desmaiada há muito tempo?

Parecia que haviam se passado séculos desde que eu conjurei o patrono e Tiago me beijou, mas devia ter sido há apenas alguns dias. Ou semanas.

Será que as aulas já haviam começado? Tiago se vira obrigado a voltar para Hogwarts e eu estava ali, sozinha?

Desesperada, tentei me mover, mas era como se eu não mandasse em meu corpo.

- Não me deixe. – Consegui murmurar, mesmo sabendo que ele não ia escutar. – Não me deixe, por favor. Por favor.

As dores no corpo começaram a amenizar, restando apenas um pequeno formigamento.

- Não me deixe. – Eu podia sentir meus olhos arderem, ainda fechados. Estava desesperada. Onde estava Tiago? Ele não podia me deixar ali! Ele não podia me deixar sozinha! Ele me amava! – Por favor, não me deixe, Tiago. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

- Lily? – Uma voz rouca soou bem próxima a mim e o formigamento parou. – Lily, você está me ouvindo?

- Tiago?

Agora eu podia sentir sua mão na minha, apertando com força, sua respiração bem perto do meu rosto, sua outra mão acariciando minha face, mas ainda não conseguia abrir meus olhos, nem me mover.

- Lily!

Senti um corpo pesado sobre o meu, depois meu próprio corpo deixou a maca do hospital, sendo sustentado por braços fortes que me apertavam até quase sufocar.

- Você acordou! Não acredito! Você acordou! Você está bem? Como se sente?

Finalmente consegui abrir os olhos.

- Estaria melhor se conseguisse... respirar...

- Ah! – Ele se afastou um pouco, sem deixar de me segurar. – Desculpa. Desculpa... é que é tão bom... tão bom te ver acordada de novo!

- É, é bom. – Concordei, franzindo a testa por causa de uma dorzinha aguda.

- Você está bem? – Ele me soltou finalmente, fazendo com que eu me deitasse e eu sorri.

- Acho que sim. – Esfreguei a testa, esperando que a dor passasse, e observei aqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam sorrir pra mim. Seus cabelos estavam, como sempre, revoltosos, e os óculos um pouco tortos no rosto.

Ele suspirou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e eu fui obrigada a rir.

- O quê? O que foi?

- Você.

Ele franziu a testa, sem deixar de sorrir. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão feliz.

- O que tem eu?

- Está sorrindo feito um bobo.

- Claro que estou! – Ele riu, exaltado. – Você não sabe a...

- Eu te amo. – A frase saiu de súbito, sem que eu pensasse nela e meu coração bateu acelerado quando percebi o que tinha feito.

Seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais e ele segurou meu rosto com carinho entre as mãos. Minha respiração estava ofegante e eu não sabia se estava ou não sorrindo.

- Eu sei.

Seu tom convencido me fez rir e logo depois ele já quebrava a distância entre nós, me beijando longa e apaixonadamente.

* * *

**N/A: Não! Este não é o último capítulo! =X**

**hahaha**

**E não me matem... eu sei que demorei... *sorriso envergonhado***

**Mas eu tenho um bom – e doloroso, acreditem – motivo...**

**Desde sábado que eu não posso mexer meu pescoço. Sério. Não posso _mexer_!**

**Tudo por causa de uma torcicolo dos infernos que resolveu aparecer...**

**Resultado?**

**Cris de coleira e à base de remédios fortíssimos – e que dão um sono desgraçado, preciso ressaltar – desde sábado.**

**E o melhor? Ainda não passou!**

**Viram o sacrifício que eu faço por vocês? Meu pescoço está aqui, doendo, nem consigo mexer direito, estou morrendo de sono por causa dos remédios relaxantes, MAS isso não me impediu de fazer um esforço sobre-humano e postar mais um capítulo pra vocês...**

**Puxa... eu mereço, pelo menos, algumas reviews, não acham? xD**

**Caridade, gente! Vocês vão pro céu! Hahahahaha**

**Mas é sério, viu... eu rio, mas meu pescoço dói mesmo... humpf...**

**Além do mais, o capítulo demorou também porque foi escrito e reescrito três vezes... isso mesmo: TRÊS vezes...**

**Mas, enfim, saiu! Para a alegria geral da nação!**

**(Menos, né, Cris, beeeeem menos ¬¬)**

**Bom, espero que entendam minha demora e me perdoem por não responder as reviews hoje... realmente, é difícil ficar no PC com essa torcicolo diabólica... ¬¬**

**Eu nem preciso dizer que AMEI todas elas, não é?**

**TODOS os dias, a primeira coisa que faço é abrir meu e-mail para ler seus recadinhos maravilhosos!!! Isso alegra DEMAIS o meu dia...**

**E me faz agüentar a torcicolo dos infernos! u.u**

**Me perdoem também se houver algum erro no capítulo. Ele não foi revisado e não preciso alegar os motivos. Preciso?**

**Claro, torcicolo maldita. ¬¬**

**Certo, essa nota já ficou grande demais. =X**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! xD**

**E espero que gostem do capítulo! ^-^**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	16. 15 A verdadeira felicidade

_Respondendo:_

_Sabrina Alves: Melhorou sim, flor, ainda bem! xD rsrs Então, depois de Sua namorada por 10 dias eu vou postar outra, mas acho que por enquanto vou ficar só com aquela mesmo... O.O Duas fics ao mesmo tempo é fogo... rsrsrs... Ai, nem me fale de querer um TP,_ estou precisando urgentemente de um!_ haiuhuiahuhaiua... Desculpa se demorei um pouquinho... =P ou muito... O.o haihaiuhuai.. Obrigadão por comentar, viu? E espero que goste desse cap... apesar de ser bem pequeno... =P Beijoooo!_

_Raquel Cullen: Ah, graças a Deus a torcicolo está bem curada! Obrigada! rsrs... Bom, esse é o último capítulo e o próximo já é o epílogo. Na verdade, esse capítulo não tem nada de especial, só explica mais ou menos o que aconteceu depois... rsrs... o epílogo é que vai ser mais_ tchan_ haiuhauiaa... Aii, que bom que gostou do cap anterior! Nossa, foi uma inspiração e tanto pra escrever aquele cap, com toda a história da Lily do espelho e do sofrimento dela e a escolha... nossa... rsrs... Bom, espero que goste desse capitul pequenininho... rsrs... e muito obrigada por comentar!!! xD Beijinhos!_

_Gaby Granger: Oi! xD Puxa, que bom que gostou!!! xD E eu não vou abandonar, não! rsrs... até porque já ta no finalzinho... depois desse capítulo só falta o epílogo... ^-^ Eu também detesto quando as autoras abandonam as fics... =/// tem muita fic boa por aí que está inacabada...=P A gente entende que os autores às vezes não tem muito tempo pra escrever, afinal ninguém ganha a vida com fic, né... mas é triste... =// Bom, eu pretendo terminar as minhas, sempre! hauihauia... espero nunca ter que passar por uma situação que exija desistir de uma fic... ainda mais agora que estou terminando minha segunda... xD Puxa, obrigada mesmo, viu... ^^ Por ler e comentar! xD E espero que goste desse mini-capítulo... rsrsrs... Um beijão!_

_Hinata C. Weasley: Ah, realmente, é horrível! =P Ainda bem que já passou...O.O Mas uma semana de torcicolo não é nada fácil... =// rsrs... Puxa, que bom que gostou! xD Foi muito legal escrever aquele cap mesmo... bem empolgante... hahahha... Espero que goste desse, apesar de não ter nada de especial e ser um mini-capítulo se comparado aos últimos... rsrsrs... Muito obrigada, viu... xD Beijão!_

_1 Lily Evans: Puxa, e como é que ta o pé, tia? Desculpa não ter mais entrado na net... =P Na verdade fiquei quase uma semana sem internet e agora to tendo que sair de casa todos os dias e acaba sobrando muito pouco tempo pra entrar... =/// Mas que bom que gostou! ^^ Espero que goste desse também... =P E desculpa de novo por não ter te mandado! ahuhuia esqueci completamente! =P Beijo, tiaaaa!_

_Vanessa S.: xD que bom que gostou! xD Muito obrigada pra comentar, viu? ^^ Espero que goste do cap... beijinhos!_

_Marydf Evans Cullen: Desculpa a demora! =X Dessa vez não tem cap grande pra compensar... =/ rsrs... mas espero que goste mesmo assim... Dumbledore e suas teorias sobre amor... uihauihauia.. na verdade a idéia dessa fic foi exatamente em cima disso, mas tudo bem... hauihauihuia... Disso e dos contos de fada... =P aiuhuiahia xD Muito obrigada por comentar, viu! xDD Beijooos!_

_Lethicya Black: hiauhuiaa... já melhorei! xD Ainda bem, né, uma semana está de ótimo tamanho! huaihuiahia.. Puxa, mas que boooom que gostou do cap! xD Aquele cap foi demais de escrever! Nossa, muito bom mesmo! xD Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado... ^^ Esse não é nada de impressionante... só pra dar um finalzinho pra fic antes do epílogo... rsrsrs... Muito obrigada por comentar, viu? xD Espero que goste desse mini-capítulo! Porque se comparado aos últimos, esse é um filhote recém-nascido de capítulo... auihiahuihia... Beijão, flor!_

_Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: Descuuuuuuuuulpa a demora! =/ Sei que demorei bastante...=// E o capítulo também ta bem pequenino, né... =P desculpa mesmo, mas não deu pra postar antes... Bom, esse é o último, sendo que ainda tem o epílogo... ^^ Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo por comentar, viu... ^^ Beijos e espero que goste... ^^_

_Anggie: Olha só! Minha prima mais linda e mais maluca! haiuhauihauihauia... só você, Dy! Saudades de você, flor... Não pude entrar mais na net, as coisas por aqui andam de mal a pior... e minha mãe não trabalha então nem posso entrar escondida na net... =/ haiuhauihuaia... mas consegui att! xD E aí, como foi nas provinhas? As notas já vieram? Espero que goste desse cap, apesar de ele não ter nada de especial e ser minúsculo... E nem vem dizer que eu demorei porque não se compara às suas demoras! HAN! huiahuiahuia... Beijo, flor! Adoro você!!!_

_Juuh Malfoy: Eeee! Leitora novaaaa!!! *pulando igual uma criancinha feliz* Puxaaa... fiquei meeeeeeeega feliz quando recebi seu comentário! xD Amei mesmo! Muito obrigadaaa!!! xD Aaahh.. e eu também quero um TP na minha vida! haiuhuaihuaia com certeeeeza! aiuhauhahaiuaa... Puxa, amei demais sua review! Muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpa se demorei um pouco (ou muito) =P e se o cap ficou meio pequeno... =P rsrs... esse não é um cap muito importante, é só pra dar uma idéia de como as coisas ficaram depois da confusão toda... hiauhiuahaiaha... Mas espero que goste! xD Beijo, beijooo! E obrigada! ^-^_

_Gisele W. Potter: Puxa, eu que fiquei emocionada depois de ler seu comentário! Em uma palavra: perfeito! Li tantas vezes que acho que até decorei! huaihuaihuiaahua... Puxa, obrigada mesmo... é muito bom saber que alguém aprecia tanto uma história que foi feita com tanto carinho... porque essa é a palavra que descreve o meu sentimento por essa fic, tenho um imenso carinho por ela... ah, quem me dera encontrar um TP desse pra mim... rsrsrs... mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, ele continua sendo perfeito! auhuaihiahiaa... Desculpa a demora pra postar.. =P E pelo cap ter ficando meio pequeno... =P rsrs... mas espero que goste... ^-^ Muito obrigada por tudo, viu... Beijão!_

_Fernii: iuahuiahuiha... xD Obrigada! ^-^ Bom, não tem muita coisa interessante a partir de agora... esse é o último cap, que é só pra ter uma noção de como as coisas ficaram depois de tudo... Depois vem o epílogo e fim.. =P rsrsrs... Mas espero que goste, mesmo ele tendo ficado um meio pequeno... rsrs... Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^-^ Beijo, beijo!_

_bruh prongs: xD melhorei, graças a Merlin! ahiahiuhaiuhia..mas obrigada por se preocupar... ^-^ torcicolo é um horror, né... =P Bom, o que eu posso dizer? Descuuuuulpa. =X Você pediu pra eu não demorar, eu demorei. Você pediu pra eu arranjar alguém pro Remo, mas não deu... desculpa! =/ É que eu não consegui... sei lá, acho que por saber que ele termina com a Tonks e tal, não consegui dar um par romantico pra ele... =( espero que me perdoe... *faz figa*... bom, mas eu fiquei bem feliz com o seu comentário! xD rsrs... ^^ Espero que goste desse mini e atrasado cap, apesar de ele não ter nada de especial.. =P hahaha... Beijinhos!_

_Veronica D. M.: Bom, acho que agora a crise de brinquite já passou... pelo menos espero que sim O.O... haiuhauihauiahaiu... mas espero que tenha passado depressa, essas coisas são horríveis, né... =/ Se bem que eu nunca tive crise de bronquite... O.O mas deve ser bem ruim... õO De qualquer forma, obrigada por comentar! ^-^ E desculpa por demorar pra att... =P e pelo capítulo minúsculo... =P rsrs... Mas espero que goste... xD Muito obrigada mesmo por comentar! ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Lizzie Bowen: Obrigada pelas melhoras! xD Estou bem melhor, graças a Merlin! haiuhauhuiahuai... Puxa, gostou tanto assim? Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Feliz, feliz, feliz! Foi mesmo um cap muito legal de escrever xD... Muito obrigada por comentar, viu? ^^ Espero que goste desse, apesar de não ter nada de especial e ter ficado super pequeno.. =/ hahaha... Obrigada mesmo! Beijão!_

_Lady Aredhel Anarion: xD Puxa, que bom que gostou! ^^ Eu adorei escrever aquele cap... rsrsrs... Bom, desculpa ter demorado a postar...=P e o cap ficou meio pequeno também... =/ mas é só pra dar uma idéia do que aconteceu depois de tudo aquilo... rsrsrs... Mas muito, muito obrigada por comentar! xD E espero que goste desse cap... ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Marismylle: ahiahuiahuia... realmente, é nessas horas que as idéias brotam! hiahaiuhihauia... E essa história do dedo, hein? Puxa... nunca vou tentar separar pão de queijo congelado... já tenho um dedo podre, não preciso de mais um... haiuhiauhiuhuaa... justo o dedo do meio? OMG! uahhiuahuaihuihuai deve ter sido engraçado, pelo menos! hiahuaihia e rendeu uma fic... mas eu prefiro não passar por uma cirurgia... =P Já tenho que fazer uma no meu dedo podre, apesar de achar que nunca vou fazer... O.O haha... Bom, que bom que gostou do cap! xD Espero que goste desse também, apesar de ter ficado pequeno e ter demorado horrores... =P Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Um beijão!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15 – A verdadeira felicidade**

Outra pessoa diria que aquele não era um bom dia. A chuva havia tomado conta da região de Londres, preenchendo o céu com nuvens dos mais variados tons de cinza. Amanhecera excepcionalmente frio para um domingo de final de verão e a maioria das pessoas pelas quais passávamos estava estressada e irritada por ter de sair da cama tão cedo num dia que deveria ser de descanso.

Mas para mim, o dia estava maravilhoso.

É interessante o fato de que só nos damos conta do quanto algo é especial e essencial em nossas vidas quando estamos prestes a perdê-lo. Se o perdemos, a dor é sufocante e aterrorizante. Mas se não, o mundo passa a ser visto de uma maneira completamente diferente.

Depois de passar pelas experiências daquelas férias de verão, eu sabia que minha visão havia melhorado muito. Descobri que deveria dar mais valor à vida e às pessoas que eu amava. O simples fato de estar retornando a Hogwarts para meu sétimo ano, depois de achar que jamais voltaria a ver o castelo, enchia meu coração de uma alegria genuína, ainda mais sabendo que passaria aquele ano maravilhoso ao lado dos melhores amigos que eu poderia ter.

Sorri, lembrando-me do quanto o destino fora irônico comigo. Os marotos, aqueles garotos que eu tanto desprezava, haviam se tornado meus melhores amigos naquele último mês. Um deles, meu namorado.

Aquela maldição tivera seu lado bom, afinal. E o melhor era que eu não precisaria mais me preocupar com ela.

Empurrei meu carrinho pela plataforma, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos e procurando por algum dos marotos. Era uma pena que Melissa não pudesse estar ali. Os últimos dias em Mansai se basearam em convencê-la a estudar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, ao invés de ter suas lições em casa, como de costume. Mas de nada adiantou, ela se mantinha irredutível.

Uma risada bastante conhecida encheu meus ouvidos e a segui, sentindo o frio no estômago característico de quando me aproximava do dono daquele riso contagiante.

Mas naquele momento, não era apenas o nervosismo normal que tomava conta de mim. Ele se misturava com outro nervosismo, um nervosismo de beijar Tiago Potter na frente dos outros alunos.

Não era vergonha ou orgulho, era somente apreensão. Afinal, quem, diabos, iria imaginar que justo eu fosse estar namorando o Tiago depois daquelas férias de verão. Era quase surreal.

- Lily! – Ele exclamou quando me viu, me puxando para um abraço apertado e um beijo, bem no meio da plataforma.

Eu jurava que todos a nossa volta fossem parar o que quer que estivessem fazendo para assistir àquela cena inesperada. Lílian Evans beijando Tiago Potter.

Mas quando me separei dele, vi que ninguém pareceu ficar tão impressionado. De fato, ninguém parou para nos assistir.

- Estranho... – Deixei escapar, pensativa.

- O quê?

- Nada. Nada, não. – Sorri e me virei para os outros marotos. – Oi, Remo. Sirius. Pedro.

Nem mesmo Pedro Pettigrew parecia impressionado por eu estar tão próxima dos marotos, mas é claro que ele já devia estar a par de todos os acontecimentos. Mesmo assim, fiquei imaginando se as pessoas não estariam enlouquecido de vez. Ninguém podia estar achando o meu comportamento normal!

No fundo, eu estava desapontada.

Guardamos nossas coisas num compartimento do trem e voltamos lá pra fora. Remo, Tiago e Pedro estavam absortos numa conversa entusiasmada, mas Sirius não parecia tão contente. Na verdade, ele estava estranhamente quieto e mal-humorado.

- Sirius? Tudo bem?

Ele resmungou alguma coisa e continuou a fitar o nada, com os braços cruzados, numa expressão bastante infantil.

- Ah, ele está assim por causa da Mel. – Tiago passou o braço sob meus ombros, olhando para o amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Não quer passar por tantos meses de abstinência, Almofadinhas?

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar furioso e Tiago caiu na gargalhada.

- Você não estaria num estado melhor se precisasse ficar tanto tempo longe da sua ruivinha.

Tiago fechou a cara e foi a vez dos outros dois rirem.

- Sirius, vocês ainda vão poder se ver no natal. – Remo disse, recuperando o fôlego.

O outro resmungou de novo, visivelmente irritado.

- Eu vou enlouquecer se tiver que esperar até lá!

- Definitivamente, você não tem vocação pra padre, Almofadinhas. – Tiago voltou a sorrir e Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Ainda bem que os alunos não podem levar cães pro castelo. Seria uma barulheira infernal quando as cachorras estivessem no cio!

Os três marotos explodiram em gargalhadas com o meu comentário e até mesmo Sirius esboçou um sorriso divertido.

- Você sabe quem é? Nunca vi ela por aqui... – Foi o comentário feito por uma garota do sexto ano que me chamou a atenção.

- Também nunca vi, mas boa coisa não é! Uma piranha, com certeza! – A amiga respondeu, com uma visível irritação na voz.

- Isso é tão estranho... por que será que ela só entrou agora?

- Não sei e nem quero saber! Não fui com a cara dela!

Intrigada, olhei para a aglomeração de alunos que se formava, de onde as duas garotas haviam saído há pouco.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – Perguntei, indicando o grupo que aumentava consideravelmente. Os outros deram de ombros, desinteressados. – Vamos, Tiago. Somos monitores-chefes e temos que saber se algo de errado está acontecendo.

- Eu chamaria isso de fofoca, mas tudo bem. – Ele riu, mas me seguiu, assim como os outros marotos.

- Não gostei. – Sirius comentou, com a testa franzida. – Geralmente as pessoas fazem aglomerações ao _nosso _redor. Quem poderia ser mais importante que nós?

Ao chegarmos perto daquela que seria o motivo de tanto alvoroço, estaquei.

Vestida com as roupas de Hogwarts e equipada com um malão e uma coruja, ali estava Melissa Kardim, com seus loiros cabelos lisos e brilhantes, seus olhos azuis e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, esbanjando charme e sensualidade.

E deixando a população masculina de Hogwarts de queixo caído.

A população feminina... bem, estava como as duas garotas que eu ouvira ainda há pouco.

Assim que nos viu, Mel correu na nossa direção, deixando algumas garotas ainda mais furiosas.

Ela me cumprimentou primeiro, depois Tiago, Remo e Pedro. Enfim, sorriu para Sirius que ainda tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto.

- Surpresa! – Disse, abrindo os braços e sorrindo alegremente.

Eu ri quando Sirius começou a gaguejar. Era difícil vê-lo sem jeito. Mel, entretanto, não parecia disposta a esperar que ele se recuperasse e, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, o beijou.

- O que... como... você disse que não vinha! – Sirius reclamou depois que ela o soltou.

- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa! – Ela corou um pouco, como se pedisse desculpas. – Na verdade, conversei com mamãe e só decidimos há dois dias. Falei com Dumbledore e ele me aceitou.

- Em que casa você vai ficar? – Perguntei, torcendo para que fosse Grifinória.

- Ainda não sei. Vou ser selecionada depois do jantar, na sala do diretor.

- Só não vá para a Sonserina! – Tiago disse, alarmado. – Eu juro que nunca mais falo com você!

- Tiago! – Reclamei.

- O quê? Eu não vou ter uma amiga sonserina! Não mesmo!

- E eu não vou ter uma namorada sonserina! Já basta a família inteira! – Sirius concordou, mas pelo sorriso que tinha no rosto, eu duvidava que fosse manter a palavra.

- Quanto preconceito. – Melissa reclamou. – Eu vou continuar sendo a mesma pessoa!

- Você tem razão. – Tiago suspirou, aliviado. – Não tem chance de você ir pra Sonserina. A não ser que você não seja a Mel. A Mel não iria pra Sonserina.

- Tiago... – Comecei, mas ele continuou a falar.

- Tem certeza que você é você mesma? Ninguém te deu uma poção, não é? Andou conversando com estranhos?

- Tiago...

- Mas Dumbledore vai entender se você estiver sob efeito de alguma poção, não é? Se você for escolhida pra sonserina nós podemos falar com ele... esperar o efeito da poção terminar e... espera! Você não tomou nenhuma das poções malucas do seu pai, tomou? – Pela primeira vez, sua voz assumiu um tom mais sério, indicando que ele estava realmente preocupado com aquela possibilidade e me deixando com muita, muita raiva.

- Tiago Potter, pare com essa besteira agora! – Reclamei, desvencilhando-me dele e sentindo meu rosto arder em chamas. – Se ela for escolhida pra Sonserina, que mal há nisso? Ela vai continuar sendo sua melhor amiga e namorada do Sirius! A mesma Melissa de sempre! E eu não vou admitir que você a trate mal por causa de um preconceito idiota!

- Mas, Lily... – Ele pareceu ficar sem palavras e fez uma cara de nojo. – Sonserina... eca... eles são nojentos... desprezíveis...

- Eles são bruxos como eu e você!

- Eles são bruxos das trevas!

- Nem todos!

- Se está se referindo ao seu amiguinho seboso, saiba que ele também é, sim! Mas eu acho que você já sabe disso, apesar de fingir não saber!

- Não o chame de seboso!

- Que tal ranhoso?

Cerrei os punhos com força e bati o pé no chão.

- Você é um idiota, Tiago Potter!

Virei-me e saí pisando forte.

Eu sabia que ele não estava de todo errado, mas não podia admitir que sabia que Severo estava enfiado até o pescoço nas artes das trevas. Fora por isso que nos afastamos, por isso que nossa amizade terminou e, apesar de eu sentir muita falta do meu velho amigo, sabia que não podia deixar aquele passado me prejudicar. O lugar do meu amigo era lá, no passado.

Mas seria difícil tirar isso da cabeça de Tiago, ainda mais quando ele tinha uma rixa bastante pessoal com o Severo. Os dois detestavam-se. E apesar de a minha amizade com aquele sonserino não ter possibilidade nenhuma de voltar, eu me sentia como se estivesse bem no meio daquele fogo cruzado.

Além do mais, a atitude de Tiago me machucava muito. Aquele preconceito era o principal motivo das nossas brigas anteriores e eu esperava que, agora que éramos namorados, aquilo passasse. Mas a quem eu tentava enganar? Seria impossível que vivêssemos em paz. Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans, uma relação conturbada do começo ao fim.

Eu ri sozinha, sentando na última cabine do trem. Por mais que estivesse com raiva dele no momento, tudo o que eu queria era que ele estivesse ali do meu lado. Queria sentir seu perfume, seu calor, seu abraço. Queria me sentir segura e feliz ao seu lado, como sempre me sentia.

Que boba eu era. Uma boba apaixonada.

Podíamos brigar uma, duas, três, um milhão de vezes, mas nada diminuiria o amor que eu sentia por ele. Isso era assustador e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo.

Limpei as lágrimas que caíam em meu rosto, rindo. Pelo menos, nossa relação não seria nem um pouco tediosa.

Saí da cabine disposta a encontrá-lo, mas só precisei dar dois passos. Ele também fora me procurar.

- Lily, me desculpa, eu...

- Idiota. – Murmurei, interrompendo-o, e me atirei em seus braços, beijando-o.

* * *

- Acho que você já ganhou algumas inimigas. – Comentei com Mel naquela noite, na sala comunal da Grifinória. Felizmente, ela havia sido selecionada para lá e dividiria o quarto comigo e mais três garotas.

- É bom que elas saibam que um determinado maroto _já tem dona_!

Eu ri.

- Dois determinados marotos você quer dizer. – Me aconcheguei no abraço de Tiago e ele riu.

- É, Rabicho, parece que os marotos estão sendo domesticados. – Remo comentou, como se desaprovasse.

- E justo os mais selvagens. – Pedro concordou. – O mundo está perdido.

- Eu só me pergunto quem será a próxima vítima. – Tiago comentou, olhando para os dois marotos solteiros.

- Eu passo a minha vez. – Remo sorriu, um pouco triste.

- E a Fabíola? – Perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros, desviando o olhar.

- Ela é uma garota legal, mas...

- Não me diga que é por causa do seu probleminha peludo! – Tiago reclamou, socando o braço do amigo.

- Não é isso... é só que... ela não é _a_ garota.

- Então, só tenho uma coisa a dizer... – Comecei, criando um clima de suspense.

- O quê?

- Continue procurando_ a _garota. – Pisquei, apontando com a cabeça para um grupo de meninas que, uma vez que Tiago e Sirius já estavam comprometidos, pareciam estar dando mais atenção ao terceiro maroto.

Ele sorriu, um pouco constrangido.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa... – Continuei, observando meus companheiros de casa com curiosidade.

- O quê? – Tiago perguntou, se afastando um pouco para ver minha expressão.

- Por que ninguém está gritando que o mundo acabou?

- Como assim? – Foi a vez de Mel me olhar com curiosidade.

- Oras, ninguém pode estar achando_ isso _normal! – Apontei para mim e Tiago e os outros riram.

- Pimentinha, isso não é novidade pra ninguém. – Sirius sorriu com malicia e senti meu rosto corar.

- Sirius Black! Por acaso você andou enviando algumas cartas repletas de fofocas pra todos os alunos do castelo?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Não, pimenta querida. Eu só quis dizer que era óbvio que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Mas...

- Ele tem razão. – Remo me olhou, divertido. – Se até o diretor percebeu.

Eles riram de novo enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais corada.

- Pode admitir, Lily, você sempre foi apaixonada por mim. – Tiago exibiu aquele famoso sorriso convencido e fui obrigada a revirar os olhos.

- Você é o cúmulo do egocentrismo, Tiago Potter. – Resmunguei, cruzando os braços e observando os outros alunos.

No fundo eu sabia que os marotos tinham razão. Aquilo não era novidade pra ninguém. Todos sabiam que no final, ele venceria. Lílian Evans se renderia aos encantos de Tiago Potter, como era de se esperar.

Desfiz a cara emburrada e descruzei os braços. Pouco me importava o que os outros pensavam, eu não me sentia com o orgulho ferido.

Afinal, por mais que alguns pudessem achar que sim, não fora apenas Tiago quem saíra vitorioso naquela história. Não mesmo!

Porque ali, na sala comunal da Grifinória, aninhada nos braços dele e cercada de grandes amigos, eu percebi o quanto havia ganhado e tudo o que eu podia sentir era a mais profunda e verdadeira felicidade.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo minúsculo, eu sei! =X**

**E uma demora horrenda... desculpem... =/**

**Bom, eu poderia citar vários fatores pela demora, mas eu não quero falar sobre nenhum deles. As coisas não andam tão boas quanto eu gostaria. =/**

**Mas vamos falar de coisas boas... eu AMEI os comentários! xD**

**Muito, muito obrigada mesmo!**

**E eu melhorei da torcicolo! Graças a Deus! haiuhauihauia**

**Bom, espero que esse último capítulo esteja legalzinho. Ele não é nada _oh!_, é mais pra dar um toque final na história.**

**O epílogo está pronto, só falta ser digitado. Na verdade, a primeira coisa que escrevi nessa fic foi o epílogo... hiuahiauhiua...**

**Mas quando fui ler agora no final, achei que não estava tão bom. Então, usando a mesma idéia, escrevi tudo de novo e acabou ficando bem maior do que o outro. =P**

**Então, vamos fazer o seguinte, já que o epílogo está pronto, vou postá-lo assim que chegarmos aos 185 reviews. O que acham?**

**15 comentários para esse capítulo, hein? Vocês fariam isso por mim?**

**^-^**

**Vou ficando por aqui, então...**

**Muito obrigada por tudo, gente!**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_A cozinha estava infestada de ratos! Ratos por todos os lados... na pia, no fogão, na geladeira, sobre a mesa..._

_Ela correu, sem saber o que fazer. Precisava se livrar dos ratos, mas como?_

_Então uma cobra apareceu. Uma grande e imponente cobra, que a derrubou no chão e passou rastejando ao lado dos ratos. O problema dos ratos estava resolvido, a cobra os comeria, mas como se livrar da cobra?_

_A cobra, porém, não atacou rato algum. Logo mais cobras apareceram. Dezenas de cobras. Verdes, vermelhas, pretas, amarelas... mas nenhuma parecia disposta a devorar ratos naquela noite._

_"Minha varinha... onde está minha varinha?"_

_Tentando não pisar em cobras ou ratos, saiu da cozinha em busca de alguma ajuda. Não sabia onde havia deixado a varinha. E a casa estava tão silenciosa..._

_Quando chegou à sala, deparou-se com a pior cena de sua vida. Com horror, viu o corpo do marido caído no chão, sem vida._

_"Não!"_

_Ajoelhou-se, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Não podia!_

_"Não, não, não, não!"_

_A dor era insuportável. Seu coração parecia estar sendo rasgado, triturado, esmagado..._

_"NÃO!"_

_Ouviu um choro de bebê e se levantou, tremendo. O marido estava morto, mas seu filho não. Precisava salvá-lo!_

_Correu escada acima. Mas as cobras e os ratos continuavam aparecendo à sua frente. Pareciam se multiplicar. Cobras e ratos... ratos e cobras..._

_O choro ficou mais e mais forte e ela corria o máximo que podia. Suas pernas ardiam, mas a escada era enorme, parecia que nunca acabaria._

_O bebê estava desesperado. As cobras e os ratos deviam ter chegado até o quarto antes dela, talvez já estivessem no berço, o bebê estiva em perigo! Precisava salvá-lo... precisava..._

_- Amor..._

_A escada, as cobras, os ratos, tudo foi desaparecendo. Sua visão se tornava escura, mas o bebê continuava chorando. O que ela podia fazer? Como ia salvá-lo?_

- Amor...

Lílian acordou de supetão. Com o coração descompassado, percebeu que estava deitada em sua cama, ao lado de Tiago e com os olhos molhados, suspirou. O choro continuava lá, ainda mais alto.

- Amor... Harry... – Tiago murmurou, sem abrir os olhos.

Lílian olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. 3:15 da madrugada. Suspirou novamente.

- Já estou indo. – Murmurou, beijando o rosto do marido, que sorriu.

Pegou seu filho do berço e sentou-se para dar de mamar. Tentou afastar as cenas que já estavam se tornando familiares. O pesadelo de cobras e ratos invadindo sua casa e matando sua família vinha perseguindo Lílian há várias semanas.

Ela sabia o que significava: uma traição de Pedro e a vitória de Voldemort.

Balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso. Bobagem. Pedro não os trairia.

Era verdade que o amigo estava bastante estranho e distante ultimamente, mas, afinal, quem não estava?

Até mesmo Sirius pouco os visitava e Remo estava fora do país, num trabalho para a Ordem.

Eles haviam se separado, inconscientemente. As coisas não eram mais as mesmas desde que Melissa se fora.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando as lembranças. Ela não podia se permitir pensar naquilo. Ainda era doloroso demais, apesar de já fazer dois anos.

Observou o pequeno garoto de cabelos pretos tão bagunçados quanto os do pai. Ele seria muito parecido com Tiago, mas puxara seus olhos, verdes como esmeraldas.

Sorriu para o filho. As tristezas eram muitas, sim, mas havia alegrias também. Estava casada com o homem que amava, aquele que fora capaz de fazê-la resistir à maldição, e agora tinham um lindo filho.

Ela pensou no seu próprio desespero quando soube estar grávida. Não pelos motivos comuns, mas por aquele que a atormentara durante um longo mês no passado. Ela temia que seu filho herdasse sua maldição.

Dumbledore a tranqüilizara, dizendo que era provável que Harry possuísse algum resquício daqueles poderes de Éload, mas não o suficiente para a transformação.

Mesmo assim, Lílian temia pelo futuro do filho e ter que se esconder com ele e o marido só aumentava sua apreensão.

Ela via a impaciência de Tiago. Enquanto seus amigos estavam lá fora, arriscando suas próprias vidas, ele precisava ficar preso em casa. Logo ele, um maroto que nunca hesitava diante de um desafio.

Se não fosse por Harry, ela também estaria se sentindo impotente, mas seu filho vinha em primeiro lugar.

Além do mais, ali, em Godric's Hollow, eles haviam encontrado uma relativa paz. Fora a preocupação pela vida dos amigos, eram quase uma família feliz, curtindo o aconchego do lar.

Colocou Harry novamente no berço e voltou para a cama. Sentia-se exausta depois do pesadelo. Só precisava de uma noite de paz, sem sonhos.

Tiago a abraçou assim que ela se deitou.

- Desculpe por não ter levantado... – Ele murmurou.

- Você não poderia dar de mamar. – Ela o lembrou, rindo.

- Mas não é justo... dá próxima vez eu vou levantar também... pra fazer companhia...

Ela riu. Era sempre a mesma história, ele prometia que levantaria na próxima vez, mas a próxima vez chegava e ele não levantava. Ela não se queixava, tampouco, não se importava em ter que levantar de madrugada, ainda mais depois que aqueles pesadelos horríveis começaram.

- Não se preocupe com isso, amor.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e sorrir.

- Sabia. – Ela respondeu, usando o tom convencido que ele costumava usar e o ouviu rir. – E eu também te amo.

Em seguida, adormeceu.

* * *

- Bom dia. – Foi acordada pela segunda vez com a voz do marido. Dessa vez, porém, acordou sorrindo. Estava tendo um sonho bom.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu Tiago parado à porta do quarto com uma bandeja de café-da-manhã nas mãos. Surpresa, sentou-se na cama.

- Bom dia. É alguma data especial e eu não sei?

- Não posso trazer café na cama sem ser uma data especial? – Ele rebateu, colocando a bandeja em cima da cama e beijando a esposa.

- Pode. Claro que pode.

- Acabei de falar com o Almofadinhas...

- Sirius está acordado a essa hora? Que milagre é esse?

Tiago revirou os olhos e riu.

- Não foi o Almofadinhas que acordou cedo demais, amor, você que dormiu muito.

Olhando para o relógio, Lílian se assustou ao ver que já passava das onze horas.

- Ah, não! Eu ainda preciso arrumar tudo e nem comecei a fazer o almoço! Por que não me acordou antes?

Ela fez menção de sair da cama, mas Tiago não deixou.

- Você estava tão linda dormindo que eu não tive coragem de te acordar antes. – Ela sorriu e ele continuou. – E não se preocupe, só o Almofadinhas vai vir e ele vem pra jantar. Parece que os outros tiverem um pequeno probleminha lá na Ordem.

Ela percebeu o mau-humor do marido ao falar sobre os trabalhos da Ordem e o puxou para um beijo. Tiago não se sentia bem sendo mantido tão longe da ação e cabia a ela distraí-lo de vez em quando.

O café já havia sido deixado de lado e a cama era mais do que bem vinda, mas o choro de Harry atrapalhou os planos do casal.

Lílian riu ao ver a expressão desamparada do marido quando ele se levantou da cama para acudir o filho. Ela permaneceu algum tempo a mais ali, desfrutando do café e ouvindo os risos de Harry enquanto Tiago fazia alguma brincadeira.

Depois, levantou-se para começar a preparar as coisas para aquele dia das bruxas.

* * *

- Ela teria adorado isso. – Tiago murmurou, observando o almoço super atrasado que a esposa colocava na mesa.

Mesmo sem dizer nomes, Lílian sabia de quem ele estava falando. Era exatamente nela que estava pensando quando preparara o cardápio daquele dia.

Melissa adorava cozinhar e ensinara muitas receitas a Lílian durante os pouco mais de dois anos em que foram amigas. De alguma forma, ela pretendia fazer com que aquele almoço fosse uma homenagem àquela que fazia tanta falta em sua vida.

- Dia 3 faz dois anos. – Ele voltou a falar, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

- Sirius deve estar abalado. – Ela já havia pensado nisso. Ele prometera passar o dia com eles, mas desistira em cima da hora. A lembrança da morte de Melissa o devia ter atormentado.

- Está. – Foi a resposta curta e triste de Tiago, que se pôs a comer logo em seguida.

Eles não falavam sobre o assunto, mas Lílian se lembrava muito bem daquele dia.

_Era noite de sábado. Todos estavam reunidos na mansão Potter, com exceção de Melissa e Pedro, o último por estar cuidando da mãe doente._

_Tentavam manter a mente afastada dos problemas, ocupando-se em conversar sobre o casamento de Lílian e Tiago, marcado para dali a três meses._

_A ruiva se encarregou de preparar um delicioso jantar para os amigos. Sempre que podiam se reunir de forma descontraída como aquela, era uma comemoração._

_Nenhum deles gostava das outras formas como se encontravam: reuniões da Ordem da Fênix, ataques de comensais, enterros. Apenas dois meses antes, Marlene Mckinnon e a família haviam sido cruelmente assassinados. O fato os fizera perceber o quanto ficar ao lado dos amigos era necessário naqueles momentos._

_- Por que não trouxa a Amelia, Remo? – Lílian perguntou, servindo o jantar._

_- Achei que seria melhor se viesse sozinho. – Ele deu de ombros. – Assim ficamos mais à vontade para conversar._

_Ela assentiu, lembrando que a nova namorada do amigo não sabia sobre a Ordem da Fênix nem sobre o pequeno problema peludo que ele tinha._

_- Sinto falta de uma companhia feminina. – Ela comentou, lançando um olhar divertido sobre os amigos. Mas, em seguida, seu semblante ficou triste. – A Mel quase não vem mais nos visitar._

_- Eu já disse pra ela largar aquele emprego estúpido. – Sirius se pronunciou, irritado. – Não entendo a teimosia dela! Ela não precisa daquele dinheiro._

_- Claro que não, mas ela está lá como espiã de Dumbledore também. – Tiago lembrou. – E você sabe o quanto ela adora Mansai. Vai ser muito difícil tirar ela de lá._

_- Mas trabalhar justo lá? Até parece que ela não sabe os perigos que está correndo ao se juntar a um bando de fanáticos por trouxas!_

_- Sirius..._

_- Ah, pimentinha, você me entendeu... justo a vila trouxa? É como se ela tivesse colocado um alvo na testa!_

_- Vamos mudar de assunto. – Remo pediu, suspirando cansado. Sirius sempre se exaltava quando falavam sobre o emprego de Melissa. – E como estão os preparativos do casamento?_

_- Muito bem. – Lílian se animou, contando que Melissa iria com ela naquela semana procurar pelo vestido de noiva. – Eu ficaria contente se a Amelia viesse junto também, Remo._

_- Claro. – Ele sorriu. – Vou falar com ela._

_As horas passaram depressa, com assuntos leves e descontraídos, mas as risadas pararam assim que uma fênix prateada entrou pela janela da mansão._

_A tensão era quase palpável e o clima ficou subitamente pesado. O patrono de Dumbledore era conhecido por não trazer notícias boas._

_- Ataque em Mansai. – A voz de Dumbledore soou com uma urgência temerosa. – Venham rápido._

_Ninguém ousou falar nada, aparataram imediatamente até a costa, onde precisariam pegar um barco antes de chegarem à ilha._

_Lílian observou a expressão de Sirius. Sabia que ele usava todas as suas forças para não demonstrar fraqueza, mas sua preocupação era evidente. Ele cumprira a promessa de não trair a garota e os dois vinham num relacionamento firme desde aquela época em que começaram a namorar. Estavam felizes, apesar da teimosia dela em permanecer em Mansai._

_Ela tremeu ao pensar em Mel no meio daquele ataque. Diferentemente dos outros membros da Ordem, Melissa não estava acostumada com batalhas. Ele tivera uma educação muito teórica e não tinha a prática necessária para enfrentar comensais da morte, por isso Dumbledore a designara como uma espécie de espiã._

_Mas ninguém contava com um ataque à Mansai. A ilha era morada somente de bruxos, sendo desconhecida pelos trouxas, não havia razão para aquele ataque. Melissa deveria estar segura lá, mesmo que Sirius alegasse que era muito arriscado o emprego que ela exercia na vila trouxa. Um bruxo amante de trouxas, mesmo que fosse puro-sangue, era considerado traidor e desmerecedor da magia._

_O barco não demorou muito para chegar à outra margem, mas o tempo pareceu infindo para eles._

_Dumbledore e muitos outros membros da Ordem já estavam lá e a marca negra no céu escuro era bem visível. A ilha parecia deserta, apesar de Lílian saber que muitos pares de olhos os acompanhavam por trás das cortinas das casas que permaneciam de pé._

_A destruição crescia à medida que se aproximavam do centro, mas foi com horror que perceberam que a marca negra se erguia exatamente sobre a vila trouxa, completamente desolada e silenciosa._

_A maioria dos membros da Ordem saíram em busca de comensais que pudessem estar na ilha ainda, mas Lílian, Tiago, Remo e Sirius permaneceram ali, cercados de cadáveres, com olhos atentos, procurando por um em especial._

_Talvez ela não estivesse ali na hora do ataque. Talvez já tivesse ido para a casa ou fosse seu dia de folga. Lílian se apegava a essas possibilidades enquanto observava os corpos._

_- Olhem... – Remo chamou, abaixando-se ao lado do corpo de um corpo. Por um momento, Lílian achou que fosse Melissa, mas quando se aproximou, viu que a mulher em questão tinha cabelos escuros e era muito mais velha que a amiga. Contudo, não se sentiu aliviada._

_- O que foi?_

_Sirius e Tiago se aproximaram também, atordoados._

_- A marca. – Aproximaram-se mais e puderam ver o crânio com uma serpente saindo da boca marcado no braço da mulher._

_- Maldita! – Sirius exclamou, virando-lhe as costas, nervoso._

_Lílian observou-o se afastar, ainda olhando para os corpos. Ele andava rápido, num nervosismo de dar dó._

_- Ela pode estar em casa. – Ela comentou, num fio de voz, querendo muito acreditar nas próprias palavras._

_- Não está._

_Quando a voz de Tiago soou, rouca como quem segura uma forte emoção, os outros se aproximaram rapidamente, já temendo a visão que lhes aguardava._

_Melissa parecia um raio de luz no meio daquela escuridão. O rosto estava sujo e os cabelos emaranhados, mas ela ainda era a mais bela garota que Lílian conhecera. Sua amiga há não muito tempo, mas a melhor que poderia existir._

Enxugando uma lágrima, a ruiva tentou se concentrar no presente. De nada adiantava relembrar aquele dia infeliz. Não podia fazer Melissa voltar. Ninguém podia.

* * *

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente. À noite, Tiago ficou com Harry enquanto Lílian preparava o jantar de dia das bruxas.

Da cozinha ela podia ouvir as risadas do filho e sorria. Imaginava como as coisas seriam quando ele fosse mais velho. Tiago iria querer ensiná-lo a jogar Quadribol, evidentemente, e pelo interesse que Harry demonstrara com a primeira vassoura que ganhara, Lílian tinha certeza de que seria um excelente jogador, assim como o pai.

Sirius deveria chegar a qualquer momento, por isso arrumou a mesa e foi para a sala para amamentar o filho.

- Está na hora do Harry papar. – Ela anunciou, rindo e pegando o filho no colo. Tiago se espreguiçou e olhou o relógio, bocejando.

Então, ouviu-se um estrondo e as coisas passaram a acontecer rápido demais.

Num segundo, Tiago estava ali, olhando-a com uma expressão de choque, no outro, já correra para o hall, gritando para ela.

- Lílian, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

As palavras demoraram para fazer sentido, mas seu corpo reagiu com rapidez. Guiada pelo instinto, nem pensou em pegar uma varinha. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era correr. Correr para proteger Harry.

- Eu te amo, meu filho! Não se esqueça disso nunca! Nunca!

Ela sabia que Tiago já devia estar morto, mas não se permitiu pensar nisso, sabia que não agüentaria a dor e ela precisava agüentar.

_Por Harry_.

Empilhou algumas coisas contra a porta do quarto, sem se dar conta de que o esforço era em vão. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mas precisava tentar. Só queria que seu filho se salvasse. Harry não podia morrer.

Quando _ele_ entrou, Lílian colocou seu filho no berço e abriu os braços. Não importava o quanto fosse ridícula sua tentativa de protegê-lo, não deixaria que o machucassem. Não permitira! Nunca!

Daria sua própria vida se fosse preciso.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

As palavras saíram de sua boca, numa súplica, ainda que ela não soubesse como. Sentia-se dormente, exausta, forçando-se a pensar somente no filho, recusando-se a deixar a dor dominá-la.

- Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se, agora...

- Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

Não sabia como conseguia continuar em pé, pois já não sentia as pernas. O silêncio vindo do andar inferior só fazia seu coração se apertar mais e mais. Mas Harry precisava dela, precisava que fosse forte o bastante para protegê-lo.

- Este é o meu último aviso...

- Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa...

Faria. Faria qualquer coisa.

Lembrou-se da vez em que ele havia pedido para que se juntasse a ele, como Éload. Ela recusara com todas as forças. Não se juntaria a ele nunca!

Mas, agora, se tivesse essa opção, se fosse para salvar seu filho, ela o faria sem pensar duas vezes.

- Afaste-se... afaste-se, garota...

Ela podia ver que ele estava descontrolado. Ele queria morte e não hesitaria antes de consegui-la.

Mas não lhe importava mais a morte, desde que seu filho vivesse. No fundo, ela sabia que ele viveria.

Quando o clarão verde iluminou o quarto, Lílian tombou no chão, sem vida.

* * *

Dumbledore olhou para a lareira com pesar. A notícia de que dois dos melhores integrantes da Ordem da Fênix estavam mortos já era por si só dolorosa demais.

Mas ele podia dizer estar se acostumando. Ultimamente aquilo vinha acontecendo com uma freqüência absurda.

O que o deixava mais triste, porém, era saber que o casal morto era aquele que tanto lutava para proteger.

As lembranças passavam rápidas por sua mente enquanto decidia o que fazer. Lílian descobrindo ser Éload, procurando pelo antídoto em Mansai e o encontrando. Depois grávida, pedindo sua ajuda, com medo de que seu filho acabasse herdando aquela maldição.

- Ele herdará. – Dumbledore dissera. – Mas não o suficiente para se manifestar. Acredito que ele estará protegido, não é necessário preocupar-se.

É claro que ele não podia ter total certeza. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém lutava contra a maldição e vencia.

Mas agora ele sabia que Harry tinha, sim, maldição em suas veias. Uma maldição que serviu não para o mal, mas para salvá-lo da morte certa.

Naquela noite, quando foi atacado, Harry utilizou, inconscientemente, os resquícios de maldição que havia em seu sangue contra Voldemort. Roubou seus poderes e o fez fugir.

Não o matou. Não, Dumbledore não acreditava que pudesse havê-lo matado. Voldemort fugira. Estava se escondendo naquele momento, talvez fraco demais, mas não morto.

Ele, Dumbledore, atribuía esse poder de Harry ao amor. Sua mãe se sacrificara para salvá-lo e aquilo fora o suficiente para a maldição se pronunciar. Não havia outra explicação.

Mas a magia é uma arte complexa e não pode ser de todo entendida. Dumbledore sabia disso, mas precisava se esforçar mais para poder continuar protegendo o garoto.

Já decidira que não falaria sobre aquela maldição com Harry. Ele já teria problemas demais sem aquele fantasma. Precisava ir com calma. Harry era somente um bebê e levaria muito tempo para entender tudo o que havia acontecido com ele. Se Voldemort ficasse fora por tempo suficiente... ainda havia uma esperança.

Mas até lá, ele precisava estar protegido.

Dumbledore sabia que os pais de Lílian já estavam mortos, mas ela tinha uma irmã. Meia irmã, na verdade, apesar de não ter consciência disso. Não precisava ter. Os laços de sangue continuavam lá, por parte de mãe. Era o que bastava.

Era isso, ele decidiu, Harry ficaria com os tios até atingir a maioridade. Ninguém melhor do que a própria família para protegê-lo.

* * *

Quando a notícia se espalhou, no dia seguinte, e bruxos de todas as partes souberam que já poderiam sair de suas casas sem medo, que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado havia sido derrotado, que não havia mais motivo para pânico e desconfiança, um único nome era pronunciado com orgulho e emoção. Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.

O menino amaldiçoado, o escolhido. O garoto que recebeu amor incondicional de pais que se amaram incondicionalmente. Sim, ele era especial. Era fruto de uma relação especial, de um amor sem limites. Era parte de uma maldição que salvara sua vida. Ele era o amor, simples e puro.

* * *

**N/A: Acabou! =/**

**Eu havia pedido 15 reviews pra postar, recebi 16! xD haiuhahaiuaa... Muito obrigada!**

**Eu pensei em esperar mais um ou dois dias, mas promessa é dívida, então aqui está o epílogo! ^^**

**Nhai, gente... não sei o que vocês vão achar... tentei não fazer algo muito deprê, mas eu precisava _explicar_ exatamente o porquê dessa história.**

**Essa idéia me veio numa noite, depois de ler a fic Era uma vez, da _Juliana Montez._ Eu queria fazer algo no estilo dos contos de fadas, com algo sobre maldições e beijo do amor verdadeiro (é, sou romântica em excesso, admito!), e essa idéia surgiu assim, de repente, em plena madrugada. E, com ela, a idéia de que o Harry herdara essa maldição desconhecida e, assim, sugara os poderes de Voldemort. Claro, sem desmerecer a versão do livro sobre o amor e tal...**

**O engraçado foi que a primeira coisa que escrevi nessa história foi exatamente o epílogo, apesar de aquele ter ficado bastante diferente do atual. Foi em Setembro do ano passado, se não me engano, que tive essa idéia e escrevi o epílogo e o prólogo, nessa ordem, mas abandonei-os. Eu estava escrevendo No Amor e Na Guerra naquela época e ocupada demais com os estudos para o vestibular.**

**Então, só em dezembro eu fui desengavetá-la. Escrevi o primeiro capítulo e comecei a postar, rezando para que a história desse certo.**

**Ela foi se modificando, criando uma vida diferente, mas acho que é assim que as histórias acontecem. Temos uma idéia, escrevemos, mas com o tempo ela vai se fazendo sozinha, sem que possamos interferir. A história manda em si própria, nós só damos o empurrão inicial. rsrs**

**Mas o final ainda é o mesmo de quando comecei a escrevê-la. E eu espero, sinceramente, que vocês gostem e aprovem a idéia. E se emocionem, como eu me emocionei ao escrevê-lo.**

**Fiz esse epílogo de tantas formas diferentes que até perdi a conta. Mas todos estavam pequenos demais e tristes demais. Esse também não ficou_ tão grande_. É que eu tinha escrito no caderno e pela quantidade de páginas que deu, achei que ia ficar enorme, mas me enganei... =P rsrs Espero que, pelo menos, não tenha ficado _tão_ triste.**

**Puxa, eu nem sei mais o que dizer... nem acredito que estou terminando essa fic... ='(**

**A sensação é ao mesmo tempo horrível e confortadora... é muito bom poder colocar ali _complete_, faz com que eu me sinta realizada. Meu pai é que costuma dizer que eu sempre começo as coisas e nunca termino, sempre abandono na metade.**

**Felizmente, com as fics não é assim. Essa é a segunda que termino e estou me sentindo imensamente responsável! rsrs**

**Mas também me sinto muito triste... a gente se apega à história de uma forma tão estranha... são dias e dias, noites e noites, pensando, escrevendo, planejando, rindo e chorando com esses personagens perfeitos... e quando acaba, parece que é uma parte de nós que vai embora junto com eles...**

**E tem vocês, os leitores, meus amigos, que fizeram essa história ganhar ainda mais brilho e vida. Se não fosse por vocês, ela não existiria. Ela é feita pra vocês e por vocês. Os comentários, suas críticas, seus elogios, tudo contribui para a beleza da história. Quando eu estava cansada, estressada, entediada, bastava ler os seus recadinhos, sentir o seu carinho, para que a vontade de escrever voltasse.**

**Eu sou muito agradecida a todos vocês por me proporcionarem esse prazer imenso. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Obrigada àqueles que leram, àqueles que comentaram, àqueles que adicionaram no alerta ou nos favoritos. Vocês me fizeram muito feliz durante esses meses.**

**Agradecimentos especiais àqueles que deixaram seu comentário uma, duas, três vezes ou mais... muito obrigada:**

_1 Lily Evans__, Adinha Nery, Anaaahh, Anahhh, __Anggie__, Bellah, biah_, __bruh prongs__, Camila Lopes, ci_black, __Debora Souza__, __Fernii__, __gaby granger__, Gisele W. Potter, __Hinata C. Weasley__, __Jen Valentine__, juh evans, juh pads, jujuzinha s2 black, __Juliana Montez__, __juliana riddle__, __Juuh Malfoy__, kaka, __Lady Aredhel Anarion__, __Lady Barbie Pontas Potter__, layla black, __Lelaalbas__, __Lethicya Black__, __Lika Slytherin__, lily, __lily cate__, __Lizzie Bowen__, __Maria Lua__, Marismylle, __Marydf Evans Cullen__, Nana, Nati, Niila, nok lok, Pat. Cullen__.Malfoy__, __Raquel Cullen__, Sabrina Alves, __Vanessa S.__, __Veronica D. M.__, __zihsendin_

**Muito obrigada por suas críticas, seus elogios, seu carinho... tudo isso é tremendamente especial pra mim! E espero que essa história tenha se tornado especial para vocês também...**

**^-^**

**Odeio despedidas... dá vontade de continuar escrevendo, só pra não precisar terminar a fic... rsrs... mas eu ainda vou ver vocês em Sua namorada por 10 dias, né? E assim que eu terminar SNP10D, vou começar a postar outra, mas não posso falar mais nada porque é uma surpresa... =X rsrs**

**Bom... deixei as despedidas agora para o final, então...**

_Gisele W. Potter: Muito obrigada! ^^ Eu também já estou com saudades... haiuhihuaia... Bom, espero que você continue gostando depois de ler esse epílogo... sei que tem muita gente que não gosta quando o epílogo é com a morte deles e tal, mas eu precisava fazer assim... =P Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim... Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o final... ^^ E por ter comentado também... xD Muito obrigada mesmo! Tudo de bom pra você, viu... Um beijo!_

_Pat. : Não sei o que acontece com esse ff... NUNCA dá de escrever o Pat. e o Cullen sem espaço! Íncrivel! Ele desaparece! u.u bom, deixando os probleminha técnicos de lado... Oi! xD Nem precisa se desculpar, flor... eu sei como é ficar sem tempo... ^^ Mas fico muito feliz que ainda esteja acompanhando e que tenha chegado até o final... xD E que tenha comentado, obviamente... rsrsrs... Muito obrigada! Espero que goste do epílogo, apesar de tudo... sei que tem gente que não gosta quando a fic termina com a morte deles, mas eu precisei fazer assim... =P Espero que não tenha ficado ruim... =/ Bom, muito obrigada e se cuida! Tudo de bom pra ti! ^^ Beijinhos!_

_Hinata C. Weasley: Nhaa! Que ótimo que gostou!!! xD Eu sempre fico mega feliz quando leio isso.. hauhuhaia.. Puxa, espero que goste do epílogo também, apesar de tudo... =P Espero que tenha ficado bom... Muito obrigada por comentar, viu... ^^ Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo... Obrigada por ter acompanhado até o final e estar sempre comentando... ^^ Tudo de bom pra você! Um grande beijo!_

_bruh prongs: A Lily não é ninfomaníaca hiauhauhuiahiauhauihiuaa... eu ri... haiuhuiahauihaia... James e Lily também disputam meu coração com Ed e Bella... Amo HP e amo Twilight... impossível escolher um só... rsrsrs... Mas que booom que gostou! xD Fico muito feliz... ^^ Espero que goste do epílogo, apesar de tudo... é meio triste, mas foi preciso... rsrs... Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o final, viu... e pelos comentários também... ^^ muito obrigada... ^^ Tudo de bom pra você! Se cuida! Beijo, beijo!_

_nana: hauihaiuha... sem problemas... xD eu também deixo de comentar em muitas fics que leio... às vezes coloco os capítulos no cel e leio de madrugada, aí depois esqueço de comentar... hauihauihia... faz parte... =P Mas fico muito feliz que goste dela! xD E espero que goste do epílogo também, apesar de ser meio triste... =P Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado até o final e por ter comentado.. ^^ tudo de bom pra você... Beijinhos!_

_Juuh Malfoy: haiuahua... não me atrasei, não... fui bem rápida.. xD hahaha... mas você não vai ter o seu capítulo tão enorme pra comentar... =/ Ele não ficou tão grande... E está meio triste.. =/ nhai... mas foi preciso, entenda... Espero que goste, pelo menos um pouquinho, mesmo ele sendo meio tristinho... E muito obrigada pela review... ^^ e por ter lido até o final... xD Obrigada... ^^ Tudo de bom pra você, viu! Beijooos!_

_Anggie: Minha prima favorita! xD alguém já disse que você não é normal? O.O Aaaa! Obrigada por comentar! xD Dá pra acreditar que to terminando mais uma fic? lalalalala... ai, flor... eu espero que você não me mate por causa do epílogo... =/ eu sei que ta triste e tal... mas eu espero que você entenda.. Quem é a sua beta querida? Quem é a sua beta querida? Quem? Bilu, bilu, bilu... não mata a betinha... não mata a betinha... não... bilu, bilu.. isso, garota, assim mesmo... taparei... O.O Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic, viu... ^^ Você é minha leitora mais empenhada! huiahaiuhuiaaa... e a mais linda também! (será que se eu puxar bem o saco dela, ela não me mata?) hahahaa... Amo você sabia? xD Beijo, primaaaaa!!!_

_Veronica D. M.: Não demorei! Quer dizer, demorei um dia inteiro pra postar depois que chegou nas 185, mas foi bem mais rápido que das outras vezes, né? huaihuihuiaa.. Não me mate por causa do epílogo! Por favor! =X Sei que tem muita gente que não gosta quando termina com a morte deles, mas eu não resisti... =X rsrs... espero que goste, apesar de tudo.. =P Muito obrigada por acompanhar até o final, viu... e por comentar também... obrigada mesmo... ^^ Se cuida, flor... tudo de bom pra você... Beijo!_

_Camila Lopes: Que bom que gostou.. ^^ Bom... ta aí o epílogo, só não sei se você vai gostar... =// tem muita gente que não gosta, mas eu não resisti... espero que esntenda... rsrs... Muito obrigada por ter lido a fic até o final, viu... ^^ E por ter comentado também... xD Tudo de bom pra você... Beijo!_

_Lady Aredhel Anarion: Obrigada! ^^ Só espero que não me mate por causa do epílogo... =X muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o final, viu... ^^ eu lembro que você foi a primeira a comentar aqui! xD rsrsrs... muito obrigada mesmo por cada um dos seus comentários... ^^ Se cuida, garota... tudo de bom pra você... Beijos!_

_Marydf Evans Cullen: haiuhaiuha... que bom que gostou! xD Só espero que não me mate agora, por causa desse epílogo... =P sei que tem muita gente que não gosta quando o epílogo é com a morte deles e tal, mas eu precisava fazer assim... =P Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim... Obrigada por acompanhar a fic até o final, viu... ^^ E por todos os seus comentários... obrigada mesmo... tudo de bom pra você... Beijão!_

_Vanessa S.: Que bom que gostou! xD Espero que não me mate por causa do epílogo... ele ficou meio triste, né... =P Bom... obrigada por ter lido a fic até o final e por ter comentado, viu... ^^ Se cuida... tudo de bom pra você... Beijo!_

_Lizzie Bowen: Bom, não posso dizer que vale por dois... nem ficou tão grande assim, nem tão bom, desculpe... =/ Mas espero que goste, pelo menos um pouco, mesmo estando meio triste... rsrs... Puxa, muito obrigada por ter acompanhado até o final... e por todos os seus cometários.. nossa.. obrigada mesmo! Cuide-se, viu... e tudo de bom pra você! Muito obrigada! Beijão!_

_Fernii: xD Que bom que gostou! ^^ Espero que goste do epílogo também, apesar de triste... =P muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o final.. ^^ E por comentar... xD Obrigada mesmo... Desejo tudo de bom pra você... se cuida! Beijooo!_

_Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: Não demorei! Estou perdoada? rsrs... não sei se você vai me perdoar depois desse epílogo triste... espero que sim... =P Bom, só tenho que agradecer por você ter acompanhado a fic até o final e pelos seus comentários... muito obrigada mesmo... Cuide-se, viu... e tudo de bom! Beijinhos..._

_Jen Valentine: Nhaaaii... que bom que gostou! xD Fico muito, muito feliz! xD Bom, espero que não me mate por causa do epílogo triste... muita gente não gosta, mas eu precisei fazer assim... =P Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic até o final... ^^ E por comentar também.. xD Obrigada! Se cuida, flor... tudo de bom pra você! Beijão!_

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos! Eu não seria nada sem vocês! OBRIGADA! ^-^**

**Já estou com saudades!**

**Beijos, Cristal Evans.**

_*Malfeito feito*_


End file.
